Harry Potter and the Aurora Mirabilis
by FallenStar2
Summary: -Complete- Three years after they first met, Harry Potter and friends journey to the US to attend a wedding, help a friend and fight an unforeseen evil. Sequel to The Slayer's Crusade.
1. Reaching Out

**Harry Potter and the Aurora Mirabilis**

**Summary**: Three years after they first met, Harry Potter and friend's journey to the US to attend a wedding, help a friend and fight an unforeseen evil. BTVS/HP sequel. Please Review! 

**Grand Summary**: Harry Potter has now been out of Hogwarts for two years. And while his life has gone on, his friend, Dawn "Harris", has been in a world of pain. In California, the new Slayer Academy is underway, and Tara and Xander have joined Giles on the new American Watcher's Council. Xander is now getting married to one of the Slayers under the Council's new rule -- Cho Chang! Harry journeys to America for the wedding, but discovers that some evil will do anything in their power to stop the wedding and stop all happiness for the Slayers, even if it comes at the expense of one person's memory.

Rating: PG. It might change later. Mainly for violence and adult content. Parental discretion is negligible.

**Disclaimer**: This is the second story. Refer to the first story. I don't own J.K. Rowling or Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing their characters. Because this is out of cannon, it's AU. And I have raised the dead.

**Slayer's Crusade Summary**: Buffy and friends traveled to England as soon as it was known to them a Slayer was living at Hogwarts. Buffy agreed to teach there and as soon as she did, it was known that the vampires had formed a pack with the greatest evil among those with Magic. Vowing to fight the forces of evil, Buffy and her friends united with Hogwarts and the Ministry to bring the evil to its knees, suffering the consequences of the battle. 

**Author's Note**: Thank you to Aly and Grace, my two beta readers. You have both been fantastic. Alpha Aly, you are my muse. Thank you for your endless hours listening to my ideas and thoughts. And many, MANY thanks to Irina for providing the title for this lovely story. You will get your place in it, I promise. Thank you to you readers and fans of my Harry Potter saga. Let us finish this and NOT create a trilogy! I love ALL reviews. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as the previous. Keep asking questions. My beta readers ask most of them, I just pass them along. You have been the reason I'm writing this now. I'm also introducing chapter dedications sometimes, because some people have inspired them. 

Just a little warning. There will be some chapters and such with Latin titles. Just a head's up. The title itself is "the astonishing dawn". It refers to the character, as well as the dawn (or breaking) into the future. Just a light metaphor!

And now... the long anticipated...

- - - - -

**Harry Potter and the Aurora Mirabilis**

**Chapter 1**

**Reaching Out**

- - - - -

The sun was just starting to set across the lower valley plains of California. The scorching heat which had reduced the once beautiful river plains to dust turned crimson and gold as the sun grew lower in the sky.

Nestled in the valley between a plateau and the Interstate, framing the woods toward the mountains, was a large building.

Buffy Summers and two of her friends were sitting on a bench, staring at a concrete fountain. "Just another one of these and I'm not sure I want to go to Cleveland," Buffy sighed.

To her left, her friend Xander started chuckling. "I don't know, Buff. I'm personally getting a little tired of the heat wave."

"This is Southern California," Willow said from Buffy's right. "But then again... I wonder if it's cooler in Cleveland."

"I can't believe that in a few months we'll be moving there," Buffy said wistfully, watching the sun dip below the horizon before standing up. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Especially since..." Willow began, but her voice shortened when she saw the pained look on Buffy's face. "How is she?"

"No change," Xander said, taking over for Buffy as the three stood up and walked back inside the large structure in the center of the circle of buildings. 

"Did you really expect there to be any?" Buffy asked, her voice suddenly sharp. 

"We should never have left her over there," Willow said softly as the three walked down a long corridor toward a large room at the end, with floor-to-ceiling windows and a warm comforting fire the new Council Library might have. 

Buffy closed the door when they were all inside. The library was empty except for a figure two stories above, lost in the shelves, replacing books that had been arriving in crates daily. "Hey, Giles!"

He jumped slightly and turned, his arms full of books. "Well, hello there."

Xander chuckled slightly as Giles descended the stairs, setting the stack of books down before coming to a stop before the three of them. "What is it?"

"Spike called," Willow told him.

He nodded. "Ah... Buffy, I'm sorry."

"There hasn't been any change in a year... why did I expect anything different?"

"Buffy, you know that Tara and I won't stop until we find out what happened to her."

"I know, Willow. It's just that... why? Why would anyone want to hurt her? She's just a kid. A child," Buffy said, sitting down at the table and glancing up at her former watcher, trying to read his shadowed expression. 

"Dawn is no ordinary girl," Giles said, finally speaking out and stepping from his shadow. "We just have to accept the fact that she has changed since she left for England. No matter what happened to her, Buffy, she's in your care now."

Buffy sighed and put her head down onto her arms. "I just wish this were easier. I just wish she could talk to me."

"But she can't," Xander said, his voice echoing in Buffy's mind. "Her memory has been erased."

"We don't know how or why." That was Willow's voice. "All we know is that for over a year now, Dawn has been sitting in a white cell, staring at the same wall, not knowing who she is..."

"Where she came from or what happened to her."

Giles spoke last, removing his glasses to clean them. "Some days, she doesn't even remember her own name..."

- - - - -

Xander returned to his apartment a few hours later, after a late-night run with his group of Slayers. He smiled, recalling that it was the first time Vi had used a certain maneuver.

Things were really starting to come together for them. They had lost nearly thirty girls in the last battle with Voldemort. Hopefully, since there were many children who had been called, their numbers would grow in the next few years.

"Hey, Xan," a soft voice said behind him as he closed the door.

"Hey," he said, turning around. He jumped slightly as a female threw herself into his arms, hugging him. 

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this!" she was chanting in his ear as she stepped back, pouting slightly. "Please, tell me I don't have to contact my parents and tell them about this."

"You have to, Cho," he said, taking her hand and leading her into his apartment, where a few boxes of her things were still scattered since they'd arrived. "I wouldn't feel right about going into any ceremony with you if your family didn't know."

"I know! I know! It's just that..."

"You don't want to tell them that you're marrying a muggle?" he suggested softly.

She turned to him, her eyes flashing in that way that he knew was a warning sign. "No! Of course not, Xander..."

She reached for him, and he let her hug him again. Even though his arms were wrapped around her, and he knew that he did love her, he had his reservations.

He still hadn't told her about Anya.

Just thinking about Anya in the presence of his new fiancée was hard enough. He blinked and stepped back, giving her a forced smile. "I'm sorry. Why don't we call your parents together?"

"Because they don't exactly have a telephone," Cho said apologetically as she glanced around the large apartment. "I contacted them by owl a few weeks ago... and we agreed to set up a time where once weekly my mother would go to the city square and use the phone in London park. I'm really hoping that she has taken my father with too."

Xander nodded, not really taking in anything she was saying. But before he knew it, Cho had grabbed his hand and lead him to a phone on the desk. She picked it up, with her international calling card, and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Here we go."

Xander decided it was best if he took the cordless phone from the kitchen and listened in, in case Cho was running into any problems.

She dialed all of the numbers and waited patiently.

Xander chuckled as he imagined a phone in a pleasant park, where families were picnicking or walking their dogs, playing frisbee on the lawn or pushing toddlers in swing sets. It was most amusing to think that just anyone would pick up the phone and realize that someone was calling for someone specific.

Someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"I'm trying to reach the Westminster Gate Park," Cho said slowly, using the code she'd established with her mother. "Could you possibly---"

"Cho Chang!" the woman said crisply.

Cho fell silent.

"You haven't called us in three weeks! We were beginning to think something had happened to you! We were about to send a search party to the states! We were..."

"Honey, let her breathe."

"Daddy?" Cho squeaked, her eyes suddenly wide. She shook her head quickly to clear it. "Look. I'm calling you because I-I wanted to tell you something."

"I knew it!" Cho heard her father say in the background. "I knew she'd get her head on straight and come home."

"Uh... no," Cho said, sitting down on the stool. "I think I'll be here a little longer than a few years, Dad." She took a deep breath. Xander from the sofa gave her a two-thumbs-up. 

"Mom... Dad... I have an announcement to make. I'm getting married."

Silence.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Here we are! Sequel underway. I hope you enjoy this with its accompanying chapter. 

Chapter 2 -- Flashback: Dawn returns home to Los Angeles. Cho deals with her parent's reaction. 

The next four or five chapters will include flashbacks. And I know some of you are trying to figure out, where's Harry? You'll find out soon enough.


	2. By Dawn's Early Light

My beta raised a few questions. Here they are:

**Why is this story centering on Harry Potter when he's not even in CA?**

Because it will. Honestly. And there's a piece of Harry's world in CA with Cho. The others are coming for her wedding. And things will be started in motion that won't stop.

**Why Xander and Cho?**

I wanted a wedding that could be a bit of a shock for both sides. Not only that, but there's great exploitation out of Xander's relationship with Anya, and now he has a Slayer too. And I think they have a neat relationship that will be later explained in detail.

**What's Dawn got to do with it? What HAPPENED to her?**

Why do you think there's this story? We'll have Buffy and a nice HP counterpart investigating what has happened to Dawn. And you're going to discover there is an American Ministry, and they're more ruthless than you could imagine.

**So... what's this story all about then?**

A wedding, two potential relationships, a person in need of serious help, and an enemy that will stop at nothing to cover their mistake and did we mention that Harry is all grown up now? Oh, we didn't. There's a crossover here. You'll have to read on to believe it.

So... what is all this? Expect flashback scenes or flashback chapters up to about chapter 7. That way, you're kept up to date on everything that's happened!

- - - - -

**Chapter 2**

**By Dawn's Early Light**

- - - - -

_One Year Ago_

It was a windy night in Los Angeles. Buffy stood waiting by gate seven, glancing every few seconds at the monitor showing the status of the plane flying in from New York. 

Although it wasn't due to land for at least twenty minutes, Buffy was still pacing, slightly uneasy.

She'd received a phone call that afternoon from airport security in New York, telling her that her sister had collapsed while getting off the plane from London. Buffy had just asked that they make sure she was settled all right. 

"It has to be exhaustion," Buffy muttered, pacing back and forth.

In front of her, Angel chuckled. "You shouldn't get too worried. You know how uncoordinated she is."

But Buffy was still worried. Even after Angel convinced her to go to the nearby Starbucks for a refreshing chai latte did she realize that something wasn't right.

"Someone should have stayed back with her," Buffy muttered, staring at the cup of tea she hadn't yet touched. 

Angel was across from her, tapping the biscotti she'd bought on the edge of the glass plate. "Maybe you should have had Tara stay back, but what's the point? You have to let her grow up sooner or later."

"I know." Clunk. The other chunk of biscotti had flown from her fingertips, landing right in front of him. "But without Mom... what can I do?"

Angel sighed, reaching for her tea and sniffing it. "I know you're trying, and that's the point. We all have things we have to atone for, some of us more than others. She didn't have a chance to prove herself before. This is her one moment. Hogwarts has been her home for two years so I think she should take it easy."

Buffy nodded slowly as his words sank in. "How would you feel if Connor suddenly upped, left for two years, and returned a completely different person?"

"I'm the wrong guy to ask," he said wryly. "My son spent the first how many years of his life in Hell and returned convinced that I wasn't his father."

Buffy chuckled as Angel handed her the cup. "I don't know, Angel. I'm just... I don't know. What's next? College? Family? She can't stay with the Slayer train, it's going to get her killed."

"Stop doubting her," he said gently, watching as she started sipping the tea, more to cool her nerves than anything else. "She's a good kid. She's not even a kid anymore. She's eighteen."

Buffy nodded, slowly setting down her mug and checking the clock on the wall. "Oh, God," she moaned. "How am I going to live the next ten minutes down?"

Angel shrugged as he handed her back the plate of biscotti. "I'll get you a refill if you eat that for me."

"You have a deal," Buffy said, her mouth already full of the dry bread. 

Angel returned a few moments later with a paper cup and the two rose and waited for her once again near the security gate. Even though the status read 'On Time', Buffy had reservations. It had been over a year since she'd last seen Dawn.

But before she knew it, passengers were streaming down the hallway, falling into the arms of their loved ones. After fifteen, twenty minutes, Angel and Buffy exchanged an uneasy glance. "Where is she?" Buffy asked in concern, walking over to a group of stewardesses who were leaving from a separate flight. "Excuse me, did you just see a girl walking down from gate seven?"

The two women exchanged a troubled glance. "Bobbi's bringing her now."

"What?" Buffy echoed in confusion, at the same time Angel said "Buffy."

She turned.

Two stewardesses were walking slowly, a third in between them wheeling a wheelchair down the narrow incline. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Dawn's pale, clouded face. Her eyes were unusually bright and stared, unblinking, straight ahead.

"Oh my God, Dawn!" Buffy cried, moving to run to her sister, the tea falling from her hand and landing with a dull thud and splash on the cold tile, when Angel caught her arm. 

"Buffy, the security gate."

"I don't care!" Buffy cried, throwing his arm off and running to her sister, words failing to express even the slightest hint of shock that was seen clearly on her face and in her movements. "Oh my God, Dawnie, oh my God..."

Angel reached her side in the next moment and took over wheeling the chair for the woman. Buffy quickly thanked her as they rushed along, out of sight and hearing distance from the other people, who were starting to stare.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked as soon as Angel stopped pushing. Buffy fell to her knees, her arms perched on her sister's. "Dawnie?"

Dawn stared straight ahead with blank eyes. Her mouth didn't even move. She didn't even register she'd heard Buffy, or even knew someone was talking to her.

"Dawn? Dawn?" Buffy asked, her voice becoming more and more frantic. "Dawn, what did they do to you?"

"Buffy," Angel said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She can't hear you."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked tearfully, turning to her sister, who still hadn't moved. "What happened to her?"

"She may be catatonic. We should get her to Willow."

"Right," said Buffy, trying to clear her head as she walked a bit away, trying to breathe. She took a deep breath. But the moment she turned around, the panic she'd just tried to rid of took over her body again and she started to tremble. "I-I..."

"I'll do it," Angel said, taking the wheelchair. "You just get her luggage."

Buffy's mouth was still moving, tears still sparkling in her eyes as they left the airport. Her hands were shaking so badly she could barely drive back to the Academy. She tried to push all anxieties on her mind as she reached the interstate, but it was so impossible.

She glanced in the rearview mirror.

Dawn was sitting exactly where Angel had put her. She hadn't blinked. She hadn't moved. And the only reason they knew she was still alive was because of her weak pulse. 

She stared at the light in her sister's eyes. In the rearview mirror, it reflected back, as remote and empty as her soul was.

- - - - -

_Present Day_

The drive up to the mental ward was a long one. Buffy was glad she had Cho and Willow for company.

Willow was silent until they reached the interstate, before she turned to Cho. "Xander told me you called your parents a few days ago."

She nodded, looking stricken. "I did."

"How did it go?" Buffy asked in the soft, even voice she adopted every time they took this drive. 

"Oh, it's the same as it always is," Cho replied, waving her hand as though to say it were nothing. "She's too young. She's only twenty. She's marrying a muggle. Why can't she get married in London? Why is she getting married? Why is she even a Slayer?" Her voice quieted down as the anxiety washed out of her. "It's always the same with them."

"They sound like good parents," Buffy replied in her same docile tone as she carefully passed a car. Next to her, Willow noticed her hands were trembling slightly.

Buffy had been through a lot the past fourteen months since Dawn had returned home. Although Willow and Tara were among the most powerful witches in the world, even they could tell that Dawn wasn't catatonic. But they did say her memory had been erased. How or why, they hadn't a clue.

That was fourteen months ago. Buffy used to make a weekly trip to see her sister, sometimes refusing to leave the small white cell for days. Now she was lucky to make it to see her sister in a month.

It was the first time in five weeks she was going up there. Willow knew it was out of guilt of not being able to find a cure or anything to help her. Dawn was responding badly to her treatments. It was time for a more aggressive approach.

Willow had made the call to the British Ministry of Magic. Or, rather, had emailed them. She had explained Dawn's situation and begged for any help that they could see fit. They hadn't responded to her query yet, which had been sent only a week before. Willow was just mortified she hadn't thought of it sooner.

But then again, they were taking the Slayer girls, nearly fifty in all, on a rigorous curriculum of Slayer studies and such. Giles himself was the head of a new Watcher's Council, and had named both Tara and Xander as official Watcher's. Some of his colleagues from England had arrived at the institution and he had named them Watchers as well. 

Buffy and Faith both ran the school. Faith planned the strategies and operations of training, including attacks and skirmishes. And she was having the time of her life at it. She and Principal Wood from the Beverly Hills school district seemed to be getting more and more serious every time they were together, which, Willow saw, was often enough.

Buffy was the administrator, who worked closely with the new Council to make sure things were running smoothly. Xander had been a godsend, acting as both a carpenter and a blacksmith when the time came for a new table to be created. He had a staff of eleven working underneath him.

Fifty girls lived on the small campus that Buffy, Faith and Giles had prepared for them. Among the dry desert was a ranch-style hacienda for days off, as well as a spa for therapeutic makeovers and the like. Willow supervised the recreation activities, which included computer and technical studies, and all outdoor activities, from horseback riding to swimming.

It was a fun job, Willow thought to herself. They had been doing it for nearly three years now. And it was working. The slayers were becoming stronger day after day. 

Buffy was afraid that they would just turn into a huge army for Angel, and yet he didn't seem to think so. Her level of respect for him grew so much higher day after day as he worked with the girls.

Things had been so strained between them when she returned to California to find Willow alive and well. 

It was seeing Dawn in her condition that brought them all together.

Before she knew it, Willow was being gently shaken away by Cho, who seemed to have been talking with Buffy the entire trip. They were at the facility now, a short hour's drive from the Academy, just north of Los Angeles.

Buffy got out of the car, Cho behind her. "So you think it'd be all right if I took some of the girls to New York with me for a few days or so?"

"That's fine," Buffy said softly, her eyes on the intimidating stone structure before them. "After all, you need to get ready for your wedding."

Cho nodded, following Buffy's gaze. "It's so big."

And together, the three of them climbed the steps.

A few minutes later, they were shown down a dark hallway leading to a small cell at the end, where Dawn had lived for the past fourteen months.

Buffy approached it lightly, suddenly hearing her voice being called out from the shadows. She sank back slightly in relief as a figure stepped out. "Hello, Slayer."

"Spike," she said in acknowledgement.

"If you're here to see Bit, I'm afraid nothing's changed."

"Story of my life," she said shortly as they approached the door. Spike signaled to the guard and he unlocked it, letting the three women and Spike inside.

The interior was very dark, except for a small fire roaring peacefully in the corner. Seating in a rocking chair, her eyes staring dully into the fire, was Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," Buffy said cheerfully, walking around her, putting her arm comfortingly around her younger sister. 

"Has Doctor Cretin spoken with you yet?" Spike asked gently from his dark spot in the corner.

"He called me last night and said I needed to come out here and sign some forms. It was something about a new shock treatment to help her memory... and hopefully pull her out of the trance."

"Well, pleasant," Spike said darkly. "But I wouldn't recommend it. The last patient they sent in that room came out sounding like her brain'd been fried."

"Oh, my!" Cho gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth.

"Spike, listen to me, and listen hard. I have watched my sister deteriorate before my very eyes for the past fourteen and a half months. I know something took her memory and put her like this and I'm not going to rest until I find out whom. And why."

He nodded curtly. "I didn't expect anything less."

Buffy turned back toward Dawn, who, as usual, didn't recognize her sister's presence. "Do you hear that, Dawnie? I'm going to bring you back." She bent down and kissed the top of her sister's head. "I'm going to bring you home to me."

Turning to Spike, she asked, "Can you take me to see Doctor Cretin?"

"Right this way," Spike said, pulling open the door and letting the three women out, before shutting Dawn back inside her silent cell.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 3 -- the fall of a Dark Lord.

See you next week! Look for longer chapters in the future!


	3. Fall of a Dark Lord

Next round...

**What happened to Voldemort?**

Proceed through this chapter and you will see the fall of the Dark Lord.

**What happened to ****Willow****? When did she wake up?**

I'm thinking that before Buffy went back to CA, she spent some time in debriefing at the Ministry. That means she  probably spent an extra two weeks in London. Willow most likely returned back to CA and woke up there. It'll all  be explained in Chapters 5 and 6.

More questions? Ask away.

This chapter is for all HP fans!

June 11: Edited for continuity grammar error

- - - - -

**Chapter 3**

**Fall of a Dark Lord**

- - - - -

"I don't see why she's all bent out of shape about it anyway."

Ginny set down her tray with a trembling arm on an already overloaded table. Next to her, Harry Potter grinned,  rubbing her back. "You're too good to us."

"And don't you forget it," she grumbled, sweeping back toward the kitchen.

Harry turned his attention to Ron, who was complaining about his on-and-off-again girlfriend's latest dilemma.  They were currently on an off and rather moody swing, which made Ron even more entertaining to listen to.

Their mutual best friend, Hermione Granger, was an Activist. Involved in heavy political roles, she was a  spokesperson for elfish rights and the rights of other creatures. She was heavily involved in her work, which was  why Ron was sitting in the flat he owned with Harry and complaining about Hermione's latest travels.

"I mean, she expects me to go to Egypt just to attend some conference with security trolls asking for more paid  leave. Honestly... you'd think her work would never end!"

Harry caught Ginny's eye as she returned, and they both turned away, stifling laughter.

"I'm sorry that your life is so inconvenient," Ginny stammered, wiping away tears of laughter as she sat down.  "And I can't believe I'm spending part of my training season with you two."

"Would you rather live with Fred and George?" Ron grumbled, naming their two older twin brothers.

"Certainly not," Ginny said in mock indignation. "I wanted to see Harry before we started our Eastern European  tour."

"I still cannot believe you were accepted on the English national team," Harry said in wonder, recalling his  girlfriend's legendary Quidditch skills. "And I can't believe that you'll be in Latvia for the next few weeks."

Ginny shrugged as she stirred sugar into her tea. "To be honest with you, I'd rather be in Auror training."

Harry shuddered, thinking of his last Transfiguration assignment. "No, you wouldn't. Trust me."

Ron scowled. "You could feel sorry for me, too, you know. After all, I am your brother."

Ginny sighed, setting down her spoon. "I'm sorry that you and Hermione are having yet another row. I'm sorry that  I'm actually happy with Harry, even though..."

Ron looked down, flushing a deep red while Harry looked away, removing his glasses for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled, looking miserably at her cup.

"It's okay," said Harry quietly. "Sometimes I feel I need to talk about it... just to believe it actually  happened."

"No matter what anyone says, Harry, you're not a murderer," Ginny said firmly, reaching across the breakfast table  to take his hand. "You did what you had to do. In our people's eyes, you're a real hero."

"I didn't think heroes killed people," Harry said bitterly, his memories taking him a few years back. It had been  just before his NEWT-level tests that he had met with Voldemort one last time.

It had been a spectacular plan of Hermione's. She was going to use Occulemency against the Dark Lord, because  Harry possessed the power to read his thoughts. Using that weapon, Voldemort was lured from hiding. Once he'd  discovered the deception, he had no choice but to face down Harry Potter.

And Harry had defeated him, once and for all.

As Dumbledore put it when warily addressing the school the night after the incident, "It is with great tragedy and  astounding joy I announce to you that the Dark Lord has fallen at last."

His speech was legendary. Or so Ron and Hermione told Harry once he'd awoken from his own coma. Dazzling violent,  green, gold and red jets of light. He remembered a lot of pain. He even thought at one point he was going to die.

But knowing what Voldemort would do to those he loved made it that much easier to look into his eyes and give the  final blow.

"Sometimes I wonder if I only dreamt it happening," he said quietly, reaching for his own tea.

Ron nodded across the table. "No one had to die. Not again."

Harry nodded mutely, staring into his cup before setting it aside. "I wasn't really expecting adoration or fame...  I guess I just hide myself away here because I know it'll never stop coming."

"People love you, Harry," said Ginny. "They believe in you. You are most likely the most powerful Wizard in the  world."

"I don't want to be," Harry insisted. "I just want to be a normal... Wizard."

"You've never been normal, mate," Ron said cheerfully, adding a touch of rum to his currant tea. "Care for some?"

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked, watching as Ron added rum to Harry's cup too. "Don't you have to work this afternoon?"

"While, dear sister, you have been plotting the next round of Quidditch playoffs, I myself have been in a  comfortable position at the Ministry of Magic training to be an Unspeakable," Ron said, putting his feet on the  table and sipping his tea. "That's more like it."

Harry sighed and pushed his tea away. "I'm sorry Ginny that you've had to come back to all this disappointment,  but he doesn't get out much."

Ginny was glaring at the rum bottle. "I can see that."

"It isn't as bad as you think, Ginny," Harry said soothingly.

"No," Ginny said, her eyes starting to tear up. "It's worse. I thought Draco Malfoy was one thing, but you, Ron?  An alcoholic?"

"Just because my girlfriend defends the rights to creatures everywhere doesn't mean she's domesticated," Ron  sighed, staring longingly at the bottle. "And I'm no alcoholic Ginny."

"He really isn't," Harry insisted.

Ginny sighed. "Whatever you say. Maybe I should go stay with Fred and George this next week."

"Ginny, no," said Harry, turning in his chair to take her hands. "I want you to be here. With us. Because I  haven't seen you in almost eight weeks, and I've missed you."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry, Harry. But Ron's all depressed and you work fourteen hours a day. I don't want to be  trapped here and probably starve to death in the next six days."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, setting down his empty mug with flourish.

"It means you haven't got any food, doesn't it?" Ginny asked him harshly. "When was the last time you went to the  market? Or did Hermione have to go?" Ron's deep flush answered her question for her. "Harry gets to work and pay  the bills... but you get to sit here and live your life in a bottle, hm?"

Ron looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "You've flipped, dear sister."

"Or maybe I'm just the realist like I always was," she said, her voice sharper than intended.

Harry knew he was a bit guilty about her new role in realism. Harry became increasing depressed over his seventh  year, mainly because he knew that he had to destroy Voldemort. He ended up pushing Ginny away and becoming closer  to Dawn, who was like a breath of fresh air compared to the life he had to live through.

When she left shortly after commencement, it was sad to see her go.

But truth be it told, Draco and Dawn split up just after commencement. Dawn was extremely bitter about something,  refusing to talk about it. Draco had turned to the bottle. Word was, he had found himself a new girlfriend. Pansy  Parkinson had seen Draco single and living it up and decided that once and for all, she could be his again.

And Dawn returned to America brokenhearted.

He refused to let that happen. There was no way in hell he'd let Ginny down the same way Draco hurt Dawn. There  was absolutely no way.

"Ginny, listen to me," he said, taking her hand and pulling her into the hallway. "I love you, and that won't  change, whether you're here or in Japan. You're the best Quidditch player I know. My parents would love you if  they were still here. And I know Sirius approved. Stay here, with me, please."

"I'll stay for you, Harry," she said softly, but her eyes darkened as she glanced back towards the dining area.  "And only for you."

He kissed her and they returned back to the kitchen where Ron had uncapped the bottle and was drinking straight  from it.

"You should wait until afternoon you know," Ginny said coldly, gathering their breakfast dishes.

"Doesn't matter to me," Ron smirked, pouring a bit of rum into his teacup. Ginny glared at him as she returned to  the kitchen.

"You need to lighten up," Harry said, his voice commanding as he turned to Ron. "She's worried about you. Even  Hermione expressed her concerns the last time she was in London."

"I need to lighten up?" Ron asked, swirling the red liquid in his glass. "Maybe you need to not worry about things  that don't concern you."

"Just because Percy is a prat and Hermione a little bit opinionated..." Harry began, before giving up. It was an  argument they'd had many, many times in the course of the year they'd lived there. Harry shook his head and rose,  glancing around their flat.

It was a nice place to live. It had big windows overlooking a quaint park. They lived about a mile from Diagon  Alley and Fred and George, which was pleasant. Percy lived in the same building as they did, which wasn't so  pleasant, since Ron and Percy had a row twice a week at least.

Harry couldn't wait to move to Hogsmeade. The village had been rebuilt, the shops reopen, and Wizards and Witches  alike couldn't wait to see what it looked like.

And yet Harry remembered the day it had been destroyed.

It was such a lot to think about.

The ringing of the telephone in the distance pulled him from his reverie. He turned to Ginny, who'd answered it,  towel in hand. She paused a moment before pulling the receiver from her ear and handing it to him.

"It's Tara."

- - - - -

To be continued.

Chapter 4 -- Harry thinks Dawn left England in June. But Buffy says it was the following March. What happened to  Dawn?

I know this was a shorter Chapter, but it gave a great introduction to what is happening in Harry's world at that  point in time.


	4. Timeless

Hmmmmm... ffnet is being a pain in the royalty. I tell ya.

A few questions that've come up.

**Will Dawn remember anything? Especially her family and friends around the wedding?**

Buckle up... Dawn's in for a wild ride. There was a reason her memory was blacked out. Once  that's uncovered, she can finally begin to heal and move on with her life.

**So... how old exactly are the Hogwarts people and Dawn?**

I would put Harry, Ron and the others around 20 or 21. Dawn is still 20. Ginny is 19,  almost 20. So that would make Buffy around 26... right? Cho, for the record, is 21 to 22. 

**Seven years of suspense and all we get is a lousy paragraph on Volde's defeat?**

You'll get your story... I just didn't want to give too much away. And since I still don't,  Harry is going to tell both Buffy and Dawn certain details. Which, unfortunately for you,  won't come about for a while yet.

If the story takes place in America, do we ever get to see the British Ministry or the  Order again?

They'll be making guest appearances. Starting in... Chapter 6.

- - - - -

**Chapter 4**

**Timeless**

- - - - -

"Oh my God."

Willow looked over her shoulder as Tara set down the phone on the cradle and picked up a  notepad she'd been marking things down on. "Did you find anything?"

"Wil, do you know the exact date Dawn came back from London?"

Willow turned back to her computer and quickly pulled up a calendar. "March of last year,"  she finally said, turning back to Tara, who sat across from her, scanning her notes. "Why?"

"Because Harry said she left London around the twenty-second of June two years ago," Tara  said in a low voice, setting her pad down with a dull thud. 

Willow's eyes widened. "L-Left London?"

"As in big airplane and everything," Tara said softly. "He had Remus take her to the  airport and make sure she got on the flight and everything."

Willow pulled her trembling hands from the keyboard. "Oh my..."

"There's more," Tara said, trying to keep her voice level as she looked Willow in the eye.  "Dawn was really depressed when she left London. Apparently, she'd just broken up with her  boyfriend and was really lonely."

"Lonliness and catatonic memory loss don't usually go hand-in-hand," Willow said,  connecting the dots. "What happened to her?"

"I asked Harry if there was any possibility she'd returned to Grimmauld Place, but that  house has been closed up since... since V-Voldemort was killed..."

"We have to tell Buffy," Willow said in a reluctant voice. Telling Buffy any more bad news  about Dawn was almost worse than not telling her anything at all. "Maybe she can still call  the Ministry. We do have a few contacts there."

"Like Oz," Tara said lightly, picking up her pad again.

"What else did he say?" Willow asked quickly, turning off her computer and pushing it  aside. 

Tara sighed. "Harry is in Auror training. Ron is training to go into the Department of  Mysteries. Ginny was accepted by the English Quidditch team and is currently playing as  Chaser. And Hermione is still in Cairo."

"Sounds like they've had a tough time growing up too," Willow said sympathetically. "I know  that my first year out of high school, I went through a lot of changes."

"Some of them were good changes," said Tara lightly.

Willow flushed and looked down, checking her watch. "It's almost daybreak. They should be  back from night patrol any time now."

"Just beep them," Tara said, gesturing toward the walkie talkies sitting at the end of the  table in the new Academy library.

Willow nodded and yawned, reaching for one of the small devices. After tapping in their  special code, she quickly beeped to the group returning on the edge of campus.

- - - - -

"You had a good kill tonight, Vi," Buffy said as she, Faith and Giles lead a large group of  girls in from the woods. 

"Thank you," Vi gushed, walking in line with the original Slayer. "I can't wait until we go  on our first spiritual retreat."

"I'm not sure you're ready for that yet, Peanut," Faith said, smacking Vi's shoulder  jovially as the two walked ahead of Buffy. She stepped over to Giles, who was squinting as  he was writing on a small device, sitting on a bench toward the edge of campus.

"Bloody dawn," he muttered, sticking the palm pilot into his coat pocket. "I can't see  anything with that new background on it."

"I thought the sailboats were festive," Buffy said, taking a seat next to him. "You know,  all cheerfully British?"

"Sailboats are not a British tool," he said, his voice low and cranky.

"I was wrong about you British men, Giles," she said with a chuckle as she stood up.  "Where's that youthful energy, that stiff upper lip, pip pip?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. As he did, a loud beeping noise overtook the entire campus  grounds. "Bloody hell."

"You're beeping, Giles. That's never a good sign."

"It's this blasted walkie talkie," he cursed, pulling it out of his pocket and staring at  it. "Here, you take it."

Buffy chuckled as she clicked the red button on and spoke into the mouthpiece. "Good  morning, campus!"

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow's voice crackled through on the other line. "Have a good night?"

"A few festive kills... and I think Giles slayed the evil palm pilot. What's up?"

There was a pause. "You should get back here. We're in the library for the next hour  until... until I go to bed and... there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" Buffy asked, stopping.

"Just get here."

Buffy stared as the device in her hands went dead and she glanced up at Giles, who looked  just as confused as she did. "You should get back there," he said, taking the device from  her hand and using it to gesture toward the tallest campus building which housed the  library and administrative offices. 

As she ran across campus, she heard Giles giving the girls the order to get some rest, for  they were having another midnight training session in preparation for their spiritual retreat.

Her heels pounded across the marble floors as she burst into the library, stopping and  nearly tripping over the threadbare rug. "What is it?"

Tara turned toward her. "I called England... the number Harry gave me went through... and  it wasn't good news."

Buffy's blood chilled. "What did he say?"

"The last time he saw Dawn, she was leaving on a flight to America. June twenty second. Two  years ago."

- - - - -

"... so you're telling me that Dawn was only in England for a week after she graduated  school?"

"That's right," Buffy muttered, kicking the punching bag with as much force as she could  muster. 

Angel watched as the bag broke from the chain and flew gracefully across the floor before  landing with a thud into a wall. "So where did she go?"

"No idea," said Buffy, turning toward a balance beam. With an anxious look in her eye, she  sprinted forward and went into an easy handstand.

"It's too bad we can't just ask her."

Buffy landed with her back to him, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "You're right. It is  too bad. It's too bad my sister came home almost nine months after she left England. It's  too bad my sister came home with no memories... it's too bad she can't speak or hear or  know that we're trying to help her... It's... too... bad..."

Angel gently put his hand on her shoulder as she broke down, falling to her knees. "Why did  this have to happen to my sister?" she asked in a small voice, wiping her tears away  quickly.

"Sometimes these things happen," he said, helping her stand back up. "Do you need  anything?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm just going to make a phone call."

"Did you talk to the Ministry earlier today?" he asked her as she sat down, hugging her  knees.

She nodded. "They told me they would check into it," she sniffled. "But they told me not to  hope for much, because they don't keep tabs on Muggles like they used to. So as far as  they're concerned, my sister went to a hell dimension and back..."

"I told Connor to go up there and see her," Angel said, looking away for a moment. "He has  the ability to tell... these things. If she was in Hell, he'd know. He grew up there."

"They also told me about an American Ministry," she began slowly.

He turned to her, his eyes widening slightly. "An American Ministry of Magic?"

She nodded. "I was told to contact them. And I did, this afternoon."

"How?" Angel asked curiously.

"Email." Buffy started to shake again as she turned to him. "Is there any hope at all for us?"

"There's always hope," he said softly. "I just wish I could do something for you... you  know, go up to the Institution... be with her."

"Spike's up there," she said firmly as she stood up, walking toward the fallen bag and  picking it up easily. 

"I know... but don't you want--"

"I trust Spike with my life," she said, watching as the punching bag fell back onto its chain. "He and Dawn were close when I was... I just feel better knowing he's up there watching over her."

"Do you--"

"Not now," she said, turning to him. "Please, Angel. I'm not ready to choose yet. I can't  choose between you or him. Not while my sister is up there, trapped in her own mind. There  has to be something I can do for her." A sudden thought occurred to her and she rushed out  of the Slayer's gymnasium, her tennis shoes squeaking on the clean locker room floor. 

She soon reached an office and picked up the phone, dialing a number she knew clearly by  heart.

"Yes, may I speak with Dr. Cretin?"

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Angel asked behind her. "Are you sure you want to put Dawn  through all of this? For all we know, she's been through--"

Buffy put up her hand as Dr. Cretin's voice came over the phone line. "Ira Cretin, may I  ask who's calling?"

Ignoring the protests behind her, she launched forward. "Hello, Dr. Cretin. This is Buffy  Summers." She took a deep breath. "I want you to begin the electroshock treatments on my  sister."

Angel's voice muted behind her.

There was a sound of appreciation on the other end as the Doctor chuckled softly.

"Very well."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 5 -- Draco Malfoy reenters the story... Dawn starts to remember under intense  therapy.

This is a double header... look for Chapter 5 to follow soon!


	5. Random Thoughts

No new questions, but feel free to ask away.

In the next few chapters, things will start to get dark. That's just the way it is. Here's  your fair warning. This is part one of a two-parter. And it has a cliffhanger. Heh.

- - - - -

**Chapter 5**

**Random Thoughts**

- - - - -

_It was a long, green corridor. There were doors on both sides, and they seemed to be  mocking her. Figures huddled in the protection of the rooms, laughing, pointing, smirking.  Their laughter rang in her ears as she walked along._

_"Time for your medication," a voice said at her elbow, sounding long and drawn out as a  sharp needle suddenly came into focus. She felt a piercing sharp pain in her shoulder and  suddenly screamed._

_"Nooooooooooo!"___

_And everything went dark._

Dawn blinked. Recognition suddenly started in her eyes as Dr. Cretin pulled away the  flashlight. "There's definitely been some progress with the therapy," he said, handing the  flashlight to his assistant and turning to Buffy, who stood with her arms crossed next to  Willow and Spike. "We're hoping that in the next few sessions she'll be able to comprehend  whichever memory is coming back to her. And I'm hoping that in the next few months, your  sister will regain the full use of her speech capacity."

"Thank you, Doctor," Buffy said, shaking his hand. "You've done so much for us. Thank you."

He bowed his head and left, leaving Buffy in the room with her friends and her sister. She  walked slowly over to Dawn and bent down, placing her hands on Dawn's knees. "We're going  to get you out of there, Dawnie. We're going to bring you back.  

_"We're going to bring you back."_

_The nurse turned to her, a tray in hand. "Time for your medications, dear."_

_She heard her own voice, full of bitterness, hatred and anger. "I don't want more drugs. I  want to go home."_

_"But you are home, dear."_

_"I want my sister."_

_"Easy, dear, easy now."___

_"I won't let you hurt me again... get out! Get out! GET OUT!"_

_With that, she launched forward, attacking the nurse as the two pummeled down onto the cold  floor, down a staircase and landed, Dawn on top, her hands around the nurses' frail neck,  her beady eyes full of terror, her hands clutching for the silver cross around her neck._

Buffy gasped as Dawn flung herself into her, knocking them both against the wall. Dawn's  hands were ice cold as they found her throat and held it in a vise-like grip.

"A little... help..." Buffy gasped as Spike and Willow came forward and pulled Dawn away.  There was no recognition in her eyes, except a dark look of intense hatred.

Buffy rubbed her throat slightly as Dawn was pushed by Spike back into the rocking chair.  Her facial expression didn't change however. It stayed angry, remote and cold as ever.

"What was that?" Willow gasped.

Buffy felt along her throat and pulled out her silver cross necklace, which Dawn had  grasped first. "There was something in her memory that made her do this..."

"That's a bit too much reading into things, Buffy," Spike said gently, leading her away  from Dawn, who continued to stare at the fireplace. 

"No," Willow said softly. "I think she's right... Dawn isn't like this. She isn't violent.  Something happened to her. Something bad."

"I think it's time I get in touch with the Ministry again," Buffy said, turning on her  heel. "Look after her, will you?"

"Always," Spike said, watching Buffy and Willow leave before turning to Dawn. He walked  over and sat on the overturned crate by her side. "So... it's just you and me now, nibblet.  Whatever fight you have in those veins of yours, it's power. Just use that power. Come on  now... talk to me."

Outside the cell, Buffy continued rubbing her throat. "That was a strong grip."

"It looked like she could have killed you," Willow said worriedly, casting a look back down  the corridor as she pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. Suddenly, it occurred to her  how silent the floor was. "Buffy..."

Buffy was pulled from her thoughts and looked around. "What is it?"

"Look around," Willow said softly, pointing. "Where are all the patients?"

"This is a high-security ward," Buffy said stiffly as the cage opened and both women got  inside.

"Not just that," Willow said slowly. "This entire hospital seems too empty."

Buffy noticed Willow's point as the two walked down the long corridor to the entrance  lounge. There were only two other patients, and they were relatively free on their own,  being wheeled around the sunny courtyard.

"Something's definitely wrong here," Willow said as the two left.

"You're telling me," Buffy muttered as they emerged into sunlight.

- - - - -

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry dropped the water glass and ran from the bathroom, where Ginny was jumping up and  down on the balls of her feet, her finger pointed to the television. "Look!"

He turned toward the "Prophet News" program and saw a pale-faced, tall boy being lead into  custody by a group of armed security Wizards. "Draco?" he asked uncertainly.

_"Draco Malfoy, age 20, was brought in for questioning today on the nine-month disappearance  of nineteen year old Dawn Harris..."_

"Ron!" Harry shouted as Ron emerged, wrapping himself in a bathrobe. "You've got to see  this."

"I've heard," Ron said weakly as it showed Lucius Malfoy making a cold statement at his  son's innocence. 

As the story disappeared to an advertisement for the new Hogsmeade village, Harry turned  toward Ron and Ginny. "If they're bringing in Malfoy..."

"Don't you see?" Ginny asked, her face stretched with anxiety. "They think that Draco had a  dealing with her disappearance for all these months!"

"That means the Ministry of Magic has heard all about this," Ron said, sitting in his  armchair. "I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it," said Ginny, folding back that evening's issue of _The Evening Prophet_.  "Listen to this... _'Draco Malfoy, aged twenty, was brought in this morning for questioning  concerning the nine-month disappearance of his girlfriend, Dawn Harris. Dawn supposedly  left __England__ on the twenty second of June but returned to __California__ the fourteenth of  March the following year..._' This is serious."

Harry muted the television and paced the living room for a moment. "I'm going to send an  owl to Lupin. He deserves to know what's been going on."

"He probably already knows," Ginny said in exasperation as she longingly eyed her racing  broom perched on the coffee table in the living area. "Harry... if they're bringing Draco  into this now... there's no telling whether or not they'll bring you into this too..."

"I'm not going to give them that chance," he said, picking up a stack of parchment and  searching around the breakfast nook for a bottle of ink. 

"What are you getting at?" Ron asked, turning his sleepy eyes toward his best friend.

"It's time we went to America," Harry said in triumph, seizing his best quill as he sat  down and began to write his letter.

"You're mad," Ron said, sounding awed.

"No, he's not," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "He's right. The moment we found out Dawn  had been missing between here and there, we should have gone over. We need to be there  now."

"You're both hoppin'," Ron finally said, standing up. "Look, I know that you and Harry love  to play detective together. I'm not mocking you or anything. I'm just saying think about  what you're saying. Are you willing to go this far to do what it takes?"

"Ron," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "Dawn Harris has been in a state of catatonic  amnesia since she arrived back in California fourteen months ago. We're the only people who  saw her her last day in London. And Lupin was the last person to ever see her. Something  bad happened to her and it's about time we start talking. She wasn't like that when she  left."

"She was down though," said Harry, putting down his quill a moment to think. "Draco had  just basically ripped her heart out through her spleen... the things he did behind her  back..."

Ginny's voice drowned out his low curses. "Whatever Draco did or said to her isn't the  point. The point is, we need to be there for her. We need to be there for Dawn. We're her  friends. And right now we're all that's standing between Dawn and her entire life spent in  silence."

- - - - -

Dinner was a muted affair that night as usual. Cho was eating with them because she and  Xander had some things to work out for their wedding. The rest of the girls were eagerly  anticipating their first spiritual retreat. Giles was barely able to smile as Buffy and  Willow recounted their observations of the mental institution.

But it was Angel who piped up first. "Did you contact the Ministry again?"

Buffy nodded. "I talked to the American Ministry the moment I came back," she said,  gesturing at Willow. "We both did."

"Did they have anything to report?" Giles asked. 

"No," Willow admitted. "But I have a feeling that they're not being entirely truthful."

Angel nodded slightly. "I'll have the firm check into it if you'd like."

"I'd like that," Buffy said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her as he glanced at the table groaning under the weight of dishes upon  dishes ladled with food. 

"I didn't have much to do this afternoon," Xander said, noticing Angel's expression. "So  Cho and I decided to test her culinary expertise. She's a dish, isn't she?"

"She makes a good one too," said Buffy, sampling rosemary potatoes. 

"You guys are too much," Cho said softly, setting down her fork. "I really do have a lot of  free time now that... you've given me some time off to prepare for my wedding."

"How are your parents taking it?" Tara asked kindly from down the table.

"Not well," Cho said, wincing. "They're supposed to call soon. They want to come to  California and meet Xander and his family first."

"How does it feel when they say it's time to meet the folks?" Buffy asked with a grin as  she poured more water into her goblet and sipped it.

"Nervous, mostly," Xander reacted, placing his hand over Cho's on the table. "But I'm  looking forward to it."

"That's a good thing," Willow said as the phone rang in the other room.

Buffy rose and went to get it. She returned a few moments later, looking as pale as death,  as though all life had been drained from her. "What is it?" Tara asked gently as Buffy  collapsed back down on her seat. 

"Dawn's been sedated," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "She broke a window and was  about ready to jump when they... when they found her."

"Oh my God," Tara said, touching Buffy's arm gently. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank God for Spike," Buffy muttered, sniffling loudly as she looked away, her eyes just  meeting Angel's. "If there is anything you can do to find out anything about this Ministry  or this Institution, would you?"

"Of course," he said softly.

Buffy sighed and went back to dinner as the phone rang again. 

"Someone else can get it," Buffy groaned, reaching for her water. "I've had enough bad  news."

"I'll take care of it," Willow said, rising from the other side of Tara and disappearing  into the kitchen. She returned a half minute later. "Cho, it's for you."

"It's my parents," she said, her stomach dropping as she rose to take the call.

Xander held his breath nearly the entire time before Cho returned, also quite pale. "Was  that your parents? When are they coming?"

"They're not," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she dropped back into her  seat.

"Does that mean we have to go over there for the wedding?" he asked curiously. "That was my  idea in the first place."

Cho's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "No," she said, her voice little more than a  soft moan. "They're not coming here. We're not going there." With a crash as her silverware  clattered to the floor, she stood up and looked tearfully at the group. "They've forbidden  me to marry a Muggle... there isn't going to be a wedding!"

There was silence at the table as Cho ran from the room in tears.

And there was silence in the moments thereafter.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 6 -- Draco's questioning, Cho's heart searching and Angel's investigation finally  leads Buffy to some answers.


	6. Symphony

As promised... Part 2 of a mild cliffhanger.

Thank you to my reviewers thusfar... you're the reason I write.

Three questions...

**What sort of name is Dr. Cretin?**

Truthfully, I pawned it from my beta. In any actuality, I looked it up in the dictionary. It's a  slang word for idiot. I thought it'd be absolutely and astoundingly perfect since you'll find he  does have subnormal intelligence.

**Why is Dawn scaring me?**

Because she's starting to remember the more unpleasant things during her time spent elsewhere.  You'll start to figure out more as we delve deeper. This I promise you.

**Why won't Cho's parents approve?**

Her parents are purebloods. That much I can figure. I'm assuming that although Xander has been  surrounded by magic for 11 years now, he is still a Muggle. Her parents wouldn't mind a Muggle  though. But this one is an American Muggle. It's a whole new breed. Read on!

- - - - -

**Chapter 6**

**Symphony**

- - - - -

Flash bulbs were snapping wildly as questions were being thrown over the shoulders of reporters  as Draco Malfoy was lead into an elevator. Ignoring all of the questions and speculations being  tossed wildly, he turned his cold eyes to the doors as they slid shut and the cage began to  descend.

"Will this ever end?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"You've been under strict questioning for the past three days, Draco," his father, Lucius,  replied, his voice equally cold. "Obviously they're beginning to suspect something."

There was something in his father's voice that Draco didn't quite like. All he knew was that for  five hours a day for the past three, he'd been sitting at the same table while Cornelius Fudge,  Albus Dumbledore and a few select others heard his story. 

The problem was, Draco wasn't telling the entire truth.

His father's presence in the room made Draco want to run for cover and cower, but he knew that  the truth needed to be spoken and soon. He had requested he appear before the jury that day  without the presence of his parents, and Cornelius Fudge, who was still miffed from Lucius'  deception during the time of Lord Voldemort, heartily agreed.

Draco's father escorted him to the briefing room and then hung back as Draco was escorted inside.

The Wizengamot was waiting there. Taking a deep breath, Draco took his usual seat at a table,  feeling very, very small.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy..." the witch on the other side of Minister Fudge said, adjusting her  spectacles and turning toward him with a gentle smile. "We appear to have a few loopholes in your  testimony. Such as..."

"I know," Draco said, clearing his throat to interrupt her. "I know what you're going to say. I  know there are loopholes, because there's something I haven't told you yet. I couldn't tell you,  not with my Father hovering over my shoulder. But now... it's time you knew the truth."

The Minister's head snapped up so fast Draco was sure it would pop from his scrawny neck. "Yes,  Mr. Malfoy?"

"Dawn didn't leave on her own accord the week after we finished off Hogwarts," Draco said,  gulping slightly. "I know I told you she took up residence at my family's home for six days after  we completed the NEWT tests. But she didn't leave on her own. My Father made her leave."

There was the sound of paper hitting wood as the witch next to Minister Fudge dropped her notes.

"Oh."

"And there's more," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I just need to think of a way  to say it, and maybe there is no easy way... but I just have to come out and say it."

- - - - -

"What?"

Buffy dropped the stack of books she was carrying and turned to see Angel standing in the  shadows, a file folder opened in his hands. "It's the truth."

"So you're basically telling me that Ira Cretin just happened to arrive at the hospital the very  day before my sister was admitted as a patient?" Buffy asked incredulously. 

"Yes," Angel said, handing her a few sheets of paper. "There was also a vague reference in the  institution's mission statement that spoke of 'requiring funds from exterior sources'."

Buffy's eyebrows raised as she scanned the sheet. "What is that all about I wonder?"

"I did more checking," he said, almost reluctantly as he handed the rest of the file over to her.  "I think there are two words to describe it. American. Ministry."

Buffy's jaw dropped slightly as she lowered her gaze to the trembling folder. "Oh my..."

"I've asked Spike to come and help me investigate them both," Angel said softly. "I've sent Cordy  and Connor up to Dawn, if you don't mind."

Buffy bristled slightly at the thought of replacing Spike with Cordelia Chase and Angel's son she  hardly knew. "O-Of course..."

"So you want us to continue?" he asked hesitantly.

She stared the folder for a moment before snapping it shut and handing it back to him. "By all  means."

- - - - -

The sun was had risen to its fullest height, casting brilliant white light on two individuals  lying on their backs. 

"She won't even talk to me," Xander said, his voice sounded strained and tired. "She refuses to  come out of the dormitory... she's already moved over half of her things..."

"Xander, what did you expect?" Willow asked, her voice sounding directly behind his head. "She's  only twenty one."

"And that matters?" Xander asked, his voice harsher than intended. "I just wish she'd try, you  know? I... I love her."

"That's what matters, Xan," Willow said softly as she rolled onto her stomach and took his hand.  "You love her. She loves you. Her parents just don't accept the fact that she's marrying an  American Muggle. So you do what any good pragmatist would do."

"I am not eloping," Xander said, turning onto his side and propping himself onto his elbow. "But  I am going to do what I can to make this work. I'm not going to..." his voice dropped as his  voice choked up. "Not again."

"Just give it time," Willow said with a small smile as she rolled back onto the soft grass.  "That's what I'm trying to do."

"You have two women who are completely in love with you," Xander said gently. "Doesn't that cause  you any stress?"

"It's not apocalyptic stress," Willow smirked. "Just... just do what your heart tells you to do,  Xander. Work it out with Cho. After Anya... well, anyone's better than Anya."

"I miss her sometimes," Xander said softly as he stood up, reaching a hand down to Willow. "Like  last night, sleeping in my bed... I could just hear her voice telling me to get all naked and--"

Willow started laughing as she let Xander pull her to her feet. "Well, sometimes we're always  crazy about the ones we love."

"I dream of my former lover naked," he rationalized as they walked back up the path, "and you go  wiggy and all black-rooted and attempt to destroy the world."

Willow's face took on a grave hue. "You saved me from that, Xander. You didn't try and fight me,  you didn't..."

"I know," he said, squeezing her hand. "I guess that makes us equal partners in crime."

Willow chuckled. "I guess."

"Like when I thought you were dead," he said, his voice turning somewhat harsher, "I just sat  there and wished I had magical powers too. I could have destroyed both worlds, opened up another  Glory dimension... and..."

"You don't want that power," Willow told him. "It's dark and dangerous and you can't break out of  it, no matter how strong you are... you saved me with your heart, Xan."

"So now we're not only equals, we're even," he grinned as they ascended the steps back into the  school and disappeared inside. 

"You better believe it."

- - - - -

Draco was still restless in his seat, after drinking a pitcher of ice water and retreating to a  cool, dark corner to rethink things. Every time he opened his mouth, all he could do was stutter  and break off as pain overcame him.

It had been almost two years. He should be above that. He had to be above that. 

But he wasn't. No matter how much his Father tried to convince him he was over her, he wasn't. He  still loved her. And because he was too weak to stand up to him, he had put Dawn's life into  jeopardy.

It was time to come clean. For himself, as well as for Dawn.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced up toward Minister Fudge. "I-I'm ready."

"Good," Fudge repeated, sounding testy as he leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk to his face  as though he were amused that the Malfoy boy was jittery and nervous.

"I... I wanted to tell you away from my Father, I guess, because it was his decision to throw  Dawn out... because he wouldn't accept... h-he wouldn't accept... this is too hard..."

Suddenly a cool sense of relief passed over him. It was as though she were sitting there at that  cold, empty table beside him. She was leaning over and whispering to him, "Don't give up. Don't  give in."

He cleared his throat and stood up. "My Father would never accept a Muggle woman living in his  household."

The Wizengamot exchanged irritated looks. "Is that all?" the Witch asked him curiously.

"No," Draco said, trying to find that strength inside himself. "He not only didn't want a Muggle  woman living there, but a pregnant one..."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Minister of Magic himself. A soft murmur rippled  through the small room.

Next to him, his perfect image of Dawn was beaming.

- - - - -

To be continued....

Look for a nice double chapter thingy coming Sunday/Monday. And as I now have spring break in a  week, lots of writing for me I anticipate on my vacation!

Chapter 7 -- Harry prepares to leave England. Draco may have to go with him. The Order makes a  reprise.


	7. Wrongs Darker Than

I think I just heard a few jaws drop...

A few questions need to be answered now I think...

**Dawn was pregnant and had a baby?**

Yes and yes. This is part of the reason why her memory was obliterated. We're heading  deeper into the mystery at the English end this chapter. 

So that's why Draco and Dawn split, right?

In part. Her father didn't want someone tainting his royal bloodline even though Dawn was  merged from a mystical green energy ball. And our dear Dawnie has some powers yet to be  revealed. She and Draco split under his father's accord and then Dawn disappeared for  almost nine months. Hmmmmmm.

Thank you to you loyal reviewers! If you haven't spoken up yet and wish to, I answer all  questions and inquiries and accept all pacts of criticisms. This may not have been what  you were looking for in a sequel... but hey. It is a sequel. Ideas? Thoughts? Notions?  That door is ALWAYS open...

Updated Disclaimer: I have seen only the first two seasons of Angel. And yet here is a  nice Angel crossover that depicts a relationship between Cordy and Connor. I've heard  disturbing rumours about their past and figure them true. Don't kill me if I fuss this up,  because I haven't seen it. So... I'm adlibbing here a bit, okay?

- - - - -

**Chapter 7**

**Wrongs Darker Than...**

- - - - -

"Is she... you know... aware of what we're doing?"

"I don't know, Connor."

"Can't we ask her?"

"And what, she'll beat us to a bloody pulp with her answer?"

"Cordy... what are you doing anyway?"

Cordelia sighed and turned away from where she'd been sitting on her knees in front of  Dawn for the past hour. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like you're sitting there staring at her."

"Gee, that's brilliant," Cordy said sarcastically as she turned her gaze back to Dawn's  blank stare. "I'm trying to read her energy."

"So that's what your demon-y blood is used for," Connor replied, standing stoically behind  her, arms crossed, an apprehensive expression on his face.

"If you would actually get over here, you could help me too," Cordy said, clearly fed up  with his ignorant attitude. "Angel wanted us to find out if she was dead or anything."

"Dead? Her?" Connor asked, staring at Dawn's silent figure appreciatively. "I'm sorry,  Cor... but she don't look dead to me."

"Why does that attitude not surprise me?" Cordy muttered under her breath as she put her  hands on Dawn's knees. "Why won't you let me inside, sweetie? Let me in... and I promise  I... oh!"

Suddenly Cordelia found herself staring up at a fire burning around her.

_"Useless wretch!" a voice shouted. She turned to see Dawn surrounded by flames, as chains  and whips clashed against her flesh carelessly. "Clever witch!"_

_"No, stop it! Stop!" Dawn was pleading as they finally relented and the flames died away._

_"Can you tell us of your evils, of your sins?" one man demanded, holding his chain out  threateningly._

_Dawn stood up to her full height. Although her face and hair were matted with blood and  she seemed able to collapse in a step, she shook her head defiantly. "I will never bow to  you."_

_"We will erase every thought from your mind, every action from your body... as long as you  defy us, as long as you carry the truth... your mind and body will be a sacrifice."_

_"So.__ Be. It."_

_"Crucio."___

Cordelia suddenly snapped out of it as Connor helped her sit up. "Cor? Cordy? What is it?"

"Oh my God," Cordelia breathed as tears threatened to overcome her.

"What was it?" he asked, stepping aside as Cordy stood up and glanced around them.  "Cordy?"

"Where's the phone?" she asked in a wild, hurried voice. 

"Right here," he said, reaching inside his coat and pulling out his mobile. "Cordelia,  what did you see?"

"It wasn't just magic they used on her," Cordy whispered, her fingers fumbling with the  keypad. "It was torture. They maimed and bruised her. They beat her and yet she fought...  she fought so hard..." She felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw Dawn in the corner,  staring lifelessly into a quiet fire. "And look where it brought her. She's trapped. They  made her like this."

As Cordelia attempted once again to make the phone call, Connor returned to Dawn's side.  "See?" he muttered to no one in particular. "I told you she wasn't dead."

- - - - -

Harry checked both ways to make sure the coast was clear before running across the street.  It was early in the morning and surely if someone saw a young man running into a bar at  this hour, they would get suspicious.

Bypassing the bar by going in one door and out another, he got to the corner before  pulling out his wand, tapping the stones, and watching as they gave way to Diagon Alley.

The sleepy London town wasn't here, as witches and wizards were moving around, going about  their early morning business.

Harry yawned slightly as he approached Fred and George Weasley's shop, which still had its  large 'closed' sign displayed in its front window. And yet, as he knew that they would be  along quickly, this was the perfect meeting spot.

Sure enough, a shadow fell across his face. Harry looked up and grinned. "Good morning,  Lupin."

Remus Lupin gave him a tired smile and ran a hand down his prematurely aged face. "Good  morning, Harry. What is the trouble? Or is there any trouble?"

"I need your advice," Harry said in a low voice as they ducked behind the shop to talk in  private, away from prying eyes and ears. "I've decided to go to America."

To his surprise, Lupin showed none. "I understand."

"I feel like I need to rationalize this to an adult... and you're the closest thing to a  Father I have..."

"I appreciate the sentiments, Harry," Remus said slowly. "Tell me why, first."

"Dawn," Harry said softly. "I'm sure by now you've seen the Prophet. Draco's been in  custody this, Draco's been in questioning that. Now apparently Lucius Malfoy's been  brought in, the Prophet has gone all hush hush, and Dawn remains incapacitated in  California."

"Is that the only reason?" Remus asked him pleasantly.

"Dawn's my biggest reason," Harry admitted. "But Cho is another. She's marrying a Muggle  boy."

"I worked with him on several occasions," Remus replied, sitting down on a bench and  inviting Harry to sit next to him. "He is no ordinary Muggle, just like Dawn is no  ordinary girl. When the Prophet story leaked out, I was wondering if it would ever come to  pass, since there are few of us in the Ministry who knew that Dawn did not return to  America the day I brought her to the airport." He sighed heavily. "I bet you anything it  was Lucius. He had it in for Dawn ever since... since she returned to their household."

Harry scoffed. "I bet. I can just see Draco defying his Father with a Muggle girl."

"It's what your Father did, Harry," Remus said gently. "Now... you're going to America to  help Dawn... and you're going to help Cho. Anything else?"

"There is," Harry said heavily as he pulled a small packet from his coat and unwrapped it.  Holding it up to the early morning light, Lupin smiled.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to find that."

It was Sirius Black's last will and testament.

"It was," Lupin continued, "in his estate that you be granted everything."

"I don't want it," Harry said softly. "So I'm going to put it to a better use. I was just  hoping you could tell me for what."

"You were going to give it to that Maclay girl, weren't you?" Remus asked him with a kind  smile.

Harry nodded. "She... her family knew Sirius' more than my own did. She knew him. She can  keep these trinkets."

"You have a good heart, Harry," Remus said, clasping Harry's shoulder gently. "And now I'm  going to give you advice I'm not sure you'll want to hear."

Harry turned toward Remus curiously.

"Be careful what you look for in the states," Remus said, his tone concerned. "There are  evils there that parallel our own universe. They don't understand our world, Harry. Don't  go looking for trouble... because your life and the lives of your friends... may very well  depend on it."

Harry thought a moment as his words sank in. "I'll remember that, thanks."

"One more thing," Remus said as Harry wrapped the will back up and replaced it in his coat  pocket. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow evening," Harry replied. "Hermione's flight gets in later today. I've already  talked to her and she's agreed to come with us. More for Ron's sake than my own, of  course. And Ginny's match in Latvia is over, and they have two weeks of leave. And Mrs.  Weasley thought it be appropriate if someone else went with us who's older..."

"I'm flattered you asked," Remus said, "but I'm afraid I cannot leave now."

"I know," Harry said quickly. "I've asked Percy Weasley to come with us."

Remus looked slightly taken aback. "Of course, yes, of course."

"He'll hopefully keep Ron in line and he has certain... powers in the Ministry... if we  get into any trouble over there, he has the connections to get us out."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "It was a brilliant idea, Harry."

"I thought so too," Harry grinned. "But it was Ginny's idea."

"Are you two still--"

Harry nodded.

Lupin beamed. "I'm glad. I haven't seen two people more deserving each other than you  two."

Harry smiled at the compliment.

"If you ever need anything, Harry... I've put a Muggle phone in my new lodgings, so feel  free to call or write if you are ever in a bind," Remus said softly. "If you need help or  anything, the British Ministry of Magic is at your call."

"I appreciate that," Harry said in relief. "Although I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"Oh, Harry," Remus said, laughing as the two stood up and shook hands, retreating to the  sunny side of the shop, which had just sprung to life. "You'll find more than you think  you know, trust me."

And, as Harry left Diagon Alley behind, he had no idea what Lupin had meant by that.

- - - - -

"They wish to see you now, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco tried to smile at the receptionist, but felt it was more of a grimace as he crossed  the lobby and disappeared into the office of the group of witches and wizards who were  about to pass judgment on him.

Cornelius Fudge himself was waiting just inside the doorway.

Draco took a deep breath and sat down in the chair they offered him. "We have come to pass  judgment on you today," the Witch began in a serious voice. "I think you'll agree with me  that what your Father did, no matter how cowardly or immoral, was to protect your family's  good name."

"It was," Draco said in a voice devoid of energy.

"It is therefore the decision of this court to have you rectify the behavior and sins of  your Father."

Draco started, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"I believe that you are about to make a journey of your own," the Witch said with a kind  smile as she handed Draco a folder. "I have heard a report that Harry Potter is going to  California. You will go with him. Dawn needs to be around those who know what happened to  her."

"I can only account for six days," Draco said, his voice trembling. "What of the others?"

"Your... Father... is in questioning now," she said softly as Draco turned his attention  to the folder. "Your flight leaves late evening tomorrow. I have included your ticket  inside. For the protection of all Muggles, all magical garments and objects will be packed  into luggage. Make the necessary arrangements at home, because we've granted them at  work." Her face took on a grave look. "It's time you tell the Slayer and her friends what  really happened to Dawn Harris."

Draco nodded. Although he despised the thought of going across the Atlantic on board a  plane with his mortal enemy, at least he was doing something right for someone he thought  couldn't deserve any less. 

As he left the office, he saw the newly repaired fountain of a gold witch, wizard,  centaur, goblin and house elf. Stepping forward, he emptied the gold from his pockets,  watching it bounce lightly on the bottom of the shimmering pool.

"I'm coming, Dawn," he promised himself as he joined the queue to hit the floo network out  of the Ministry. "I'm almost there."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Look for part 2 to come later today, once I get it back from my beta. 

Chapter 8 -- Harry and Draco come face to face. Cho deals with her parents and makes her  hardest decision of all.


	8. Already There

Sorry this wasn't really prompt in coming out... my beta really wasn't ready to release  this. No new questions.

Also includes Japanese :)

- - - - -

**Chapter 8**

**Already There**

- - - - -

"Cho? Cho? Cho!"

Cho glanced up with a sleepy expression, which sharpened quickly as Faith's face came into  focus. "Yes?"

Faith dropped her pencil. "What's the use of my tutoring you in stealth if you just sit  there sleeping?"

"I'm sorry," Cho said, her voice echoing the darkness she'd felt for nearly a half week  now. "I didn't realize..." She suddenly paused and looked around. "Where's Buffy?"

There was a sound of rushed footsteps in the hall as Buffy burst into the library, near  tears. "Where's Angel and Spike?" she panted, sounding out of breath.

"They're downstairs with the rest of the afternooners," Faith replied, sitting on the  table next to Cho. "I'll send Chang down with the rest in about five."

Buffy nodded and ran off again with a squeak from her still-new shoes.

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You want to talk issues, Chang? Look at  Buffy. Her sister shows up little more than a corpse. And now we find out that people  tortured her. If all you're concerned about is your parents, you really, really don't  deserve this life. That's a sacrifice we all made and kept at the door... you really don't  see the rest of us sitting around crying over our mommies and daddies, do you?"

Cho was speechless at the harsh reality in Faith's voice. "You're right."

"And you're an imbecile," Faith said, hopping off the table and walking toward the exit.  "I strongly recommend you get downstairs for stealth training. You don't want to piss off  your Watcher too."

Cho watched as Faith left, the heavy doors slamming shut behind her. Once outside, Faith  let out a long pent-up breath. "Way to go, idiot," she muttered, slapping her own forehead  as she made her own way to the dark basement. The sounds of wrestling were heard far  below, along with Angel's voice shouting instructions in Japanese.

"Atemi!" Angel shouted as there was a cry and a loud thud. Faith opened the door to see Vi  on the floor, Chao-An on top of her, a stake to her heart.

"At least one of you has stealth!" Faith said to announce her arrival as she closed the  door quietly behind her. Giles, Tara and Xander were with the other Watchers gathered in a  tight circle around a small group of girls still sparring. Angel smiled in greeting before  returning to his role.

"Fukai, Rona! Fukai!"

Faith wandered behind the group of Watchers to where Buffy and Spike were standing, deep  in conversation. Faith's entrance also attracted Willow, who disengaged herself gently  from the sparring Slayers and joined the small group. "What's the up?"

"Cordelia had a vision," Spike said, his voice tight. "Apparently she saw someone  torturing the nibblet."

"This is news?" Faith asked, her tone skeptical. "Forgive me, Buff, but we've known that  Dawn's been tortured for what... a day now?"

"Cordy said it was more than that though," Buffy said, her voice soft and reluctant. "She  said that no matter what they did to her, Dawn stood her ground. And they used magic,  specifically the '_Crucio_' curse."

Willow gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Just like that other couple who was  tortured to insanity by the cruciatus curse?"

"She's not insane, I can tell you that bloody much," Spike countered. "Even if they did  use the torturing spell on her... she resisted."

"Because she's not human," Buffy said in realization. "She was mystical energy just molded  to look human."

"That's right," Faith said, catching on. 

"But it's something they didn't know," Buffy said, a hint of pride in her voice. "My  little Dawnie held out as long as that."

"As far as we can tell," spike interjected, "the American Ministry is the only magical  group in the world that can claim responsibility for what happened to the Bit."

A loud cry sounded behind them as a Slayer arched gracefully over the shoulders of the  Watchers and landed with a small crash onto a table full of small knives and other  assorted weaponry. 

"Just keep investigating them," Buffy advised, turning to help the younger girl to her  feet.

"I had another plan," Spike said in a low voice, fully aware that they were attracting  more attention now, especially from Angel, who was leading the spar. "I think we should  make it known that Dawn has regained her memories in order to flush out whoever attacked  her."

"But we don't know anything," Willow said in a frustrated tone, stomping down her boot.  "We don't even know if Dawn was really in London. She disappeared for nine months."

"Someone has to know something!" Buffy said in frustration.

"Someone does," a voice said softly behind them. The room fell to an eerie silence as Cho  Chang crossed the basement floor in workout attire, handing a cellular phone to Buffy.  "It's Harry Potter."

- - - - -

There was nothing but static on the other line as Harry said his goodbyes and hung up.  Hermione stood next to him, hands on her hips as she was checking over their travel  itinerary. "What did they say?"

"Not much," Harry sighed as he hung up the phone. "I didn't get a chance to tell them that  we'll be there tomorrow morning either."

"Aren't they gonna be surprised," Ginny said, coming up behind them, looking adorable in  her Muggle traveling attire. "I can't wait to see this California Dawn was always gushing  about."

"Neither can I," Hermione said, a pleasant look on her face as she handed Ginny her  tickets and boarding passes. "Where's Ron?"

"Hey, Ron! We need to get moving!" Harry shouted down the hall.

"Bloody hell," a voice moaned as a figure emerged into the hallway. Clothes in black  dresswear and dark sunglasses, Ron looked every bit secret agent. It was his wild shock of  red hair which gave him away. "Don't yell... my head..."

"If you didn't drink like a fish every night, it wouldn't happen now, would it?" Hermione  asked tartly, handing Harry Ron's tickets and boarding passes. "We need to go. Remember  the new airline rules... we have to be there two hours pre-flight."

Ron groaned as the four collected their luggage and prepared to leave the apartment.  "Percy's meeting us at the airport?" Ginny asked Harry in a soft voice as Ron sleepily  dragged his suitcase down the hall. 

"Yeah," Harry whispered back as they entered the elevator.

The problem was, someone was already inside it.

"Draco?" Harry said, his voice full of unflattering disbelief.

Draco nodded behind his own dark sunglasses, tapping on the first level button and lifting  his chin slightly. "Going down."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, not disguising the anger in his voice as  Hermione flagged down a taxi. 

"I'm going to California with you," Draco said, walking over to his designer luggage and  leaning against it. "I've basically been told I had to, anyway."

"Damn Ministry," Ron yawned behind them.

"Do you know something about Dawn?" Ginny asked him once their luggage was secured in the  trunk of the taxi and the five squeezed inside. 

Draco nodded. "And I have a feeling it'll take an entire plane flight to try and dissect  it all."

"Which is good," Harry said bitterly as the taxi took off with a squeal of the tires.  "Because we have a good twelve hours of flight ahead of us... into yesterday."

As he turned back, he saw that Draco didn't have the air of arrogance or smugness he  usually carried so willingly.

This was definitely a change in his attitude.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him quietly as they were unloading their luggage onto carts.

Draco didn't get a chance to respond as Percy Weasley came flying out of the airport  terminal. "Oh thank goodness you're all here!" he said, not bothering to greet Draco as he  rushed everyone else inside.

Draco sighed and pulled along his own cart, feeling even more alone than he had been when  he'd been alone.

It wasn't until they were finally boarded and the plane had taxied down the runway did  Draco finally speak again. Harry had settled comfortably in his seat next to Ginny, who  was dozing peacefully.

Draco motioned across the aisle for Harry to come sit next to him.

And over the course of the next few seconds, Draco knew he was doing something he never  thought he'd ever do.

"It's time I finally tell you about Dawn," Draco said slowly. 

Harry's eyebrows arched. "Tell away."

"You know how much I loved her," Draco said, and seeing the anger in Harry's eyes, waved  his own comment aside. "The truth is, my Father wouldn't tolerate a Muggle living under  our roof."

"She isn't any normal Muggle," Harry said with gritted teeth.

Draco glanced down at his tightly folded hands. "You should have heard the things my  Father called her... the threats he made... I never dreamed he'd have the guts to do  anything about it... but he did. He took her away from me. He made it look like she was  going to be with her family while she... while she..." His voice choked and he glanced out  the window to the Atlantic rolling peacefully below them. "She was pregnant, Harry."

As he turned around, there was nothing but shock written on Harry's face. "Pregnant? You  mean, you two..."

"I loved her," Draco said defiantly. "I still do. And I know she loved me. I just wanted  her to remember her life at Hogwarts as a place where she was loved and adored before she  returned to her Muggle world."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Harry said, his eyes wide.

"Hearing what?"

Hermione and Ron had arrived, Ron looking decisively less grumpy than earlier when he'd  been dragged out of bed to get to the airport on time. 

Draco repeated his story, leaving both Ron and Hermione in shock. 

"And now I'm about to go tell her big sister and all of her friends that Dawn was pregnant  when she disappeared," Draco finally concluded. Darkness was beginning to fill in as the  plane ride edged deeper into the night.

Hermione took the seat in front of him. "Don't you feel this is a bit rash?"

"I was asked to do this," Draco said, his voice bitter. "My parents forbade me, but do you  see me being a coward now? No... Dawn's... she means everything to me. I need to go to  her. I can't abandon her when she needs us now, when she needs us the most."

"Do we know what happened to her baby?" Ron asked in a hushed voice, sipping from his  glass of water.

Draco shook his head. "My Father refused to tell the Ministry anything relevant. I'm  hoping that when Dawn regains her memories, she'll know."

"Draco," Hermione said gently, laying a hand on his arm. "Do you know what this means? You  made a baby. You're a Father yourself."

Draco chuckled as the weight of her words came to him. "Yeah, I guess I am." His face  suddenly sharpened and turned cold again. "And I refuse to let my Father come between us  again!"

- - - - -

"I refuse to let my Father come between us again."

"Cho..."

"I promise never, ever, to move out on you again."

"Cho?"

"I promise to love and serve and be your everything, because that is what I wanted to be."

"Cho..."

"I love you, Xander. I want to be your wife. I don't want this to be some mediocrity."

"Cho..."

"So I did it. I told my parents they were going to lose me unless they accepted the fact  I'm marrying you."

"Cho?"

"They're coming to meet you Xander. They'll be here sometime next week."

"Oh God."

"Now will you please let me into your apartment? I'm freezing!"

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 9 -- Harry and the others arrive in California. Spike and Angel get a visit from  the American Ministry of Magic.

- - - - -

Japanese translations:

Atemi - punch or lash out.

Fukai - to hold in a tight hold.


	9. Sights and Sounds

Just a few quick questions.

**Is Dawn ever going to do anything**?

Her first words are in this chapter. From here on out, she's remembering bits and pieces.

**Xander and Cho... bliss/trouble in paradise?**

They have a rockier relationship around a wedding than Xander did with Anya... and Cho  still doesn't know much about Anya. Look for the American Ministry to try everything in  their power to separate these two.

**Can we get away from the Slayage for two seconds?**

Look for two fun-filled chapters... Chapters in the teens as the girls in the story and the  boys in the story take much needed R&R.

**How long will this thing be?**

I estimate around 25-30 chapters. I also promise lots of drama and angst to come. And,  even though we're still relatively early in the story yet, a major character death.

**Will Dawn ever be reunited with her baby?**

Yes. And her baby is now 15 months old.

- - - - -

**Chapter 9**

**Sights and Sounds**

- - - - -

It was after sunset when the party of six from London got off the plane in New York  City. Harry's first impulse was to run to the first window he could find and look out into  the city, but it was Hermione's nagging voice that told them they only had forty minutes  to find and board the plane taking them to Los Angeles.

Harry sighed and grabbed his duffel bag, fully prepared to run to the other end of the  airport if necessary. London's airport was particularly large.

New York's turned out to be more complex though as they ran down corridors and passageways  they never knew existed. Twice, Hermione had to stop and ask a security guard where their  gate was. After demanding to see all of their passports, he sent them off on their way.

By the time they reached the gate, tempers were running high. Ron was longingly staring at  a sports bar a short distance away while Ginny was overcome with a sweet tooth and  disappeared inside the first convenience store she could find. Hermione took all of their  tickets and went to the desk to get boarding passes, leaving Harry and Draco sitting side  by side, surrounded by luggage.

"Some city," Draco yawned, checking the clock. "We have thirty minutes until we board the  plane."

"You don't know Hermione," Harry replied, cracking open his bag to search for a bottle of  water he'd tucked inside. The plane ride across the Atlantic had left him with shaking  knees.

Hermione returned, handing each one of them their packets. "We're all set!" she announced,  before grabbing her purse and rummaging inside. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in amusement as Hermione handed him all of the trinkets  inside.

"Looking for this," Hermione said in triumph, pulling out a calling card. "I bought one of  these at the airport when Percy wasn't looking."

Harry glanced over to where Percy was hovering protectively over his younger brother.  "What for?"

"I'm going to alert Los Angeles we're on our way," Hermione replied, pulling out a  business card and handing her purse over to Harry. "I'll be back in five."

Draco yawned and stretched next to him and rose. "I need something to eat," he said, his  eyes also on the bright neon sign of the sports bar just a few short steps in the other  direction. "Be back in a few..."

So Harry was left alone in a crowded airport, holding a woman's purse and an empty bottle  that had once contained water. Feeling even more foolish, he was half tempted to stand up  and walk away when he noticed Ginny's flame-red hair. She joined him less than a minute  later.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said, handing him a small plastic bag stuffed with  brightly-colored packages of candy and a large bottle of water.

"You know me too well," Harry said, hugging her in relief, finally setting Hermione's  purse down.

"Where's everyone else?" Ginny asked, unwrapping a Milky Way bar. She broke off a piece  and bit into it. "This is good."

"We have those in England," Harry pointed out, searching through his bag. "Oh, look... a  Mars bar."

They ate in silence for a few moments until Hermione returned, looking breathless but  pleased nonetheless. Maybe it was because she was containing a large bag full of fast  food, or maybe it was because she was waving the calling card in the air and promising  that there would be someone picking them up in five shy hours.

"We'll get there in the middle of the night," Draco moaned as the three boys approached. 

"Actually, it'll be midnight by the time we get there," Hermione announced, taking her  seat and opening her paper bag. "Time differential."

Ron rolled his eyes and glanced longingly at the plate of food in Hermione's lap. "C'mon,  Harry... let's get some food for the road."

"You only have eleven minutes!" Hermione's voice trilled behind them as the two wandered  back down the hall and into the concourse.

"Over here looks good," Ron said, leading them both into a Mexican fast-food restaurant.  After ordering, they both took their bags of food back into the concourse. It was then  that Harry spied a large plate-glass window overlooking the eastern gates. 

"Look!" Harry cried out as they both ran to the window. Even though the sky outside was  darkening, they could see a large city glimmering in the distance.

"Wow," Ron whispered, his eyes bouncing back and forth from building to building. "This is  amazing."

"I hope we can spend more time here on the return trip," Harry said eagerly as they both  turned back and returned to their gate, where Percy and Hermione were both waiting  impatiently.

"Finally!" Percy huffed as Ron and Harry collected their luggage. "Where were you two?"

"Just taking a look at the city," Harry said blithely as they handed over their boarding  passes and boarded the plane.

"Well, take a good long look," Hermione muttered from behind them. "It might be a while  before we see it again. These tickets are only one way!"

- - - - -

"I'm not so sure this was such a good idea," Spike muttered as he and Angel entered the  hospital from the basement, climbing eight stories to the floor where Dawn was kept in  silent isolation. 

"Relax, will you?" Angel replied as he checked the door and pushed it open. At the end of  the hall, Angel saw Cordy and Connor arguing, but it took another few steps before he  heard their voices. "You guys, stop... what is it?"

"Hello, Dad," Connor said abruptly, his eyes casually looking over the bleached blonde  vampire at Angel's left side.

"Where is she?" Spike asked. Cordelia gestured toward the door and Spike disappeared  inside.

Just inside the doors, he noticed that Dr. Cretin was already inside. He was bent on his  knees in front of Dawn, shining a flashlight into her eyes.

Next to him was a tiny glass jar and an open needle.

Spike immediate bristled. Sinking back into the shadows and gently sticking his hand  outside the slowly closing door, Spike motioned for Angel to come in.

Angel entered, closing the door with a soft click.

Dr. Cretin reached for the needle, shoving the jar on top of the plastic tubing and waited  until the tubing was full of a clear liquid. After ticking the metallic point, he turned  toward Dawn. "I'm sorry, but you're leaving me with no choice..."

Spike growled and stepped into the light.

Dr. Cretin's hand slipped and the needle clattered harmlessly to the floor. "Visiting  hours are over."

"We're not here to visit though, are we?" Angel retorted, stepping into the mild light  from the fire. 

Dr. Cretin suddenly looked nervous. "Look... I know what you two saw..."

"I know exactly what we saw, you bastard," Spike growled, stepping directly in front of  Dawn to protect her. "You've been poisoning the girl."

"I...I have done no such thing!" Dr. Cretin stammered.

Angel bent down and picked up the needle of the ground, tossing it harmlessly into the  fire. His sights next lay on the jar and he picked it up. His gaze darkened as he turned  toward the Doctor. "Not poison?"

Dr. Cretin glanced desperately at the door.

"There's no one there... they can't hear you."

Outside the door, they heard scuffles as two orderlies suddenly realized two vampires were  in the isolation ward. Cordelia and Connor had quickly risen to cut them off from calling  in extra aid.

"We are quite alone," Spike retorted. "And we're going to make a little discharge."

"I-I'm af-afraid that that's out of your hands, gentlemen," Dr. Cretin said kindly,  glancing at the door in open panic.

"Because we're not guardians, right?" Angel asked, tossing the jar into the fire too. 

"Because of that, yes," Dr. Cretin said, his back suddenly against a wall as he forcefully  looked away from the two approaching vampires. "You two can't feed... I'm mortal... you  have souls..."

"You think we'd feed off of lying, disgusting garbage like you?" Spike asked, viciously  throwing the Doctor aside toward the fireplace.

The Doctor moaned as he fell to his knees, shaking. "Wh-What do you want from me?"

"As I already said," Spike said, pulling a thick packet of papers from his pocket. "We're  making a discharge. Signed and dated today, by Buffy Summers."

Angel turned toward Dawn and gently lifted the girl from the seat.

"You... You can't do that..." Dr. Cretin said hurriedly. "She's not ready to go back out  there yet... I'm telling you..."

"We're not going empty handed," Angel said, his back turned toward the door as it slowly  creaked open, exposing his sights to several bodies laying silent on the floor and Cordy  spinning around, eyes wide with shock. "Spike?"

The Doctor moaned again as Spike took him by the arm. As they were about to leave the  room, Spike drew his prisoner up to him. "He might not feed on anyone because he has a  soul... it doesn't mean I won't," he hissed, grabbing the handcuffs from the small table  outside the door and quickly latching them onto the Doctor. "And you'll notice I'm not  bringing a key."

It must have been quite a sight as Spike and Angel appeared out the front entrance,  carrying a patient and dragging a Doctor, with two civilians in tow. 

- - - - -

"Yes... yes! Thank you!" 

Buffy hung up the phone and turned excitedly to the group of Watchers gathered behind her.  "It's done. She's out."

"Good job," Giles said, removing his glasses to clean them. "Although I'm sure that they  might disagree. It was a brilliant plan."

Buffy turned and smiled her thanks to both Willow and Faith, who had plotted every move to  the last. "They couldn't refuse two vampires," Faith said in appreciation. "Not bad."

"So my sister is a mere hour and a half away," Buffy said, ticking off points on her  fingers, "Harry Potter and the others are due to arrive in about two hours, and we still  have a wedding to plan. Sounds great to me."

"If only it were," Giles said in a low voice. He had been sifting through the mail and  pulled out a thick envelope, handing it to her. She took it and read the return address,  her eyes narrowing. 

"We still have to deal with a few issues is all," Buffy said, her voice tighter as she  handed the letter back. "Willow, will you pick up Harry and the others? You might want to  take the bus."

"I'll go with her," Faith volunteered.

"Good," Buffy nodded as she turned back to the Watchers. "Let's continue this..."

- - - - -

"This was a fantastic idea," Spike said as the convertible drove at top speed north along  the interstate. Stars twinkled above them and loud rock music blasted out of the speakers  as Connor, shoved up in front between Angel and Cordy, was fiddling with the radio.

"You-You'll be sorry," a voice stammered next to Spike.

He turned and jovially tapped the Doctor on the shoulder. On one side was Dr. Cretin. On  his other, her hair flying peacefully in the breeze, was Dawn.

Spike slipped a comfortable arm around her, feeling a lot more pleased with the turn of  events than in recent days.

He closed his eyes, the wonderful sensation of wind in his hair as he tilted his head  back, eager to enjoy the soaring sensation as the convertible took the sharp curves at top  speed.

He was suddenly jerked out of his reverie by a sharp tap on the breaks, Cordy screaming,  and Connor yelling, "What the hell?".

Spike's eyes flew open as the car came to a stop. 

Ahead of them was a roadblock, complete with flashing red lights and loud, unique sirens.  There was a small line of people walking towards them, all dressed in business suits, all  carrying briefcases.

"I'm sorry," a man said cheerfully, stepping forward and leaning toward Angel. "But we're  going to have to ask that you turn over this car and your passengers to us."

Angel's eyes narrowed, always a dangerous sign. "Under who's authority?"

"That would be the Ministry of Magic, I'm afraid," a woman said, coming to the man's side.  "See, you're carrying valuable Ministry property."

"Like hell we are," Spike said as Connor switched off the radio, the sound deadening in  the night. "We aren't turning the Bit or the good Doctor over to you until you explain why  he was poisoning the girl."

"Proper precautions," the woman said unblinkingly, turning her interest back to Angel.  "Perhaps we are not being clear enough." In the blink of an eye, she had pulled out a gold  cross and was holding it at Angel. 

Slowly, the other members of the group were surrounding the car, some brandishing guns,  others stakes and crosses.

Cordelia gulped. "Angel?"

"Not now," he hissed, turning back to the man and woman, who were both positively gleaming  with evil smiles. "Why do you want her for?"

"She belongs to us," the man said plainly, turning his face which showed no emotion back  to the woman's. 

"They took us away."

Spike and Angel both whipped around to stare at Dawn, who had just spoken for the first  time in nearly a year and a half, just as Cordelia screamed when a vision overcame her.

Dr. Cretin looked positively petrified as Cordy suddenly straightened, tears streaming  down her cheeks. "Angel..." she whispered.

"They beat us down."

Angel turned from where Dawn had spoken her second phrase to glance at Cordy, who was very  pale and shaking. "We have to get out of here now." She cast an uneasy glance toward the  man and woman. "They're not human."

Angel's hands froze on the steering wheel as he checked his rearview mirror. If he would  have had a heart, it would have stopped beating as he casually spied weapons hanging  midair without figures holding them. 

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered behind him, realizing.

Angel seemed to be making up his mind before he turned and smiled at the two. "I'm afraid  you'll get these two back over our born-again undead bodies," he smirked as he suddenly  gunned the engine and sprang forward. "Get down!" he shouted as bullets ricocheted around  them.

Driving at over a hundred miles an hour, the tires squealed as they took the turns.  Finally, as they grew closer to the Academy, he slowed down to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Angel asked, his voice mystified. He turned to Cordy. "How did  you know they weren't human?"

"Those two are demons," she said, pointing a shaking finger behind them. "The others were  all vampires."

"All working for the American Ministry?" Spike asked, his eyebrows raised. 

Together, all three of them turned to see Dr. Cretin, who looked even more terrified than  before. "Just wait until the Slayer gets her hands on you," Angel said, putting the car  into drive and turning down the long, winding road leading to the Slayer's Academy. "If  you're not dead when we get through with you, you'll wish you were."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 10 -- Draco tells Buffy everything. Dr. Cretin undergoes interrogation. 


	10. Witness

Ok, so the reason we haven't heard from you in a week is...

Our wireless internet company went kaput... Monet, you may have heard of them, and they pulled out of the city about 3 weeks before they said they would, leaving us with 5 computers and no internet hookup because we have no phone line. 

So therefore I offer you this: either one double-up and a single chapter per week, or two single chapters a week. I don't have net access anywhere but at school, but I'm hardly ever there since I only take one active course. And the whole 35-minute drive is a royal pain in the seventh season.

I'll continue the question/answer format, only because I can now hand these in detail and persona to my live-in beta, who has been nothing but outstanding. 

For now, you'll get a nice single chapter. I'm offering a double chapter thingy at the end of the week. And for now that's the best you're going to get. I'll keep on writing it, because I have a general idea on where I want this to go. 

So... now for three questions and I'll jump back on in.

**Is Dawn ever going to snap out of things?**

Yes, she will. But not in this chapter. She'll start coming to as more of the story keeps coming out. And you'll find out why they waited fourteen months to delve any deeper than necessary into her mind. There will be some delicious Dawn torture, because it's a game I like to play (of whiney, snooty 5th Season Dawn... this new-and-improved Dawnie really doesn't deserve it). She and Draco will be reunited and then mother and father will be reunited with Baby Summers/Malfoy soon enough. Like... ten chapters from now.

**Who is going to die? A MAJOR character? Or a new one that annoys us**?

Oh, believe me; I'd love to tell you. But I have to set it up first. One of the reviewers was correct in assuming that I will do every rotten and dark thing to a character as possible. That includes making their life so perfect and then killing them off. It will be a major character that meets their maker. I'm not going to say anything further on the issue either.

**I'm confused... what's going on?**

This is the tenth chapter and about a third of the way through our story. Buffy and gang (exempt: Dawn) returned to California and just north of LA have constructed a new Slayers Academy. Tara and Xander joined with Giles to create a new American Watchers Council.  There are now 12 council members and they are continuing to grow as the Slayer line strengthens. Xander fell in love and is now getting married to the Hogwarts Slayer, Cho  Chang. However, Dawn returned from Hogwarts nearly fifteen months after she graduated in a  complete catatonic state. And now we're just figuring out what has happened and that, plus  Cho's wedding, is leading Harry Potter and friends to the United States for the first  time. (history lesson continued after next chapter...)

- - - - -

**Chapter 10**

**Witness**

- - - - -

Buffy was waiting in eager anticipation as Angel's convertible quickly made the drive down  the long, winding road and came to a jerky stop in front of her. She ran forward as Spike  leapt out, pulling Dr. Cretin along with him.

"Thank God you're here," Buffy said in relief as Cordy and Connor tumbled out of the  passenger side, Connor looking extremely pale. "What happened?"

"I think that'll be up to your little friend here to say," Spike growled, bringing Dr.  Cretin into the light of the porch. Buffy's eyes narrowed as she recognized Dawn's doctor  from the institution. 

"Willow and Faith just left for the airport in LA about ten minutes ago," Buffy said,  turning on her heel and leading the group inside the Administration building. "The Slayers  and Watchers have all been excused for the night, except for Giles, Tara and Xander who I  think we need now more than..." Her voice cut off as she saw Connor's face in the  reflection of the glass doors in front of her.

At that instant, the doors behind them shut heavily, cutting off the bright porch light  and casting an evil, almost demonic glow on Dr. Cretin's face.

Shuddering slightly, she turned and lead the way to the library, where the rest of her  friends were waiting. Faith and Willow were not present as they were headed to the airport  to pick up Harry Potter and his friends, leaving a smaller group behind.

Dr. Cretin glanced nervously around as faces he barely knew stared at him with such hatred  he seemed to wither under their looks.

It didn't take long for Angel to bring in Dawn at the rear, setting her into a comfortable  leather chair by the large fireplace. "There you go," he said kindly, taking a blanket and  wrapping it around her shoulders before taking the chair and dragging it next to the  library table. Dr. Cretin was forced by both Spike and Xander into an uncomfortable wooden  chair that rode up his back, straining under tight leather straps that Xander bound around  his chest and legs. 

"If you break those, my fiancee is going to kill me," Xander growled as he and Spike both  took a seat at the enormous library table. 

Buffy's eyes were on her sister. "Hello, Dawnie."

Dawn blinked and formed a half smile as her head tilted and her gaze met her sister's. 

"So there has been some progress," Buffy said, surprised yet pleased as Dawn returned her  gaze to its usual blank, empty stare.

"He was trying to poison her," Cordelia finally answered as Buffy's dangerous gaze swung  to Dr. Cretin's pale face. 

"Is that right?" she asked, her voice denying the anger that was bubbling underneath. "And  why would you even try to torture my sister when you knew that there are those of us who  can see these things happening?"

"I-I d-d-didn't want to-to do it... b-but I-I was fo-forced to," Dr Cretin stammered out.

_Wham._

Buffy had just grasped the front of Dr. Cretin's chair and had shoved it hard across the room. The Doctor whimpered in fright as the chair fell with a crash against a far stack of books. She walked back towards him. "Maybe you haven't heard of me before. I'm the original vampire Slayer. I can kick your ass pretty much without breaking a sweat. So instead of making up some lame excuse as to why you were poisoning Dawn, why don't you try coming up with your own voice. I don't want excuses. I want the truth."

"You'll have your truth," Angel said, stepping on one side of Dr. Cretin.

"He's bound to crack before sunrise," Spike said, taking Cretin's other side, looking pleased to be offered such an appealing role.

Buffy smiled, her face lighting up at the prospect of one insidious Doctor being attacked by two vampires. "Just make sure he's not unconscious," she finally said as they both ripped Cretin out of his bindings. "It'd be a shame to have another body to find a grave for. And he can't talk if he's, say, dead."

Dr. Cretin found no humor in her face as the two vampires dragged him off to the interrogation room, across the building in the basement right above sewer access.

"Now that he's gone," Buffy said, her voice much more pleasant, "Giles, did you set up our guests with new quarters?"

- - - - -

Harry had an eerie sense of deja vu the moment he stepped into the terminal following the quiet flight from New York to Los Angeles. He glanced around to see his friends, some looking focused like Percy and Hermione, others sleepy like Ginny and he could tell that both Draco and Ron were feeling as apprehensive as he was.

They all walked into the airport, looking around. Since it was just after midnight, many of the stores and shops had closed, their barred gates glittering in the silence. Only a few people waited in gates, many of them dozing or looking keen to sleep.

Harry pointed down a long corridor, with an overhead sign reading "Baggage". 

Hermione nodded. "Lead the way."

Harry led them all down the corridor. Once they'd passed the security gates, they reached a flock of travelers all huddled around conveyer belts. 

"I think this is where our luggage comes in," Ginny yawned, as the six quickly found their flight's luggage belt and stopped to wait. "It usually takes a few minutes."

"Wasn't someone going to meet us here?" Ron asked nervously, turning to Hermione.

Hermione nodded crisply. "They will. We just have to get past the major security checkpoints."

"Shouldn't we already be here?" a voice called cheerfully from behind them.

"Willow?" Ginny squealed, launching herself into Willow's arms. 

Faith stood next to Willow, bemused, until she found herself hugging someone. It took a moment to realize it was Hermione. "Well, hello."

"Waiting long?" Harry grinned as he approached the two, who moved closer.

"Not at all," Faith replied. "We just got here."

The luggage belt behind them began churning as the conveyer belt began to move in its usual circle.

"So what's going on?" Ron asked, looking from Willow to Faith.

"It's just good..." Willow began, before pausing and smiling. "You've come at a good time."

Faith gave her a strange look and shrugged. "Personally, I think you all waited too long and I don't think... hello... who are you?"

Percy looked slightly affronted by her question. "I'm Percy Weasley... elder brother to Ron and Ginny here."

"Good to meet you," Willow said, shaking his hand briskly. "We've never met. I'm Willow."

Faith reached out to shake his hand. "Faith. And is that your luggage?"

Indeed it was. After collected luggage for what seemed like another hour, they were finally pulling out of the airport parking lot a half hour later.

The drive north to the Slayer Academy was all the time Willow needed to fill in Harry and the others as to the events that had occurred since they'd last spoken.

"So you basically broke Dawn out of prison and took her Doctor captive as well?" Hermione asked in a breathless whisper, stunned.

Percy looked appalled. Ron, seeing his brother's mouth open, quickly interrupted. "But she's all right now, right?"

Willow had caught Percy's expression. "It's what you would have done too," she said coldly, "had you watched your sister being tortured and poisoned."

Percy shut his mouth and they all fell quiet on the rest of the ride north.

It took only another twenty minutes before Faith was parking the large van and they all climbed out. Harry and the others collected their luggage while Faith and Willow prepared to lead them through the front door of the dormitory closest to the Administration building. "I hope you won't mind sharing rooms," Faith said cheerfully as she pushed the doors open.

Down the hall and somewhere beneath them, they heard a voice screaming, "No!"

Willow and Faith exchanged a look and quickly backed out. 

"On second thought, we'll go through the skywalk," Willow said, her voice shaking slightly as they turned and walked in the opposite direction. "There's no need to scare our guests their first hour here."

- - - - -

After they were settled in and slept for a few hours, Harry was stunned to see it was almost noon when he awoke. He glanced at the other three beds in the large, spacious room, squinting. They appeared to all be asleep too.

There was a note tucked onto his nightstand. He opened it and grinned as he read it.

It basically told him to use whatever they needed and that they would have dinner that night. And there was something about jet lag in there too.

Across the room, Percy sat up, his usually perfect hair disheveled. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"Just before noon," Harry said, leaping out of bed and searching his suitcase for some clothes. He decided to show first and found himself in a communal shower. With a strange look at the showers and stalls surrounding him, Harry selected one and stepped inside.

In the girl's room, Hermione and Ginny were still sleeping soundly when a brisk knock sounded. Ginny pulled a pillow over her head, leaving Hermione to roll over and call out a weak, "What?"

The door opened and a face peered in.

"Tara!" Hermione squealed as Ginny tossed the useless pillow aside. "How awesome to see you!"

Ginny sat up and offered a feeble smile.

"You are probably so jet lagged," Tara said sympathetically as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "I just wanted to tell you of something I'm doing for my Slayer as sort of a bachelorette party. She still needs dresses and such for her wedding, so we're taking her to New York in a few weeks."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance. 

"I'd like you two to come too," Tara said with a firm nod. "I have to reserve tickets in the next few hours."

"Did you ask Harry?" Ginny yawned.

"Girls only," Tara said with a sigh. "As I said bachelorettes. Well, at least some of us are." There was only a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"We'd love to come," Hermione said softly. "This is, after all, New York."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I would love to go back there. All we saw was the airport."

"Perfect," Tara grinned, quickly exiting. "I'd also like you girls to head outside. We have a lot to show for it, and we're taking Slayers horseback riding this afternoon. Have either of you been riding?"

Both shook their heads. 

"I'll see you then."

It was a different story in the boy's dorm as they all marched down to the cafeteria between the dormitories and the education building. It was a large, spacious room with a long counter. Behind the counter were industrial refrigerators and freezers, as well as every other kind of appliance imaginable.

There was an elderly lady in the kitchen, surrounded by younger Slayers, creating fajitas.  She glanced up in welcome at the four young gentlemen at the counter. "Well, well! What can we do for you?"

"Perhaps a bit of breakfast, if you don't mind, ma'am," Percy said, stepping forward pompously.

Behind him, Draco rolled his eyes.

"We just made these," she said, gesturing toward several large trays of Mexican food.  "Selena put those trays on the counter, would you? Courtney, could you pull some of those pitchers from the fridge and Laurel, would you be as kind as to grab those plastic cups behind you? Thank you dear."

The four waited as three large trays full of delicious food were placed in front of them, along with plastic plates and cups and several pitchers of different-colored liquids. 

"Help yourselves!" the woman said in a friendly voice before turning back to her class.

The four helped themselves and walked over toward the closed table, sat down and began to eat.

No sooner had they started when the door banged open and the Slayer herself walked inside.  "Good afternoon, Molly!" she called out to the elderly woman who waved. The other smaller Slayers waved excitedly too.

Buffy quickly diverted her attention to the only four in the cafeteria. "I'd advise you to eat quickly," Buffy said. "The Slayers are due to arrive from morning exercises soon."

Behind them, they could see the smaller Slayers pushing out carts full of Mexican food and setting huge trays in the middle of each table.

"It pays to go somewhere like Hogwarts and learn what you can do for a community meal," Buffy said, taking a seat next to Percy. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Buffy Summers."

"Percy Weasley," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm sure you know everyone here."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Buffy smiled softly, remembering three years ago when she'd just jumped at the chance of teaching them all. "Never mind that though. I came to collect one of your groups as soon as he finished eating. The rest of you, feel free to browse the school. There are pools and stables in the back and a large game room if you feel up to it. But I need to see Draco first."

Draco gulped and glanced down at his empty plate. "I guess I'm ready to go with you now."

"You sure?" Buffy asked. "You barely had anything on your plate."

"Can't eat," he said, his eyes widening. "Nervous..."

She gave him a reassuring smile and stood up. "Then let's go."

- - - - -

A quarter of an hour later, Draco Malfoy was sat down in the Library, surrounded by Buffy and her friends.

Most of her friends were packing up to head to lunch and Buffy dismissed them, leaving  just herself and her former watcher, a man Draco had never seen in his life. "Who are you?"

"I'm Giles," he said, extending his hand, "er, Rupert Giles. I'm the Council Head of the new American Watcher's Council."

"We know you know something about Dawn," Buffy said, running over Giles' words and jumping in. "I would really like to know what that is."

It took Draco a half hour to tell her everything, from the final dance to their post-NEWT rendezvous. From his father discovering the truth to his absolute insistence that Dawn leave. He finally stopped talking when he realized he had nothing left to say.

There was almost a dark, evil light in her eyes as she straightened, exchanging a look with her Watcher. "It sounds to me like you're a witness to these events," she said, her voice light. "I will talk to you later. Right now, I have to prepare for this afternoon."

"I-I'm sorry," Draco quickly stammered before jumping up and fleeing from the Library.

Behind, Buffy felt devastated as she turned to the fourth person who'd been occupying the Library. "My poor Dawnie," she said, walking over, her throat clogged with emotion as she bent down, seeing the stone-set face of her little sister. "I wish you'd come to me. And maybe none of this would have ever happened."

"Buffy," said Giles behind her. "Do you know what this means?"

"I know exactly what it means," Buffy said softly, tucking a lock of Dawn's hair behind her ear. "Dawnie has a baby out there."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapters 11 -- the six from England quickly adjust to life in California. Draco and Dawn are reunited.


	11. Held Under Lock and Key

Onec again, lack of net and personal time has lead me to take this to a whole new level.  
  
One question and then I'll get into it:  
  
What is this American Ministry of Magic? As one of the reviewers stated, it is a bit darker than Wolfram & Hart. I wanted something that's darker than Angel ever encountered, or it'd all be over before they'd have a chance to explain what the hell they're doing to everyone, including precious Dawn. To save another question, she will start to wake up in this chapter, because she's reunited with her high school sweetheart, literally. Anyway, the American Ministry NEVER wanted these two to have contact again. I think the biggest question of all is... is the American Ministry against the British one? The answer is revealed in this chapter and the next...  
  
I know this chapter is shorter, but it's better than none at all.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 11 Held Under Lock and Key  
  
- - - - -  
  
Harry found Hermione out by the stables. She was leaning against the fence, staring off into the distance, her eyes locked on the mountains, a slight smile on her face. She seemed to start when he approached, the grass making soft noises under his footsteps. "Hey."  
  
"Hello," she said in greeting, returning her gaze.  
  
"It really is beautiful here," he said, taking a moment to take in all of the natural beauty surrounding them. "I'd say she made a perfect choice for this."  
  
Hermione nodded, her eyes still distant.  
  
"I'm going to take a hunch on what I think you're thinking," Harry said, standing next to her and hoisting himself onto a fence post. "You're wondering if we're doing the right thing coming here."  
  
"Are we?" Hermione asked softly. "I mean, this is great and all, because we've never been here... but is this what we really needed to do? Or are we just trying to make ourselves feel better because it wasn't our responsibility, at least, not this time."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said in a low voice, "I watched Cedric die. I have watched too many people suffer because of the stupid things others have done to lord over them. Someone took Dawn and they transformed her into..."  
  
Hermione turned to him, placing her hand on his knee. "I know, Harry. I just hope we can do something about it before it's all too late."  
  
"We'll have to see if Draco can get through to her first," Harry replied. "I can't believe I'd ever hope he'd do something right, because that would have meant at one time he'd best me... but now..."  
  
"Everything's changed," Hermione agreed. "We've changed... this is all so... odd."  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Harry surmised, glancing toward the other end of the fenced area, where the Slayers, young and old, were gathered around the stables. "But this is still a great place to have a school."  
  
"I completely agree," Hermione said, as the two began walking away from the others. "I think I might go and take in that equestrian class. It might prove useful."  
  
"Or you could prove yourself to be a complete mockery," Harry joked.  
  
And even though he paid for it as she hit him across the arm, he grinned nonetheless, relieved to see her smiling sincerely for the first time since they'd arrived in the United States.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"They're outside in class."  
  
"So we're alone?"  
  
"Just the three of us."  
  
Buffy lead Draco into the library and closed the heavy doors behind them, locking them securely into place. "We wouldn't want any interruptions when you make first contact."  
  
"Right," Draco said, his eyes no longer on the Slayer but on the figure sitting calmly before the massive fireplace, her eyes staring lifelessly into it. "Dawnie?"  
  
Buffy stood back as Draco stepped toward her, kneeling in front of her, his hands on her knees. Her eyes continued to stare at nothing, her face not registering his existence, his touch, or even the sound of her own breathing.  
  
"Dawn, I know you're there. I know you can hear me, but even if you can't talk to me, or see me... I know... I know..."  
  
His voice choked up and he exchanged a glance with her sister. "Why is this so hard?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Now do you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing?" she asked, a sharp edge to her voice.  
  
He nodded and returned his gaze to Dawn. "There has got to be something inside of you that can sense what I'm saying and I hope that whatever that sense is, it's listening. I need you to understand that I am so, so sorry for what I have done to you. I never intended any of this to happen. I know when you told me you were pregnant, I promised I would stand by your side, but I let you go. My Father made that decision for me---"  
  
As Draco droned on explaining his actions to Dawn, Buffy turned and rummaged through the maternity section of the library. She would to catch up on her readings now that Dawn was a mother and she herself was an Aunt.  
  
She had felt it before. Sheer determination. She was absolutely determined to bring those who had put Dawn in this state to justice. And she was even more determined to reunite Dawn with her child. If Draco was here as the Father, that was just an added bonus.  
  
Her eyes settled on a book titled "First Year Mothers" and she pried it from the stacks and meandered to the leather couch behind Dawn, while Draco was gesturing toward the cold fireplace, his eyes wide with emotion.  
  
"--- I tried to reach you, Dawnie, I did. Your sister tells me she got all of my letters, but I just couldn't ---"  
  
Not knowing how much more of this she could tolerate, Buffy lifted the book and hid her face behind it, trying to concentrate on the words printed in large, purple lettering.  
  
Draco suddenly stopped talking altogether. "Dawn? Dawnie?"  
  
The book fell from her hands.  
  
Dawn was blinking now and there were tears in her eyes. She seemed unable to move, except for the grave emotion now spreading across her face.  
  
Buffy rose and stepped toward them, seeing Draco put his arms gently around Dawn, feeling stiff as a corpse in his arms, but he could feel her heartbeat.  
  
"Did you hear what I said, Dawnie? I love you and I'm so sorry for what I put you through. And I promise we're going to find our baby, I promise!"  
  
Buffy had tears in her own eyes as Draco let go of her.  
  
Dawn's eyes seemed to unlock from their empty, vacant position and meet his. Her face was still twisted and full of sorrow, but her eyes held something else. Hope.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry," she stammered.  
  
Draco was in awe as he rocked back on his heels, seeing Dawn staring at him, crying and apologizing. It was too much for him. He gently touched her face. "We're going to find out who did this to you, too," he promised in a grave voice, much bolder than he truly felt.  
  
As he moved away, she let out a small sigh and returned her gaze to the fireplace, the tears on her face drying away.  
  
Buffy took Draco's arm and lead him a distance away. "That was awesome," she said, smiling at him. "But we need to do more for her. Why did she apologize?"  
  
"She probably felt she'd done something wrong," he said softly, his eyes still on the younger Summers girl. "Do we know who's doing this to her?"  
  
"They beat us down."  
  
Slowly, they both turned their heads back toward Dawn, who lifted her face again, a look of sheer terror in her eyes. "They took us away."  
  
Draco moved back to her, taking her hand in his. Buffy stood just over her left shoulder, her gaze strong and headfast. "Who did this?" Draco asked, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
"They said..." Dawn said, her voice strained from lack of use, "we belong to them."  
  
Buffy straightened and turned away, her eyes suddenly full of fury. "The American Ministry," she hissed, seeing the look of complete surprise on Draco's face as Dawn said the exact same thing.  
  
"They said we needed to be purified."  
  
The words chilled Buffy to the bone as she gave Draco a look that said plainly he should leave Dawn alone before she relapsed into another form of catatonia.  
  
Draco was visibly shaken as he returned to the Slayer's side. "What in the hell did they do to her?"  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Buffy said. "But first we need to find my Watcher. And we're going to tell him everything. And then we're going to find our little friend Dr. Cretin. I think he's going to have an amazing story to tell us."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"He didn't break until four hours into our little interrogation," Spike muttered darkly as he sat across from Giles and next to Angel at the same time Buffy and Draco were seeing Dawn. "Bloody bloke did all he could to hold on."  
  
"Is he still alive?" Giles asked in a sharp voice, echoing in the small metallic office Angel used at Wolfram & Hart.  
  
"Oddly enough, yes," Angel replied. "We used as many evil things as we could between the two of us that would keep our souls intact."  
  
"That'd be a rotten bad thing if you two did lose your souls, I quite agree," Giles replied, crossing his arms. "What have you learned from the good Doctor?"  
  
"For one thing, he's not human," Spike replied. "We could decipher that without one of Willow's blood-code charms. We think he's from another dimension of demons that are sent to do dark medical stuff. Like torture a human being into a virtual state of catatonia."  
  
Angel continued quickly. "He was transported to someplace in Colorado about three weeks before Dawn returned from... wherever she was. He was contacted and put under contract by the American Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Did you two bother asking him what exactly that organization was?"  
  
"What it is, you mean," Angel continued briskly. "And yes, we did."  
  
"He says that it's basically a few American witches and wizards that sit in a quaint little office somewhere between here and Colorado, smoking wizards pipes and playing wizards' chess," Spike replied.  
  
"In other words, he doesn't know anything," Giles concluded quickly. "That's a lot of bloody good capturing him has done."  
  
"But what little we found out about this Ministry is the good we have found in contacting them," Angel replied, pulling out a small device and handing it to Giles. "We have to teleport in order to get anywhere near the American Ministry. Apparently they have agents who have been scouring the countryside looking for Dawn's family, but because of the protection charms Willow put up around here, they couldn't find Buffy."  
  
"This puts both Buffy and Dawn in a greater danger than I thought," Giles frowned. "What else did you learn?"  
  
"Only a trained witch could teleport to these coordinates," Spike offered.  
  
"Or a trained hit-demon," Angel said darkly, "especially one under the contract of a certain Wolfram & Hart."  
  
Giles' hand fell onto the table. "Are you meaning to tell me that your law firm has been involved with the American Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"They're not," Angel replied, with certainty in his tone now. "I asked around and figured that the Senior Partners are from Hell itself and really don't pose much of a threat to the American Ministry. They probably collaborate on occasion, but as much as a definite partnership, they're probably competitors for demonic business."  
  
Giles sighed. "So where does this leave us?"  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Spike rose to get it while Angel bent closer to Giles. "We have a plan that will send Willow to the American Ministry, strictly reconnaisance."  
  
"I believe we should come up with a better plan," Giles said hastily. "Because by now they would know that Willow is in league with the Slayer."  
  
"What about Tara?" Angel asked.  
  
"We'll discuss this later," Giles said, putting matters to rest as Spike cleared his throat loudly from the corner of the room.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that a Mr. Bennett has arrived from the American Ministry of Magic," Spike said in an overly cheerful voice, taking a step aside and leaving an older man dressed in a crisp Armani suit with a patent leather briefcase standing in the light emanating from the hallway.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen!"  
  
As he stepped forward, Spike closed the door and locked it behind them.  
  
- - - - -  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapters 12 & 13 -- Mr. Bennett has a new story; Dr. Cretin is held as a prisoner; Dawn moves; Xander and Cho continue making plans. 


	12. Lemon Drops and Sugar Plums

A bit of a longer chapter and hopefully worthy.

After all this dark stuff, you need to have fun, right? This is a tentative timeline, but I figure it'd help a bit. Look for Chapters 16/17 or 17/18 to provide a lighter atmosphere that was hinted at in Chapter 10. And the wedding will be about 2/3 the way through. 

Two questions and we'll jump into it.

**Why did Percy Weasley go to the US with the others?**

There is a reason he did go. And he is NOT the one to die, mainly because there's no way I'm going to kill off a character I'm not liking. No, he has a lot to make up to Ron, who's been having a rough go at it. Look for a brothers' reconciliation before the wedding.

**Where is Dawn's baby?**

Good question. You'll find out soon enough.

- - - - -

**Chapter 12**

**Lemon Drops and Sugar Plums**

- - - - -

"So did we learn anything off of the newcomer who arrived at your office this afternoon?" 

Angel turned toward Buffy, who was sitting in the Library conference room with Giles, Willow and Xander. Tara was with the Slayers at their evening astronomy class, and Harry Potter and his friends from England had already retired for the evening. The only person present from that English group was Draco, and it was only because of his irritating insistence that he'd been invited to the meeting in the first place.

"We didn't learn much more from him," Angel replied. "He just basically said that they can't find this Academy and he was... threatening us into telling him."

"Threatening a vampire," Willow chuckled. "That's a dangerous thing to do."

"Especially when they know we can't touch them," Spike growled from across the table. "He knows we have souls. And they know how to take them away."

"It's the perfect weapon against us," Buffy agreed. "We can't afford for either of you to lose your souls."

"So that takes Spike and Angel out of the game," Xander said, crossing his arms over his chest. "That just means we need a new line."

"You really have to stop watching ESPN," Willow winced.

"No, I just need more guy friends who understand me," Xander replied, turning his attention back to the Slayer. But before she could speak, Draco opened his mouth.

"What exactly happens if you two lose your souls?"

An odd shiver passed over the Slayer's face. "That's a question best left unanswered."

"It may be one he needs to hear, however," Giles replied, turning to Angel. "Why don't you tell him what happens when you lose your soul?"

Angel looked extremely uncomfortable. It was Spike who chose to answer as Angel squirmed in his chair. "We become reckless, ruthless, decisive monsters. We... lose our humanity, our compassion, any emotion, any light. We go to total darkness and there's nothing that can hold us back from killing anything and everything."

As he spoke, Draco's eyes widened. "Oh."

"There's something you need to understand about vampires," Angel said, still looking uneasy. "We have to use blood to survive, and it doesn't matter whose. If you or any of your pureblood magical friends were around when one of us lost our soul, it would tip the entire balance of power between the magic and non-magic worlds. Your world wouldn't be safe."

"What makes it different from the vampire attack on Hogwarts three years ago?" Draco asked in a hushed voice.

"They were ordinary vampires," Buffy replied softly. "They had only been turned that year or maybe a year before. Angel has been alive over two hundred and thirty years. Spike's nearly one hundred and forty. They were once one of the most feared forces on Earth. The massacres they caused, the pain they inflicted... it's too dangerous to even want to think about." She sighed heavily. "That puts the English bunch from the battle lines too. If those vampires could get their hands on them... the magical world would no longer be safe."

"We've lost two of our most powerful weapons and the only people around here who are legal to carry wands," Xander said, his voice low. "So that leaves..."

"The Slayers," Buffy sighed again. "It's not good, it's not a fun choice, but it's the only one we've got right now."

"Did he say what kind of force we'd be dealing with?" Willow asked softly.

"Vampires, demons, basically anything they can throw at us," Giles replied. "They're intent on getting Dawn and Dr. Cretin back. And I should think that..."

"We barter," Buffy said suddenly. "We'll give them Cretin back. He's no use to us anyway. After I have a little talk with him, I think it's time to get rid of him. In exchange, we'll secure Dawn's place here."

"If we make the call from here though, we'll be found," Giles reminded her.

Buffy turned to Angel. "Is there any way your lawyers could take care of this mess?"

Angel nodded. "I'll get them working on it right away."

"What else did you get from that guy?" Buffy asked.

"The American Ministry of Magic is as old as America itself. Apparently when the Salem Witch trials were going on, many witches and wizards traveled west and created a new community for themselves, electing a government council that later became the Ministry," Angel said. "Over the years and especially in the last decade, they've made otherworldly contacts and contracted hit demons to do their dirty work for them, including Dawn's disappearance. She's been in Colorado for over a year. She was returned to somewhere in England about a week before she returned here and we picked her up."

"What do we know of her flight back to America?" Buffy asked them.

"We know that two trained hit demons exchanged a large amount of... wizards gold, I think... for Dawn. They took her to Colorado immediately. We have learned that there was a trained Wizard overlooking the scene and the airport surveillance cameras have identified him to be Lucius Malfoy."

Draco's blood ran cold. "M-My F-Father?" he stammered. "W-Why would he d-do any of this?"

"He was protecting his pureblooded family," Willow said harshly. "It always comes back to blood."

"But Dawnie... she's not human."

"We know that," Buffy replied, her brow furrowing. "I think there must be another reason behind this. Did you thank your contact?"

"Spike pushed him out the window at the end of the hallway," Giles replied, looking tired. "Apparently our guest was also a vampire. He burned to death on his way down."

"I got nasty blisters in the deed," Spike grumbled. "Next time, I'm going to hire my own hit demons to do something so..."

"Thank you," Buffy said, interrupting him and he turned to see her genuine smile. 

"You're welcome," he said slowly.

"Anyway," Angel said, breaking the tension that was starting to rise. "What do we do now?"

"Offer the exchange," Giles suggested. "And while we're on that, Spike... I think the time has come to tell the Slayer your idea to put Willow in the American Ministry."

"Me?" Willow asked, looking flattered.

"You're the only Witch around here that's capable of stuff like this," Xander said encouragingly.

"So is Tara," Willow said, the flattery turning to fear. 

"Spike, the floor is yours," Giles said, standing up and walking to a large cabinet on the other side of an ancient-looking grandfather clock.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I need a drink," Giles replied, pulling a large bottle of scotch from the cabinet. "And I have a feeling the rest of us will too, if we have to listen to much more of this."

"Yeah," Buffy said, standing up to help him carry glasses and soda. "But at least now we're getting somewhere."

- - - - -

Unbeknownst to the others, Harry Potter and his friends were gathered in the larger boy's room discussing their first day in the country.

"They're scared," Ginny was saying as she leaned against a bed frame, crossing her legs in front of her. "They know something big is about to come down."

"But why send these things after the Slayer and her family?" Ron wondered aloud. 

"Because they know they have to cover up whatever they did to Dawn," Hermione responded, sounding deep in thought. "Maybe... maybe it was because they didn't expect the Slayer to be there at all."

"Lupin sent her almost a year and a half earlier and she was captured probably between London and Los Angeles somewhere," Harry said, grabbing a stack of paper and a pen he'd found in a nightstand and beginning to write it down. "About two weeks after we left Hogwarts."

"Correct," Ginny said, peering over his shoulder as he set the pen down against the pad. "And then she disappears for nearly a year and a half."

Harry jotted that down. "Right... right..."

"Suddenly Dawn arrives from London," Hermione pointed out. "How did the Slayer know that her sister was arriving? Someone at the Ministry must have alerted her."

"Why would Dawn stay in England for so long?" Ron frowned next to her. "We all knew how homesick she was just before we all graduated."

"She was pregnant," Harry pointed out. "Not to mention how sick she got following commencement."

A silent shiver passed over Ron's face as he recalled that. "We can assume one thing. Dawn's second trip to the country must have prompted the Ministry or whatever to start looking for her."

"As far as I can tell, they're nothing like our Ministry," Hermione said, her gaze suddenly clearing. "They're working for the collective good to protect their own."

"That sounds exactly like our Ministry," Harry said bitterly, not willing to quite forgive them for the death of his godfather, over five years before. 

The door suddenly creaked open and Draco appeared, looking visibly shaken. Ginny sat up from where she'd been leaning on Harry and gave him a concerned look. "Are you all right?"

Draco tried to nod and tried to speak, but no words came out. "I'll be... okay... eventually," he managed to choke out as he dropped next to the elder Weasley brother who hadn't yet spoken up. 

"Do you know something about Dawn?" Harry asked suddenly and all eyes turned toward Draco, who shrugged uncomfortably under their gaze. 

"My Father was the one that bartered for her exchange into the hands of the American Ministry the first time," Draco said softly, almost whispering. "My Father got a lot of gold from the deal... The Slayer thinks that my Father received a lot of gold by trading a former demon to them."

"That's it!" Hermione cried, suddenly jumping from her reverie, sending Percy Weasley next to her tumbling over in surprise from her motion. "I'm sorry, but I've been trying to connect the dots. Why would Lucius Malfoy trade Dawn to the American Ministry? I heard some of the Watchers discussing it at dinner and they said that Dawn used to be a ball of mystical green energy."

"If they could contain that energy," Ginny said, catching on, "it would give them significant power over our own Ministry."

"Our own Ministry never tried it because they were in league with the Slayer and Dawn was a pawn," Ron said, his eyes narrowing in thought. "The American Slayer could try and use that power for it's own reasons, whatever they are."

"Why would they do such a thing?" Harry asked. "It's so horrible to think about torturing a young woman... but a baby..."

"It is the baby," Hermione said, standing up. "Don't you see? The baby is a cross between mystical energy and pure-blooded magic. Lucius must've seen that this was a bad thing for our world so he brought it over here and made it theirs..."

"Except it didn't go the way they expected," Harry said slowly. "I mean, Dawn did escape."

"Maybe..." Ginny said, pausing for a moment. "Maybe they wanted her to escape. Maybe they want the Slayer to know what's going on. I mean, why now? Why are they sending people now to tell her all of this information? They have an ulterior motive, I know it. They know something."

"It'll be dangerous to get involved in this," Draco said quickly. "Apparently, it's so much of a danger our own world could be destroyed along with this one."

"There's nothing like a good apocalypse on the upside," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

Ginny smiled and dropped her head on his shoulder, scanning Harry's notes. "We should go to her, and let her tell us what's going on. We traveled halfway across the world to help Dawn."

"So what we need to know is..." Hermione said, summarizing their meeting in her brassy tone, "why did they leave Dawn in her sister's hands and come forward now, why did they let Dawn go in the first place, and where is your child..."

Draco hadn't thought much about that. As he watched the girls leave the room and the rest of the males get ready for bed, he moved toward his bed and sat down, squeezing his pillow tight. 

He'd never even imagined Dawn would carry the child full-term. He had to assume the possibility that there was a child out there and that he was the Father.

He smiled slightly, his mind lost in a daydream. He was with Dawn in a pleasant little village. They had a daughter that was running about them, smiling and laughing as she ran into her mother's arms.

The image of a small girl in Dawn's arms brought a smile to his face.

"Are you okay?"

Draco shook his head as his daydream faded. "I'm not going to be until I know what happened to my Dawn. And what happened to our baby."

"You and me both," Harry said, returning to his bed on the other side of the room. "You and me both."

- - - - -

The first line of dawn was just creeping up on the horizon when Buffy stood up from a white porch swing she'd been draped across all night, staring at the woods in the distance. 

"You doing all right?" a voice asked behind her.

"How long have you been there?" Buffy asked, stretching.

Angel stepped out of the darkness. "I've been... brooding."

"Didn't really expect anything else," Buffy replied, standing up. 

"You really need to get some rest."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. We need a strong Buffy. A Buffy that can fight a new Ministry of Magic and lead an entire school of Slayers. Right now we have a Buffy who cries over reading books on maternity."

"You caught that, huh?"

"I heard Dawn spoke yesterday."

"She had a strong reaction to the Malfoy boy."

"He doesn't look much like a boy to me."

"I can tell he loves her."

"That's the reason he wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp."

"I think we're all so keen on protecting her we're missing the bigger picture."

"There's always the lemon with the sweet."

"What?"

"Just something we used to hear back in the golden days," Angel said, sitting next on the swing and inviting her to sit back down beside him.

She sat. "Something tells me it was on your mind too."

"I was recalling the forces at work behind Darla's pregnancy."

"What of them?"

"They threw everything they could at us, including an old enemy who took and raised Connor in hell. It drove Darla to the point that she staked herself during her delivery. I'm trying to figure out if that's what happened to Dawn and why she's in that state of catatonia and if that's the ultimate reason why she responded so well to Malfoy."

"You think a lot."

"Heh heh. Not much else to do with my time. I'm done torturing prison boy. You want a crack at the good Doctor?"

"I think he's been broken into enough."

"When did you talk with him?"

"Spike took me down earlier."

"Spike took you?"

"Angel, please... now is not the time for this."

"Do you..."

"I know what you're going to ask me," Buffy said, interrupting him. "And if you ask me that again, I'm going to send you to Disneyland in the sunlight."

Angel shut his mouth. 

"I haven't made any decisions yet, in answer to your question. You'll be among the first to know."

"I feel like one of those idiots on those reality dating shows."

Buffy smiled in the dim horizon.

"Isn't that the point?"

- - - - -

To be continued...

See? A longer chapter as promised! I'm not going to bother explaining the title. It reminds me of how useless a title can be (like that new movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind or whatever) 

I really need a break from all of this really, really not-so-happy stuff soon. I'm moving the wedding date again, because it'll drive me crazy if all they do is think "unacceptable fate" all the time. 

Things will get worse. Things get darker. Dawn recovers. And that's a good thing because we like Dawn. I especially like the way I've written an adultish Dawn to be. But with the return of Dawn's memory comes a horrid truth. And it's just been touched on. And I'm still going on with character death. I just wrote up there it won't be Percy. 

I just read all the reviews tonight from my last chapter I posted and noticed questions. I hoped I answered as many as I could here. I'll answer more. 

Thank you reviewers! :) Even without internet and just this lovely Notepad program to lighten my day, your words of encouragement and questions of confusion keep this blonde going. I'm so glad I have this to work on! Otherwise I'd be going stir crazy packing up my house.


	13. Flesh and Blood

Okay, so a small slew of questions, and then we'll go into it again.  
  
A bit of a longer chapter again, but I don't think you'd mind.  
  
So is Dawn's situation anything like Connors?  
Appearances REALLY are deceiving, aren't they? To the one reviewer who asked, I have never seen Charmed before and I'm not going to start with the imitations now. Dawn and Connor are a lot alike as they're the "offspring" of superheroes. Dawn's baby is a key, but not the key you'd think. There is a twist on things, and since we're not even halfway into the story yet, giving too much away cheapens the effect the final "arc" would. I digress.  
  
Is the American Ministry evil?  
They traded gold for a pregnant woman. Maybe they're not evil but just working under their own pretenses. Maybe they're just doing what's best for their organization. Or maybe they really are evil. You'll just have to wait and see. They do use hit demons and vampires to do their dirty work for them, so they already know about the Slayer. Hint. Hint.  
  
Where is Dawn's baby, damnit(!)?  
Everyone wonders where the child is. Dawn did have the baby. The baby is in the current custody of the American Ministry. Mother and daughter and father will be reunited soon enough.  
  
Did Dawn recognize Draco?  
Oh, come on... they made a baby together. You'd think that warrants a deeper connection. There are no ties thicker than blood and water. She shares the blood of her sister. And Draco practically owns her heart.   
  
Any more questions? I hope I'm not being contradicting here...  
  
I did borrow a wee quote in this Chapter, but only because it just gets across the power of this Chapter. Just think... two more chapters and we're half done!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 13  
Flesh and Blood  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dr. Cretin still appeared nervous when he was brought before the Slayer, sitting in her Administrative office. She was browsing on a laptop when he came in and she rose. "Good afternoon."  
  
"H-Hello," he stammered.   
  
"I assume you know why you've been brought here," she said, her voice sounding distant as she stared out the window. "I'm releasing you back to the Ministry."  
  
His face paled considerably. "B-But... you ca-can't! I can't g-go back there! They'll... they'll..."  
  
"They'll kill you if you show your face again, won't they?" she asked in the same quiet voice, still not looking at him.  
  
He nodded in a terrified way behind her back.   
  
"You will not tell your employers of this place," Buffy warned him, finally turning to face him. He was startled by the fire in her eyes. "If you know our plan which I'm sure by now you do since it was recently discovered you're a telepath, well... Willow's curse will be enough to destroy you. There's a car waiting at the end of the driveway. The barrier protecting this school will be dropped for a few moments allowing you to escape."  
  
"B-But I can't go..."  
  
"You pose a serious threat to my sister as long as you stay," Buffy said, sitting down. "This is not open to negotiation. I know you are not human and unable to feel compassion, but maybe, just maybe, you're as fallible as those of us who are made of flesh and blood."  
  
He nodded his pale head. "What will become of Dawn?"  
  
Buffy glanced down a moment. "She made a connection with the Father of her child," she replied in a slow voice, as though reluctant to tell him anything. "She will regain her humanity. And you, dear Doctor, will just have to give your life for that, I'm afraid. She's worth more to me than some quack who comes in here thinking he can poison my sister."  
  
"She was meant to stay the way she was," he said as two Slayers entered and pried him from his seat. "She was supposed to stay unconscious! You don't know what will happen, how this will end!" As he was dragged from the large office, his voice rose in hysteria. "They have plans for both mother and childe! They will not stop!"  
  
Buffy stood up as the door closed heavily. "What did you think?"  
  
The closet door parted as Willow stepped out. "I think at last we got to him," Willow replied.  
  
"Consider that one plan in motion," Buffy said, bending over to tap her speaker phone. "Guys, did you get all that?"  
  
"We did," Giles voice came through. "The getaway car just arrived to take him to the airport."  
  
"Let him go," Buffy replied, turning toward Willow who nodded nervously. "Let's commence with step two... Xander, this is your show."  
  
"I read you," Xander said, standing beside Giles at the library, where Dawn was sitting in a chair very near them, her motionless gaze staring over the table toward nothing in the distance. As soon as the line was cut, he turned toward the door, where Cho was standing. "Bring him in."  
  
She opened the door as the six from England quickly shuffled in. "Draco?" Xander said, offering him the chair across from Dawn as the rest sat around the table. "Tara?"  
  
Tara stepped forward with a large box of magic supplies. "Thank you for agreeing to do this, Draco," she said in a low voice as she handed Xander a large jar of blue-colored sand.   
  
Together, she, Xander and Giles arranged the table top. Tara finally pulled out a picture of Dawn and set it on top of a small clay figurine while Giles lit the candles around the few who were gathered.  
  
"Just close your eyes and concentrate," Tara advised Draco as she pulled the empty box back. "The others will merely observe."  
  
Draco nodded and closed his eyes, the scent of incense suddenly filling his mind with foggy thoughts. Slowly the sound of the flames flickering and the sounds of doors opening faded from his mind. He smiled.  
  
The only thing was, someone was standing in front of him, smiling too.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you," she said, tears shining in her eyes as she took him into her arms, sniffling loudly. "I've been so afraid... so scared..."  
  
"There's no reason to be scared anymore," he said, gently detaching himself from her. "I've come to take you home."  
  
"I don't belong there," she said, her voice suddenly showing hesitance.   
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, glancing around and pulling Dawn's hand as they walked toward a garden-like area across the path where they'd been standing.   
  
"They told me that they'd beat me down," Dawn said softly.  
  
"Who was going to beat you down?" Draco asked. He suddenly saw that she was in tears. "Dawnie, what is it?"  
  
"The American Ministry," Dawn replied. "They were the ones who met me at the airport, not my sister and not my friends. They told me that they needed to keep me and my child safe because others might come. I asked them why, because my sister was a Slayer..."  
  
"Dawn, slow down," he said, sitting down and offering her a seat on the other side of a fountain. "There's time enough for everything."  
  
"No," she said in a tiny voice. "That isn't it. We don't have any more time. Do you know what they'll be doing to our daughter?"  
  
Draco stopped for a moment and stared at her. "We... we have a daughter?"  
  
"I named her Joy Darina. Joy is after my mother, Darina I believe you said was your grandmother's name."  
  
"It was," Draco said, trying to push the feeling of being rushed in his head. "Dawn... what happened to you?"  
  
"They said they had to do what they did to protect my baby," Dawn said, her voice becoming more and more soft and sad. "They said they needed her for the final phase..."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, suddenly aware that his surroundings were beginning to fade. Dawn's face glowed pale and he knew that the spell was wearing off. They only had a few minutes left. "Dawn, tell me what is happening? Why did they trap you in your mind?"  
  
"For her," Dawn said, her voice sounding farther and farther away. "All of it... all of this... was for her."  
  
"Why did they want our daughter?" he asked, and then realized Dawn was nearly intangible now. "Dawn... please... don't leave me."  
  
She let out a small, strangled cry and he reached out, feeling the shadow of a touch as she faded from his memory. "I'm coming back for you," he promised, his eyes shining with determination. "I'm getting you the hell out of here."  
  
Draco blinked, suddenly finding himself across the table from Ginny Weasley, who looked as puzzled as he. "What the hell was that?" he muttered, turning toward Tara for an explanation.  
  
"A new start," Tara said, crossing her arms. "Now all we need to do is let Willow make her magic."  
  
They all turned silently to Dawn, who was still staring forward, seemingly not hearing, not knowing, not feeling anything.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Joy," Buffy said softly as she cradled the maternity book in her arms. "Dawn named her little girl Joy..."  
  
"Seems kind of surreal, doesn't it?" Willow asked, hugging her knees thoughtfully. "I'm so glad that Malfoy was able to make contact with her."  
  
"It just leaves us with an even bigger question mark," Xander sighed, dropping down on the sofa on the other side of Buffy, his arms full of books. "This is everything in that huge library we have about any sort of Ministry of Magic... and most of these are on loan from England."  
  
"Remind me to thank Fudge," Buffy moaned as she picked up the top book and began scanning the index. "How are we progressing toward step three?"  
  
"We're sitting at a nice subtle number two and three quarters," Xander replied, handing a small stack of books to Willow.   
  
"Wil..." Buffy said suddenly, glancing up. "Do you remember when I went catatonic when Glory--"  
  
"-- when Glory took Dawn at that old, busted up convenience store?" Xander asked excitedly as they both turned to look at Willow.   
  
"Yes," Willow said slowly, hiding her face behind one of the books.   
  
"Dawn may be under some spell," Buffy said, her voice just as slow, but underlined with hope. "Willow, you need to do what you did to help me. Tara was able to figure out that Dawn is under some magical mind control. Maybe you can get in there and pull her out..."  
  
"I-I don't know..." Willow said, glancing from one to the other. "This is really Giles' decision..."  
  
"Hello," Xander said, sticking his hand in the air, "also a Watcher here... Giles was in full support when you were helping Buffy."  
  
"I know," Willow said, keeping her face carefully hidden, "but we'll be messing with magical forces I don't even understand. Maybe if I can figure out what--"  
  
The door to the small lounge opened and Tara burst in, out of breath. "Buffy... the spell... it was... it was..."  
  
Willow slowly let down the book as they all turned toward Tara, who seemed perfectly intent on catching her breath.  
  
"He-Her mind was... tr-transfigured into an in-infinite loop..." Tara gasped, one hand on her side. "Probably the effect of a per-permanent ch-charm."  
  
"Bloody hell," Xander said under his breath.  
  
Buffy seemed frozen in thought as she turned to Willow. "Willow, please... I'm going to beg you to help Dawn..."  
  
"Buffy, you know I'll do everything I can for her," Willow said, her face etched with concern. "The only problem is... what happens when Dawn comes out of it? The American Ministry will know that she's out of whatever state they put her in... it'll put all of our lives in danger. We can't risk it, not with so many..."  
  
"Slayers?" Buffy asked, standing up. "They've just been looking for an excuse to kick some major demon ass. And I think Angel's squad is a bit tired of them always hanging around and taking out their big bad. It's time we faced one of our own."   
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"Willow, you will help Dawn. You'll do whatever magical mind meld thingy you can to get her out of her state. If it becomes a liability, then we'll move her to L.A. and Angel. Xander, Tara... you two go to Giles and tell him of my decision."  
  
"And then what?" Xander asked in an undertone.  
  
"I talk," Buffy said, placing her hands on her hips. "And then... we mobilize."  
  
- - - - -  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter 14 -- Dawn wakes up; major wedding planning begins!  
  
Look for Chapter 20/21 or 21/22 for the wedding chapter! And everyone gets much needed R&R 16/17. 


	14. Reunion FAKE

A very wise reviewer once said... take the worst thing you can think of and turn it onto your characters. It does make fantastic drama.

If you read the faux Chapter 14, it was a joke. Sort of. Dawn comes back somewhat evil, but she's not the complete bitch here. I went for something more happy. If you want to blame anyone for that lovely fake chapter, blame my beta, who thought it'd be a good joke to play. And I had to get at least one good April Fool's joke out. 

I really wish you could see the file names. I uploaded both of these files last night and just replaced one with this so I could explain myself a bit more. I waited two days to put the real one up so that you can see how demented my mind really does work sometimes. 

It actually worked well. 

This is the real chapter. I hope you saw the questions I answered because I'm not pasting them here again.

We'll be back to PG now, because Dawn isn't psycho, Faith isn't trying to kill Buffy, and Willow, Giles and the others are still alive.

Hehehe. I digress.

- - - - -

(the real)

**Chapter 14**

**Reunion**

- - - - -

It was just after sunset when Buffy gathered the Slayers outside near the tennis and basketball courts. They were all openly curious when she stepped out onto center court.

"I have just made a decision that will effect all of us," Buffy began in a loud voice. "And I made this decision for Dawn, which makes me selfish. Why? I want my sister back, to the way she was. This challenges us to be what we are. For years now you've been fighting shadows or fighting each other. It's time you finally find out what your power really is. It isn't the strength to hold a sword because I know that you can do that. It isn't the fact you've probably learned the entire Japanese fighting dictionary by now. This is different from anything you've ever learned, unless you fought with us in England three years ago.

"This is a new power, a strong power. It's risen, and it's coming. It's going to take us all unless we stand together to stop it. There is only one force on this planet that can stop the American Ministry and that's us. They hold the secrets as to what has happened to Dawn. They hold our future and unless we take it, our future ends. If any of you wants to step down and ignore their destiny, I can't stop you. But you're not safe. You're never safe as long as you have this power and it will consume you until there is nothing left. 

"This is our army, our strongest will. I don't need to tell you that we're the only force that can stop the big bad. You know this. You can feel it as well as I can. It's time to answer destiny's call.

"Now... who's with me?"

The Slayers glanced between themselves in stunned silence.

Faith was the first who stood up and joined Buffy center court. "I know you've been ripped from your homes and families, but look at it this way: there's no safer place than this school. You can live here or die out there, it's really your choice."

It was Kennedy who stood up first, arms crossed. "I'm with you."

One by one, the other Slayers stood, their voices mingling until the shouts were indistinguishable.

Buffy and Faith exchanged a tense smile.

"What do you think?" Faith asked Buffy in a low voice as the rest of the Slayers dispersed. "Think they're up for it?"

"Do you remember when you were first called?" Buffy replied, answering Faith's question with an inquiry of her own. "I remember being so excited that I was finally going to matter in this world."

"So basically you would be bold enough to get yourself killed," Faith said as the two walked back toward the campus.

"Just enough to matter," Buffy replied, crossing her arms. "I used to think about what my life was like. I was popular, I had the most amazing friends and then Sunnydale came and I was... an outcast. I felt determined that I had to run both lives at the same time. These girls... they'll never have that chance. The only one of us who has been normal, if there is such a word, is Dawn."

"I remember my first day after I was called," Faith said, opening the door as the two stepped inside. "I was so worried that I would make a bad impression... and my mother. She didn't care what I did as long as I wasn't arrested or lying in a ditch dead somewhere. Or else she didn't care enough to know."

"I told my Mom, she handled it badly," Buffy said, her voice full of regret as she stepped back. "I suppose I shouldn't have bailed on her since it was, you know... but... I couldn't stay. And I think you're the only person who understands why."

"I think I'm beginning to," Faith said softly. "Sometimes there's things a Slayer can do only so well before everything turns out so horridly wrong..."

Buffy sighed as the two stepped inside the library, where Tara was hovering by the door. In the corner, Willow was just sitting down to work her magic on Dawn. "It's begun."

"It's about time," Faith muttered under her breath.

- - - - -

It was after midnight when Harry suddenly awoke to the sound of footsteps very near his bed. He slowly reached for his blankets, ready to throw them off and face whoever was looking over at him. Grasping the covers, he sat up and turned around just as the figure gasped and fell over his empty trunk. 

The result was the sound of a trunk being knocked backwards into a chair, which fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Ginny?" he panted, putting a hand on his heart.

"Uh... huh..." Ginny replied, sounding as out of breath as he.

Harry reached over and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. The lamp, which was a replica of the Eiffel Tower, lit up, bathing the room in soft golden light.

The other three boys were asleep. Ron had his pillow over his head. Percy and Draco both appeared to be snoring softly. Harry leaned over and helped her up before grabbing for his robes. After he'd dressed sufficiently, he stepped outside the room, bringing Ginny with him.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's this spell that Willow's working on," Ginny replied, her voice full of concern as well. "Hermione keeps saying about how badly these things can go. And she's a clever witch."

"Willow is the most powerful witch in this hemisphere," Harry replied bluntly. "She knows the risks, as do the rest of the Slayers."

"But what if Buffy was right?" Ginny asked, her voice dropping as the two walked down the hall. "What if it poses a risk to our world as well, just because we're here?"

"Are you saying we should leave?" Harry asked sharply.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind dumping Draco off on these people and hitting the air back," Ginny said, her voice firmly implying she'd made up her mind. "I think Hermione agrees with me."

"Hermione would agree with you, because she's smart enough to know not to get in the way of anything dangerous," Harry replied. "I don't blame her. But we have to stay Ginny, you know that. And what about the wedding?"

"Is there even going to be a wedding?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Of course there will be," Harry assured her. "I know that Cho and Xander have their qualms... what married couple doesn't? I'm sure you know what your parents are like when they argue."

Ginny smiled, her first real smile all evening. "You're right. You're always right, you know?"

Harry wrapped a comforting arm over her shoulders. "Why don't you and I head to the kitchen and get some tea or something? You might sleep better. And then I'll even walk you to your room."

Ginny sighed as he lead the way. "I have no idea how I got so lucky to have you in my life like this."

"Call it fate," he tossed back, grinned.

And despite all the darkness surrounding them, Ginny grinned back.

- - - - -

"I don't wanna get up."

There was a gentle nudge on her shoulder.

"Go away."

"Buffy? Buffy... wake up..."

"It's not time yet. The socks are still done."

"Buffy Anne Summers!"

Buffy sat up with a start, glancing around the dimly lit library. Her eyes were drawn to the only source of light, the warmly crackling fireplace in the corner. "What is it?"

"I thought you'd at least want to say hello to me."

Buffy slowly turned her head toward her sister. "Dawnie?"

Dawn nodded, her eyes glowing in the amber light. "It's me."

Buffy stood up, throwing her arms around her sister, feeling the warmth of humanity inside her. "Oh my goodness," she said, tears threatening her perfect control. "Dawnie... you're awake! You're here... oh, Dawn..."

Dawn's arms tightened around her sister and she sniffled loudly. "I wanted to do this for so long... but I couldn't... I couldn't reach you..."

"I'm here, Dawn," Buffy said, pulling back and taking her sister's face in her hands. "I'm not going to leave..."

"I know," Dawn whispered, wiping her eyes. "I was so scared... so scared..."

Buffy gently helped Dawn onto the sofa and sat next to her, glancing up at Willow, who'd been standing behind Dawn. She mouthed 'thank you' and knew Willow would understand completely.

"How do you feel? Are you all right?" Buffy asked as Willow sat down on the other side.

"I'm okay," Dawn said softly. "Well, not completely okay, but I feel like I've been sleeping forever." 

Buffy smiled through her tears. "I can't believe you're really here, after all this time."

Dawn smiled back and folded her hands in her lap. "I-I don't know..."

"Buffy," Willow said, her own voice thick with emotion, "there's some things you need to know about Dawn."

Buffy glanced around Dawn, who was staring at Willow with the same curiosity Buffy felt. "What?"

"They didn't take your magicks, did they?" Willow asked, turning toward Dawn. "And I felt like they added something... there was a power inside of you I could feel... and it wasn't borrowed magic. They gave you something. It's dark... and there's a lot of... pain and sadness where it comes from."

"Is that what put her in catatonia?" Buffy asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," Willow said, taking Dawn's hand. "It was your daughter's birth that did that, didn't it?"

"You know about Joy?" Dawn asked, turning on her sister.

"So does Draco Malfoy," Buffy said gently.

"He's here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up in the darkness. Buffy had to hold back a chuckle looking at the strong look of delight in Dawn's face. "I knew I could feel him... I thought it was just in England, but he was really here. He is really here with me. When can I see him?"

"You'll see him come morning," Willow said, standing up. "Because right now, it's the middle of the night. Why don't we go over to the kitchens and get you some breakfast? And then you can see everyone."

"I'd like that," Dawn replied, standing up and taking Willow's hand. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be along," Buffy said, watching as Willow and Dawn left the library, smiling slightly. 

It was so strange... seeing her sister walking and talking when her voice had been silenced for so long.

Things were going to be a lot different without Dawn in a virtual coma.

And it was all just a few hours away.

- - - - -

The breakfast hall was crowded as usual. The few Slayers who had just awoken were gathered around the tables while the cooking lady was dishing out her usual trays of food.

Harry and his group were sitting at one of the tables nearest the entrance. Buffy had just entered with the older Slayers and they were all talking and laughing as they grabbed their trays. But just as Harry was about to call out a welcome, a movement from the door caught his eye. His jaw dropped and he fell motionless back into his chair.

Willow had just lead a figure in by the hand. Not just any figure.

It was Dawn.

Down the table from him, Draco trembled. He stood up, feeling like time was standing still.

He moved toward the entrance, where Dawn stood, her eyes on him. The usual morning din in the cafeteria dropped to nil as everyone turned to watch the exchange.

"Dawn," he said, choosing his words very carefully.

She suddenly smiled at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

"Never," he said, his voice full of emotion as he reached for her. He was stunned when she took a step back, as though afraid to be touched by him. "Dawn?"

"I-I can't... I'm s-sorry," she stammered, glancing at Willow for support. As soon as Willow gave her a slight nod, Dawn turned and marched right back out.

"I'm sorry," Willow said softly. "She wanted to see you, face to face... just give her time. She'll come around."

But knowing what they'd been through, he was afraid that forgiveness would have to be earned through efforts aside from time.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 15 - Dawn's behavior is erratic; the American Ministry has plans.

Chapter 16 & 17! The Watchers go on a retreat. The girls head to New York City!

Chapter 20 & 21 - The wedding of their dreams... and nightmares... is about to begin, along with an old friend who returns for the festivities!


	15. Reunion

A very wise reviewer once said... take the worst thing you can think of and turn it onto your characters. It does make fantastic drama.

If you read the faux Chapter 14, it was a joke. Sort of. Dawn comes back somewhat evil, but she's not the complete bitch here. I went for something more happy. If you want to blame anyone for that lovely fake chapter, blame my beta, who thought it'd be a good joke to play. And I had to get at least one good April Fool's joke out. 

I really wish you could see the file names. I uploaded both of these files last night and just replaced one with this so I could explain myself a bit more. I waited two days to put the real one up so that you can see how demented my mind really does work sometimes. 

It actually worked well. 

This is the real chapter. I hope you saw the questions I answered because I'm not pasting them here again.

We'll be back to PG now, because Dawn isn't psycho, Faith isn't trying to kill Buffy, and Willow, Giles and the others are still alive.

Hehehe. I digress.

- - - - -

(the real)

**Chapter 14**

**Reunion**

- - - - -

It was just after sunset when Buffy gathered the Slayers outside near the tennis and basketball courts. They were all openly curious when she stepped out onto center court.

"I have just made a decision that will effect all of us," Buffy began in a loud voice. "And I made this decision for Dawn, which makes me selfish. Why? I want my sister back, to the way she was. This challenges us to be what we are. For years now you've been fighting shadows or fighting each other. It's time you finally find out what your power really is. It isn't the strength to hold a sword because I know that you can do that. It isn't the fact you've probably learned the entire Japanese fighting dictionary by now. This is different from anything you've ever learned, unless you fought with us in England three years ago.

"This is a new power, a strong power. It's risen, and it's coming. It's going to take us all unless we stand together to stop it. There is only one force on this planet that can stop the American Ministry and that's us. They hold the secrets as to what has happened to Dawn. They hold our future and unless we take it, our future ends. If any of you wants to step down and ignore their destiny, I can't stop you. But you're not safe. You're never safe as long as you have this power and it will consume you until there is nothing left. 

"This is our army, our strongest will. I don't need to tell you that we're the only force that can stop the big bad. You know this. You can feel it as well as I can. It's time to answer destiny's call.

"Now... who's with me?"

The Slayers glanced between themselves in stunned silence.

Faith was the first who stood up and joined Buffy center court. "I know you've been ripped from your homes and families, but look at it this way: there's no safer place than this school. You can live here or die out there, it's really your choice."

It was Kennedy who stood up first, arms crossed. "I'm with you."

One by one, the other Slayers stood, their voices mingling until the shouts were indistinguishable.

Buffy and Faith exchanged a tense smile.

"What do you think?" Faith asked Buffy in a low voice as the rest of the Slayers dispersed. "Think they're up for it?"

"Do you remember when you were first called?" Buffy replied, answering Faith's question with an inquiry of her own. "I remember being so excited that I was finally going to matter in this world."

"So basically you would be bold enough to get yourself killed," Faith said as the two walked back toward the campus.

"Just enough to matter," Buffy replied, crossing her arms. "I used to think about what my life was like. I was popular, I had the most amazing friends and then Sunnydale came and I was... an outcast. I felt determined that I had to run both lives at the same time. These girls... they'll never have that chance. The only one of us who has been normal, if there is such a word, is Dawn."

"I remember my first day after I was called," Faith said, opening the door as the two stepped inside. "I was so worried that I would make a bad impression... and my mother. She didn't care what I did as long as I wasn't arrested or lying in a ditch dead somewhere. Or else she didn't care enough to know."

"I told my Mom, she handled it badly," Buffy said, her voice full of regret as she stepped back. "I suppose I shouldn't have bailed on her since it was, you know... but... I couldn't stay. And I think you're the only person who understands why."

"I think I'm beginning to," Faith said softly. "Sometimes there's things a Slayer can do only so well before everything turns out so horridly wrong..."

Buffy sighed as the two stepped inside the library, where Tara was hovering by the door. In the corner, Willow was just sitting down to work her magic on Dawn. "It's begun."

"It's about time," Faith muttered under her breath.

- - - - -

It was after midnight when Harry suddenly awoke to the sound of footsteps very near his bed. He slowly reached for his blankets, ready to throw them off and face whoever was looking over at him. Grasping the covers, he sat up and turned around just as the figure gasped and fell over his empty trunk. 

The result was the sound of a trunk being knocked backwards into a chair, which fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Ginny?" he panted, putting a hand on his heart.

"Uh... huh..." Ginny replied, sounding as out of breath as he.

Harry reached over and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. The lamp, which was a replica of the Eiffel Tower, lit up, bathing the room in soft golden light.

The other three boys were asleep. Ron had his pillow over his head. Percy and Draco both appeared to be snoring softly. Harry leaned over and helped her up before grabbing for his robes. After he'd dressed sufficiently, he stepped outside the room, bringing Ginny with him.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's this spell that Willow's working on," Ginny replied, her voice full of concern as well. "Hermione keeps saying about how badly these things can go. And she's a clever witch."

"Willow is the most powerful witch in this hemisphere," Harry replied bluntly. "She knows the risks, as do the rest of the Slayers."

"But what if Buffy was right?" Ginny asked, her voice dropping as the two walked down the hall. "What if it poses a risk to our world as well, just because we're here?"

"Are you saying we should leave?" Harry asked sharply.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind dumping Draco off on these people and hitting the air back," Ginny said, her voice firmly implying she'd made up her mind. "I think Hermione agrees with me."

"Hermione would agree with you, because she's smart enough to know not to get in the way of anything dangerous," Harry replied. "I don't blame her. But we have to stay Ginny, you know that. And what about the wedding?"

"Is there even going to be a wedding?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Of course there will be," Harry assured her. "I know that Cho and Xander have their qualms... what married couple doesn't? I'm sure you know what your parents are like when they argue."

Ginny smiled, her first real smile all evening. "You're right. You're always right, you know?"

Harry wrapped a comforting arm over her shoulders. "Why don't you and I head to the kitchen and get some tea or something? You might sleep better. And then I'll even walk you to your room."

Ginny sighed as he lead the way. "I have no idea how I got so lucky to have you in my life like this."

"Call it fate," he tossed back, grinned.

And despite all the darkness surrounding them, Ginny grinned back.

- - - - -

"I don't wanna get up."

There was a gentle nudge on her shoulder.

"Go away."

"Buffy? Buffy... wake up..."

"It's not time yet. The socks are still done."

"Buffy Anne Summers!"

Buffy sat up with a start, glancing around the dimly lit library. Her eyes were drawn to the only source of light, the warmly crackling fireplace in the corner. "What is it?"

"I thought you'd at least want to say hello to me."

Buffy slowly turned her head toward her sister. "Dawnie?"

Dawn nodded, her eyes glowing in the amber light. "It's me."

Buffy stood up, throwing her arms around her sister, feeling the warmth of humanity inside her. "Oh my goodness," she said, tears threatening her perfect control. "Dawnie... you're awake! You're here... oh, Dawn..."

Dawn's arms tightened around her sister and she sniffled loudly. "I wanted to do this for so long... but I couldn't... I couldn't reach you..."

"I'm here, Dawn," Buffy said, pulling back and taking her sister's face in her hands. "I'm not going to leave..."

"I know," Dawn whispered, wiping her eyes. "I was so scared... so scared..."

Buffy gently helped Dawn onto the sofa and sat next to her, glancing up at Willow, who'd been standing behind Dawn. She mouthed 'thank you' and knew Willow would understand completely.

"How do you feel? Are you all right?" Buffy asked as Willow sat down on the other side.

"I'm okay," Dawn said softly. "Well, not completely okay, but I feel like I've been sleeping forever." 

Buffy smiled through her tears. "I can't believe you're really here, after all this time."

Dawn smiled back and folded her hands in her lap. "I-I don't know..."

"Buffy," Willow said, her own voice thick with emotion, "there's some things you need to know about Dawn."

Buffy glanced around Dawn, who was staring at Willow with the same curiosity Buffy felt. "What?"

"They didn't take your magicks, did they?" Willow asked, turning toward Dawn. "And I felt like they added something... there was a power inside of you I could feel... and it wasn't borrowed magic. They gave you something. It's dark... and there's a lot of... pain and sadness where it comes from."

"Is that what put her in catatonia?" Buffy asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," Willow said, taking Dawn's hand. "It was your daughter's birth that did that, didn't it?"

"You know about Joy?" Dawn asked, turning on her sister.

"So does Draco Malfoy," Buffy said gently.

"He's here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up in the darkness. Buffy had to hold back a chuckle looking at the strong look of delight in Dawn's face. "I knew I could feel him... I thought it was just in England, but he was really here. He is really here with me. When can I see him?"

"You'll see him come morning," Willow said, standing up. "Because right now, it's the middle of the night. Why don't we go over to the kitchens and get you some breakfast? And then you can see everyone."

"I'd like that," Dawn replied, standing up and taking Willow's hand. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be along," Buffy said, watching as Willow and Dawn left the library, smiling slightly. 

It was so strange... seeing her sister walking and talking when her voice had been silenced for so long.

Things were going to be a lot different without Dawn in a virtual coma.

And it was all just a few hours away.

- - - - -

The breakfast hall was crowded as usual. The few Slayers who had just awoken were gathered around the tables while the cooking lady was dishing out her usual trays of food.

Harry and his group were sitting at one of the tables nearest the entrance. Buffy had just entered with the older Slayers and they were all talking and laughing as they grabbed their trays. But just as Harry was about to call out a welcome, a movement from the door caught his eye. His jaw dropped and he fell motionless back into his chair.

Willow had just lead a figure in by the hand. Not just any figure.

It was Dawn.

Down the table from him, Draco trembled. He stood up, feeling like time was standing still.

He moved toward the entrance, where Dawn stood, her eyes on him. The usual morning din in the cafeteria dropped to nil as everyone turned to watch the exchange.

"Dawn," he said, choosing his words very carefully.

She suddenly smiled at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

"Never," he said, his voice full of emotion as he reached for her. He was stunned when she took a step back, as though afraid to be touched by him. "Dawn?"

"I-I can't... I'm s-sorry," she stammered, glancing at Willow for support. As soon as Willow gave her a slight nod, Dawn turned and marched right back out.

"I'm sorry," Willow said softly. "She wanted to see you, face to face... just give her time. She'll come around."

But knowing what they'd been through, he was afraid that forgiveness would have to be earned through efforts aside from time.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 15 - Dawn's behavior is erratic; the American Ministry has plans.

Chapter 16 & 17! The Watchers go on a retreat. The girls head to New York City!

Chapter 20 & 21 - The wedding of their dreams... and nightmares... is about to begin, along with an old friend who returns for the festivities!


	16. Prism

Blame the busy schedule.

I have four weeks left till I graduate from college =) So now all my professors are piling  everything from exit papers to research stuff on me. So writing is kind of taking a back burner.  I really want to finish this before I graduate but hey... it might not happen. I'm only halfway through this lovely work of art. Literally.

Thirty one chapters and epilogue are planned. I hope I don't go over too much. Aside from an evil prank, I am predicting character death. So... hold on to your butts!

I'll omit question/answer time for today because I frankly can't find anything really decent to answer that won't be answered in the next few chapters that you don't already know. Yes, I'm evil. I know I am. Yes, I'm sorry for what I did, but hey... it was kind of fun writing that.  It'd be the perfect "The Wish" alternative, don't you think?

- - - - -

**Chapter 15**

**Prism**

- - - - -

Ron Weasley was standing by the athletic arena where most of the Slayers trained daily, waiting for Hermione to come from the library, where she'd been engrossed in the massive amounts of literature all morning. Her dedication to the books surprised all but Willow, who affectionately called her 'my mini-me'. 

He glanced around, spying someone leaning against the fence, staring out over the stables and meadows stretching toward the mountains. Realizing he had some time to kill, he figured it might be nice if he at least found the time to meet new people instead of keeping to himself.

He had heard rumors that the Slayers thought of Harry and his friends as dodgy, prissy dolts. He really wanted to refute that theory since he knew that if Hermione or Ginny found out, it would probably spell certain disaster. Not for Hermione, really.

As he stood there along the fence, his thoughts dwelled on her. Hermione was really something but lately he'd felt a distance between them. She had pulled away from him, throwing herself into politics and her non-profit work. Before they'd seen each other on the plane, they'd spent one  measly night together in two months. 

He really missed her sometimes but otherwise he felt okay. She wasn't the center of his universe  as Ginny was to Harry at times. She was just a really great girl he'd fallen for a long time ago.

As much as it was bittersweet to say so, he and Hermione were over. Sure, they would always  remain friends, but the passion between them, the love and respect and warmth, had dried up as  had so many creek basins in the dry California sun.

The girl a ways down from him was shielding her eyes and staring at him. Before he could move  away, she drifted toward him. "Nice view, hm?"

"It's spectacular," he admitted, nodding in approval as he glanced around the paddock. "Never  thought I'd enjoy it as much."

"I'm Melanie Spencer," the girl introduced herself quickly.

"Ron Weasley," he replied, shaking her hand. It was then that he'd gotten a really good look at  her. She was on the shorter side, but quite as strong as the others, judging by the grip of her  hand. She was also adorable, with short platinum hair and blue eyes that twinkled when she looked  into his.

He drew his gaze away. 

"You're one of those British folk, aren't you?" she asked and for the first time he noticed an  accent.

"You're not from here are you?" he asked, returning her question with one of his own.

"No," she said, shaking her shiny head. "I'm originally from Hungary but my parents sent me off  to Canadian boarding schools when I was very young. I just came to the Slayers Academy six months  ago. You should have heard my parents... I didn't think I'd ever give them both heart attacks  within a five minute span. They wanted me to have nothing to do with Americans."

"Neither did my family," Ron said with a sigh. "At least, not before Dawn came over there."

Melanie looked slightly bitter as he said this. "I just wish that Buffy would tell us more, you  know? She keeps us all in the dark about her sister and everything else that's going on."

"Maybe she's trying to protect you from things you aren't ready for," Ron suggested lightly. "I  mean, she is only human."

Melanie smiled, and it was a gesture that brought a warm feeling to Ron's toes. "You are right,"  she said softly, turning back to the scenery. "Listen... I have a few minutes before I need to  get back for lunch... have you ever seen the athletic building? I'm pretty sure Buffy and the  Watchers are keeping you all busy."

Ron thought of her Hermione, and imagining her blowing him off because she was too engrossed in a  book gave him a shot of confidence. He nodded.

"Awesome!" she said, grinning and tucking her arm through him. "I've always wanted to talk to one  of you... well, Harry Potter anyway. The moment I heard everyone talk about him I had the hugest  crush on him... until I saw that redhead attached to his hip, anyway."

"That redhead is my sister," Ron said quietly. She turned to him in surprise. 

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know... I'm really, really glad I didn't get involved with that,  anyway," she said, blushing slightly.  

"You wouldn't want to cross my sister," Ron said wryly. "And besides... Harry loves her. You  don't want to get into that."

"I'd rather not," she replied softly. "How about you? Do you have a special someone in your  life?"

Realizing that Hermione was still around but not present, he shook his head quickly. "Not  really."

"See, you're lying," Melanie said almost immediately, gauging his reaction. "Who's the brunette?"

"My best friend," he replied honestly. "Honest. She's my best friend, Harry's too."

She looked a little puzzled, but suddenly a bright smile spread across her face. "Have you ever  seen hockey?"

"I've heard about it," he said, letting Melanie lead him into the arena.

"Buffy has Faith teach us," Melanie said, her voice turning passionate. "I couldn't get enough of  it in Toronto. It's kind of like Quidditch where you try to get a ball of sorts into a net. Only  we play with sticks and we use a puck in place of a ball. Come on, I'll show you."

Ron was having a hard time keeping up with Melanie's enthusiasm. As soon as he saw the hockey  rink spreading before him, he understood her excitement. "Wow," he breathed.

"I think I forgot to mention it's played on ice," she giggled, taking his hand and leading him  down to the benches. As soon as she stopped though, she turned and stared down at their enjoined  hands. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, pulling her hand back.

Surprisingly, Ron felt himself reaching for it again. "Don't be," he said, a sly look in his  eyes.

She felt herself blushing as she turned her gaze to the ice. "Want to play?" she asked brightly.

Ron felt a sense of fear and trepidation, yet the boredom of the past few days overcame that and  he nodded. "At least I finally figure out what an ice rink is like," he admitted as she pulled  him onto the ice.

- - - - -

Buffy had just finished clearing her dishes from her private suite when a knock sounded at the  door. "Come in!" she called out.

Willow stepped in with Dawn, both of them smiling. "I just got the grand tour of the grounds,"  Dawn said, her voice sounded as though she were tired but unwilling to admit it.

"I'm glad," Buffy said softly as she straightened. "Please, come in."

"The one place you haven't shown me is my room," Dawn joked as she took a seat in the Slayer's  office. Willow smiled at Buffy before ducking out. "She didn't have to leave, you know."

"I know," Buffy said, sitting down. "But we do have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" Dawn asked, puzzled. 

"For one thing, we never finished your suite," Buffy said apologetically. "And because Xander and  Cho's wedding is so close--"

"Xander? And Cho? Getting married?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"-- that he ran out of time to finish your room for you," Buffy finished up. "Some of the girls  are heading to New York in a week. I think you should hit a Pottery Barn or a Crate and Barrel  and find some things for it. I'll happily show you the space, but it needs flooring, windows, and a door... probably some furniture too."

"Oh," Dawn said, looking slightly taken aback. "Thank you."

"No problem," Buffy said, sitting down. "And I felt like we needed to talk about what happened to  you. After all, you annoyed me to no end when I came back from the dead."

Dawn suddenly looked panic-stricken. "I-I can't..." She turned away, her face twisting into a  look of deep, intense pain. "I-I'm sorry."

"Dawnie, don't be," Buffy said, reaching across to put her hand on Dawn's. "I know things are  different now. It's like you're looking into your old life and seeing something completely  different on the other side. But it's all right... we're all here for you. That's what families  do."

"I can probably try and talk about it," Dawn muttered, biting her lip. "Just give me time, okay?  It was a lot to go through and you weren't exactly forthcoming in your life either. You neglected  to tell me you were in Heaven... after I'd been alone for months."

"Dawn," Buffy said, her eyes shining with tears. "That was really stupid of me, but I hope you  can help us because I want to know what they did to you. They have your daughter and I know you'd  probably want to get her back."

"I do," Dawn said, with a half-smile. "I-I just can't go back there... it-it's too..." Her voice  trailed off as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "It hurts. Just knowing that my life has been  changed and I can't ever have these years back... everyone is so different now... and you're all  I have. You're my everything."

Buffy smiled at her sister. "I know things seem different now but once you get used to them,  everyone's the same. So we live in an Academy now instead of a house, and we're training these  girls for the next few months to be placed in areas around the world... but that's all!"

"What about Xander and Cho?" Dawn asked, using her fingertips to brush away the tears in her  eyes.

"They fell in love," Buffy said simply. "You know how lonely he was after Anya died... and now  that Cho came over here, she and Xander worked together a lot."

"What about a Watcher's Council?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Giles formed an American branch," Buffy said, her voice full of pride. "Xander and Tara are both  Watchers, but Tara is Cho's, if you were wondering," she said wryly, seeing Dawn's eyes widening.  "He also hired about a dozen new people. There are hundreds of us living here now, completely off  of our funds from the British Ministry... a loan of sorts."

"You're using magical money to fund this place?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," Buffy fidgeted slightly, "Wolfram and Hart have been a big asset to us too. It was they  who first discovered the findings of the American Ministry."

As she spoke the name, Dawn suddenly hardened, her eyes turning into two perfect orbs of steel.  "I don't want to hear that name mentioned again," she hissed.

"Of course," Buffy said smoothly, waving her hands as a sort of apology. "Anything else?"

"Why is Draco here?" Dawn asked. "He gave me up years ago."

"It was his Father who was behind your breakup," Buffy replied. "He was the one who arranged to  have the Ministry take you... take you away from us."

"I figured as much," Dawn said bitterly. "I really wish he'd go though."

"He loves you," Buffy said, trying to catch Dawn's eye.

"He doesn't love me," she sputtered, her eyes narrowing with fire flashing behind them. "He loves  himself. That's all Draco Malfoy ever loved!"

"I will speak with him," Buffy vowed, "and ask that he maintain his distance."

Dawn visibly relaxed. "Thank you," she said graciously. "I just can't deal with him now... and  all of this... and knowing my daughter is still trapped in that looney bin..."

"I understand," Buffy said, standing up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to send you down to the  Slayer wing, unless you want a hotel-style room in guest quarters with Ginny Weasley and Hermione  Granger."

"The Slayer wing," Dawn said quickly. "I don't want to deal with them either right now," she  explained, seeing Buffy's curious look.

She shrugged, opening the door. "Okay, let's go, Dawn." After Dawn stepped out, she closed the  door behind them.

- - - - -

"I think that your Uncle Rory should sit over here," Cho was saying, glancing at a few stacks of  paper and a box of pushpins lying next to them on the concrete walk surrounding the large  outdoors pool. "Near your parents?"

"Bad idea," Xander replied, pulling out the pushpin with the yellow post it labeling his least  favorite uncle and gently sticking it into a table across the room. "The farther he is away from  my parents, the better."

Cho nodded and glanced at the invitation list. "Are these friends?"

Xander examined the list over her shoulder. "Yeah."

"Table four?" she asked, taking a few pushpins.

Xander nodded as she quickly placed them. He was surprised how easy this was compared to his  foiled wedding with Anya. Cho knew exactly what she wanted and he spared no expense on letting  her have the wedding of his dreams. They were getting married at sunset on campus before driving  to a large, gorgeous flat in the mountains for the reception at a stunning luxury club. The  friends would stay there overnight and return the next day. 

Cho was staring at him and he pulled out of his reverie. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Her eyes softened as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Do we really get to spend the rest of  our lives together?"

He felt a grin tugging at his lips despite thoughts of Anya. "We do," he said, placing an arm  around her shoulders as she handed his the guest list. "Harry Potter and friends."

As he said this, he heard peals of laughter coming from the athletic complex down the hill. They  both straightened and saw two people stumbling out, pushing each other around.

"Mel?" Cho asked, standing up as the two grew closer. She was surprised to see Melanie, a Slayer,  and Ron Weasley, both flushed and wet, looking as though they'd had the time of their lives. 

"Hey!" Melanie said, throwing her arms around Cho, getting her dress all wet. "Wedding planning  again, you two? You never stop!"

"I only have my free periods," Cho said, dropping back into her seat before glancing at Ron.  "What were you two doing?"

"She was introducing me to hockey," Ron said, grinning at Mel. She grinned back.

Cho started. Her eyes widened as she saw the look and immediately she froze, exchanging a  panic-stricken glance with Xander. 

Another voice boomed out across the grounds. "Ron Weasley!" a voice shouted. He turned to see  Hermione, her arms full of books, waving madly. 

"I'd better go," he said regretfully, turning to Mel. "I had a lot of fun..."

"It's been great," Mel agreed, watching as he spun and ran off. She sighed slightly. "It's been a  blast..."

"Um, Mel?" Cho asked gently. Mel turned to look at her. "You do realize he's just visiting,  right?"

Melanie nodded. "I know he is... but... I really like him. He's so sweet and funny as hell as he  kept falling on the ice..."

"Uh oh," Xander said in a teasing sing-song voice. Both Melanie and Cho rounded on him.  "Someone's got a crush."

"Yeah," Melanie said, gazing as Ron met up with Hermione and the two disappeared from view. "I  think maybe I do."

- - - - -

After they'd hit the meadows, Hermione handed him her top book. "I think you should start with  this one," she said in a brassy voice, "and then maybe--"

"Hermione," Ron said suddenly, turning to her. She stopped, several books dropping out of stunned  arms.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not read today," he said, gently pulling the books out and setting them on the grass.  "That's all we've done since we've gotten here. Read and study... this is my vacation too as well  as yours. You should be relaxing."

"I know," Hermione shrugged.

"Let's take a walk," he said, offering his arm. "I really just want to spend time wandering  around this gorgeous campus and spending time with you."

Hermione looked hesitantly at his arm, her gaze dropping longingly at the books. "A-All right,"  she stammered, taking his arm. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," Ron said, his voice serious.

"That sounds intriguing," Hermione replied.

"I figured as much."

- - - - -

"So, the Key has woken from her waking sleep after all," a deep voice said, filling a crowded  chamber. "It is time for us to implement the next stage."

A figure stood up and stepped forward, the lights shining off of her dark hair. "I vote we step  up and go directly to stage four. Stage three is unnecessary at this point. The price will be too  high for the Key to stay away."

"And once the change happens, what then?" another voice demanded.

There were shouts along the small hall until the woman placed up her hand, grinning. "That'll be  up to her, won't it? I think we should begin immediately."

The man at the table nodded, his dark, dead-sounding voice full of despise as he spoke his next  words.

"Proceed."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 16 - Join Xander and the rest of the Watchers as they hit a mountain retreat as the  perfect bachelor party before the big day!

Chapter 17 - Cho and the girls are heading to New York City for the wackiest and wildest  bachelorette party yet!


	17. The Magical Gourd Society

Surprise!

Let's take a few questions...

**Who is Melanie? Is she a Mary-Sue?**

No, she is not. She's a character I developed to give the British six some air time  and some good quality plot time... since all they were really doing is walking  around doing nothing. Mel serves as a wrench between Ron and Hermione and later  Percy. There is a reason he came along with all of this too. She'll be developed in  the plot more, I promise. 

**Is Dawn going bad?**

Let's just say she's been "triggered".

**I can feel something about to go down... what is it?**

Since you asked me nicely, I'll tell you. I'm raising another dead character back  from the dead and they come back extremely evil, as an agent of the American  Ministry. Who can you possibly think of that could come at a worse time than this?  They'll be reintroduced in Chapter 17/18.

**Why is Ron cheating on Hermione?**

Let me put it this way; I've never been a huge Ron/Hermione fan. I know a lot of  people are. So that's why I'm sticking Ron with the newly created Mel. It'll create  a lot of trust issues between him and Hermione, unfortunately. In the end, I  promise all will be well again.

I'll start asking you questions soon... see how you like them!

And since we all need a little humor...

In the next few chapters, I'll be holding up my end of the bargain and introducing  the fine lady who titled this story. So... watch for her!

- - - - -

**Chapter 16**

**The Magical Gourd Society**

- - - - -

It was loud and noisy in the Cafeteria room that night. As Melanie walked in, she  saw Harry Potter and his friends sitting at a table across the far corner. She  spied Ron and her heart sped up slightly. For some odd reason, she'd developed a  crush while watching him fall flat on his rear end every time he took one tennis  shoe-clad step onto the ice. 

Hermione Granger was with him now, and she held a possessive hand on his arm. As  they spoke, he bent his head down to hear her talk, and she dropped her head onto  his shoulder, squeezing his arm.

A white-hot bolt of jealousy flashed through her as she grabbed a tray roughly and  scooped spoonfuls of food onto a plate without noticing what she put on. Hermione  was still hanging on Ron and he looked pleased with her attention.

It was puzzling for her as she turned and headed toward them, only to be thwarted  by Jenny, one of Tara's other Slayers, who was waving her madly over to the table,  her loud Irish voice rising brassily over most others.

"I heard they were together," Jenny was saying smugly as Melanie sat down. Jenny  smirked at Mel. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

"What are you talking about?" Melanie asked lightly as she finally discovered what  she'd put on her plate and began pushing it around. 

"We heard you had a date with the Weasley boy," Rona, the eldest Slayer at that  particular table, gossiped, digging into her salad. "From what his sister was  telling us, he's been seeing Hermione Granger for nearly four years now."

Melanie gasped, spitting out her water across her tray. The din in the room receded  at once as she choked out, grabbing a handful of napkins to wipe the water from her  tray. "Oh, God," she muttered. "He told me they were just friends."

Rona arched her perfect eyebrows and pointed her fork in the direction of Ron's  table. "Do they look like just friends to you?"

Melanie watched with a sinking feeling in her stomach as Ron and Hermione left,  hand-in-hand, oblivious to the attention the nine Slayers at one table were paying  them. She closed her eyes and shook her head, her memories bringing her back to the  afternoon. "It felt so real," she whispered, opening her eyes and turning back to  her friends. They were stunned to see tears sparkling in her lashes. "He didn't  seem like the kind of guy who'd betray."

"Oh, God, Mel," Rona said softly, covering Mel's hand with her own. "What did he do  to you?"

"Nothing," Melanie finally said, shrugging. "He didn't make a move on me... all he  did was be himself... and I guess that's when I realized it was him I had a crush  on, not Harry Potter."

Her gaze turned toward the doorway, where Ron and Hermione, still hand-in-hand, had  stopped to talk to Tara, who was walking into the Cafeteria, a large weapons bag in  one hand. Ron volunteered to carry it over to their table and Mel quickly averted  her eyes as Ron hovered over them. "Ladies," he greeted, nodding at each one.  "Melanie..."

Just listening to the way he spoke her name was making her eyes glisten again. As  she turned to look at him, he'd already left the cafeteria. But Rona was gently  poking her, handing her a slip of paper. "It's from Ron."

Melanie opened the letter and read it. It was a lunch invitation that weekend. Just  the two of them. No friends, no evil rumors and most of all, no Hermione Granger.

- - - - -

Xander opened the front door to his apartment, glancing around. The wedding was  less than two weeks away and their preparations were nearly complete. He was  exhausted after pulling three night patrols in a row. And because he taught basic  weapons training for military gear, he had had a full array of classes as well. 

He glanced in the empty bedroom and quickly undressed, pleased he would get at  least a few hours of sleep before Wednesday approached. As he lay his head down on  the pillow and closed his eyes, the front door to the apartment burst open. Before  he could muster the energy to look up at the intruders, he felt cold hands on his  face and some fabric being stretched across his eyes. Smothered giggles sounded all  around him as his arms were wrestled roughly to his back and handcuffed.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded sleepily.

He heard a giggle nearby that sounded like Willow. What was she doing in his room  at four in the morning?

"Get him up! Get him up!" another voice chanted. Xander recognized Buffy's tone.

Before he could open his mouth and demand again what was going on, a strip of tape  was fastened securely. He felt someone kiss the tape and pull back. "See you  Friday, sweetie."

"Cho?" he mumbled behind the tape as he was force-steered out of his apartment,  down a long hallway, through the elevator and outside. He could hear the rumblings  of a car engine as he drew closer and finally stopped as they seated him inside.

"Ready to go?" Willow asked as she slammed the door on the blindfolded and silenced  Xander.

In the darkness, Buffy turned to Giles, handing him her jeep keys. "Don't lose him  now."

"Do you have everything?" Cho was asking Tara, who nodded, holding up a large bag. 

"You'd better get going," Faith said softly. "Your flight leaves Friday at noon."

"Right," Tara said as she opened the passenger door and climbed inside. "All right,  Xander?" she called out. She had to restrain her laughter at his furiously muffled  reply. "All right!"

Giles got into the driver's seat and pulled the Jeep down the long, twisting  driveway of the Slayer's Academy. A large red van pulled out behind them. "We'll  untie him once we reach the sanctuary," he said quietly to Tara, who had pulled out  a spell book and was reading. "Do we need any extra supplies?"

"No," she whispered back, trying to ignore the sound of Xander struggling in the  backseat. "We have the gourd, we have the herbs and we have the incense. I think  we're all set."

"Good," Giles said, casting a quick glance at Xander, who was undoubtedly glaring  at him through the bright purple fabric of his blindfold, "because the sooner we  get him there, the less he'll struggle. He can't meditate much if he's chafed."

Tara couldn't restrain her laughter this time, which led to more thumps and groans  from the backseat. "Ouch," she said sympathetically, reaching for him. He must have  seen a glimpse of her hand or at the very least a shadow of it and moved away,  shouting behind the duct tape.

"Hold on, Xander," Giles muttered, stepping on the gas pedal.

- - - - -

It seemed like hours to Xander before the Jeep finally pulled off the road and came  to a stop. After some muted talking between the driver and passenger, Xander heard  the unmistakable scrape of car doors opening and felt the cold air on his face. 

"Where are we, Siberia?" he muttered behind the tape.

A gentle hand pulled on his arm and he heard Tara's voice, sounding a bit  mystified. "Come on, Xander... we'll untie you out here."

"Joy," he scoffed, yet allowed himself to be led away.

He stopped when she stopped and he could feel her untying the blindfold. Behind  them, he could hear gravel crunching and knew another vehicle was approaching. He  waited until the blindfold and tape were both gone before looking around. "What is  this place?" he asked, astounded.

It was the most peaceful view he had ever seen. It was lush and green. They were in  the mountains someplace but where, he couldn't figure out.

"I hope you like it," Tara said from behind him, removing the handcuffs.

"I do," he said, his voice in awe, "but I'm not sure I understand why you had to  kidnap me from my own apartment and drag me out here."

"It's part of the ritual," Giles admitted, raising his arm in greeting to the other  Watchers who were now gathering in a large circle around them. "It's been quite the  tradition over all these years for Watchers entering a state of matrimony."

"Oh my God," Xander said, realizing how serious Giles was. "No, seriously,  Rupert... I don't need any more meditation about this. Do you remember the last  time I meditated before my wedding? I walked out on the bride."

"I do remember," Tara said softly, taking a book from Giles and opening it. "But  this is part of a new American Council of Watchers order."

"Whatever," Xander sighed, giving up. "Do I get chained to a tree next? Or how  about thrown into a river tied to an anvil?"

Giles looked up from his book, somewhat less than amused. "Actually you go into the  wilderness until you find your spirit guide."

"My spirit guide?" Xander asked, incredulous. "Is that my inner demon just dying to  get a few extra ya-yas out before I'm married?"

"No," Tara replied, shaking her head and beckoning all of the other Watchers to  come forward. "It's a ritual though passed down by the old-style Watchers and even  the guardians for millennia."

"I never would have guessed," Xander said dryly, until his eyes found something one  of his fellow Watchers was pulling out of the box. "Oh, look... the magic gourd.  That brings back some memories."

"Xander," Giles said, his voice clearly stating how fed up he was with Xander's  witty sarcasm, "please, just walk due north. When you see an animal coming that  doesn't attack you, talk to it. You'll understand."

Xander felt slightly affronted as he headed due north, listening to the chanting  and the scraping of wood against the gourd. He wandered over a patch of grass and  across a small creek bed which had since dried up. He felt as though he'd been here  before although this was the first time he'd even seen it. "All right, mister  animal. We might as well get this over with."

But there was no wildlife to be found except a small creature slithering across a  log wedged into the old basin.

"My creature is a rattlesnake?" Xander blinked in confusion. "There has to be a  mistake."

And yet the snake sat up, if one could do such a thing, and turned to him, his  tongue flittering about, feeling the air around him.

"Isn't this ironic," Xander muttered as he moved closer a few precious steps. "Um,  hello there."

The snake used its head to flick a place on the log beside it. Xander knew he was  in darker waters when he sat down on the other side of the snake, which slithered  onto his lap, looking up at him with one large unblinking eye.

"I hope you realize that you can kill me in one strike," he said, trying to keep  the sarcasm out of his voice in the hope of not offending a creature that could kill  him in one blow. In his mind, he was recounting the occurrences of snakes in  England, and had heard that one such serpent, known as the Basilisk, could kill by  sight. It just seemed ironic that out of every creature he could have had, out of  every thing he could have imagined talking it, it was this. A deadly, poisonous  snake.

"Can you understand me?" Xander asked the slithering beast. It seemed to nod at  him, winking its one eye. "All right... what do I have to do."

The snake suddenly slithered off his lap and onto the green grass. It turned, as  though beckoning him forward. "Okay, so I follow you," he said, walking as fast as  he could to keep up with the serpent which seemed to be bringing him further and  further into the wilderness. 

The snake finally stopped at a large pond, where several geese were soaring away.  Xander walked over and stared down at the water, seeing a reflection of himself.  "Okay... now what?"

No sooner had he spoken those words did the water suddenly ripple as though a  violent wind was ripping from the caverns surrounding them. 

"I get in," Xander said, understanding. After kicking off his shoes, he stepped in,  fully clothed. He stopped when he was about halfway in, almost afraid to take  another step. _Deeper... deeper…_ The wind seemed to be chanting at him now,  while the snake gleefully shook its rattle, sounding unnervingly like that  ridiculous gourd.

And suddenly all sound faded. He was up to his shoulders in cold pond-water and  suddenly his life began to flash before his eyes.

_Remember._

"I do," he said, and suddenly everything faded to black.

- - - - -

It was just past daybreak when Xander returned to the van. He had a pensive, almost  peaceful look on his face. And he was dripping water and various plants from his  clothes. 

"How was it?" Tara asked sleepily, standing up and pulling out a blanket, wrapping  him within it. 

"Insightful," he replied, sitting down next to her. "When do we get to go?"

"As soon as the others have their eight hours," Tara replied. "I waited for you all  night... I don't think Willow would have forgiven me if I hadn't... or if something  had gone wrong..."

There was a different light in his eyes now. It looked as though he were scared.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she pried gently.

He shook his head and sighed. "There really isn't anything to talk about. I went, I  fell asleep, and I had an odd dream... I woke up and here I am now."

There was that light again. "What was the dream about?"

He sighed again. "The future," he replied lightly, "what it could be if I made some  choices the wrong way again."

"What do you mean?" Tara responded curiously.

"I really don't want to get into it... but it was a lot about Anya," Xander  replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "I mean... according to that... she was  in there... and I was trapped between two lovers."

Tara looked even more confused but it wasn't nearly how Xander felt.

- - - - -

Melanie was waiting outside the administration building, stretching to go on her  usual early morning run. 

Behind her, the sunshine was soothing her jangled nerves. She rubbed her eyes  sleepily, having gotten up an hour before she was used to.

And there was the issue of the letter that was still stumping her. After all,  Melanie knew that Cho was taking Hermione and Ginny both to New York. Melanie had  declined the visit, and now she was glad she did. After all, Melanie was like a  little sister to Cho. 

She took off, enjoying the cool breeze and warm sunshine as she ran around the  paddocks. 

It had been two days since she'd first met Ron Weasley. At first, her major object  of affection had been Harry Potter, whose good looks accentuated his hero  worshippers. But Ron had fallen below her radar. She wasn't sure why. All she knew  was that she was dying to spend a day with him when none of his other friends were  around.

It was turning into more than a simple crush. Ron was invading her dreams and her  sleep was beginning to suffer. Every time she caught sight of that gleaming red  crop, her heart started beating a bit faster.

But the rumors were still there, that Ron and Hermione were very close.

And this weekend, she would set the record straight, once and for all.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 17 - Cho and friends head to New York City!

Chapters 18 & 19 - One of their own is raised from the dead to create havoc... new  relationships are born and others start to fall apart...

Chapter 20 & 21 - The wedding of the century is about to begin... if only the chaos  would end!

And after that... well... the American Ministry is about to hit up again with its  darkest and most evil plot yet!


	18. City Girls

*comments added April 28*

_It has taken me FOREVER to write this chapter and I even had help! I knew exactly what I wanted and I knew it was going to take some time for the elements to come together. I wanted a nice little girls chapter and it turned into an epic saga that was way too long, even with edits. So I politely chopped it and will add the rest in Chapter 18. Also, the lady who supplied the title to this is in her guest role in this chapter. I think she made a comment about being an Oracle. Well... I gave that some justice and added more to it. So, as you will see, she's not just some oracle. Also... for those of you looking for more romance, I just created a hypothetical wrench in the gut. It will get better, I promise. It's all in my plans._

*end edit*

A few more questions...

**Lucius Malfoy... why is free and what is going on with him?**

He was released following the fall of Lord Voldemort. Why? I'll leave that to your imagination for now. He will be dealt with in Chapter 18, with the return of the Order. Look for the Order to then reemerge following Chapter 23.

**You call this a love story?**

Not really... at least, not now. All we know is... one pairing is in a huge state of jeopardy. In the prequel, Harry and Ginny got together and currently their actions put them at friendship, best. The notions will be explored further. The wedding chapters should do some justice to romance. And it'll all begin in "City Girls" as the Cho/Xander relationship is explored further and we start to see the demise of another.

**Will we ever see our precious Hogwarts again?**

Yes, but not until the end of this sequel. And don't you even THINK about wanting another *threatening glare*.

**Who is going to be resurrected?**

Since it happens at the end of this chapter, I won't tell you. And... it isn't the first resurrection either. I plan on bringing two agents of evil from the dead, one that will fail and the other that won't. One was a good guy and one was a baddish guy. Sort of. It all fits, really.

**I can feel something big happening... what is it?**

Xander's wedding will be put into jeopardy when said characters from the question above return. Also, Dawn begins to feel the effects of whatever the American Ministry did to her, and the "agents" aren't helping her out either... Mother and Daughter are reunited in Chapter 24/25. Long ways away, but not really, you know?

Someone spare me the loopey questions!

Ahem, sorry... my bad. In this chapter... Cho takes her English friends, her Watcher and a few others to New York City to register and prepare for her wedding, only a week away. However, things start to occur that makes Cho take a second look at her new life while other lives struggle to maintain what they already have.

*** Updated Disclaimer ***

_I brought __Tara__ back from the dead. She is currently a Watcher. I have no holds over whatever Joss Whedon created and wanted to do with these characters, but I'm sure having a hell of a lot of fun playing around with all of these characters. Two more will rise. No copyright infringement intended._

Thank you dear reviewers! If you can muddle through this long, long chapter... cookies and ice cream all around!

- - - - -

**Chapter 17**

**City Girls**

- - - - -

It was well past midnight when Cho returned from her nightly patrol. She glanced around the apartment she shared with Xander. As usual, he wasn't home. He was out with his own group of Slayers on night patrol. 

She slipped into her separate bedroom, smiling at the large collection of photographs and mementos on the walls. It seemed like just a few weeks ago she was a happy, smiling student at Hogwarts. Now she didn't know if she'd ever see it again. It seemed as though her entire magical world was fading away.

She frowned slightly, turning to her bed where a suitcase was propped up against a large box. She'd begun packing for New York earlier that day while Xander had been gone on his retreat. 

She paused, sitting down. Xander had been very distant with her since he'd returned. They only had few precious moments together. Their wedding was less than two weeks away. They needed to communicate better if their marriage was ever going to work. 

A picture on the far wall caught her eye. It was a picture she'd forgotten about. She moved to her bookcase and lifted the sterling silver frame. It was a photograph of Cedric Diggory.

How she'd loved him! He had had such a charm about him... one that she could never resist. His death had devastated her. And yet it was his death that liberated her. Without that, she never would have grown close to Harry Potter and Professor Summers. 

She placed the frame back on the shelf and turned to her closet with a sigh. Her past life before she knew she was a Slayer seemed so long ago. She had been a Witch and a mighty powerful one at that. 

But it wasn't all bad; she had met Xander after all. She was now so in love with him she couldn't think straight. She remembered the night he proposed and smiled wistfully as she brought outfit after outfit from her closet, profiling herself in her three-way mirror.

He was one of the best things to ever happen to her. Oh, she couldn't deny how homesick she'd been at first, but it was his support and comfort that got her through those long, lonely nights. Without Xander, she might've been very tempted to return home.

Harry Potter and his friends had come and turned her world upside down again, once more. They reminded her that she was a long ways away from where her home was. They were exactly like her... curious about this brave new world and yet apprehensive that they'd start to like it.

Cho set one of the outfits inside her suitcase and packed it away.

She heard a soft knock from the other room and rose to answer the door. When she pulled it open, she was slightly surprised to see Melanie on the other side. "Hey!" she greeted happily.

"I figured you could use some help packing," came Mel's sarcastic reply, waiting for Cho to invite her in.

"You know me," Cho chuckled, holding the door open as Mel walked inside. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep," Mel admitted as she followed Cho back to her bedroom. "And you're the closest thing I have to family... I figured that since you leave in just a few hours, you could use the company."

Cho nodded and grinned. "You guessed right... it's too quiet with only one of us here."

"Where is Xander?" Mel asked, sitting on Cho's bed and crossing her legs, watching as Cho packed various things into a small carryon. 

"He's got the midnight patrol tonight," came Cho's muffled reply. She suddenly sat up. "Speaking of which, I've heard an interesting rumor as of late."

"Oh, really?" Melanie asked curiously as she peered into Cho's suitcase and began refolding the clothes inside. "What is this rumor?"

"That you and one of my old friends are involved," Cho said lightly, dropping an armload of shoes onto the bed. "Specifically, Ron Weasley."

"Guilty," Mel admitted, setting down a pile of Cho's pants. "God... if only I had a clue as to what I'm doing."

"I can give you a hint as someone who used to date one of them," Cho said, sitting down and reaching for Mel's hand. "Be careful what you wish for... I know you like him. I can see it in your eyes. But he comes from a world so different than yours."

"So does Xander," Melanie argued, "and look how well you two turned out."

"True," Cho nodded with a sigh. "But Ron's the kind of guy who has been involved with the same person for a few years. And Hermione Granger is not the type of girl you want to cross. She has powers you can't even begin to understand."

"Did you know about your Slayer powers when you found out you were one of us?" Melanie asked softly. "Hermione might be a strong player, I get that. But you've known me for months now, Cho. You know that I will never ever give up on what I want. And if she wants to hurt me, I have powers she can't begin to imagine."

"Don't get into a war here," Cho advised, her voice shaking slightly. "I don't want to choose between my old life and my new one. You know how I feel about these people, Mel."

"Why do you think I'm falling for one of them?" Melanie asked, her tone tearful. "I was hero-worshipping them from all of the stories you've told me."

Cho grinned. "That's my old life," she said wistfully. "I just don't want to..."

"It's all right," Melanie said, squeezing Cho's hand as she stood up. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," Cho said. She too rose and stretched. "I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit before I go tomorrow... I really wish you were coming to New York City with us."

"Me too," Melanie said, and she meant it. "Have a good night, Cho. And have a fantastic weekend."

"I know you will," Cho laughed as Melanie left the apartment.

- - - - -

The plane flew peacefully across the eastern skies as Tara looked out the tiny window, smiling slightly. Next to her, Willow was typing on her laptop, oblivious to everything around her. From what she could see of Hermione and Ginny in the two seats in front of them, they were both fast asleep.

The flight attendant came on the loudspeaker and announced they were beginning their descent into New York's LaGuardia airport. Tara felt her own anticipation rising and she glanced around. Cho was the only other one who looked as excited to see this place as she was. Tara waved and was relieved when Cho waved back with a tense little smile.

Next to her, Willow finally came to her senses, tucking her laptop back inside its bag. "So, what are we doing once we land?" she asked casually as she packed away the bag.

"Well," Tara said, consulting her checklist, "we get off the plane and get baggage and eventually we get taxis and go to our hotel."

"How long is that supposed to take?" Willow asked with a laugh. "And do you have our entire schedule planned out? You're like a... a she-Giles."

Tara grinned as she closed her folder. "I promise I didn't plan out the entire weekend, but I did pull some strings. We still have to find music for the wedding, so I arranged a few bands and such to show up at the hotel's lounge around two this afternoon. And we have dinner reservations with Cho's wedding planner at seven. Tomorrow Cho's parents arrive and we have a harbor tour at eleven. Sunday we fly home at six..."

"Good God," Willow muttered as she listened to Tara talk enthusiastically. "At least we'll keep busy."

"I plan on it," Tara said quietly. "Things have been so strained since Dawn..."

"I know," Willow said, squeezing Tara's hand slightly. "And we'll be on the ground in twenty minutes... does that factor into your plan at all?"

Tara giggled slightly, the excitement quickly building at the thought of spending a great weekend with seven of her favorite females in the world. She glanced over her shoulder to see Cho and her two other Slayers engaged in deep conversation around a wedding magazine. "Oh, it will," she assured her. "It always does."

- - - - -

"Tell me again why we're doing this."

"I told you," Buffy said for the fifth time that Friday morning as they drove south on the interstate toward Los Angeles. "Angel's firm set up an appointment for you to see a psychiatrist... a real one this time, not an American-Ministry bred one. I think you need to get some things together."

Dawn scowled next to her. Behind them, Faith was practically bouncing in her seat. "Can you push it a little faster?" she asked impatiently. "Robin said he only had a meeting till ten!"

"I'd rather you didn't," Dawn said curtly. "I want to get wherever we're going in one piece, thank you very much."

"Not one for much excitement, are you?" Faith asked, sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I used to remember a Dawn that was all 'go team go' psyched."

"Maybe it's because you get to go and see your boyfriend while I get to go talk to yet another shrink," Dawn snapped.

Faith scoffed in the backseat. "He is not my boyfriend."

Dawn shrugged. "Whatever."

"And speaking of boyfriends, anyway," Faith continued, "when are you ever going to talk to yours again?"

Dawn fell silent for a moment. Finally, she sighed. "Who am I going to kid?"

"He came all the way from London against his Father's wishes to be with you," Buffy pointed out gently. 

"I know," Dawn said, her voice suddenly tearful. "I just... I just wish it was back to the way it was, you know? Before we..."

"Yeah," Faith said softly. "We know."

"Everything's changed," Dawn said quietly. "Everything. Now he's here and our daughter is... our daughter is somewhere out there and I have no idea where. He's here, demanding my time... and I need some to myself, you know? I just need a little time."

"And maybe a little faith?" Buffy suggested. In the backseat, Faith snickered as the three drove on in silence.

An hour later, after they'd dropped Faith off at the school, she drove into the parking lot of Wolfram & Hart. "This place creeps me out," Buffy muttered under her breath as she handed the keys over to a valet and stepped inside. They were greeted by a doorman who did little but scowl. After checking in at the front desk, Buffy led Dawn to the third floor and stopped outside the security checkpoint.

"It's good to see you around here," a friendly voice came from behind them.

Angel stepped out, grinning at both of them.

"It's about time you got back to the old office," Buffy said, grinning back. "Dawn has her appointment now."

"Go right on in," Angel said, gesturing toward the large glass door at the other end of the hallway. "She's expecting you."

Dawn glanced nervously from her sister to the vampire before proceeding with caution. Once she reached the door, she knocked. "Come in!" came a soft voice from inside. Dawn pushed the door open.

And found herself transported into a new world.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, glancing at the purely white office. It looked quite different from what she expected. White pillars held up a white ceiling, and a calm brook ran bubbling and gurgling across the office floor. The windows seemed to have disappeared, and the sunlight was coming from above, filtered through long white strands of lights. "Where am I?"

"You know where you are," an ethereal voice sounded behind her.

Dawn turned, nearly running into a large fountain. "Am I still in the same office?" she breathed, suddenly growing apprehensive. 

The voice chuckled around her. Dawn continued looking around. The room appeared to be divided into four quarters, each quarter brimming with white flowers. The brook ran in the center between the quadrants and the fountain was set in the center. The room seemed to be creating itself around her.

"Magic," Dawn realized.

"You're getting warmer," the voice replied softly. 

"That's always good," Dawn muttered, finally stopping at the fountain. 

"Can I at least see you or am I just talking to trees?

She caught a movement behind her and turned to see a figure appearing literally out of thin air. She was stunned a moment to see the woman step into the light, the sunlight seemingly following her in.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I think you already know who I am," the woman replied, walking to the fountain and leaning against its edge. 

"You're not human," Dawn realized. "I know that. How do I know that?"

"My powers kept you alive while you were sleeping."

"Are you--"

"... a _Goddess_?" the woman replied with a haughty laugh. Then she suddenly grew very serious. "Yes, I suppose I am. My portal," she continued, gesturing toward the spot she'd appeared at on the floor. "This office follows me wherever I go. Your friend Angel summoned me to help guide you back to the others and to guide the others toward the danger that awaits them."

Dawn was beyond surprised, so shocked in fact she nearly fell speechless. "How do you know all this?"

"I know of your power," the woman said again. "I know that my people created your power. I am the last one of my people and I am exalted in my dimension, much like Glorificus was in her own."

"You know of Glory?" Dawn squealed.

"I know what she was, what she could have become," the woman replied with a heavy sigh, her hand trailing in the cool water. "We can discuss this later. I wish to have a word with your sister and then you and I are going to talk."

"Before we do, can I ask you of your name?" Dawn suggested meekly. "It'll be kind of hard to go one-on-one calling you 'hey you'."

The woman beamed and extended her hand. "I am Irina. I come from one of the many Heavenly dimensions. This, too, we shall discuss at a later time."

Dawn felt slightly perplexed as the trees seemed to pull apart to give Irina space to the door. 

"This might just work," she muttered, taking Irina's empty seat. For the first time since she'd awoken from catatonia, she had questions. Real questions. And she knew that Irina would be the perfect person to answer them - goddess or no goddess.

- - - - -

The balmy New York air hit them the moment they stepped out of the airport and onto the sidewalk, full of people waiting for a taxi.

Tara, instead of joining the queue, led the way across to where a small fleet of men and women dressed to the nines in black suits were standing, holding up little white signs. One of them read 'Maclay'. "Here we are!" Tara announced happily.

"A limo?" the Slayer next to Cho, named Helena, gasped out loud. "We get to ride to our hotel in a limo?"

Tara grinned at her as the driver led them to a long black car. After placing their luggage inside, the seven scrambled inside.

"Wow," Ginny whispered as she crammed with Hermione in the corner. "This is bloody awesome!"

As the car took off, all seven women stared out the windows and followed the travel brochures and magazines which had been placed strategically inside. 

"What's that?" Hermione suddenly asked, noticing a large hatch on the roof. "Is that a window too?"

"Open it!" Cho cried out. 

Tara turned to the driver and asked him to open the sunroof.

As it slid open, Hermione stood up, suddenly finding herself looking out over a vast city as the long car sped across the bridge. She let out a loud whoop, pulling Ginny's hand as the younger redhead stood beside her. 

"Oh, my word!" Ginny breathed as she threw her arms in the air, shrieking at the top of her lungs, "New York, we love you!"

Hermione let out another loud cry as passersby on the bridge happily honked and waved at the two women cheering out the sunroof on a long stretch limo. 

Cho quickly joined them through a second sunroof, her long black hair flying gracefully from her face as she too let out long, excited screams.

"This is so much better than sightseeing!" Ginny breathed into Hermione's ear as the two sat, windswept, in their corner. Cho joined them a moment later, attempting to compose herself. "Aren't we just the perfect tourists?"

Cho and Hermione both dissolved into giggles while the other two Slayers looked at Cho and the others in disbelief. Willow and Tara were leaning against their side, enjoying club soda, both grinning. 

Soon their ride came to an end and the car stopped in front of their hotel. The seven managed to get out and get their luggage inside, check in, and were soon checking out their new suites for the weekend.

"Looks just like the flat!" Ginny said happily as she, Hermione and the three Slayers entered the room. "This looks exactly like Ron and Harry's flat!"

At mentioning Ron's name, Hermione's face softened a bit as they divided the two bedrooms between the five of them and headed into the smaller one. Since they had always roomed together whenever Hermione spent time with Ginny's family, they decided it was best they do it again.

After briefly checking out the large suite, Tara appeared from her own adjoining room and announced it was time to go down and greet the bands auditioning to play at Cho and Xander's wedding.

Hermione wanted to stay behind, however, and Ginny chose to hang back with her as the other women left the suite behind.

Ginny noticed right away that Hermione had something on her mind. She opened up the door to the balcony and walked out, beckoning the older woman to join her. "Something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about Ron," Hermione admitted as the two sat against the wall. "I miss him, you know. Not just today... but he seems to be pulling away."

Ginny bit her lip. She had made some interesting observations in the past few weeks about her older brother and Hermione, but had held back because their relationship had been none of her business. But now she felt obligated to speak up, not only because Hermione looked so miserable but also because Ron was, after all, her brother.

"I think you're both pulling away," Ginny said in a slow voice. "I know you care deeply for him and he, you... but really, when I look at the two of you... you're always fighting and bickering... about books, about his drinking, about your activism... everything. I know that it creates friction and passion... but since you two got here... you've been ignoring him. It's no wonder that he--"

Hermione had suddenly glanced up, alarm in her eyes as she turned toward Ginny. "No wonder that he what? What were you going to tell me, Gin?"

"He's been making new friends with the Slayers," Ginny admitted. "Especially one. Her name is Melanie... she's one of Tara's Slayers too. I've only seen her once and it was yesterday."

"Is she that small blonde?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "I saw her too. She and Ron were talking to--" Her voice suddenly cut off and she gasped, her hand covering her mouth, looking as though she were ready to faint. "My God, Ginny... do you think the two of them--"

Ginny forced herself to be honest and let out the tiniest "yes" she could muster, along with the smallest of nods. "I think they are."

"Damn him," Hermione muttered, standing up and walking to the railing, anger showing in every ounce of her being. "Damn it!"

"Hermione," Ginny said, standing up. "You and I both know this isn't his fault... he's been left alone to his own accord. Harry and I are always hanging out together, Percy is usually in the Watchers Club, and Draco is only who knows where? Ron was left alone while you played in the library."

Hermione glared at her, turning back to the door. As soon as she put her hand on the handle, it fell away and she turned back, defeated.

"What happened to us, Gin?" Hermione asked in a tiny, defeated voice. "What happened to Ron and me? I thought we'd be together forever..."

"Maybe," Ginny said, turning to face the strong sunshine and the overwhelming waves of heat pouring up fifteen stories from the river. "Maybe you weren't meant to be."

"I _want_ us to be," Hermione said, resolve showing in her eyes. "I wanted this for so long I just took it for granted it'd always be there, that he would always... but no... I'm not going to let him go, Ginny. I'm just not..."

"I know you're going to fight for what's yours," Ginny said, laying a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm just saying... you'll be fighting a Slayer."

"I haven't loved him this long and this much to be brought down by some whore," Hermione swore bitterly. "I'm going to get him back, Ginny. I promise you. I don't know what I have to do. I'll give him the whole world if I have to."

As Hermione walked inside, a new bounce to her step, Ginny stared out over the railing with a sigh. She was thinking of her relationship with Harry over the past few months. With Ginny gone a lot for Quidditch, she and Harry had precious few moments together. But now that they were together in one place and had been for a few weeks now, she felt oddly empty and strangely about the direction it was going. It seemed as though her own relationship was losing a lot of the spark it once held. Unlike Ron and Hermione's volatile relationship, she and Harry had always gotten along, despite their rocky beginnings. She was so in love with him, and he with her, but for the past two weeks, their relationship was nothing magical. They were taking each other for granted.

After vowing to herself to talk with Harry the instant she arrived back in California, Ginny followed Hermione's footsteps back to the suite, shutting all of the hot air out.

- - - - -

"That, my friends, was awesome," Cho announced to the group once they'd booked a band and she'd spoken with her planner. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some time before dinner to get dressed."

Helena, however, held a different perspective. "I want to go look in the gift shop and stuff, maybe take a walk around."

"Me too," the other Slayer, Lauren, replied crisply.

So Cho headed back to the suite on her own. Once she arrived, she saw both Hermione and Ginny in their room, talking quietly. Hermione looked close to tears, and Ginny was whispering consolingly.

"You okay?" Cho asked gently.

"Did you know about Ron and Melanie?" Hermione asked boldly, looking up through red-rimmed eyes.

Cho nodded, feeling the truth was her best guess. "Yes, I did."

"We've known each other for how long and you weren't going to tell me?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "Or are you so Americanized that you've forgotten that we were your friends before any of this happened."

Ginny looked at Cho as though to apologize for what Hermione was saying. But before she realized it, Cho found herself snapping.

"You think any of this was easy for me?" she exploded, walking into the room. "I spent the first year here trying to forget I was here and wishing I was back there! If I hadn't met Xander--"

"You know how much Ron means to me," Hermione said quietly, her eyes apologetic. "And I had no idea you were so homesick."

"I still am," Cho admitting, dropping onto the bed on the other side of Ginny. "I miss my family and my friends from Hogwarts so much sometimes... I feel like... like I'm abandoning my world for this one. Before Harry showed up... I missed all of you. We were never really friends, Hermione, but I missed your wit. And Ginny's determination and friendship. And I missed Harry, I guess, most of all. I used to have the biggest crush on him... and now it seems like it was all in a past life it's so far gone."

"I don't know what you're going through," Ginny said, wrapping an arm over Cho's shoulders, "but I do know that we can get through this. Once you're married, things might change. Sure, you're a Slayer. But there has to be hoards of vampires in England. Once you're all done with training and sent off in your separate ways, you can go home."

"I don't know if I can wait another year," Cho replied sadly. "All I need to do is look at my broomstick or my posters... or just remember everything we did together. If we have children, they may never go to Hogwarts because Xander is needed here."

Hermione gave her a tense little smile before rolling on her back and laying across her bed. "Sometimes... sometimes I wish I had never come here."

"Me too," Cho said sadly. 

Hermione stopped pining and sat up, her eyes wide. "Are you saying that if you had a chance, you'd give it all back?"

Cho shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I know that you're all worried because your relationships are suffering here. But... you still have each other. I never had that. All I had was me."

There was a sharp knock on the door as Lauren and Helena appeared, both carrying large shopping bags and jabbering excitedly. "Did we walk in on someone's funeral?" Helena asked, suddenly seeing the three women looking dour and sad.

"No," Cho said, standing up, forcing her face to brighten. "I'm fine. Let's just go down to dinner."

As the two left for her room, she answered before Ginny had a chance to ask the question. "I'll be fine, really. Just give me time."

"And that's one option we don't have a lot of," Hermione muttered as she and Ginny followed her out.

- - - - -

Willow woke up first the next morning, glancing at the blaring sunshine through the windows. She rolled over in her bed, suddenly seeing the clock and sat up quickly. "Crap," she muttered, turning to the other bed. "Tara?"

Tara groaned from underneath a small mountain of pillows. "What?"

"Don't we have to be up and dressed by nine?" Willow asked, getting out of bed and opening the blinds. Tara groaned again, rolling away from the sunlight. 

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"It's after ten," Willow replied quietly.

Tara sat up, pushing the pillows aside. "Oh, no."

Within a half hour, the two were dressed and eating the continental breakfast that'd arrived for them. A few minutes later, Cho called and said they were all ready. They arrived downstairs just as a taxi pulled up and two people stepped out, looking as though they'd never seen anything like it in their lives.

"Mom! Dad!" Cho cried, rushing forward.

After a barrage of introductions and hugs, Tara called for another taxi and the two cars sped off toward the marina. Once they'd arrived, Tara went and got their tickets and within an hour, the group was on board a ferry, which sped out of the harbor and toward the open Atlantic.

Willow was enjoying herself, Andrew's digital camcorder in hand as she shot different angles of Cho and her family, the Slayers, and the two girls from England. After spending a quarter of an hour on top, she went down below to get a snack. She was surprised when Tara joined her a few moments later.

"Want company?" Tara asked, windblown and out of breath. 

Willow grinned and moved over on her bench, enjoying a cup of popcorn. "I wish I thought of doing this sooner... vacationing, I mean."

"I thought about asking you to come out here when we were still together," Tara admitted in a loud voice as the loudspeaker droned on.

"Really?" Willow asked, looking at her as though she'd never seen her before.

"Yes, really," Tara replied with a smile, standing up and borrowing the camera. "I'm going back up... you want anything?"

"I'm good," Willow said, watching as Tara swept away. As Tara disappeared from sight, a strange feeling came over her. It was almost as if she had been hoping, time and time again, that they would have done these things. She knew how close they were, how close they had been. They were connected in ways far deeper than the heart could ever hope for. If Kennedy wasn't in the picture...

Forcing the thoughts out of her mind, Willow returned to the upper deck. She was just about to head over toward her own corner when a large landmark appeared in front of her.

It had to be a sign.

The Statue of Liberty was practically glowing in daylight as Willow walked toward it, ending up at Tara's side. Tara reached over, her hand squeezing Willow's. Willow squeezed back, reminded once again they didn't need words to describe the incredible rush they felt at seeing the large statue.

As the boat turned back, Willow saw the city approach and for the first time in a long while, she didn't want to move forward.

She wanted to go back.

- - - - -

There was the distinct sound of stiletto heels clicking across a cold granite floor.

A figure finally stopped, her voice agitated. "This isn't the way it was supposed to be."

A second voice, definitely male, piped in. "It isn't our fault either. The Slayer was wise to take the Key to her."

"Who is her?" It was a second female voice, bored in tone. "Is she someone to concern ourselves with?"

"It is the Goddess of Thespia."

"So... so... the prodigal god returns," the second female mocked sullenly. "Bored now."

"We have other news... we managed to procure... the talisman."

"I'm amazed you two finally figured out how to do your jobs so I wouldn't have to set my pets on you," the second female chided coldly. "I shouldn't have to cover all of your screw ups just because you can't handle a few Slayers and a handful of witches."

"You know that Willow is more than a witch..." the male protested quickly.

"Shut up!" the second voice snapped, and two pairs of footsteps melted into the distance. 

"So... the Witch is finally within my grasp, the Slayer is about to get another dosage of the word pain and I finally have the infamous talisman in my grasp. Buckle up, my pretties... it's time to phone home."

- - - - - 

_To be continued..._

Chapter 18 - a continuation of **City Girls**, including Dawn's talk with the, er, person... and Ron and Mel's lunch date. Not to mention we'll get a look at an old enemy, two actually, within the American Ministry.

Chapter 19 - old enemies reemerge as the wedding draws nearer. One relationship is headed for a fall while another one blossoms. And Dawn has the biggest decision of her life to make… while the Ministry copes with yet another hidden truth.

Two chapters from now... Cho and Xander's wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives... but someone isn't playing by the rules… it's the wedding double-chapter!

And after that… only ten remain. 


	19. Heart of Valor

Welcome once again to another longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed the previous one!

I'm not going to answer any questions now, but I am going to make some comments. My many, many thanks to Irina who has been added as a character to the story. The explanation as to why is described in this chapter. Lucius Malfoy's condition is also explained.

I'm so proud of the reviewers for connecting the dots. But... I will reveal a few things, since more will be revealed later on. Tara is not the evil one here, someone else close to Willow is. The woman from the last chapter (woman one) was Amy Madison. The male was a vampire. And the secondary woman was Lilah. Now... I haven't seen much of Angel, but I know enough to suspect that Cordelia killed her to make it look like Angelus had killed her. Any Angel fans want to help me out? Oh, and I saw that Wesley chopped off her head.

So, yes, Lilah has risen from the dead. In other words, the American Ministry found it a better idea to have an agent of evil running the operation against the Slayer and thus against Angel. Amy was added because she's a mightily-pissed-off witch. There are still two people returning from the dead, thanks to the talisman that Lilah now has. 

So... where did Wesley go? He'll be back in full tails for the wedding, I'll assure you. He is one of my favorite characters because he's gone from being a bit titchy to being one of the deliciously dark characters I happen to love.

But for now, one last clue: Willow's power is a threat to the American Ministry. The Ministry knows this and they're willing to use people who love her against her. Which opens up the next two chapters...

Last disclaimer claiming I see and bring back dead people stands true. One will return here. The other will return in the next.

Enjoy the chapter and many, MANY thanks to the reviewers! You keep guessing... because in an odd way, you're reading my mind!!

- - - - -

**Chapter 18**

**Heart of Valor**

- - - - -

Buffy had just returned to Angel's office when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Ah," Angel grinned, standing up. "I figured she would want to meet the all-powerful original Slayer."

"Who?" Buffy asked suspiciously as Angel pulled the door open. To her surprise, a woman floated inside. "Whoa."

"I can see the family resemblance!" the woman said, her voice echoing ethereally. She lifted her glowing eyes and surveyed the dark, windowless office with only a small panel of blue lights running along the perimeter of the room. 

"Is this..." Buffy began, too astonished to continue.

"Introduce yourself," Angel told the woman gently. "She'll figure it out sooner or later anyways."

"My name is Irina, Goddess of Thespia," the woman replied, bowing her head slightly. "I have been summoned by Angel to seek out your sister's energy, for now it has become dark and distorted."

"You can see that too, huh," Buffy muttered under her breath. 

"Dawn suffers because of what was done unto her, and what they have taken from her," Irina explained gently. "It is my duty as a deity to help her overcome this so she can regain her focus and take back what the darkness has taken from her."

"You summoned a god?" Buffy said in shock, turning to Angel, still not willing to move past this fact. "You know Dawn's prior history with gods... she was created for one."

"The key," Irina said quickly before Angel could interrupt her, "as you know it was created by the monks of my people. I was once like them before I elevated to my new existence."

"So you know what Dawn is?" Buffy asked softly. "Why weren't you here when Glory--"

"It wasn't the right time," Irina replied sadly, turning toward the door and glancing toward the direction of the room Dawn was waiting in.  "But I think that now is the best time, for Dawn has lost her focus in life."

"She just spent the past year in a state of catatonia," Buffy said, with a sigh. "How do you think she'd feel?"

"She doubts your ability to bring her child back to her," Irina said, focusing her own energy on Dawn's. "She doubts you will find out why she was taken and why her child remains with the Ministry. She doubts you will be able to stop whatever is inside that place. She doubts you now because she has no where else to turn."

"Okay," Buffy said, glancing at Angel. "Whatever that means."

"I shall explain it once I have spoken with her," Irina promised before rising. "If you will both excuse me, I have a meeting with a Key."

That said, she left the room.

Buffy turned to Angel in disbelief. "What was that?"

"The start of a beautiful friendship," Angel teased.

Down the hall, Irina reentered her office to see Dawn sitting on the fountain, her hand trailing in the cool water. "I know what you told her," Dawn said in greeting.

"You were meant to hear all," Irina told her, taking a seat beside her. "I think we need to begin with what happened when you first arrived at the American Ministry."

"All I remember was a helicopter ride through the mountains," Dawn admitted. "It was really snowy and I was freaking out because I was almost three months pregnant and I was scared to death we'd crash... but we arrived. I think it was somewhere in Colorado, or someplace close, because that's what the pilot said...

"As soon as I arrived, they put me in this room and had this Doctor check on me. He ran a lot of tests on my fetus too, to make sure that it had the energy... and he told me that my baby would have all three: Slayer blood, key energy and magical powers. They said my baby could be the most powerful asset to whatever the planner was planning."

"Could you explain to me what it was this planner planned?" Irina prodded gently.

"I think you already know," Dawn said, chuckling uncomfortably. "But the planner was someone the Doctor told me was creating this... master plan. I never got to meet him. Or her. I was sent to this dark bunker. It was really hot and smelled a lot like... wet wool. It was after that that I started forgetting...

"They took me into this chamber one morning, at least I think it was a morning... and they brought me to this person... she looked so familiar, but I couldn't say her name because I couldn't remember it... she was there and she told me that I was essential in the final plan of the American Ministry of Magic. She told me they wanted to take on the world of Magic... and rule it. They wanted to take over the world. They wanted to destroy the world.

"Needless to say, I tried to resist, and that's when the electric shock treatments began. They were so incredibly painful at first... and then I started to forget about everything magical... Hogwarts... Draco... I didn't want to forget him. I still loved him and prayed night after night he'd come after me. It was then they told me that he was the person who sent me there in the first place.

"I remember the night Joy was born... I was all alone on a cold metal table. I begged them to let my sister come, to let anyone come... but they couldn't. I screamed and cried... that was the last night I saw my daughter. I spent the next few days in the hospital in... Casper, I think. I wanted to die it hurt so bad... but then I was back in my room. The rest becomes very fuzzy. I... got so lost. I felt like my mind was so dark... and suddenly... I was... I was here..."

Irina reached over and took Dawn's hand. "The powers of my people saved you from death for a reason, Dawn. We let you into our reality so that your body could rest. You managed to escape and hide aboard a cargo plane to New York. It was then you were taken back to Los Angeles and returned to your sister."

"I don't remember any of that," Dawn said in a tight voice. "I just remember waking up and seeing Willow standing over me... except for..."

"Draco," Irina said softly. "I let him in to see you."

"He found me?" Dawn asked in a tiny, tearful voice. "You let him in to see me?"

"His heart was in the right place," Irina replied. "He spoke the truth when he said he had nothing to do with your disappearance. He loved you enough to risk his life to come over here. He risked everything."

"He did, didn't he?" Dawn chuckled, glancing down at her hands. "I miss him," she finally admitted in a tiny voice. "It's been so long... and after all... he is Joy's father."

"But is your heart in the right place?" Irina asked in her ethereal voice. 

"I don't know if I have a heart anymore," Dawn replied. "I don't know if I'm capable of loving someone who I thought abandoned me."

"Your heart is lost," Irina told her. "I can feel your energy... it's distorted. They did something to you... they made your body weak... they made you forget... my people tried to help you gain it back but... the Witch woke you up."

"There was something else I noticed," Dawn said, still gazing at her hands. "I still have my magic."

"That will not be taken from you," Irina responded. "It is now bonded to you. As your heart is."

"Why can't I figure this out?" Dawn asked in a tearful voice. 

"We have time to figure that out," Irina promised Dawn, standing up. "But I think you have had enough remembering for a day."

- - - - -

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when Ron left the dorms behind, staring at the clear blue sky. He turned the corner and walked toward the large ponds behind the stables.

Melanie was waiting for him beside the dock, sitting on a blanket with a large picnic basket waiting. She was sitting with her back facing him, her short, fair hair blowing in the light breeze sweeping across the green. 

He reached her after another moment and she turned to greet him with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Ron said, taking a seat across from her. 

She handed him a glass and he took it, glancing inside. "Lemonade?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"I had Cecilia from the kitchens whip us up a little basket," Melanie replied, opening the basket and pulling out containers and packages and spreading them around the red checkered quilt.

"Mel... I think we need to talk."

"Oh, my God," she said, setting down a large plastic bowl of fruit. "Ron... please... if this is about--"

"I think it's time you knew about Hermione," Ron replied.

"Oh, this is good," Melanie replied, setting down the plates and plastic utensils. Reaching for a plate, she began to spoon various dishes onto the platter.

"I know what you've heard," Ron said, also reaching for a plate. "But I think you need to know the truth. Hermione is and has always been my best friend... we've been together for so long now... she... she's been there with me through everything..."

Melanie glanced up, her fork frozen between her plate and mouth. "What happened?"

"Don't get me wrong... I love her a lot... but there's so much history between us... nothing new... there's no spark anymore. The chemistry, it's fading into oblivion. Hell, my brother has more chemistry with his owl than I do with my own girlfriend... but now... I've met you. Things change."

"They really do," Mel said slowly, handing him a can of whipped cream. 

"The moment I got to know you... I felt there was something there," Ron admitted in a rush of words. 

"This is the first time I haven't missed Canada," Melanie said, laughing softly. "And you're the first guy I've seen in that light. You're an amazing guy, Ronald Weasley. I really really like spending time with you."

Ron grinned at her and despite her fading apprehension, she grinned back. "But I'm just this teenager with a crush," Melanie said, prodding the strawberries around on her plate.

"I'm just an old man," Ron teased, his eyes dancing. "Honestly, Mel... I'm glad I met you."

Melanie blushed slightly as she set down her plate. She crawled over to where Ron was sitting and knelt next to him. "Look at me."

He turned to her, his eyes curious and yet drawn to hers. She took his face between her hands and brushed her lips to his. "I've been wanting to do that for so long," she whispered, her own eyes shining.

Ron felt his own trembling hand reach out and brush aside the hair blowing in her eyes. "Better late than never," he said in a voice much unlike his own as their lips met again.

- - - - -

"All in all, that was a fantastic trip," Cho was saying enthusiastically to Hermione and Ginny as their plane approached California. "I have a band for my wedding reception, we finished the flower arrangements and we finally have a menu planned for the reception. My parents are currently driving across the United States for my wedding which is exactly six days away."

"You're pretty lucky," Ginny said, her nose buried behind a copy of 'Modern Bride'. 

Hermione grinned from the other side of Ginny. "I can't wait six more days," she said, her voice happy at the thought of seeing her Ron again. "I cannot wait for your wedding."

"Me neither," Cho said, grinning back.

Six rows ahead, Tara and Willow were engrossed in conversation as Willow checked her email messages. 

"There are quite a few emails here from the Ministry," Willow said, quickly opening the first one. "This one is about a trial date set for Lucius Malfoy in Dawnie's disappearance."

"When is it?" Tara asked curiously, looking over Willow's shoulder.

"Two days ago," Willow replied, closing the first and opening the second. "He's been charged with kidnapping and conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic. Apparently he's going back to Azkaban for life."

"I wonder if Draco knows," Tara replied, watching as Willow opened the third. "He does now," she continued, scanning the much longer third email. "The Ministry sent a letter to Draco yesterday telling him of his Father's arrest and imprisonment. It also says that the Ministry is recalling Percy back to England immediately."

"He's our liaison to the Ministry," Willow said in protest, closing the third and opening the last one. "Damn."

Tara was engrossed in the fourth one. "The Order has been activated due to the upcoming threat of the American Ministry of Magic?" she gasped.

"Something's up," Willow replied, minimizing that email and glancing over the others. "Here's one from Giles."

"A goddess has been summoned to help Dawn?" Tara asked in surprise. "I never thought Dawn would like any god again."

"It's the Goddess of Thespia... she rules over the dominion of Dagon. The Monks that made her human..." Willow said, quickly lowering that screen and opening one to the Ministry. "I'm going to send them everything I know."

"Copy it over to Giles too," Tara suggested, glancing quickly over her shoulder. "I should inform Hermione."

They had their chance a few moments later as Hermione came forward. "Hermione, we have some to show you," Willow said. It took her and Tara a quarter of an hour to explain what was going on. When they silenced, there was a look of abject horror on her face.

"So that's what happened," Hermione said, taking the empty seat on the other side of Willow. She seemed to be lost in thought. "I wonder how they got word of the threat from the other side."

Tara suddenly choked and pointed at the hole between the seats to a newspaper the man in front of them was reading. "That."

"Oh, God," Willow gasped, covering her mouth.

Hermione stood up and asked the man if she could borrow the paper for a moment and sat down, spreading it open so all could see. 

"There was an attack in London by American supremacists at St. Mungo's," Hermione concluded after scanning the large article showing many British people fleeing a large scene.

"It looks like the Ministry here is ready to strike," Willow replied, handing the paper back to the man in front of them.

"It's just a matter of time," Tara concluded, turning back to Willow's laptop, "before this whole thing comes up."

- - - - -

There was a small pop followed by flames pouring from a portal on the cold floor. After the smoke cleared, a figure stepped forward. "Who dares disturb us?"

"I dare," a feminine voice replied smugly. "I have summoned you in the hopes of gaining a... trade. My people have recovered the bones of two people from Sunnydale. One of whom used to be in your services. I wish to bargain for her release from wherever she was sent upon her death."

"There is no bargain. She was not in our services when she died."

"That's most unfortunate because I believe we have news of a certain Goddess who has appeared in our reality... one who has taken from your ranks to add to her own... and I believe this trade would be in your benefits if you were to go through with it."

"Name your terms."

"Easy. You give us back her demon powers... and we'll call it even. As for the spare... he just needs a little skin on the new world, literally. And we'll give you the one person you've been dying to find for the past thousand years... the Goddess of Thespia."

"You wish to raise Anyanka when she no longer lives?"

"That isn't a problem. See, we have her bones... they've been well preserved and we've already got the orb to restore her soul and of course magic to restore her body. All we need is her powers. That's where you come in. She will be your vessel to the Slayers and thus to the Goddess. The Goddess is working with them now."

"You don't say?"

"Oh, but I do. Conquering death is no longer a great mystery. After all, I myself was dead and beheaded by someone who loved me. Won't he be surprised once he returns to my side... the Slayers will have no chance and the Key will be ours."

"You speak of the Key?"

"She and her child are part of our master plan, didn't you know? The demon underworld is brimming with news that the dimensions will open and our Ministry will stand triumphant... over all. Controlling evil, controlling good... ruling the world. I can't wait. After losing my life to that... angel... it's about time I got my revenge."

"Your terms are acceptable."

"Excellent. I shall look forward to speaking with you again once we have come to a better... arrangement. As for now, we'll raise the demon and we'll count on you to make her powerful again. And we'll return her to her people. Let the fun begin."

The demon returned through the portal, leaving the woman behind. She crossed her arms and walked once around the portal before turning to a wall unit and tapping a simple button. "Lilah to the labs... it's time. Release her soul. Our work here is done... for now."

"And the boy?" came the crackled voice on the other side.

"Raise him. And... pretty him up a bit. He's been dead longer than the demon. But he will prove useful. He will break that witch."

- - - - -

Dawn hardly spoke the entire drive back to the Academy. She just stared out the window, claiming to need time to absorb the three hours she spent with the goddess. All she told Buffy was that she was good at her job and she put a lot of things into perspective.

Buffy hoped it was good news. As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed that another vehicle had also stopped. Willow and Tara had returned at last.

"Welcome back, guys!" Buffy said cheerfully as she and Dawn left the vehicle. Tara turned from where she was dragging luggage from the back of the van, and Willow waved and ran forward. 

"Did you get our email?" Willow asked in a hurried rush. 

"Dawn, help Tara with the bags," Buffy said quickly. Surprisingly, Dawn didn't argue and moved forward. "Giles called me at Angel's office. I realize it was a strange weekend for Dawn to spend time with someone, but I figured it had to be done."

"She saw a psychiatrist?" Willow asked curiously as they both walked inside the school.

"It was better than that," Buffy replied in a low voice. "She's Irina."

"The Goddess of Thespia?" Willow gasped. "Wow... You really went for the big guns."

"I was hoping you could tell me what you know about her."

"I'll tell you what I know right now and it's practically nothing," Willow replied quietly. "All I know is that she comes from a world where everyone helps everyone else. Her people are the demon rejects rehabilitated into everyday life. Her people include the monks that created Dawn's human form."

"I thought so, especially after what Angel told me," Buffy replied with a frustrated sigh. "I'd like to meet with everyone tonight, especially you, Xander and Giles. Now that we have a goddess in the picture, maybe we can get answers from her Dawn isn't willing to give yet."

Willow nodded and the two women separated. As Buffy headed toward the library, she nearly ran into Hermione Granger. "Hello," she greeted quickly as the Slayer strode by. Shaking her head as the Slayer retreated, Hermione headed for the back door and opened it, glancing around for Ron. Harry had been at the van when it had pulled in, volunteering to take her and Ginny's luggage and spend a few moments of precious time with a girl he hadn't seen all weekend.

When Harry had shown up for Ginny, it made Hermione anticipate seeing Ron, but he hadn't shown up. Harry had told her he was at the pool.

Shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight, Hermione spotted Ron sitting at the side of the pool alone, fully clothed, and staring at the calm blue waters.

She moved quickly to his side. "Hello."

He blinked up at her and smiled wanly. "Hey, Hermione!"

She sat down next to him. "Penny for your thoughts."

"If only it were that easy," Ron said tightly, looking away from her.

"I've been waiting to see you," Hermione said warmly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I've been dying to talk to you the past few days... but now that I'm here... every single word I planned to say is gone now... but--"

"Hermione," Ron said, edging away from her slightly. She looked up, hurt flashing in her brown eyes. "I need... to talk to you."

Hermione knew where this was heading and looked away. "Oh my," she moaned softly. "It's about her, isn't it?"

"Hermione..."

"Don't," she said, standing up, wanting to do anything to not be here and this given point in time. "Don't say anything..."

"--I never wanted to hurt you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "But... I can't pretend this is working anymore..."

"... I think I'm going to be sick..."

"What happened to us, Hermione? What happened to what we once had? Where did the magic go?" Ron asked, feeling even more dreadful by the moment by glancing at the expression on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry... but... I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

Hermione felt as though all the air had been let out of her. Her legs wobbled as she sat down quickly on a lounge chair. "Oh my God," she moaned, burying her face in her hands. "Ron..."

He moved toward her, but she mustered the strength to move away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking truly so. "I... I don't know--"

"You don't know?" Hermione screeched. "_You don't know_?" Her face suddenly crumpled as all rage disappeared. "I have loved you for so long... it's killing me to know that you no longer feel the same for me... even after all we've been through together..."

Ron tried to look away, but he couldn't. His eyes were still drawn to hers. 

"I was willing to come back here and try to fix things, but instead you've found someone new, someone better... and all I can think to say is, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this before? I... I..."

Ron reached out for her and this time, she didn't move away. "I'm sorry," he choked out, pulling her to him as her protests dissolved into tears. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Hermione pulled back slightly, wiping away her tears. "I can't _hate_ you... I don't think I ever could... but I just want you to know... no matter happens with her or with any other... I still love you. I'm still in love with you. And nothing will change with me. But I can't stay here because it'll kill me to see you with her... and I can't deal with that. I feel like the past four years have been nothing but lies..."

Ron had tears in his eyes now and was trying to blink them away.

Hermione moved from his grasp and turned to walk. "Time doesn't make us change, Ron. Our choices change us. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm not taking it back. And you've just made yours. It's killing me. I hope you're happy. It's all I've ever wanted for you. But if she hurts you, in any way... I will hurt her. It's what you told me three years ago. And it's my promise to you today."

That said, she moved away.

Ron just stared after her, at a loss for words.

- - - - -

"It was awesome!" Cho exclaimed that night at dinner. Xander sat next to her, a pained look on his face as she described every last detail she worked out on their wedding.

Yet, he couldn't get the image of his vision quest out of his mind.

He tried to push it away, but it kept returning. Anya. Anya's face. Her movements, her actions... it was like his subconscious was trying to warn him about her.

But how could it? Anya was dead and had been dead for over four years now. She wasn't coming back.

He glanced at his tapioca pudding and spooned a bit up, thinking that if he could just get through this dinner, he'd be fine. 

He couldn't force down this bite though. He found himself setting the spoon back down and excusing himself from the table. Cho glanced at him in surprise. "I'm going to lay down for a while... I'm not really feeling that good," he said quickly, leaving the table behind. 

He returned to his apartment, listening to his footsteps echo on the empty floor. He was ultimately surprised to see someone standing at the edge of the dormitories, staring out at the black abyss of night. As he drew closer, he recognized Hermione Granger. "Hi," he greeted her.

She turned toward him with devastated eyes. "Hello."

"Are you all right?" he asked, stunned to see her red-rimmed eyes and long, drawn face.

"I will be," she said with a heavy sigh. "I just never realized how much it hurts to give up the one you love for what is right."

"I've been there myself," Xander said, feeling himself treading dangerous waters with thoughts he was desperately trying to force into oblivion. "All it takes is time."

"Time is the cruelest," Hermione replied, straightening. "But also can be the best friend in the world."

"If you need someone, I'll be in my apartment," Xander said, pointing down the hall. 

Hermione gave him a tight smile.

He leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... it'll be all right, you'll see. Just give it a day."

"I think I will, thanks," Hermione said, giving him a much warmer smile before moving toward the dining hall.

Xander let out a heavy sigh as he unlocked his apartment and stepped inside. After changing, he found a bag of old tea and prepared himself a cup. Just before he could take it into his bedroom, a knock sounded at his door.

He knew Cho had night patrol tonight and was most likely out already. It could be Hermione, which was the reason why he put down the tea and stepped toward the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open.

He felt his heart drop into his shoes. The thoughts that had been dwelling with him the past few days surfaced admirably. He found himself at a loss for words. 

It felt as though he was having a heart attack.

It wasn't Hermione at the door.

It was Anya.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 19 - Ron and Hermione have fallen apart... but Harry is destined to keep his Ginny. Dawn has an important decision to make regarding Draco. Anya is back... at the worst time, since Xander is due to get married in a week. Another relationship blossoms as yet another crashes and burns... and the other evil is released.

Chapter 20 & 21 - the wedding of their dreams is about to occur... if only someone would play by the rules!


	20. Storm Warning

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out! I graduate from university tomorrow, so things are REALLY insane around here right now!

So here we are. I know there wasn't much of a cliffhanger and it wasn't supposed to be. But I love Anya and had to bring her back. I brought back another  too that will be described in the Chapter.

So quick recap: Anya has returned from the dead and is standing at Xander's doorstep. Xander and Cho are scheduled to be married in SIX days. Dawn is still  spastic since her return to the living although in the next two chapters, look for her to make a real large life decision.  Willow and Tara are still getting  closer while we start seeing Kennedy and Willow drift farther apart. Buffy has not chosen a suitor yet, because it's getting harder. Ron and Hermione have  fallen apart completely as Ron has fallen for a Slayer. Ginny, meanwhile, is determined to hold onto Harry and has a few surprises in store for him! Percy  has been loitering about having absolutely no storyline because he was essential toward the end. Look for his big day to come after the wedding chapters.

Still to come... the wedding of Cho's dreams is about to happen, until her fiancée's ex shows up and destroys the happiest day of her life! Harry and Ginny  made a promise toward one another and Dawn makes the biggest decision of her life - again. Willow is torn between Kennedy and Tara until the ultimate  betrayal threatens to tear her apart, again. The British Ministry returns in full force once the strength of the American Ministry is uncovered. Dawn and Draco are reunited with their daughter, Joy. For the first time in their lives, the Trio is about to be ripped apart, unless there's one last chance for Hermione's happiness. Never cross a pissed off witch unless you know who you're dealing with. Buffy and Anya face a showdown. Buffy finally chooses who she really loves. And one of the Buffy gang will leave the group forever. That's to come in the next ten chapters!

Whew. Once again, a longer chapter. I think all of these will be a bit longer now! Reviews, as always, are more than welcome. They're cake and cookies in it for you!

- - - - -

**Chapter 19**

**Storm Warning**

- - - - -

Hermione continued walking outside until she was near the stables, her eyes drawn to the starry sky. For some reason, she wished she were anywhere but here.  Every single time she thought of smiling, she took the chance knowing that someone who had loved her had given his heart away to another woman.

Just thinking about it made the bitter taste in her mouth reappear.

Xander had been right, she thought. Time would heal her.

But seeing Ron with that... that Slayer... that would kill her, day after day.

Perhaps she would take the next flight out, when the chance came. Eventually the Ministry would send for Percy. It was her only escape, she figured.

She sighed, turning away from the one peaceful place she'd found solace the past few days.

A figure lingered in the doorway, walking toward her. With a heavy sigh, she attempted to melt into the shadows and disappear from view but to her horror a voice cut out across the grounds.

"Wouldn't do you any good," a voice called out jovially. "I saw you come out here."

Hermione groaned and stepped back into the light. She recognized the person standing in the light now that she had a good view of him. "You're Andrew, aren't you?"

"I am," he said, his voice calm and controlled. He crossed his arms, sizing her up. "You're the Granger girl."

Hermione nodded, before gesturing toward the open door and the cool night. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, some of us noticed how anti-social you've been today," Andrew commented, taking no heed of her willingness to be alone and joining her side. "I just happened to notice that you've been avoiding everyone."

"It's been a crappy day," Hermione said, staring at the sky, willing the tears to stop threatening her tight control. "You know... girl loves boy, boy dumps girl..."

"I thought as much," Andrew said quietly, turning to her. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I know you probably want to be alone and in your situation I wouldn't blame you... but I don't know Melanie at all and I can barely pronounce your name... I might be the jackass to talk to, if all men are jackasses."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Not all men are jackasses," she said, turning and beckoning him to walk with her. "Just one or two."

"Including your ex?" Andrew asked gently.

Hermione nodded, finally feeling the tears prickle behind her eyelids. "I don't know why I let him hurt me so much," she whispered.

Andrew leaned over and took her hand, pulling her along. "Keep talking... it'll make you feel better."

Hermione shrugged and followed along, surprised that the tears disappeared. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Start from the beginning," Andrew suggested.

Hermione felt herself going back in time as they walked along the edge of the stables and she recounted her story.

- - - - -

Xander was having more problems than he could count. He glanced over at Anya, who was sitting on his couch, peacefully waiting his promise of a heavy blanket and a strong cup of tea.

He returned, slipping a quilt over her shoulders. She smiled her thanks as he disappeared into the kitchen.

It was still so hard, recovering from the shock of seeing his dead ex standing at his front door. It didn't happen everyday. His hand shook slightly as he  poured hot water into a mug and added a teabag. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to know. But he held his silence as he returned  to her side, handing her the steaming mug.

She stared at him a moment before accepting it. She stared into the cloud of steam a moment before risking a sip and holding the mug tightly in her cold  hands.

Xander remembered the first moment his brain actually worked again since he'd pulled the door open. She'd been standing there, a tired, almost desperate look  on her face. She hadn't said a word. Xander had reached out to take her hand and it was ice cold.

He remembered the she'd liked tea when she was alive, so it seemed like a perfect alternative to cold hands.

She was staring at him again and he found himself lost in her eyes. He finally drew his gaze away as she returned her gaze to the mug. He was waiting for her  to talk first, but she appeared to be in no hurry to do anything, let alone speak.

It seemed almost surreal. The moment he opened the door, it was as though he'd been hit by a thousand volts of electricity. Her face was as familiar to him  as he'd seen it so many times in his dreams. Being able to touch it again, to hold her cold face between his warm hands... it was something he thought would  never happen again.

And here she was, sitting in front of him, staring into a stupid mug of tea.

He felt compelled to say something just then and cleared his throat. She looked up at him with sad eyes and the choke died away in his throat. The look in  her eyes was enough to tell him something was wrong. She had been through a terrible ordeal.

But before he could ask her what was wrong, a knock sounded at the door.

The spell was broken.

Anya stood up, the mug still in hand, the blanket slipping from her thin shoulders, her scared eyes darting from the door back to Xander, who rose with a  panic.

It could be Cho behind that door, he told himself as he moved as though paralyzed toward it. He knew his brain wasn't functioning correctly, because Cho  never knocked on the door.

He pulled it open to see Tara on the other side.

He felt a crushing sense of relief to see her. The moment she saw his face, her own eyes widened and she asked quietly to be let inside. Wordlessly, Xander  pulled the door open for her. Tara stepped inside, her eyes meeting Anya's.

And then a delighted grin broke across Tara's face.

Xander felt even more relief at this. Tara, too, had escaped death. And here was Anya, back from the dead. Tara would understand, she had to.

Tara politely asked how Anya was. Anya looked at Xander before looking back down at her tea. Turning, she sat back down, choosing not to answer. Tara sensed  something was wrong and moved further into the room. She sat down next to Anya and offered her hand. Anya slipped her cold hand into Tara's warm one and both  women closed their eyes.

Xander moved to his front door and closed it, not realizing he'd left it open.

Tara finally stood up and turned to him and asked that Anya stay in her room that night. Xander felt even more relief as he accepted and watched as Tara led  Anya away.

But as she passed, Anya laid a hand on his arm, her eyes searching his. He felt his tongue jammed in the roof of his mouth and couldn't respond, his own eyes  showing how clearly startled he was to see her again and his desperation for her to be taken away.

He didn't know how well she could see this.

He watched as both women disappeared and closed the door behind them again, letting out a long breath.

He turned around, picking up the blanket and dumping the tea from the mug. He felt as though he were moving through a dreamlike trance and smiled a small  smile.

Her hands had been so cold.

- - - - -

It was just after midnight when a knock sounded on Buffy's door. She groaned, rolling over in her bed as a second knock sounded, more urgent. She sat up,  turning on the light and called out, "Come in!"

Dawn entered, wearing a bathrobe, looking quite pale. "Hi, did I wake you?"

"Not remotely," Buffy yawned, moving over to make room for her sister on her bed. "What is it, Dawnie?"

"I can't sleep," Dawn admitted, laying down at her sister's feet, looking almost forlorn. "I just can't now..."

"You're going back to see Irina in the morning, aren't you?" Buffy asked, stretching.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Dawn replied, stopping Buffy in mid-stretch.

"You've got me worried now, Dawn..." Buffy said, eyeing her sister carefully as she rose from her bed and moved to a cabinet, pulling a bottle of water down  and two glasses. "What is it?"

"Draco," Dawn said, picking at the loose strings on Buffy's comforter. "I'm worried about him. And I know I shouldn't be, but the goddess put a lot of things  in perspective for me. I need to concern myself with my own life now, not with him... but I can't help but think what might happen if I ever did get my  daughter back. I don't even know what she looks like... or if she'll recognize him..."

"I guess you'll have to see when the time comes," Buffy replied, handing Dawn a glass of water as she, too, sat down.

Dawn stared at the glass a moment before setting it aside with a heavy sigh. "Why am I doing this to myself?" she demanded, angry. "Irina kept telling me I  blame myself for Joy's disappearance and kidnapping by the Ministry... and maybe I do! But why in the hell would she tell me that I need to work things out  with Draco?"

"He loved you enough to travel thousands of miles, didn't he?" Buffy reminded her softly as she took a sip of her water.

"I know," Dawn said, glancing down at her hands. "And it scares me. It scares me to know that someone loves me so much and it's something I want to forget. I  wish he'd disappear because that's how I felt when they lied to me about what really happened. I was so in love with him, and it all faded away. I never knew  he was still in love with me."

"Sometimes, things like that happen," Buffy said helplessly as Dawn stood up and began to pace around her bedroom. "That's all."

"It isn't all," Dawn hissed angrily, turning on her heel, her long fair hair flying out at a perfect arc. "I'm not ready to face this fight."

"What?" Buffy asked, startled by this.

"I'm not ready to take on the Ministry alone," Dawn admitted, defeated. "Irina helped me to see that I need Draco. I need his strength. Don't get me wrong,  Buff, I love you and you're my sister. You died to protect me and to save the world... but now I don't need my sister or the Slayers... I want my daughter  back. I want her in my arms. I want to be there when she wakes up in the morning... and... I want her Father to be there when I do all of these things. I  need him, Buffy. I need his help to get my daughter back."

"You do know that we'll do everything we can to help, right?" Buffy asked, draining the rest of her water and setting the glass aside.

Dawn turned again, continuing her pace. "I know you will," she replied with a tense smile. "I never doubted any of that... but... Irina helped me face some  things. One thing is... Joy needs a Father once she's rescued. You can't help me with that."

"No," Buffy said in a sharp voice, "I can't. But I'll get her back for you, Dawnie. I promise."

"I know one of us will," Dawn said with a smile of relief as she reached for her water and sat back down again. "Or one of us will die trying."

"I'm not willing to go that far again," Buffy said, taking Dawn's empty glass and returning them to the cabinet. "What are you and Irina talking about  tomorrow?"

"Glory," Dawn said suddenly. Buffy turned to her in surprise. "I have a few trust issues with gods... and although Irina is nice and everything, we're going  to spend some time talking about her. Apparently her realm took over part of Glory's realm and managed to sway its citizens into the peaceful heavenly  dimension she owns."

"Thespia is a beautiful Heaven," Buffy said quietly, sitting down again and wrapping the blankets around her legs.

"What was it like?" Dawn asked suddenly.

Buffy looked surprised at the question, yet answered it as though talking about her fondest memories. "Heaven was a place where I felt complete. Everyone I  knew was all right. They were all there, including Mom. There was no more darkness and the weight of the world was gone..."

"Maybe someday I'll be there," Dawn said softly, her eyes shining with tears. "It's not really fair you got to see Mom first."

"She's waiting for both of us," Buffy assured her, taking Dawn's hand in hers. "But until then, do what you do best, Dawnie. Be the woman I know you are. Mom  would be so proud to see how beautiful and intelligent and strong you've become. She'd be so proud to be a grandmother. I can feel her looking down on us  sometimes, smiling, shining in her grace, whatever that is."

Dawn smiled too, brushing the tears away. "I miss her so much sometimes... I feel like I can't get through this without her. Maybe that's why I shut down."

"I shut down too until I was told death was my gift," Buffy said, leaning over and tucking a lock of Dawn's hair behind her ear. "And you know what? It was  worth it."

"Just don't do it again," Dawn said, her eyes pleading. "Promise me you won't just die again, even if it is to save the world."

"I promise," Buffy said, hugging her sister tightly. "Now get to bed. Willow is taking you back into LA first thing in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am," Dawn chuckled as she stood up and headed for the door. "Um, Buffy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked as she slid down her bed, eager to get back to sleep.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome."

- - - - -

It was well into the middle of the night when Hermione finally stopped talking. They were in the main library in two very comfortable chairs in front of the  roaring fireplace. In the past several hours, they'd walked around the stables, the pond and the pool several times before retreating into the cafeteria for  a late night snack. Afterwards, Andrew had shown her his private balcony on the roof of the dormitories where her voice had faded.

It was here she felt so close to the stars. She felt even more alive.

And her tone had suggested that change. Instead of blaming Ron for the turn of events, she turned her coldness toward herself and toward the fates which had  brought them to this cold place together.

But now she was tired of talking, of blaming herself for Ron's betrayal. She had been so close to tears many times in the night and now she finally  understood why.

About an hour before, she'd stopped blaming herself and felt herself grow even stronger. She wouldn't run to England, the betrayed in the large American  fiasco. Her reasoning was simple. Ron was of Britain, Melanie of North America. Ron would eventually return to the country with her. And Mel would have to  face the same anxieties Hermione now did, with Ron in the presence and kindness of another woman.

But another part of her wanted to run as fast as she could back to England, back to the safety net that had become her adult life. Things were much simpler  when you were in England, she reasoned.

Finally, she stopped talking, adding, "I think I've said all that you wanted to know."

Andrew had made a perfect audience, listening inquisitively and asking questions in a pensive manner. He listened to her every word, her every wound, her  every complaint and never once added one of his own.

He was showing himself to be the kind of man she had always respected: wonderful. He was the kind of man she had always hoped Ron would turn into.

As she stopped talking, she turned to the fire and stared at it, the embers reflecting in her eyes.

"You told me that before you and Ron got together, you had another... err, male friend?" Andrew asked behind her.

Hermione was almost reluctant to discuss the past again, but she decided it could only be for the best. "I did. He was an international league Quidditch  player and wonderfully intelligent. I didn't fall for him because he was famous... I fell because of who he was, no matter the amount of fame he had. Ron was  jealous because I think he wanted me to like him... but..."

"I think you're starting to understand how Ron felt like," Andrew replied, standing up and stretching. "Cider?"

"Please," Hermione said with a grin, returning her gaze to the dancing flames. "Maybe I am starting to think like he felt. He... we had this connection since  the beginning. I didn't begin to touch it until we'd gotten together our sixth year. It was the beginning of a wonderful opera... that ended when he stabbed  me in the back and decided he'd rather be with that Slayer whore. She should have known he was already taken!"

"I thought we agreed that anger wasn't the best way to direct your energies," Andrew chided her gently as he handed her a steaming cup of cider. "In fact,  I..."

His voice suddenly dropped off and Hermione turned around in her chair to look at him. But his gaze was directed at the door and his jaw was slightly  dropped. "Andrew?" she asked gently.

When she saw that his gaze did not break, she turned in her chair the opposite direction to see what was happening.

Two women had entered the library. She recognized Tara immediately and jumped to her feet. She had no idea who the other woman she was leading around by the  hand was... nor did she care. But Andrew did. He looked as though he had just seen death. "Andrew?" she asked again, her voice more sharp.

"Anya?" Andrew gasped instead. His eyes were wide with horror, but his face was struggling to deal with the shock. "Anya?"

"Not now, Andrew," Tara said quickly. "She just got here. I plan on taking her before the Watchers tomorrow at noon. You're welcome to join us, but until  then, could you please leave the room?"

Hermione glanced curiously between Tara and Andrew, but rose nonetheless and returned to Andrew's balcony with him. It was then he finally managed to choke  out a few words. "She died... I watched her die... how can she..."

"Magic," Hermione said immediately. "I could feel it around her."

"Look, Hermione," Andrew said, turning to her as though apologizing for his actions.

"You don't have to apologize," Hermione said, holding up her hand. "After all, you listened to me babble all night about nothing in particular importance...  and you just saw your dead girlfriend..."

"She's not my girlfriend," Andrew said quickly. "But she was a friend, a Scooby." He seemed to come to his senses and returned his gaze to her eyes. "I'm  glad you talked to me, Hermione. Having a heart-to-heart seemed to be exactly what you needed... you seem to be more lucid now, and not apt to run to Britain  when the time comes."

"Err, right," Hermione said, flashing him a quick smile, seizing her opportunity to back out now that Andrew was distracted by Anya's return, whoever she  was. "I'm going to go and sleep now... you don't have to worry about me anymore."

His eyes were still full of concern as Hermione disappeared. As she left, he felt the strangest sensation of being pulled back in time. He saw it clearly as  though it was torture for him to see it.

Anya was there, a sword in hand. They had been fighting the ubervampires when a large group of bringers had appeared. As one pinned him to the wall, Anya had  thrust forward, her sword clearly impaling his body onto its shiny surface. In the next instant, her own voice cried out with pain as a sword slashed from  shoulder diagonally down to her abdomen, cutting her nearly in half. As she fell to the ground, Andrew could see the shock in her eyes.

He remembered the look in her eyes the instant he'd seen her downstairs.

That shock still hadn't left them.

He shuddered slightly, half-tempted to run to Xander. But he knew what Xander's reaction would be. It would jeopardize his engagement. He would find out soon  enough in the morning, far away from Cho who would be doing drilling exercises.

Yes, the thought to himself as he returned to his own apartment in the attic of the dormitories. He would wait until tomorrow.

- - - - -

It was closing in on dawn when Spike and Angel returned from the depths of the hand-built graveyard following a midnight training session with the youngest  Slayers. As the younger girls streamed behind them, longingly eyeing the building, Spike turned to Angel with a smirk. "Don't you remember the days when  Slayers would give you a run for the energy?"

Angel, who knew exactly what he was talking about, smirked in return. "Don't kid yourself, Spike."

Spike laughed and waved the younger girls, dismissing them to sleep.

They suddenly noticed a figure lingering by the front entrance.

It was Xander.

"Xander?" Spike called as he and Angel approached. "I thought you'd be sleeping with the missus."

Xander looked torn about something, but he wasn't sure whether or not to tell them. "There's a meeting this morning," he finally choked out in a harsh voice  that sounded not like his own. "I have something to tell you."

"Are you resigning?" Angel asked, shocked.

"Don't sound too excited," Xander said with a wan smile. This caught Spike's curiosity. Something was definitely eating at him.

The two entered the school and retreated to their basement cavern as sunlight filled the beautiful campus. "I wonder what's going on," Angel said, opening a  large pint and pouring it carefully into an electric kettle.

Spike shrugged and stared at the sunlight approaching and fading from the steps. "Something's definitely up."

They only had to wait a few hours more to find out.

It was a small gathering in the library that the two attended. A few of the Watchers including Giles were there. Xander was sitting in his usual chair,  looking almost scared to move or even blink. The doors opened after the vampires walked in, admitting Buffy, Faith and Willow. All three looked openly  curious as they took other empty chairs. "What's up?" Faith asked curiously as she sat down.

The doors opened again and many heads turned as one as Tara entered, pulling someone else behind her.

Suddenly Spike understood, the cigarette he'd been holding in such the fashion fumbling from his fingertips and bouncing to the floor.

It was Anya.

"What..." Buffy gasped as she stood up, Willow right behind her.

"Xander... how long has she been here?" Willow asked suddenly.

Anya cleared her throat loudly. "I'm sorry... I should have come to you all sooner..."

"She's been here since late last night," Xander mumbled quickly.

"I don't know where..." She turned sadly to her clothes, which had been borrowed from Tara, and began examining her hands, which had slight burns all around  them.

"It's okay," Buffy said quickly, pulling Anya to her. "I can't believe... after all this time, it's you."

Anya seemed to get even more uncomfortable as the others gathered around them.

Only Willow and Xander hung back. "Have you told Cho yet?" Willow asked him.

"No, and I won't... somehow, some way... I'll keep her from my wedding," Xander said, his eyes cast downwards.

"Like it or not, she's back in our lives," Willow said. "We can't just dismiss her."

"Are you picking up any vibes?" Xander asked hopefully.

Willow glared at him slightly before shrugging. "No... but hopefully she'll open up soon enough. Maybe we'll get Angel's shrink to talk to her... Anya's  usually much more verbal than this."

"She's been dead four years, Wil."

"I know, Xander... I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"I appreciate your efforts."

"Thank you."

- - - - -

"Anya's in."

"It's about time."

"You can't expect these things to happen overnight... I mean, you brought her back from the dead."

"I've done worse. I've been through worse. How do you think I felt when I woke up and found my skeleton lying next to me? Stupid shamans couldn't even get  the ritual right."

"Well, at least they put my skin on the right way."

"A pity."

"Well, you're finally awake," the first female voice said, sounding bemused.

"I was just informed of the second coming," the second female voice said sarcastically. "Who's this?"

"You don't recognize him?"

She stared. "No."

"You did go to school with him for fourteen years. I can't expect you to remember everything."

"I spent the better part of my teenage years as a rat, remember?"

"We all have our miserable sob stories."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch... is that all you women do?"

"You don't have much respect for women, do you, Warren?" the first woman asked coldly. She stood up, crossing her arms defiantly, eyes narrowed as she  inspected the boy in front of her. "No matter. We'll use magic."

"You expect me to use my hard-earned magic on... him?" the second voice asked as coldly, as she too turned to survey the boy. "He isn't deserving of it."

"He has a job to do," the first voice replied as the woman stared hard into the eyes of the other one.

The boy shifted from side to side. "It'd be nice if I knew exactly what I am supposed to do."

"The witch," the second voice said simply. "You nearly destroyed her and the world along with her... but... she killed you first. Imagine her reaction in  this perfect plane of existence if the one thing that nearly pushed her over the edge came back to life?"

"Willow?" Warren gasped, his eyes wide. "You want me to kill Willow?"

"You misunderstand," the first woman, Lilah Morgan, said, stepping around her desk and leaning against it. "You'll do worse than kill her. You'll hurt her.  She's the most powerful one in that group. What we need is someone that isn't to give us a full path to the girl."

"Girl?" Warren asked blankly.

Amy Madison, the second woman, stepped closer to him, as though looking for holes in his body. "This make and model is quite stupid... I wish you would have  thought of something else."

Lilah sighed heavily, tapping one stiletto-heeled toe on the cold concrete floor. "Dawn. The kid, right? Only she's not such a kid anymore. She's our key  now. We need her. We can disassemble the Slayers, that isn't a problem. Our problem is the Witch."

"What do I do?" Warren asked blankly.

"Use her lover?" Amy said with a smirk, stepping over to him. "Her new lover. And you might be interested to know that the other witch is still alive, but if  you destroy Willow, you'll destroy--"

"Tara's alive?" Warren gaped.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Amy demanded, cutting Warren off and turning to Lilah. "You can plan and organize to take over the world, woman, but damn,  can you not get the right person for the right job. I told you I would handle it."

"You let Dawn escape in the first place," Lilah said softly, staring at her fingernails. "The boy stays." Her eyes drifted to Warren's. "Tara's not only  alive, but she didn't die when you shot her. She ended up spending a couple of years in England which is thankfully too boring a story for me to tell you.  The point is, Willow has a second lover. She's a Slayer too. If the Slayers betray the Witch, their power comes undone. Anya has been given her instructions  to use the lover. It will be your job to attack Willow personally. I want not just to hurt her. I want to destroy her."

Amy grinned a quiet grin from her corner. "As for the Slayers, we have another plan. And those idiots from England? They are about to discover they are in  way over their furry little heads."

"Amy is handling the arrangements for a little surprise for our friends in England. The attack on their precious hospital was only the beginning. We have  confidants in the next world they can only dream about."

"So... where do I go?" Warren asked finally.

"Amy and one of her loyal guards will take you to the Slayer's campus... I think I forgot to mention that part. Sunnydale was destroyed nearly five years  ago."

"Oh."

"You'll ride to the new Academy and you will stay there. Stay hidden. We concocted a shack with good equipment in the hills behind the school. If you avoid  the Slayers, and there are over a hundred of them, and stay out of sight... you should accomplish your mission for now. Reconnaissance. Only looking out. I  want to make sure our Anya is doing her first assignment."

"Which is what?"

"Our little friend Xander," Amy said, filling in quickly, "is getting married this weekend. Anya has been given orders to do what she can to make sure it  doesn't happen."

Warren looked astounded.

"B-But... Xander and Anya were engaged!"

"Xander never told his new fiancée about her," Lilah said, lifting a small, glowing paperweight off her desk and tossing it from hand to hand. "Imagine her  surprise when she finds out the woman who never existed is sitting in Xander's apartment this very moment..."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 20 is here! The wedding you've been waiting for has arrived! Along with chapter 21, we'll see what happens to Xander and Cho as they live the last  two days before their wedding!

Chapter 22 - Anya's master plan has been laid before her. Along with Warren, they'll use one of Willow's closest friends against her in the ultimate  betrayal which will end one relationship, once and for all.

Chapter 23 - The British Ministry is reeling from a brutal attack of power from the American Ministry. This means war as Percy is sent back to London to  "gather them".


	21. Blessed Union of Souls Part I

Authors Note

I really hope you are enjoying this. I know it's different from its prequel, but it's meant to be a bit darker. I know there haven't been a lot of reviews as of late and that's probably personal. I don't care about the reviews as much as I care about critiques. I want to know what you think I need to do that's better for the story. Hee, as long as I've gotten my ranting out...

I think I spoil too much so I'm not going to do it much anymore except on a chapter basis. That way, it's more fair for you.

I think if anyone's been reading this story, you know it's the wedding chapter. There are actually two.

end Authors Note

- - - - -

**Chapter 20**

**Blessed Union of Souls, Part 1**

- - - - -

Ron dipped his spoon into his gazpacho, his eyes on Harry, who was sitting across from him, two cards in his hand, his brow furrowed. "Call," he finally said, tossing the cards upward onto the table.

Ron cursed under his breath while Ginny giggled, happily flipping three cards in the middle of the table. "Sorry, Ron," she said, looking appreciatively at the cards they both had up. "I think Harry's got you beat with these three eights."

"It isn't over yet," Ron replied, watching as Harry stared at the cards in the center of the table before frowning.

"I'm thinking," he said, cutting off Ron's interruption.

"What are you three doing?" a brassy voice asked behind them.

"We're knitting sweaters," Ron said sarcastically, turning to see his elder brother striding toward them, lunch tray in arms. "What do you think we're doing?"

"We're playing cards," Ginny said, watching as Harry tossed a few plastic chips into the center of the table. "Why, I don't know. Apparently Andrew taught Harry this game a few nights ago and he can't stop playing it."

"We all have addictions," Percy said with a yawn as he sat down opposite Harry. "How do you play?"

"Two cards face down, you bet on them," Harry replied automatically as Ron called his bet and Ginny flipped the fourth card. "You bet until there's equal share amongst opponents. Then you flip three cards which you try and match with your hand. Then there's a fourth, and a fifth."

Ron grunted as he stared at his own hand sorrowfully, knowing his own pair of fours was nowhere near as beautiful as Harry's three eights. "It's poker, only more interesting," he sighed, tossing his hand away.

"Are you playing for money?" Percy asked sharply.

"Nope, and that's the beauty of it," Ginny grinned as she shuffled the cards and handed them over to Ron. "You want a go?"

"Deal me in."

As soon as Percy started into the game, Hermione entered the cafeteria, glanced around and saw the four in the back corner hovering over a table. Ginny was giggling at Harry while Ron was rolling his eyes and Percy kept staring at his hands with a blank look on his face. "What are you guys doing?"

Ron quickly avoided Hermione's eyes while Ginny turned to her. "Poker. You want in?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No... no thanks... I'll just go... eat outside..." And she hurried away.

Ginny turned to Ron and glared at her brother as he flipped up the three cards. "What?" he asked.

She sighed and took her lemonade and drained it. "You guys are so stupid," she finally said, setting her empty glass aside and tossing her cards in. "I fold. I give up. You just broke up with Hermione for some dumb blonde Canadian and you can hardly look her in the eye or even attempt to care, can you?"

"It's not like I don't care," Ron finally said, flipping over the fourth card. Percy, sitting next to Harry, chortled with excitement. "I just don't know how to care like that."

"You're an ass, Ron," Ginny said hotly. "How could you be so cold to her? She has given you everything and yet you... oh, you bastard."

Percy even looked stunned at Ginny's rebuke. He glanced up from his two cards, puzzled. "Why are you cursing our dear brother, Ginny dear?"

"He broke Hermione's heart," Ginny said, her throat suddenly full of emotion. She could feel the tears spring to her eyes as they met Harry's. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like if he were to meet some other girl and hurt her like that. Hermione was being awfully bold and radiant despite having the knife sticking out of her back.

Ron grunted and flipped up the last card before tossing in two more chips. "I just don't know what to say to her anymore... you know? I know things are strained between us... but..."

"Ron," Harry said quietly, catching onto Ginny's concern, "you have to think about what you just did to her. We've been together, what, ten years now? She's been our best friend from the beginning... and you just gave all of that up to be with someone for what, a month?" He, too, tossed in two chips.

Percy, sitting at his end and gloating, added his final two before Ginny said, "Cards down". His eyes were shining as he laid his two cards down on the table.

"Full house, gentlemen," he said with a grin. "And woman."

"So touched," Ginny tossed back. "I think I'm done."

"Me too," Harry said, setting his empty spoon in his bowl. "Let's pick up and go outside... it's such a fantastic day."

"Mel's out of training soon," Ron said excitedly as he happily added his barely-touched soup to the tray and carried it into the kitchen himself.

"I'm going to find and talk to Hermione," Harry said to Ginny, taking her hand and leading her to the back exit. "You go with Percy and Ron."

Ginny nodded. "All right."

He kissed her cheek before disappearing into the hallway. He didn't have to walk far. Hermione had taken a seat on the first bench. Her eyes were full of tears and she was rocking herself back and forth, her arms tightly bound around her legs.

"Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

She glanced up at him, wiping her face quickly. "You must think I'm a blubbering idiot," she said, her voice full of a depth of sadness Harry had never heard before.

He sat down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Never, ever," he assured her as she leaned heavily into him.

"Why am I so broken?" she asked, her voice going higher pitched as she struggled to control the emotions. "Why is it that every time I see him, I want to be in his arms... I just want him to know... I can't. I just can't..."

"It's all right," Harry said softly. "It's only natural after a downfall..."

"I think the knife's still in my back, Harry," she said, her voice edged with sarcasm. "What about Ginny, Harry? What about her? You two come here and all you are is friends. I haven't seen you in the same light that I see you two in at home. I'm sorry, Harry... but you need to watch your back or else... you'll be sharing my knife."

"Ginny would never do that to me," Harry said firmly.

"What makes you think you wouldn't do that to her?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I love her," Harry said quickly. "I may not always show it, but deep down, I love her."

"Ron said he loves me," Hermione said, wiping her eyes again. "How do you think I feel now? Do you think I feel loved?"

"You're making me doubt my own feelings," Harry frowned. "I don't like it."

"You have to face it," Hermione whispered. "Or you're going to lose her. Don't let her get away... it'll destroy her."

Harry held her a moment longer before she pulled away with a heavy sigh. "Two bleeding days before the wedding and I can't get my own head out of the clouds about my personal problems," Hermione sniffled.

"You have a very important head," Harry teased.

Hermione smiled, a truly beautiful smile through all the tears. Once it disappeared, her face was shining with pain. "I just wish it was back to the way it used to be, you know? The three of us, always together. And Ginny, of course... but now, I realize that one thing will never change no matter what happens."

"What's that?" Harry asked, helping Hermione to her feet.

"I'm still in love with him."

- - - - -

Dawn shielded her eyes against the blinding sunlight, glancing around. She saw Ginny with both Percy and Ron heading toward the pool and started to join them when she caught sight of another figure near the Stables.

Draco.

It was now or never.

She moved away from her friends and toward the one person she wasn't sure she wanted to be with. "Draco!" she called out.

He turned and spotted her, a smile appearing on his face. "Hello!"

She grinned and stopped at his side. "It's yet another gorgeous day in paradise, isn't it?"

"It really is," Draco said, admiring the group of Slayers across the field, trotting across the grass on horseback. "But to tell you the honest truth, I miss home."

"I miss it too," Dawn said boldly. Draco glanced at her in surprise. "I miss the simple beauty it had to offer. I miss knowing that I'm far enough away to believe the myth that everything is all right here. I guess I just miss my old life... but it's dead now, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be," Draco said, not looking at her. "You can have it back again."

"If the price wasn't our daughter's life, I would choose it in a second," Dawn replied softly. She reached over and took his hand. "Draco..."

"Dawn, you don't have to-"

"But I really, really do," she replied. "I'm sorry for being so cold and distant toward you. You did the one thing I never, ever expected you to. You came for me."

"Dawnie," he said, turning to her, his hands going to her face. "I will always come for you. You're in my soul... and it'll be forever until you're out of it. I came not in defiance of my parents, but because I really, truly, deeply..."

His voice cut off with emotion as her hands covered his. "I know you do," she said, her eyes shining with tears. His thumbs brushed them away roughly. "I want her back, Draco... for the both of us. She can save us. I want her in my arms... I want you to see how truly amazing she is..."

"I promise you," he said softly, "I will never give up hope that our daughter is alive. And I promise we will get her back. I'm not letting you go in alone. I love you too damn much for that."

Dawn was crying now as he leaned in, his lips brushing hers for a moment before moving to her forehead. "Draco?" she whispered as he pulled back, his eyes full of concern as they searched her own.

"What is it Dawn?"

"When we do find Joy and we bring her back," Dawn said, taking a deep breath, "I want to go home."

Draco stood stunned for a brief second before a brilliant smile flashed across his face. "You do?"

"I want to go back with you," Dawn said, more force in her voice now, and with that beautiful grin Draco loved and admired. "I want us to be a real family."

He let out a small whoop and grabbed her in a crushing hug, lifting her off the ground and around in a large, wild circle. She found herself laughing too, her arms around his neck. As he lowered her, they were face to face and their lips met passionately.

It was a wonderful, soaring feeling, being back in Draco's arms. She felt exactly where she belonged. She was home again.

- - - - -

"Here we are," Xander said, holding the door open as Cho brushed past him, a large box in her arms. "I think we finally cleaned out your closets."

That was a mild understatement as the entirety of visible floor space was covered in boxes and packages, most of it from Cho's room but some of it also courtesy of wedding presents and shower gifts. She set down the box with a heavy sigh and glanced around the room, wiping her dusty palms on her jeans. "I guess so," she said admirably, glancing about.

It was a beautiful morning, Xander realized as the two locked his apartment and retreated to the cool morning air. It was also the day of their wedding rehearsal.

Cho's parents had arrived the night before. To Xander's relief, it had been the Watchers who had taken Anya under their wing to hide her from sight as her parents wandered around. Outside, the wedding planners had turned the training field into a battleground of balloons, bouquets and white chairs. A large white gazebo had been constructed overnight and dozens of workers hustled back and forth between the many vehicles parked in the driveway.

Since their grounds were being converted into a make-shift wedding chapel, the Slayers were given a three-day weekend to rest up and enjoy the major festivities. One of their very own was getting married. As was a revered Watcher.

Tara was waiting for him outside. He walked toward her, leaving Cho by the door. "Good morning!" she said, waving with her clipboard.

"Hey," he said, falling into step beside her. "How are the plans going?"

"We'll be ready by four," Tara said, checking her lists. "As for the other plans, I will not be attending the rehearsal dinner tonight as the Watchers are throwing that."

"I understand," he said with a sigh. He had really wanted Tara to be there, just as she was there all those years before.

"Other than that, we're all set," Tara said, sneaking a quick look behind them. "Your fiancee looks curious."

"I'm going," Xander said, quickly hugging her before returning to Cho, who have him a curious look.

"Where have you been?" she asked as they continued to walk away from the wedding scene.

"Just making sure everything's set for this afternoon," he replied, as they continued on their way.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

He turned to her, confusion clouding his eyes. "What is it, honey?"

"I just get this funny feeling..." she began, before shaking her head. "Forget it."

"We're about to spend the rest of our lives together," he said. "It'll be hard to forget."

"It's just that... do you have any... how do you say this... skeletons in your closets? You know, secrets, lies... anything? We're about to get married, Alexander Harris... and I need to know."

The first thing that popped into his head was Anya, but he quickly shook his head. "There is nothing. You don't have to worry about this, because there is absolutely nothing."

Cho's smile was genuine as she looped her arm through his, sounding relieved when she spoke next. "I'm relieved," she said, happily. "Let's go take a walk."

And they did.

- - - - -

Ginny rolled over in her bed, trying to ignore the sounds of Hermione's muffled cries. Just as the sound was starting to fade, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Go on then," she called out in frustration as she sat up, pushing her hair away from her face.

The door creaked open and Ron peeked in. "Are you up?"

"I am," Ginny retorted, leaping out of bed and reaching for her robe. "She isn't."

Ron nodded before his eyes hesitantly flickered over to Hermione's side of the room. "I was hoping to talk to both of you, but just you is okay."

"I'd hope so," Ginny said grumpily as she left the room, locking Hermione inside. "What is it?"

"Cho's wedding present," Ron said, as they walked quietly down to the boy's room at the end of the hall. After knocking once, he opened the door and led her inside. "Percy just got an emergency call from the Ministry of Magic and Draco never came back last night..."

Sure enough, Harry was the only person in the room and he was bent over a something on the desk.

"Hey Harry," Ginny yawned as Ron stopped next to the desk. "What is it that you have to show me at the crack of dawn?"

"Crack of dawn?" Ron asked with a grin. "It's after nine o'clock!"

"It's this," Harry said, quickly glancing from Ron to Ginny. He held up a large photograph album decorated with different things. It took her breath away as she lifted page after page, with captions and artwork decorating every single photograph, all moving inside their frames.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's amazing."

"I've heard of how homesick she is," Harry explained, taking the book from her and handing it to Ron to wrap. "I figured that I could put my scrapbooking skills to good use."

"It's a definite good use," a voice said from the doorway as Draco stepped in, fully dressed, looking smug.

Ginny felt her jaw drop in surprise. "Where have you been?"

"With Dawn," Draco replied happily, going over to his neatly made bed and sitting down on it. "Nothing sick, if that's what you were wondering."

"Not at all," Ginny said, her face growing pink as she stood up. "I should probably get dressed and get breakfast too. You guys coming?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "We'll meet you in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good to me," Ginny said. She quickly retreated to her own room to see that Hermione had gotten up and dressed in her absence. "Good morning!"

"Hi," Hermione said softly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It was then that Ginny realized Hermione's outfit was different. She was actually wearing a dress, a far departure from her normal outfit of long skirts or slacks and button-down tops. It was a short dress in a fair shade of red, bringing out the shade in her hair. "I like your dress."

"Just something I picked up in New York," Hermione said, spinning once and smiling at her reflection. Her hands went to her hair, which was as wild as always. "I just need to figure out this crop."

"You will," Ginny said, her clothes gathered in her arms. "Meet you down in the cafeteria in about fifteen?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, searching on the vanity top for her styling products.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny entered the cafeteria. Ron was sitting momentarily with a small group of Slayers, next to Melanie. Harry and Draco had just picked up trays and were heading toward their usual table in the corner. It was then that Hermione made her entrance.

Immediately, Ron looked up, his eyes widening with surprise, his arm falling from Mel's shoulders. Melanie turned in annoyance and felt her own jaw drop. Hermione was more than just cute. This morning, she was stunning.

Ginny waited until Hermione had collected her tray before the two made their way to the back table. Ron said something to Mel and took his tray to join them. Once he reached the table, he heard Harry complimenting Hermione on the dress.

"Just a little something I picked up in New York," she said with a quiet grin. Her eyes turned to meet Ron's. His eyes showed some of the surprise at seeing one of his best friends in this new light. "Good morning."

"G-Good morning," he finally choked out, his eyes breaking contact and dropping to his bacon and eggs. "You look good."

"Thank you," she said, appreciating this gesture.

He glanced up again, his eyes searching hers. "You're welcome."

Percy suddenly entered the room, glanced around, and made a beeline for their table. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Harry asked, sipping his orange juice.

"I've been recalled," Percy said dryly as he sat down. "There are rumors flying everywhere and the Minister himself is concerned with our safety, especially..." His eyes travelled over to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Perce, but there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere," Harry said swiftly, munching on his bacon. "No way."

"If you're looking for someone to go back to London with you," Hermione began, turning to Percy, "I'll go with you."

"You?" Percy asked, and then quickly wished he could take back his words. Of course she'd want to come.

Ron's eyes were suddenly full of alarm as Percy and Hermione made plans to leave that night. Despite Harry's protests they'd be missing Cho's wedding, Percy left to contact the Ministry and tell them that two would be returning.

Hermione glanced at her barely-touched tray and stood up, eager to go and pack. Once she'd left the room, Ron stood up, his eyes narrowed. Ginny recognized the look immediately. It was a firm, determined look.

He was going after her.

As he left, Melanie's eyes trailed him, a sinking feeling filling the pit of her stomach. Ron was going after Hermione. No matter how many time he tried to convince her they were only friends, she had her suspicions. This only confirmed them.

She rose and walked to Harry's table. "Hey," she said, sitting down without invitation. "I need to know something..."

"She's in love with him," Harry said automatically.

"And you can tell by the way he looks at her," Draco said from next to her, "he still feels for her, too."

"I thought so," Melanie said softly. "I... I have to go now."

She walked as fast as she could out of the room and stopped at the door, struggling to breathe.

Is that all she was? Just some cheap girl going for the thrill of taking someone who was already called for?

She needed to find Ron and talk about this, now.

Outside, Ron was chasing after Hermione. "Hermione! Hermione!"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Ron, what is it? I'm running short on time--"

He suddenly stopped, taking her by the shoulders. "Don't go."

"I have to go," she said, struggling to hold onto her cold confidence. "Percy needs me."

"So do Harry and I," Ron said quickly. "We've never been apart before during a crisis... ever."

"There's a first time for everything," Hermione said, detaching herself from his grasp and moving away. He stood still for a moment, oblivious to a pair of cerulean eyes staring at him from the doorway. Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her again.

"No, no... you misunderstand me," he said, holding her tighter this time. "I need you... I've needed you for so long... and I never realized you were right there..."

Feeling as though she couldn't breathe, Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Ron?"

"I...I..." He couldn't find the words to apologize for what he'd done. He'd taken another girl without giving them a chance to fix their relationship. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened and began filling with tears. "Do you know how much it hurts to see you with her?" she asked, her voice tight with emotion. "Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?"

"I did something so horribly stupid, I know," Ron said, his own eyes pleading, "but... there's just something I want you to know before you go off away from us..."

"Ron, no," she said, pulling away from him. "I can't do this. I can't listen to you preach about her."

"I'm not," he said forcefully, pulling her back to him. "Hermione, Melanie doesn't mean half of what you mean to me... she never will. There's no comparison. There never was. She was just a perfect mistake. But you... I... I love you."

Hermione's eyes suddenly broke contact and she started coughing. "You... you what?"

"Don't go," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Please, Hermione... don't go when we need you the most."

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling back and giving him a tighter smile. "I have to go..."

"But--"

"It doesn't matter if you love me," she said, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter how much you apologize. You already broke me. It can't get fixed just like that. I'm already broken..."

Ron tried reaching for her again, but she twisted out of his reach.

"Good-bye, Ron," she said quietly, walking away. She paused a moment, before turning back to him. Her eyes were full of such longing as she ran into his arms, her lips pressing to his. For a moment, she felt the best sense of bliss until she broke contact, forcing herself to walk away from him for the second time. "Bye."

Ron stood, speechless, motionless, watching as the one right thing in his life walked out of it.

- - - - -

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Xander said, repeating himself for what seemed like the ten thousandth time that afternoon. "I'm just nervous."

"You sure?"

"Willow!"

"Just checking."

"You guys set?" Buffy asked, peering around the corner to see Xander tugging at a necktie Willow was tying ceremoniously around his neck. "Cho wants a quick word with you Xan."

Xander gave Willow a tense smile and straightened his tie. "How's it look?"

"Peachy," Willow said, watching as Xander left. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Buffy said with a sigh, dropping down onto the bench next to her. "I just dropped Percy and Hermione off at the airport. Nothing, not even wild horses, could hold those two back."

"Cho's gonna be bummed and disappointed," willow sighed.

"What are we gonna do otherwise?" Buffy asked, her own voice as depressed.

"Guys? Guys?" A voice was filtering down the hall. It was laced with panic.

"That's Tara," willow said in surprise as both she and Buffy rose and went into the hallway. "Tara?"

"Oh, Willow, Buffy, thank God..." Tara gasped, running at them, her eyes full of anxiety. "We have a problem."

Outside in the courtyard, Xander saw Cho underneath the awning, her mother tugging at her long raven hair. "Hi."

"I'll leave you two be now," Cho's mother said, giving him a quick hug before disappearing.

"What is it?" he asked her, taking her hand.

Cho glanced up at him, looking extremely nervous. "I don't know... I just get the feeling that something's about to go wrong."

"Don't get that feeling," Xander said, squeezing her hand softly. "It's just nerves."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice even trembling.

"Positive."

She let out a long breath and tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. "Let's get this over with before everyone starts to wonder why we're not at our own rehearsal."

"Right," Xander said, pulling her hand and leading her into the pavilion where the others were gathered. He saw Buffy standing by the platform, her eyes full of anxiety. "I hope," he muttered under his breath.

With nothing to do but wait and sit, Tara joined Willow in the white chairs. "You okay?"

"It's how I always invisioned my own wedding to be," Willow said, her voice still stretched with anxiety. "Dangerous and full of deceptions."

Tara leaned over and took her hand. "Hey, it'll be okay... you know?"

"I'm trying to," Willow replied with a weak smile. "I just don't know how it's going to be all right... for all we know, Anya's just waiting to barge in."

"It's going to be all right because we believe it, right?" Tara asked her lightly.

"I... I guess..."

Someone behind them let out a soft shushing noise so they both turned back to the platform, where the bridesmaids and groomsmen were all walking down the aisle. Cho soon joined them and the Minister gave them kudos on doing it right the first time.

"Dearly beloved..."

As the Minister continued to speak, Ron glanced at Ginny and Harry, holding hands on his one side. His eyes darted to Draco and Dawn, holding hands on his other side. He glanced at his own empty hands and then up at the bridesmaid on the other side of Cho, looking ethereally lovely in her lavender gown.

As much as he wanted to say he loved her, he couldn't. The pain from watching Hermione walk out of his life was too much. She'd left with Buffy without even looking at him just an hour before, ready to go back to London.

With Percy.

He bit his lip and forced himself to pay attention.

Just as the Minister got to the vows, however, there were loud murmurs toward the back of the seats. The sound grew louder until a loud female voice demanded, "Hey! What the hell are you doing with my Xander?"

Everyone facing the pulpit turned as one, Xander reluctantly. Standing there, right beside Cho's mother, was Anya. He gulped, seeing her enraged reaction. He turned to stare at Cho, who was looking at him with a shocked look in her eyes. Stunned, she dropped his hand, taking a quick step back. "Xander? Who is this?"

He turned wordlessly to look at Anya, who walked even closer and ripped the flowers from Cho's hands. "I don't know what you're doing here, you whore... what have you done?"

"Xander?" Cho's voice was starting to fill with anger.

He turned to her apologetically, but it was enough for Cho to see the guilt in his eyes. "You liar," she whispered, her voice devestated. "You told me you had no skeletons..."

"I-I..." Words continued to fail him.

But Cho had had enough. She grabbed the broken bouquet from Anya and stormed up the aisle, her short skirt flashing in the bright sunlight, loud sobs bursting from her.

And chaos broke out throughout the crowd.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Anya has been discovered... can the wedding be saved?


	22. Blessed Union of Souls Part II

Here we are. The two-thirds way.

I am going to answer a few questions now.

**One. Will this ever get less confusing?**

Yes. The whole wedding thing is over in this Chapter and will take a  backseat to the coming events. And most of them are going to end up  being all about Willow. And Dawn, too, in retrospect. I do have a plan  and everything will come together, I promise.

**Two. Isn't Dawn's behavior irrational?**

Yeah, it is. That scene from the last chapter was meant to look quite  fake. What Irina said made sense though (can you see why I made her  into a goddess?). Not only does she have to look at her own father and  the men her sister dated, but Draco's family as well. She did what she  needed to do to get her tortured self to be... well, less than  tortured. You'll see her in this chapter take some of that into  consideration. They WILL get potentially close again... but her act  was more impulsive than anything. Don't forget, she's still only  19ish.

**Three. Where are the characters?**

Anya was kept away for a reason. Look for a resolution in this  chapter. You'll see Buffy and Willow more in this Chapter. Warren  makes his showdown as he and Anya decide to torture Willow. Why is  Willow getting the torture? Because she's the most powerful one IN the  group. Wesley will be making his comeback. Spike and Angel will get  more airtime. And the plot will become more confusing. Satisfied? Heh.  I just lost myself!

**Four. Lilah McDonald. Explain, please?**

Yeah, she had the eternal W&H  contract... which makes it VERY interesting she's working for the  American Ministry... right? Right? You'll see where I'm going with  this...

I think that that is enough... please feel free to be more critical. I  enjoyed reading these comments so I can improve this story. Thank you  honest reviewers!

Once again, a much longer chapter to conclude the wedding or what  becomes of the wedding... and the people within it. I think you'll  find I spaced out the characters more. But it does center around  Xander/Cho/Anya. Heh. Enjoy! And critique!

- - - - -

**Chapter 21**

**Blessed ****Union**** of Souls, Part II**

- - - - -

In the middle of the crowd, Buffy stood up and glanced behind her to  see Cho running away from the school and toward the pond and fields.  Beckoning to Willow, the two quickly swept after her.

They found her sitting on the grass near the pond, staring out over  the water. She seemed to hear them coming up behind her, and looked  up. "Some things never change."

"He didn't mean for any of this to happen," Buffy said gently as she  and Willow sat on either side of her. "He looked as shocked as you  did."

"Did you know her?" Cho asked. There was a hint of anger in her voice,  one that Buffy could tell would set her off if she heard exactly what  she wanted to hear.

"Yes," Willow replied honestly. "We knew her."

Cho turned to regard her silently before turning her gaze back to the  water. "What is she like?"

"Dead," Buffy replied. "She died the year before I came to Hogwarts."

Cho's eyes were narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"She died when Sunnydale was destroyed," Willow replied softly. "We  don't know why she's back. But what she said just now was probably the  first words she's said since she returned."

"When?" Her voice was trembling again.

"Two days ago," Buffy replied.

"God," Cho whispered, closing her eyes, pain evident in every line of  her face. "How did he know her?"

Buffy and Willow exchanged a worried glance. "Maybe we should let  xander..."

"No!" Cho cried, turning to Buffy. "I want to know. I have the right  to know!"

"They were engaged," Buffy said quickly. "They broke it off when  Xander couldn't go through with the wedding."

Cho looked as though she were about to collapse before turning back to  the water. "Oh."

- - - - -

Back at the gazebo, Xander was barely standing on wobbly knees, his  eyes going from the wedding planner to Anya and back again. "What are  you doing here?"

"Who the hell is she?" Anya demanded, talking over him. "Are you  marrying her?"

"Yes," Xander said in a quiet voice. Anya's eyes grew loud and  enraged.

"How dare you... spit on me like that!" she cried, her eyes even more  wild as she glanced at the people sitting in the chairs. "Who the hell  are all these people?"

"Anya, you were there when we explained everything," Xander said,  reaching for her. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Don't touch me," she snapped, backing away. "I want to know what's  going on here, Alexander Harris. And I want the truth."

Xander turned and gestured toward an empty chair. "Can I sit down?  Because my legs are about to topple."

Anya stepped away from him as he sat before crossing her arms and  glaring around them.

"I'm getting married... she's a good woman, and she comes from a good  family. Her family just happens to be sitting over your right shoulder  throwing looks of daggers in my direction," xander began. "We live  here now because Sunnydale was destroyed and I am a Watcher currently  helping to train the hundreds of Slayers that now live here. Is that  what you wanted to know?"

Anya didn't speak for a moment. Her gaze was unwavering as she glanced  at the school. "I'm sorry," she apologized finally. "It's just that...  I've been dead for so long... I kind of forgot how it feels to go on  living."

"I know," Xander said, sighing. "When I saw you for the first time  again... it took my breath away. It reminded me that... we live in a  really odd time. How in the hell did you come back to life anyway?"

Anya glanced at him for a long moment before replying. "I'll tell you  once you're married," she finally said.

"You don't mind it?" he asked in surprise.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I thought that I would, considering  you and I used to have that love... and that sex... but now, I'm okay  with it. I have my things to do, and you have yours. You need to go  after her."

Xander stood up and took Anya's arm. She didn't object. "I'm sorry I  was so cold toward you," he apologized. "Seeing you alive again was  like throwing my entire past back into my face... and some things I'm  not particularly fond of."

Anya gave him a tense smile before cocking her head. "Go. She needs  you."

He let go and left Anya and the others behind. He spied Cho sitting  between Willow and Buffy and made a beeline straight towards them.

- - - - -

Faith watched as Xander left the area before turning to the other  Slayers sitting around her. Tara was still sitting behind her,  although her eyes were clouded with concern.

"Isn't this just insane?" one of the Slayers asked. "I can't believe  this happened."

Tara scooted closer to Faith. "Maybe we sh-should both take Anya duty.  We can use your int-interrogation skills on her."

Faith regarded Tara for a moment before glancing back at Anya. "What  do you think happened to her?"

"I-I don't know for c-certain," Tara replied, "but I think it h-has  something to do with the A-American Ministry."

This surprised Faith. "What?"

"Just a s-suspicion."

Faith glanced at Anya more closely. "We'll talk to her Sunday, after  the wedding, all right?"

"Right," said Tara, but she was no longer looking at Anya. She was  glancing at Cho's parents, who had risen and were walking after  Xander, looking angrier than anything Tara had ever seen. Her gaze  then fell to Dawn who was sitting next to Draco with a stricken look  on her face.

"Uh oh," Faith muttered under her breath, following Tara's gaze.

- - - - -

"Draco?"

"Yes, Dawnie?"

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting..."

"Not this... but... us... what are we doing?"

"We're..."

"Draco, this in insanity. I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I'm scared."

"Dawn, you're scaring me."

"This is Xander, Draco... if you had any idea how much he means to  me... if he's this scared to tell Cho the truth about Anya... then...  how can I do this? How can we do this?"

"What are you going on about?"

"I was just fooling myself into thinking this could work between  us..."

"Dawn? What is this?"

"Look at us! Look at our parents! My father and mother split up when I  was so young... even though they were faked memories, they still  count! Look at your dad! He's as evil as they come? I don't even know  if my own Dad exists! I'm an idiot! That's all I am! An idiot!"

"Dawnie?"

"We're not going to be good parents, Draco. I mean... look at me! I  left my daughter in that hellhole..."

"Dawnie?"

"Look at you! Look at your family history... all dark wizards and bad  guys... oh, great! I'll be raising my daughter to be a sorceress!"

"Dawn... what? What did you say?"

"I feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life!"

Draco looked as though he'd been slapped across the face. "You can't  mean that..."

"I'm scared, Draco," Dawn said, finally taking a huge, shuddering  breath. "I'm really, really scared. Watching the one man I can trust  with my life fall apart... it's scaring the hell out of me."

"We'll get through this, Dawn... we did before."

"I just don't know..."

"You don't know what, Dawn?"

"I don't think I can... I don't think we can... I'm just... lost."

- - - - -

"Cho? Cho?"

"Go away, Xander... get the hell away from me..."

"I know you're angry."

It was obviously the wrong thing to say. She jumped up, glaring at  him, looking at him with a fire he never knew she had. "Could you  two," he started, gesturing at Willow and Buffy, "excuse us?"

"Why? Are you afraid your best friends are going to hear us fighting?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Xander retorted. "I just want to explain things  to you."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Xander Harris. I don't want  to have anything to do with you," she replied, trying to step past  him.

Buffy stood up and pulled on Cho's arm to hold her back. "You should  listen to him, Cho..."

Willow stood up, too, brushing the grass from her skirt. "He owes you  as much as an explanation."

"Maybe he does," Cho said angrily, trying to pull away from Buffy.  "But I don't need to hear it. He's a fake... and a liar... and he's  awfully good at ruining perfectly good weddings!"

As she spun away, she could feel Xander's hand on her shoulder. As  much as she wanted to stop and respond to the feel of his touch, she  could feel her anger taking over.

"Yes, I am."

These three words stopped her cold. "What?" she asked, turning back to  look at him.

"I lied to you, yes. And I didn't marry Anya... not that I didn't want  to... but because I wasn't ready. But I am now, I really am. Seeing  Anya again was like being nit by a blast from the past. That's where  I'm leaving her. In my memories. I didn't tell you about her because I  didn't know how. I loved her, yes... but she was dead for so long that  I felt it would open too many wounds to even think about it again. I  realize it was a bad choice and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for  not telling you about it. And I'm sorry for ruining the rehearsal  because I know that tomorrow starts the rest of our lives together. I  don't want to lose that. I love you."

Cho tried to force the impact of his words out of her head, but she  found herself willing, hoping, daring to believe his words were true.  "I... I..."

"Please," Xander said, taking her hands. "I know that I should have  been honest with you, and I apologized for that already. I also know  that I want to marry you tomorrow, Anya or no Anya. She's in my past.  You're my tomorrow and my always."

Next to Cho, Willow sniffled, remembering words spoken so true in her  own past. She turned her sad eyes to Cho and was pleased to see her  face soften.

"God, Xander... when I found out about all of this... a part of me  just wanted to run away. You were my rock in this country... you've  been my rock ever since I stepped foot off of this plane! Now that you  told me the truth... I still want to run. But my better part wants me  to stay. I want to know if this'll work between us, because this is my  life now. I like my life. I love the way things are... and I want you  there. But I don't know if I can marry you tomorrow."

He looked stunned and turned away blinking. Over his shoulder, Cho  could see her parents standing off to the side, looking furious. She  turned back to Xander. "Excuse me."

Xander didn't move as Cho strode past him toward her parents. He  couldn't even breathe, much less move. It was only Willow's gentle  hand on his arm that shocked him into breathing again. "Are you all  right?"

"I'll be okay," he said, although his voice convinced them otherwise.  "I just need--"

"Xander!"

"Oh my God," he said, turning around to see Cho walking back toward  him. He was surprised to see she was crying.

"I got about three steps away before I realized something," she said,  her voice trembling. "It isn't the forever part I'm worried about,  because we'll get through that... it's tomorrow. I'm scared to death  about tomorrow!"

"I am, too," he admitted. "I went through so much with my first  wedding... so tomorrow is going to seem easy for me."

"Do you want to get married tomorrow?"

"Do you?"

"I do... at least... I think I do. Two very wise people told me that I  needed to trust my heart more than my mind sometimes because I tend to  overanalyze everything."

Xander sighed as he reached for her hands. "It's what makes you so  endearing to me, love."

"Really?" she asked, her face brightening.

"Cross my heart."

- - - - -

Thousands of stars twinkled overhead on a van settled nearly two miles  from the Slayer's Academy.

Warren sat in the backseat, staring at the video monitors the Ministry  had installed for them. He was waiting for Anya to deliver the  information she was told to get. He knew that she'd been uncovered  that day and was being very careful not to get even more involved than  necessary.

There would be ample time for that later.

Knock.

Warren nearly jumped out of his seat but released the locks on the  back as Anya climbed inside, looking bitter. "Here," she snapped,  handing him the folder.

"Thanks," he said, opening it and grinning at the contents. "Are we  set for tomorrow?"

"Count me out," was her sarcastic reply.

"You did get the cameras in place, right?"

"Oh, right!" Anya said. "I've been hidden in that stupid place for two  days now... so I've had plenty of time to go around and plant hidden  cameras! For someone who's supposed to be intelligent, you're not."

"All right, so we have some work to do," Warren replied, setting the  file aside. "You should get back. They might miss you."

"I need to wait for Queen Lilah's call."

"Oh, yeah. That."

"There goes your intelligence again, I tell you."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

- - - - -

Thousands of stars twinkled overhead, sparkling and shining. Below,  hundreds of people were gathered in three large tents, dancing and  partying the night.

Xander and Cho were lost in each other, arms wrapped around one  another, swaying gently to the soft music playfully adding to the  magical atmosphere.

Across the room, Buffy and Willow sat, laughing. Dawn sat on Buffy's  right, arms crossed, not speaking. She looked very pale and nearly  sick and when Buffy had asked her about it before the wedding that  morning, Dawn had merely shrugged it off. She had a feeling it was  something dealing with Draco though, as he appeared to be in a very  bad mood and had cursed off the entire wedding staff that morning.

Faith made her way through the crowd absolutely glowing in her crimson  dress. "Why aren't you all up on the having fun?" she asked.

"I haven't seen Kennedy all night," Willow admitted, reaching for the  champagne. "Have you?"

"I've been busy with other things, sadly," Faith chuckled, waving at  Robin from across the busy pavilion. "Catch you guys later."

"Bye," Buffy echoed as Faith disappeared back into the crowd. "Lucky  her."

"She's so loved," Willow replied, glancing around for what seemed like  the hundredth time. "I wonder where--" Her voice cut off as she saw  Tara.

Tara wasn't alone; she was surrounded by the other Watchers. She was  dressed in something floaty and blue, looking fantastic beyond all  words. Willow found herself wishing she was standing there with her,  in her own green sundress, her hand on her arm, laughing, joking...

She shook herself out of the thought when a shadow appeared over the  table.

"Hi," Willow heard Buffy's voice say. "I'm glad you came."

Willow turned to see the two vampires standing away from the candles  adorning the head table. Buffy stood up, wearing a dress of a soft  shade of lilac. She gestured for Willow to do the same. She found  herself getting clumsily to her feet, her eyes moving slowly back  towards Tara.

Tara was gazing at her too. There was a slight smile on her face, but  the look in her eyes was unmistakeable. There was a definite longing  in them. Perhaps she, too, wished Willow was there.

Instead, Willow tore her gaze from Tara's and forced a smile back on  her face as Buffy dragged her to the corner of the tent where Spike  and Angel were waiting to talk to them.

"You look incredible," Angel was complimenting her. Buffy smiled her  thanks before Spike quickly agreed, adding a few extra adjectives for  flair. "Anyway," Angel continued, "we have some stuff to go over. It  can wait until tomorrow since this is the reception of your best  friend's wedding."

Buffy grinned. "Of course. Why don't you come and actually enjoy the  festivities. You two have known Xander as long as I have."

Tara caught her opportunity then and quickly intercepted Willow on the  way back to the head table. "W-Willow!"

She turned, trying not to appear too anxious. "Tara."

"W-Would you like to d-dance?" Tara asked, her voice soft and melodic,  just like the music surrounding them.

"I'd like that," Willow said, taking Tara's hand as the two came  together at the edge of the dance floor. "It's been so long."

"It's been forever," Tara agreed as the two quietly shared the dance.

Back at the table, Buffy was watching them. "Do you think that two  people who are so obviously in love would ever finally realize it?"  she asked ironically.

Next to her, Dawn moved slightly. "Maybe. Or else they're just  idiots."

Buffy turned her gaze to her sister. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Dawn shrugged.

"Dawn!" a voice called from the crowd. Ron suddenly stepped through,  with Harry and Ginny right behind him. Draco had wisely passed up the  reception. "Come on out with us!"

Dawn couldn't help but smile as the three beckoned her to join them.  Glancing at Buffy, she finally stood up.

Buffy watched her sister hesitantly get suckered into the middle of  the floor. "She asked for it."

"Where's the paramour?" Spike asked, glancing around. "I didn't see  his wicked godliness around here at all."

"He didn't come," Buffy replied, moving over so Spike could sit down.  While she found it slightly awkward that she was sitting between the  two vampires, it felt better with champagne in the picture.

In the middle of it all, Xander and Cho were still moving to a melody  only they could hear, barely moving at all. Her head was on his  shoulder and her eyes were closed. "Do you think... given everything  that's happened these past few years... that today couldn't have been  more perfect?" she purred into his shoulder.

His arms tightened around her slightly. "Not a chance... I think. I  hope you liked it."

"It was perfect," she said, opening her eyes, her gaze on the ground.  "I guess never realized how lucky I am."

"You lucky one," he teased, spinning her quickly before settling back  into their rhythmic pace.

"You tease," she laughed, stepping back and gazing into his face. "I  love you."

"And I love you," he said in his teasing sing-song voice. "Remember  that when the end comes... when you're old and grey..."

"Xander, stop singing!" Cho begged, trying desperately not to laugh.

His face crumpled into silent laughter as he pulled her close again.  "I'm starting to think we should bid a fond farewell."

"Ooooh," she said, closing her eyes again. "And what comes next?"

"One little trip to South Padre," Xander said, as they began moving  slowly again, "after tomorrow's lovely debriefing."

"All work and no play," Cho pouted.

"That's for tonight," xander teased again.

She stepped back, slapping him playfully on his tuxedo jacket. "Don't  mock me!" she said, her eyes shining.

"Just think," he said, taking her hand and leading her off the dance  floor. "I can do this every morning when you open your eyes... every  night when you come in from patrol... oh, just imagine the  possibilities..."

Just a few people away from them, Tara and Willow were still dancing,  although the song they'd started to ended several songs before. But  for some odd reason, Willow couldn't pull away.

She didn't want to pull away.

Even though she could see Kennedy standing at the edge of the floor  after she'd finally arrived. And the look on her face spoke enough.

Buffy was still sitting at the table with Spike and Angel, listening  to them both tease her, yet lost in her own thoughts. She imagined  herself in Cho's place. And she could see herself with one of the two  men sitting on either side of her. The question was, which one would  she finally choose.

Dawn was still in the middle of the dance floor, laughing and joking  with her Hogwarts friends, yesterday's worries in the back of her  mind.

Faith and Robin had stepped out of the pavilion and onto the driveway,  heading due south. The cool air was refreshing and the silence gave  them a chance to catch up.

It was then that Faith noticed a large van parked facing the opposite  direction. It was also then that she noticed a figure climbing inside  of it.

It was Anya.

"That was interesting," Faith commented, wanting to investigate  further, but Robin held her back.

"Patience has its merits," he told her, taking her hand and pulling  her away.

"Patience may have its merits," Faith said, turning them around again,  "but I'm a Slayer. We have too many enemies to have that sort of  patience."

"All right," he said with a heavy sigh, "we'll do it your way. Again."

"I thought you liked my way," she said as they crossed the road to  walk in the grass so as not to be heard by the inhabitants inside.

"I could do with a few surprises," he said as they both stretched up  to look into the windows of the van. Although there were blinds, Faith  could see two people inside. One she recognized as Anya. The other she  didn't recognize until he moved his head. And then she did. From all  of the newspapers she'd saved in her prison cell.

She fell back down onto the heels of her shoes. "You surprised yet?"

Silence.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 22... Faith knows who Anya's working with... but will the  others believe her before it's too late?


	23. Make Believe

Five weeks to M-Day! I really hope I can finish this story in time for the move of stuff, but hey, I'm only human. I was completely in a  state of writer's block about what to do next. I had a plan, I just didn't know if I should go forward with it or not. I'm also glad I  came up with longer chapters or we'd be here forever.

I'll answer questions and critiques next chapter. I'm hoping 1-2 days between chapters until I'm done. I'm still planning on 30-32  chapters, so this story isn't over by any means. Thank you for the reviews. And I thank my muse for inspiring me to get this far.

I'm glad you enjoy this darker story. I've got so many ideas flowing through my head right now, I can't wait to get working on another.  But I promise I'll finish this one first. Also, Grace made me promise I'd give a HUGE R/He moment... so yeah. It doesn't help when your  beta is extremely into one fandom. So here you go, Gracie Lou.

- - - - -

**Chapter 22**

**Make Believe**

- - - - -

The sun was just approaching the horizon when the reception began to settle. Xander walked out onto the grass and stood there a moment,  savoring the early light.

"Look at you," a soft voice said from behind him. He turned to see both Buffy and Willow walking toward him. Willow was yawning and  hugging herself while Buffy was rubbing her eyes and holding onto Willow sleepily. "You can't get away from us so easily, Mister."

"Wasn't planning on it," Xander replied as he pulled Willow into a tight hug. "Besides, seeing the two of you is the bestest  day-after-wedding gift ever."

"I really hope you weren't expecting that many," Buffy replied with a yawn. "We're actually going to crash. Faith had something huge to  tell us, but I want to be more lucid when she does."

"Besides, you've got the big South Padre gig coming up," Willow teased him, gently detaching herself from his arms and grabbing onto  Buffy's. "We should really go."

"Wait," Xander replied, taking Buffy's hand to pull them back. "Thank you. Thank you both... if you had any idea how much it meant to me  for both of you to be there..."

"We know, Xan," Willow said in a teasing voice, playfully punching his arm. "We love you too."

Xander watched as they went, the smile never leaving his face. He spotted Cho leaving the party with her Mother and went to join them.  "Hello, Mrs. Chang... Cho..."

Cho grinned and slipped her arm through his. "Our flight leaves at noon," she said quickly to her Mother. "And I think yours doesn't leave  until six, right?"

Mrs. Chang nodded, beaming. As Xander and Cho swept away, she hastily brushed tears from her eyes before returning to the small crowd  still gathered, dancing to the music.

- - - - -

Ron loosened his necktie as he opened the door to the room he shared with Draco and Harry. Draco wasn't there, which Ron didn't really  care about. What he didn't see as he turned on the lights and began unbuttoning his shirt was the feminine figure sitting on his bed.

As he pulled off his shirt, he heard the gentlest of sighs behind him, and a soft "Ron?"

He jumped and spun around, the bright light dazing his exhausted eyes. They focused on a figure sitting on his bed. "Hermione?" he gasped.

She stood up and moved until she was directly in front of him. He didn't realize he was shirtless and holding his dress top like an idiot  until she moved forward, her cool hands around his neck, gently undoing the necktie until it fell away. "I figured you could use some help  with that."

"What..." he started, his voice full of wonder, "how on Earth... you were going..."

She flashed him the quickest of smiles. "I know... but I couldn't go. I made Percy go... and then I found a taxi back here. I'm sorry I  missed the wedding and the reception, but... I wanted to surprise you."

"It bloody worked," he managed to choke out as he dropped the shirt. He couldn't express his shock. She was real, standing there, right in  front of him, her eyes dancing.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes filling with tears.

He nodded, not really trusting that his voice would work. "I did and I do," he said, his voice tight. "I love you, Hermione."

She rushed forward in a swift movement that caught him by surprise. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into such a tight hug  he felt his ribs would crack. The sound of her laughter in his ears was more precious to him than anything he could ever have hoped for.  "I am so glad you didn't get on that plane," he said, pulling her back. A tear trembled over her eyelash and streaked down her cheek. He  made to brush it away, but her hand caught his.

"I love you, too," she said softly, her face glowing. She moved even closer and his head bent to hers, his forehead resting against hers.

"I could really use some sleep," he said quietly, just enjoying the moment the two were having. "I bet you could, too."

"I don't want to go into my room," she replied from somewhere underneath him.

"You can stay here," he said, gently steering her toward his bed and sitting her down. "I'm pretty sure Harry won't mind... I haven't seen  him in a few hours. I don't know where he's run off to..."

"I... I don't want..."

"It's all right," he said, quickly pulling on a clean shirt and sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm not going to try anything."

She glanced down and smiled. "Maybe someday, that could be us?"

"Oh," Ron said, going slightly pale as he laid down. "Not for a while... a year or two at least... add in a few weeks..."

She smacked him playfully before laying down next to him, her head perched on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am?"

He bent down, kissing the top of her head. "You don't need to tell me... I know the truth."

She giggled before closing her eyes. Within moments they were both asleep.

Across the campus, Harry and Ginny were walking sleepily toward the dorm buildings. After they had left the party, they had wandered down  by the pond and had laid under the stars, talking for a bit before drifting off to sleep. He'd awoken to find her cuddling into him. He  had gently woken her up before they got too comfortable and scorched by sunlight.

"You want breakfast?" he asked her, spying a large group of Slayers headed down the long hallway to the cafeteria.

"I want sleep," Ginny giggled, clutching his hand in a maddening grip. "I want... Draco?"

"What?" Harry asked in mock revulsion, but his eyes were also on a tall blonde boy who was leaving the company of many Slayers. He looked  almost pathetic, with his large sad eyes and his cold exterior. "Draco... where have you been?"

"Sleeping," Draco replied sarcastically, looking around. "Apparently I was the only one."

"The reception is still going?" Ginny asked curiously, glancing out a nearby window. To her surprise, she saw a long line of people moving  up the hill from the large white tents and gazebo below.  "Wow."

"It must've been some party," Harry agreed.

"You two weren't there?" Draco asked curiously, losing the cold tone.

"We left several hours ago," Harry explained. "Took a walk, fell asleep..."

"You didn't, uh... by any chance see Dawn did you?" Draco asked in a quick rush of words.

"Before we left, she was with Buffy," Ginny replied.

"Oh, good," Draco said, before moving along, "just great."

Ginny sighed and took Harry's hand again as they walked into the cafeteria. "I really wish those two would work things out. She owes it to  her baby."

"If that's all they have," Harry replied, grabbing a tray and eyeing the delicious-smelling trays and bowls of food beautifully displayed  in front of them, "there really isn't much hope for them at all."

- - - - -

"Kennedy, Kennedy, Kennedy."

"Oh, my God."

"I know... it's early. But you did promise me."

"I know, An... it's just that... I didn't have that much time."

"Don't make any excuses, Kennedy. I'd hate to have to go to your sex kitten for that."

"All right... chill, okay? I've got what you asked me to get."

"That's my girl. Now hand it over or I'll tell Willow everything."

"That's blackmail."

"You're harboring a known murderer... are you not? Did you not catch us two days ago? Wasn't he the one who supposedly killed your  precious Willow's ex?"

"I get it. Now go. I can't risk being seen with you here."

"How very touching. Now, I have one more chore for you to do. And then you're cut off. You're free to go and frolic with the rest of the  pansies if you wish."

"What is it now, Anya?"

"I want a certain item from Willow... a photograph. The one that sits on her desk."

"The one with you guys in front of the old Magic Shop? Why?"

"Just get it for me. I want it by nightfall. I need to know when to put the next phase into play."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Just get it to me... or I'll tell..."

"You'll tell my girlfriend all of my little secrets... because you can't help eavesdropping on my conversation with my Watcher. You're a  real bitch, An, you know that?"

"I live for it, babe. Not get."

Anya waited until Kennedy had disappeared out of the woods before turning north and walking along the dusty path toward the van parked  nearly a mile away. "I got it!" she called.

"Good," Warren replied, opening the doors and taking the object from Anya before helping her into the van. "What did you get?"

"Ask and you shall receive," Anya replied, handing him a small crystal orb. "From the evil wicca herself."

"Magic," he squealed with delight as he tossed the orb from hand to hand. "Isn't this just the coolest little thing?"

"I heard that this particular orb is of the nasty though," Anya replied, sitting down on the bench behind him, a nail file in hand. "I  mean, who actually orders the orb that can completely re-evolve the powers of a mortal?"

"Or in this case, a key," Warren replied, staring at his monitor. "Look at this."

"I don't care."

"Whatever. It says here that when used in the spell I'm use our resident witch is planning to, the final phase of the project will be  complete."

"And this is..."

"Restoring the key to her fullest power potential... at that strength, no matter how many Slayers there are, they won't be able to touch  her. Now... did you ask for that photograph?"

"I'll get it to you by midnight. And you really should get out of here. I know you've got the techno-geek side down, but this other stuff?  Really pathetic. All you need to complete the geek-mobile would be a giant painting of the Death Star."

"That was actually our original -- hey! You're trying to deter me!"

"Not at all, work away. I'm going to go bore my mind out by being around super Buffy and her super friends."

"And Xander?"

"He's gone now, with the married."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I could care less."

"The truth?"

"It sucks. I loved him longer than that little tart has known him. I know he loves her, which made it even more evil for me to let him go.  Why couldn't I just kidnap him and keep him as my sex slave?"

"You could be my --"

"Oh, please!" Anya snapped, kicking the door open and jumping down. "I'm gone. Call me once you talk to her royal pain in my ass."

"You got it."

- - - - -

"Dawn!"

"Buffy," Dawn said, stopping just shy of walking into her private suite in the Slayer's dorm. "Hi... I was just going to bed..."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk," Buffy said gently. "I know that you and Draco are fighting again... I was just wondering  why..."

Dawn's hand fell down to her side. "You want to know why I all of a sudden got cold feet all over again? I just took a good long look at  my history with men. It all comes down to the same thing. They leave. They walk away. Or they die. Dad left Mom, didn't he? Angel left  you... Spike died... I... I haven't thought much about the tomorrow part... I'm still trying to figure out today."

"Dawnie..." Buffy said as she moved forward, taking Dawn into her arms. "Dawn, don't say that... just because Mom and I..."

"No... it isn't just that anymore... it's about Joy now. It's about trusting someone enough to take care of Joy after she..." Her voice  suddenly cut off and she shook her head violently.  "I left her there, Buffy, don't you understand? When Glory was here, you did  everything you could to protect me. You died for me. You didn't abandon me... like I've abandoned her..."

"God, Dawn... don't talk like this. You didn't abandon her," Buffy said, taking her sister's shoulders, "she was taken from you. There is  a difference. I let Glory take you from me. And I died to get you back. There is nothing you won't do to get Joy back. Your daughter will  be back in your arms, I swear to God."

Dawn wiped her eyes and smiled at her sister. "I love you, you know that?"

"Always," Buffy said softly, tucking a lock of Dawn's hair behind her ear. "But let's stop this little game of make believe... you need to  fix things with Draco. He loves you, Dawn. I know you're scared about guys... but it gets easier, I promise. It's hard to live and it's  harder to love. But you can't do one without the other."

"That might be the best sisterly advice you've ever given me," Dawn said fondly.

"I try my best," Buffy said, releasing Dawn and walking away.

"Buffy?" she called out, waiting until her sister turned back before continuing. "What about you? Do you think you'll ever find love  again?"

"I already have," Buffy said, her grin widening cryptically. "Sleep tight."

"Yeah," Dawn muttered in confusion as she locked herself in her room. "You too."

- - - - -

Tara entered the library, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Tara!"

Tara jumped, turning to see Willow standing there, a large stack of books in her arms. "Willow, hi... has the meeting started yet?"

"You're the first one here," Willow said, setting down her stack of books before turning to Tara. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good," Tara replied with a quick smile. "A little tired, but that'll pass."

Willow froze. Tara was standing so close, just behind her. No matter how much she tried to deny it, there was still a powerful bond, a  deeper connection between them. She was torn between the longing to pull Tara into her arms and the strong desire to walk away. But before  she knew what she was doing, she was in Tara's arms.

Tara gave a soft sigh as their lips met, urgently at first before they pulled away, just as the door opened.

Buffy walked inside, a small box in her hands, a necklace dangling from her finger. "Hey, guys!"

Willow and Tara turned guiltily, exchanging a quick glance. Tara shrugged and moved to Buffy's side. "Hey, Buffy!"

Buffy sat down at her desk before pressing the necklace into the grove engraved on top. Snapping open the box, she removed a single audio  tape. "Can you put this in the player? I want to record everything Faith has to say.

"Right," said Willow, casting a glance toward Tara as she picked up the tape and slipped it into the player. "We're ready."

Behind them, the doors burst open again and Faith entered, looking slightly put out and angry about something. "B, we need to talk,  seriously."

"Can we wait until Giles gets here?" Buffy asked, closing the box and clasping the necklace back around her neck.

"This really can't," Faith replied darkly. The seriousness in her voice caused Buffy to glance up and push the box aside.

"All right... over there. Let's talk."

Which left Willow and Tara together again.

"Listen, I'm sorry..."

"It was my fault..."

They both burst out laughing, the intense air of rambling over each other melting away.

"It was just a moment," Tara finally said, braving a short smile.

"It was our moment."

"All right, everyone, let's get started."

Giles had arrived.

- - - - -

It was past midnight when Dawn finally left her room behind. Glancing left and right, she darted down to the cafeteria, eager to find  something to eat.

As she peered into the black abyss, she quietly snuck into the kitchen and was gathering items in her arms.

"Dawnie?"

"Shit!" Dawn cried out as a plate containing a large sandwich smashed on the floor. "Damn it, Buffy, I--" She stopped short when she saw  the person on the other side of the counter. "You're not Buffy."

"I heard someone moving around," Anya replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Dawn replied, picking up the sandwich and tossing it into the garbage. "Hand me that broom?"

"I'll make you another one," Anya offered, moving behind her and taking the knife from the counter in front of Dawn. "How are you holding  up? I hear you have a new boyfriend now, a child too."

"A daughter," Dawn replied, sweeping up the glass. "Her name is Joy. I'm sure she's around two now."

"I always wanted a little girl," Anya said as she sliced a tomato up. "I can't imagine losing her like that."

"Buffy says that the Ministry brought you back," Dawn said bluntly, turning to Anya as she began to lay cheese across the top of another  large sandwich.

"They did," Anya said, quickly releasing that bit of information. She slipped the sandwich on a plate and handed it over to Dawn. "There  you go, Bit."

"Did you see her?" Dawn asked suddenly. "Did you see Joy?"

Anya stopped, her fingertips drumming nervously on the metallic surface of the table. "Yes," she replied at last. "I saw her."

Dawn's face lit up. "You saw my baby?"

Anya turned back to face her. "She's beautiful, Dawn... you should see her. She looks so much like your Mother..."

Tears were flowing freely from Dawn's eyes now. The sandwich lay forgotten on the table. "I would do anything in this world just to see  her again..." she said softly.

_Idiot_, Anya thought.

"What if I told you there was a way to get your daughter back?" Anya asked in a slow, even tone.

Dawn stared at her, not moving, not even daring to breathe. This woman standing in front of her had been dead for four years before coming  out to say anything. And all of a sudden, she had all of the answers.

"I'm listening."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 23... someone's about to betray Buffy.


	24. Straight Up With A Twist

Here we are, at it again. This chapter is probably a little shorter than the past few, but it's as important as any. There are 8 chapters left... so things are about to go downhill really, really fast. We'll welcome back the goddess AND the British Ministry this chapter.

Just to clear up a few things... Anya is evil. Remember the whole thousand years plus as a vengeance demon? Imagine seeing the former love of your life marrying another woman after standing you up at the altar. Anya's being driven by two things... whatever power brought her back was evil and secondly, revenge. Warren's role is also in revenge. And notice how they're attacking two of the people Buffy loves and knows the most. Harry's purpose becomes evident soon. Dawn's power is something that's been coming a long time now. Ever since she gave up her powerspot to Amanda when she thought she was a Slayer, I thought she could have a different superpower. She is, after all, made up of mystical energy and the American Ministry wishes to use it. That's all I'm saying for now.

So... wedding over, let the chaos and mayhem begin again!

Once again, we're starting at the same place we left off.

- - - - -

**Chapter 23**

**Straight Up With A Twist**

- - - - -

Anya slowly crossed the kitchen, not taking her eyes off Dawn. "The best thing I can tell you is where your daughter is," she said quietly.

Dawn's eyes were wide with both shock and surprise. "Where? Can you tell me? Can you show me?"

"In the mountains," Anya said smoothly. "The big ones, you know, where all those happy families spend more money than they own to go and play in places where they can't breathe."

Dawn stopped moving and paused, looking thoughtful. "The Rockies."

"It's the perfect place to hide their base," Anya said carefully, gaging on Dawn's reaction. "Under all that snow..."

Dawn was still deep in thought when Anya walked over to her, gently taking her hand. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, Dawnie. But in your case, you can do something about it, tomorrow if you want to. I'm not going to say anything else unless you want me to tell you everything I know."

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked.

"Because I'm standing at the same place you are. I stand here waiting for the world to swallow me back up because I don't want to be alive anymore. The one thing I had to live for just got married to someone else and it sucks. I'm doing this because I can feel your pain. If I were a vengeance demon, I'd be kicking someone's ass right about now."

"I don't know why you came back," Dawn said, reaching for the plate, "but I'm glad you did. I've missed you."

"Yeah," Anya said, stepping back. "Anyway... I'll be in my new room if you ever want to talk... but I figure I'll let you go. It's... past my bedtime..."

Dawn watched as Anya made her uncomfortable exit. She glanced at the sandwich in front of her and sighed. "Things used to be so much easier when there was an apocalypse to worry about," she muttered, before grabbing the plate and snapping off the lights behind her.

- - - - -

In her dream, Buffy was dancing. It was a magnificent feast and the entire gang was surrounding her, lost in the grand waltz. She turned to her partner and grinned as he swept her in another circle. As they continued to dance, the music began to fade away. Soon they were barely moving, lost in each other's eyes, the people around them fading from existence.

Buffy opened her eyes and glanced into those, shivering at the amount of love in them. She knew her eyes reflected the way her own heart felt and she could feel that intensity pouring into her touch. He spun her around again, this time pulling her closer. "Can you feel it?" he asked deeply.

As she pulled back to gaze into his face, she could feel herself nodding.

Suddenly, the phone rang next to her ear.

Buffy jumped up, the dream fading from her memory, her hands searching her bed for the phone and finally finding it. "Hello?" she asked in a quiet gasp.

"Meet me at the entrance in five minutes," came Faith's reply.

Buffy's eyes sought out her alarm clock. It was just after three in the morning. "What is it?"

"Just meet me. Make sure you're dressed for the weather."

A loud clap of thunder shook her room and she turned to see sheets of rain pouring down. She rose quickly and pulled on clothing. Glancing at the clock one last time and at her warm, comfortable bed, she grabbed her raincoat and ran down the hall.

Faith was waiting by the front door, a flashlight in hand under her long raincoat. "You're not gonna like what you're gonna see."

"What is it?" Buffy asked, sounding confused. After their Sunday meeting that day, where Faith has disclosed what she'd seen Anya doing, Faith had been strangely quiet.

"Come with me," Faith said, beckoning her outside.

Once out in the rain and wind, it was impossible to speak without screaming and giving themselves away. Faith motioned with the flashlight and the two made their way down to the dirt road and began walking north. In the distance, from a flash of a lightning bolt, a van was parked on the side of the road.

It was the van Faith had described.

Buffy wiped the rain from her face as the two reached the large black vehicle. They quickly peered inside. Buffy was relieved to see it was empty. Faith moved around to the back and opened the heavy door and stepped inside. Buffy quickly followed.

"This," Faith said, shaking the rain off her coat and stepping toward a series of monitors hanging from the ceiling. "Looks like someone's been spying."

"You said Anya had an accomplice," Buffy said, gazing into each of the pictures. "What did he look like?"

"He had dark hair, dark eyes, with a serious nerd complex," Faith replied. "He kept using Andrew's name, like he knew the kid."

Buffy's eyes darkened and she glanced around, almost in a panic. "Warren."

"Who?" Faith asked.

"Get out of the van! Now! Go!" Buffy cried, grabbing Faith's arm and dragging her from the van. The moment they cleared it, a loud beep sounded from behind them and a large explosion threw them both forward into the mud and dirt.

Faith moaned, rolling over and slowly standing up. Buffy was next to her, on her knees. "Crap," Faith muttered. "Looks like we'll never find out why they were using that--"

"They wanted us to find it," Buffy replied, gazing at the large flames now leaping from the back of the van. "Warren has that kind of effect. Especially when he knows that there are..."

"What is it, Buffy?" Faith asked suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Warren was brought back for someone," Buffy realized. "He had to have been. Which means that Anya was brought back for someone, too."

Faith looked even more confused standing there in the cold rain. "What did Warren--"

"Willow," Buffy said softly. "He's coming for Willow. I mean, she killed him. In a really bad, powerful magical sort of way."

"And Anya?" Faith asked tentatively.

"That isn't Anya," Buffy said, gesturing to Faith as the two walked back toward the campus, leaving the burnt-out shell of a van behind. "The Anya I knew is dead and has been for four years. She came back for a reason. We have to figure out what that reason is before someone is hurt. And I want you and Tara to watch Wil's back. Warren is wicked with the magicks and the technology. If he hurts Willow, it'll just give me an excuse to kill him again."

"What about Anya?" Faith wondered as the two began the long walk down the driveway.

"If she attempts to do anything to hurt anyone I love, I will kill her," Buffy said seriously as she stopped walking, thunder clapping loudly above them. "But you and Tara--"

"We'll watch Willow," Faith promised. "I'd ask Kennedy and maybe one of Tara's other Slayers to keep their eyes on Dawn... she could be a potential target. In fact, Irina warned her she was."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed as the started walking again. "It looks like we'll be watching everyone's backs as usual."

"The question remains," Faith said as they finally reached the door. "Who's watching ours?"

- - - - -

Dawn was still sitting in the cafeteria staring at her sandwich as Faith and Buffy returned. Although she didn't hear them, she could sense that something was up. She was going over what Anya said in her mind. And what Buffy said.

Why was it that so many people were giving her so much advice when she never asked for a word of it?

She glanced at the large clock on the wall over the door and sighed. It was nearly four in the morning.

Making up her mind, she abandoned the sandwich and took the quick walk into the dormitories and found herself on the third floor. Lightning lit up the passage, making it appear as though she were walking in her sleep or drifting through a dream.

She finally stopped at a door and put her hand on the doorknob. Knowing what she was about to do, she took a deep breath. It was now or never time.

She pushed open the door and peered inside. Three out of the four beds were occupied, with Percy having gone back to London. She found who she was looking for, curled up in the corner of his bed, a soft smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you," she whispered, sitting on the very edge of his bed and reaching for his hand. "But there's something I have to do. I'm going to get her back, Draco. And when she's back, things might change... but for now..."

"Dawnie?"

She nearly jumped when she saw him staring at her with those clear silvery eyes, glittering in the lightning flashing into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you," she said, gesturing toward the door. "Can we go out there? I don't want to wake anyone."

He nodded and got out of bed while she crept to the door and stepped out into the dark hallway. He followed her, closing the door softly behind him. "Dawn, it's the middle of the night."

"I know where our daughter is," Dawn said quietly. "Or at least Anya does. And I'm going to ask her tomorrow to tell me how to get to Joy. I wanted to tell you because... in case something happens..."

He blinked and sighed heavily, reaching for her hand. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you, Dawn, because I won't let it. If you want to go on some doom-and-gloom mission, you're just going to have to accept the fact that I'm coming along."

She paused, glancing up into his face, squinting in the darkness. "Are you serious?"

"More serious than I have ever been," Draco replied honestly. He reached for her face and brushed it gently with his fingertips. "She's my daughter, too. Because of my Father, I never knew she existed. If we get her back, I promise..."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, please," Dawn begged. "I've watched people get hurt by those they love. My Dad left my Mom. Angel and Spike both left Buffy. If Xander hadn't gotten married Saturday, I would have lost all faith completely... I thought you had abandoned me and I could see myself with Joy many years down the road doing the exact thing my Mom did with Buffy and me. It hurts to be abandoned by your Father."

"Tell me about it," he said darkly. "I know that a lot of people think I'm just like my Dad. But I'm not. I want to be good. I want to be something better than just a dark wizard, because they're really frowned upon. But, bloody hell, Dawn. My Dad didn't fall in love and get married for the passion. He did it for the excuse of having a wife and his bloody position in society. I have loved you for so long... that every day I didn't see you or even know if you were still alive... a piece of me died inside."

Tears were filling her eyes. She blinked and looked down, willing them to go away.

"I'm tired of it, Dawnie. I don't want to go away and you can't make me. I'm here, for better or for worse. You need my help to find our daughter. And by whatever will is out there, I'm going to do it. For all of us."

"You know," Dawn said, struggling to keep her emotions in line, "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"There's more," he chuckled, reaching out for her.

She stepped into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. His strong arms around her were comforting, giving her strength to face the first of many battles ahead. She would go to Anya in the morning. And then she and Draco would go and find Joy. They would take her home. And this would all be over.

- - - - -

"Wh-What?" Tara gasped, nearly dropping the spoon she was using to stir her coffee. "N-No... no way... you c-can't possibly be asking me to d-do what you are asking me to do... this is W-Willow!"

"I know," Faith said in a low voice, bending closer to the Watcher. "But I need a Watcher with me on this and Xander's enjoying South Padre for the week. Could you draw any more attention to this?"

Tara turned to her, fighting the instinct to just run away. "B-But, when Willow and I are to-together, bad things tend to ha-happen, very b-bad things."

Across the library, the telephone rang. Buffy reached for it on her desk and answered it promptly. She nearly dropped the phone when she heard the voice on the other line. "Lupin?"

Tara shut up at once and turned to Buffy with an interested look on her face. Faith turned from her and crossed the room to talk with Kennedy and Mel.

"It has been so long since..."

"Miss Summers, this isn't a safe line... this line could have been tapped. I need to speak with you urgently now because your very lives are in danger."

Buffy's heart began to hammer. "Y-Yes..." she said, snapping her fingers toward Faith. Faith quickly rushed over and Buffy snapped on the speaker phone and set down the receiver onto the cradle.

"Your lives are in danger," Lupin's voice announced as it bounced off the thousands of books in the large library. "The American Ministry has sent us one message and only one. They will come for her."

Buffy glanced uneasily at Willow, who had just arrived with Giles in tow. They both looked confused but quieted instantly when they heard Lupin's anxious voice again.

"Are... are you getting this message?"

"Loud and clear," Buffy said quietly. "What can you tell us?"

"You have a mole in your inner circle," Lupin replied with earnest. "This much we know. Someone is giving the Ministry information. Dates, times, meeting agendas... everything. Nothing you say or do on that campus is safe. I bring orders from Minister Fudge himself. He advises all of our people to return to England at once, although it is not an order. I am, however, acting on the Order and give the advisement that Harry Potter and his friends remain behind. This is a serious threat to both you and the Ministry here. It will be his assignment to decide what that threat entails."

"All right, we'll pass the message along," Buffy said, her voice shaking slightly. "What else is there?"

"There has been a prophecy," Lupin replied, sounding apprehensive. "The details aren't very clear, but I will speak this to you. One of you carries a great power that can bring about the end of the world... or at least bring control of the world to the Ministry. That person must suffer a great loss for any will of the Ministry to be undone. Lastly... someone will betray you. It is this informant for the American Ministry of whom I speak of. You will know she exists as soon as her cover is undone..."

As he spoke this, Kennedy turned ever so slightly in her winged-back chair, catching the remains of the conversation.

"I have said enough. We will contact you again if necessary. Mr. Weasley arrived here this morning with a very interesting story to tell. Good day to you, we will be in touch."

The line went dead.

Buffy sat there, staring at the phone for a long while. She finally glanced up at Faith. "You know what you're supposed to do. Kennedy!" she called out.

Kennedy stood up and walked toward her, a complacent smile on her face. "Yes, Buffy?"

"I want you to go and find Dawn. I believe she's out by the stables this morning. I want you to keep an eye on her. This is life-or-death."

Kennedy nodded, smiling slightly. "Don't worry, Buffy... no harm will come to her." That said, she left.

"Do you really think that was wise?" Giles asked as the doors swung shut behind the younger Slayer.

"No," said Buffy quietly, standing up. "But right now we know this: someone here is in danger. And someone here had better start telling me the truth or else someone's going to die."

"Does anyone just miss the apocalypse?" Willow asked timidly. Next to her, Tara chuckled slightly. The two exchanged a brief, tense look before glancing back to Buffy.

"Keep your eyes open and your ears peeled. Faith and I have more information about the Ministry's informants. But because this room is tapped, here you go." She opened the wooden box and removed several long ivory envelopes. She handed one to each Giles, Tara and Willow. "They will tell you everything you need to know. Faith and I will make sure the other Watchers get them. This is a very serious situation that needs to be taken very seriously. It also has instructions on what will happen."

With a heavy sigh, Buffy pressed her necklace into the box's crevice to seal it. "Someone here isn't be at all honest. We need to find out who this person is and why they're doing this. If we don't, someone we love is going to die. And I have a very bad feeling that person will be Dawn."

"Dawnie?" Willow gasped. "Why her?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms. "Irina told us of the signs. Dawn's daughter was taken away from her. Naturally they figured Dawn would be back. We just have to make sure she doesn't go back."

"She won't," Tara promised as Faith nodded crisply next to her. "We promise."

"Good," said Buffy, turning her back to stare at the Slayers outside, training by the athletic complex. "They don't need to know this. They're not ready for this. None of them are. Not yet. And neither are we."

- - - - -

Dawn sank back into the shadows, having spied Anya sitting underneath a tree and staring out over the campus.

The entire complex glittered in the distance, nearly a half mile from campus, on a small hill overlooking the entire valley. Anya was perfectly content to just sit here and plot out her next move. She didn't expect it to be walking toward her, looking tentative and reluctant. "Dawn," Anya greeted, sitting up.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Dawn replied quickly, standing directly in front of her. "Am I disturbing you?"

What an interesting choice of words. "Not at all," Anya said, patting the ground next to her. "Sit down."

Just a few hours ago, Warren had found Anya sitting in the exact place and informed her that they'd been scoped. The van was destroyed but what the Slayers hadn't figured out yet, hopefully, was that it was their intention to be scoped. Warren had had a secondary plan, which included using an old hunting shack about two miles away for a new headquarters. He also had a car there, just in case he and Anya needed to make a quick getaway.

The news shocked her. She would have expected them to figure it out a little sooner. It was disappointing, really. What had Buffy's mind turned to?

"I want to know," Dawn said, charging ahead, her voice breaking into Anya's thoughts. "Tell me how to get to my daughter."

Anya sat up straighter and gazed at Dawn intently. "You're serious."

"Never more," Dawn replied.

This was too easy.

"Follow the path for two miles until you get to the old shack," Anya began, until her attention was drawn to someone else lurking in the shadows. "Well, well, well..."

Kennedy suddenly appeared. Dawn looked mildly shocked. "Kennedy?"

"I've been sent to follow you," Kennedy admitted, glancing at Anya. "I assume you have all that you need?"

Anya grinned at her. "I really do."

Kennedy gave her a relieving smile before disappearing back into the trees.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Just some stuff between old friends," Anya replied cheerfully. "Really. Go on."

"You were just telling me--"

"Oh, right!" Anya exclaimed, tapping her head casually. "I must have had a really blonde moment there... but I... uh... just follow the path. Someone will be waiting in a black car. Ride with them to the airport. Get on the helicopter there. It will know where to take you. The walk is kind of strenuous, so you should probably leave right away."

Dawn nodded. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

"Right," Anya said, her grin spreading evilly on her face as Dawn left her sight. "Have a good trip... Dawnie."

Dawn found the path easily and quickly felt along the bushes until she found her bag. Pulling it over her shoulder, she started to walk.

Suddenly, there was a crunch in the ground behind her.

She paused, ready to attack whoever it was. As she turned around, a stake in hand, she screamed when she saw who it was. As did the person she was attacking.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, putting a hand to her heart. "You scared me to death!"

"Remember what I told you last night?" Draco asked, annoyed as he took her elbow and quickly began walking northwest. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh," Dawn said, suddenly remembering as she hurried to keep pace with him. "Right."

"I just keep thinking," he said as they hurried along the path. "Tonight may be the first night I ever get to see my daughter."

Dawn hadn't thought of that.

- - - - -

Inside the library, Buffy turned in her seat to see the guest Angel and Spike had invited. Irina stood there, bathed in immortal white light, glowing benevolently. She seemed more concerned when Buffy had told them about the phone call from the British Ministry.

"Something is not right," Irina said, puzzled. "Something moves without our sight... something moves to destroy this light."

"Again with the rhymes," Willow said quietly. She and Tara exchanged another glance.

Buffy turned to Willow and Tara. "Get Harry Potter and his friends in here, now. And bring Dawnie, too."

They exchanged their last glance before setting off.

Far across campus, Faith was climbing a few scattered rocks. She had seen the blonde head of Draco Malfoy. Knowing that wherever he went, he was surely following Dawn, Faith followed.

What she didn't expect to come across was Anya lounging in the safe crook of a tree branch, looking like the cat who had swallowed the canary.

She was even more shocked to see Kennedy sitting on the ground underneath her, looking paralyzed. "But why would she do that?"

"Because I told her to, you idiot," Anya replied, examining her hands and sighing pristinely. "And I have you to thank for this wonderful miracle, Kennedy. Without you, the final phase wouldn't be complete."

It was all Faith could do to not jump out and throttle the both of them right there and then.

She crouched low, trying to silence her thoughts enough to hear more.

But in a way, she'd already heard enough.

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 24 - Dawn and Draco make their way to Joy; Kennedy is discovered as the mole.


	25. Mind Games

Just a warning... this chapter is a little intense. I think I almost shocked my beta when I turned it over to her  a few days ago. Again, be warned. I'm not going to change the rating or anything, but there is some violence and  bloodshed and some pretty heavy themes in this chapter. I am so excited about the end of this story, which seems  like it's in sight now. Seven chapters to go... and so much left to do!

The last chapter was a bit intense too. It was meant to be. So far you know that Kennedy is the one that is being  blackmailed by Anya while her girlfriend and her girlfriend's ex are sort of chummy behind her back. And Anya...  she's about to get hers once Faith gets through with her. Not to forget Buffy, who has her own say. Dawn has  disappeared with Draco en route to the American Ministry, or at least one of their locations, to get their  daughter back.

I think that's all I have to say for now. I'm still planning a major character death. Don't be thrown by the  hints... they should basically lead you into the assumption that not all things are what they seem to be...

added June 7

I am not going to change the story rating. But I am going to set a rating for this chapter at PG-15 for violence  and language.

end edit

- - - - -

**Chapter 24**

**Mind Games**

- - - - -

"Did you have a good day today, baby?"

"It was okay," Kennedy said, stirring her spoon in repetitive circles in her tea.

"How was the active training?"

"Okay."

"Kennedy?"

"Yeah?"

A frown creased Willow's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kennedy said softly, setting the spoon on the edge of the cup and glancing up at her girlfriend. "I'm just  fine."

"You've been kind of quiet all evening," Willow observed, closing her laptop and studying Kennedy's face. "I  usually take that as a sign since you never shut up."

"Hey," Kennedy teased, wrapping her cold hands around her tea mug, "just because I can't get in two words when my  girl's in research mode..."

Willow shrugged and glanced down at her notebook. "I'm sorry."

Kennedy immediately felt guilty. "No... you don't have to be. I'm the one who's sorry."

Willow winced. "Doesn't matter, does it?" she asked softly. "I think we've both been busy the past few days.  You've been keeping watch on our newest arrival, not to mention training day and night." She stood up and walked  behind Kennedy, wrapping her arms lovingly around the younger girl's shoulders. "I love you, you know that?"

Kennedy's eyes held pain which Willow couldn't see. "I know." Willow straightened up, stretching.

"I'm going to bed," she yawned. "You coming?"

"In a bit," Kennedy said, standing up. For a moment, she hesitated. "Wil?"

Willow turned around behind her. "Yeah?"

"I love you too," Kennedy said with a shaky smile.

"Oh, Kennedy," Willow said with a quiet smile as Kennedy rushed into Willow's arms. "I know you do."

Kennedy glanced up at her. "I always will, no matter what happens."

Willow tucked a lock of Kennedy's dark hair behind her ear. "You're my girl now... you know that?"

Kennedy smiled again, but her smile faltered as Willow swept into her bedroom and closed the door. Kennedy glanced  longingly at the door leading back out into the hallway. She knew the other Slayers would be waiting for her. She  took her tea and pushed open the door, stepping out into the hall.

She turned and ran into a wall. Literally a wall.

She cried out as Faith lifted her off the ground and pinned her to the opposite wall. The tea mug fell from her  trembling hand and shattered on the tile.

"Whatever game it is you're playing, stop it," Faith ordered in her cold, emotionless voice. "Or you'll have more  than just me on your back."

Kennedy gasped as Faith let go and walked away.

Across the hall, Willow opened the door and stepped out, wrapping herself in a bathrobe. "Kennedy? Is everything  all right? I heard something break."

"M-My glass," Kennedy said in a shaking voice, pointing a trembling hand toward the shattered mug. "I'll take care  of it... j-just go back to bed..."

"Honey, you're all clammy... and you're shaking..." Willow said, stepping over the glass and reaching out to her.  "Baby..."

"Don't touch me," Kennedy said shrilly, backing away. "I... I can't... I'm sorry... I just can't..."

Without so much as another glance at Willow, Kennedy took off down the hall. By the time she had reached the  dormitory, she was in tears and even more shaky than she was during the encounter with Faith. "What am I going to  do?" she asked the quiet night. "What the hell am I going to do?"

- - - - -

Buffy put down the phone into its cradle with a sigh. "That's all there is for it," she said softly to the vampire  sitting across from her.

"We'll find her," Spike promised gently. "I promise."

"I still can't believe it," Buffy said with a sigh. "Dawn's disappeared... reminds me of the good old days."

"She'll turn up," Spike said with a resigned sigh. "She always does before the end."

Buffy stood up and turned away, trying to gather her thoughts. "What bugs me is... what if Faith is right? What if  someone convinced Dawn to get off campus and to do something stupid?"

"Are you thinking of a certain former demon who just happened to show up a mere three days ago?" Spike asked  curiously from behind her.

"I'm definitely suspicious," Buffy replied.

"Just suspicions?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Faith?" Buffy asked, turning around. "What is it?"

"A hell of a lot more trouble than you think," she replied, stepping into Buffy's office and taking the spare  black leather armchair next to Spike. "Remember what Robin and I told you about that Warren guy and Anya? And  remember last night when you and I nearly got blown up by the van of geekdom? We know Anya's involved. And we know  that Lupin guy tried to warn you of someone deceiving us."

"Your point being..."

"The point is," Faith replied, kicking her feet up on the desk, "Anya may have gotten someone else involved in her  dirty work. You said that this Warren was a master at spells and stuff. Really handy when you need a mixed bag of  goodies. Anya's good at the whole selling gig. Who's the pitchfork?"

"You seriously have to stop watching those horrid films," Spike said, shaking his head in awe.

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head, "I think she's on to something."

"Kennedy," Faith said with a firm nod.

"Now thinking she's not," Buffy said, her brows furrowing in confusion. "What?"

"I think Kennedy is involved," Faith admitted. "She and Anya were talking about Dawn earlier. And I think Kennedy  isn't the wronged party here... Anya's definitely pulling the strings."

"So now we have to find Kennedy," Buffy said, thinking, "that's easy enough."

Faith bit her lip and glanced away. "I think we need to deal with Anya first... when I was... eavesdropping... she  said something about the final phase. And it dealt with Dawn."

Buffy sighed. "Okay. Let's try this. Find Anya. Bring Anya here. Throttle Anya for information. Find Kennedy. Find  out what the hell Kennedy was thinking by listening to someone who has been dead for four years. And then I'll  call Angel again and see if we can do anything about finding Dawn. So much to deal with and so little time."

"I'll take care of Anya," Faith offered, standing up. "I think I could really use an outlet."

"Just make sure she's conscious enough to talk," Buffy ordered. "Spike... I want you to find Giles and the other  Watchers. Tell them what has been going on. They need to know. Also, wake up Tara and Willow. I'm going to go and  pay Kennedy a little visit. And then I'm going to contact the Ministry." She clapped her hands together. "We all  have our work cut out for us... so let's hop to it."

- - - - -

Dawn awoke from a sudden noise. She gasped, looking around. She was relieved to see she was sitting in a car,  driving above the speed limit on the Interstate heading east. Next to her, Draco was still dozing quietly.

In the driver's seat, Warren kept his eyes on the road, but Dawn noticed his hands twitching on the steering  wheel.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Dawn asked, squinting to see the time on the dashboard clock.

Warren gasped and jerked the wheel, stunned that someone had spoken. "Geez! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn said quietly, and she meant it. "I was just asking how much further we have to go..."

"Vegas," Warren replied quickly. "We're about an hour out. We're hitching a sky ride all the way from there. It'll  take less time that way."

"Considering it took us almost five hours just to walk to your location?" she asked coldly.

"We had to take precautions," Warren said in the same jerky voice. "We didn't want to disappoint the buyers before  we damaged the goods."

Dawn's eyes clouded with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Look," Warren said, cutting off her thoughts, "my orders were to deliver you to her. I'm not the one you should  be asking questions to."

"Who?" Dawn asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You'll find out soon enough," he promised.

They kept driving on in silence.

- - - - -

Bang.

The door to Anya's single room flew open. Faith stood in the doorway, her eyes adjusting to the dim light inside.  She took a step inside, her eyes scanning the room. "Anya!" she called.

Silence.

Faith took another step in.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and a heavy object collided with the side of Faith's head. Faith groaned as she  was thrown, both by the light disappearing and the blunt object. As she hit the ground, she kicked out, tripping  Anya, who cried out as she flew to the side and landed with a crash, shattering something.

Faith leapt to her feet. "Don't make me do this."

"Oh, come on," Anya's teasing voice sounded around her. "You know you want to."

"All right then," Faith agreed. "Let's get it over with."

"What does Buffy the goddess-saver want now?" Anya spat out.

"Your head," Faith said angrily. "All the little pretty tendons above your neck included."

Anya laughed, a sharp sound in the dark room. "Bring it on, Slay-bitch. I can't wait to bring your worthless self  down."

Faith kicked out, easily making contact with the other woman. Anya let out a cry before pummeling into Faith, the  two women slamming against the wall. Faith pushed out, trying to get the other woman off of her, but Anya's hands  found their way in the darkness to Faith's neck and were closing in. Summoning her own powers, Faith slammed her  head against Anya's, sending the former demon reeling backwards. With a second kick, Anya was on the ground.

Faith went in for the final blow when Anya rolled to the side, kicking out herself as Faith landed hard on an old  table, smashing it into boards. As she got up again, a sharp blow came to her face, spinning her back down onto  the rubble.

Faith took Anya's gloating sighs as fuel as she snapped back to her feet, her eyes making out Anya's shady figure  in the darkness. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, latching onto Anya before the two pummeled through the  suite door and into the hallway.

There were gasps and cries from outside. A door at the end of the hall opened and both Ginny Weasley and Hermione  Granger came out. Both were dressed in robes and both were stunned to see one of the Slayers and a guest fighting  in the hallway.

Anya jumped up, using a swift uppercut to get past Faith, who bent down and used her own legs to kick Anya's feet  from underneath her.

Hermione was on guard the instant Anya approached them. Drawing out her wand, she cried out "Stupify!"

And it was all over.

Faith stood up, touching a small cut on her lip that Anya had broken open when she'd punched her. "Thanks for  that," she said crisply, bending over Anya, who was still conscious but unable to move. "I better get her to  Buffy. You guys can go back to bed."

That said, she lifted Anya up. "You're gonna pay for what you've done," Faith hissed in her ear. "When Buffy gets  through with you, you'll wish you were still buried under all that rubble in Sunnydale."

"Wow," Ginny said quietly as she and Hermione went back inside their room.

"Wow is right," Hermione said quietly, glancing at the closed door before settling back down on her bed.

Earlier that day, she and Ginny as well as Harry and Ron had been called to a meeting by the Slayer and the group  of Watchers. Draco had disappeared and Dawn was the confirmed reason of that. Harry had contacted the Ministry,  which hadn't been a happy moment. Especially since Lucius Malfoy had been arraigned that day for his activities  during Dawn's disappearance.

Hermione shook her head as she put her head on the pillow. She knew there was something going on, something much  deeper than she thought. There would be time for all of it in the morning.

- - - - -

"You summoned me?"

Buffy glanced up from the soft fire in the library and turned to see Kennedy standing at the double doors. "Yeah,  I did. Come on in."

Kennedy stepped into the room, her eyes on the fireplace.

"Have a seat," Buffy offered, gesturing toward a stiff, winged back chair. "We need to talk."

"I thought we might," Kennedy said quietly. "When did you find out?"

"I didn't," Buffy replied, taking the chair on the other side of Kennedy's. "Faith did."

Kennedy chuckled, shaking her head, feeling all of her resolve giving up. "She came to me. She kept telling me  that Willow... that Willow would hurt me. Now that Tara's alive, nothing could keep them apart. She played me."

"She's good at that," Buffy replied. "She's Anya."

"At first, she asked me to get her a few things... a photograph, a necklace... they were all Willow's."

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Did she tell you why?"

"All she said was that they were some part of a final phase," Kennedy sighed. "They needed to gather Willow's  things for a spell."

"A spell..." Buffy gasped. Things were suddenly clicking into place. "Did you see Dawn?"

"Anya told her how to get to her daughter," Kennedy replied. "I was just doing this to protect her... but now you  know."

Buffy could feel the anger underneath the surface. "What you did to Willow and to me... you betrayed us. Willow  loves you, Kennedy, she trusted you! How could you do... I'm not even going to justify my own anger. What about  Dawn? You were asked to protect her. You might as well have just killed her."

"I love Dawn," Kennedy said forcefully. "I would never hurt her."

"And yet you sent her to the American Ministry?" Buffy asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "You know what  they did to her there. You know they tortured her. They violated her!"

"I...I..."

"You let her play with your mind," Buffy said in a low voice, slowly gaining fire, "you let her play you. And she  did, beautifully. You betrayed all of us because she blackmailed you, I get that. Why didn't you come to me? You  can trust me, Kennedy. I didn't want to think I would ever have a reason why I couldn't trust you. But now I know.  I can't trust you. If you sway at the simplest twinge of words... when will you betray me to the point where I  die? Where the others Slayers die? Slayers aren't killers."

"I know that..."

"So do I."

"Willow?" Kennedy gasped, jumping up and turning around.

Willow and Tara, along with Giles and a few of the other Watchers were all gathered behind them.

"Oh, my God," Kennedy moaned.

"What have you done?" Willow asked, stopping just shy of Kennedy and facing her. "The necklace... the pictures?  Kennedy... why?"

"I had to," Kennedy whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you... to  her."

"Do you not know what you gave them?" Tara asked harshly, stepping in front of Willow. "You gave them ingredients  for a spell. If they can play Willow, they might as well be playing God."

"I... I..."

"You know what they're going to do with the spell," Willow said, realization dawning on her face.

"Th-They plan to restore Dawn's key energy," Kennedy admitted, wiping her eyes.

There was a collective gasp in the room.

"Why?" Willow asked in a tiny voice. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't know how," Kennedy sighed.

"What is this about restoring Dawn?" Tara demanded.

"I...I..."

"Why ask her?" a cold voice cut in from the corner. "Why not just ask the gift horse herself?"

"Anya," Buffy concluded, standing up. "Why don't you come in?"

Anya let out a gasp of pain as Faith dragged her into the room. "Glad to oblige."

Faith let go of her roughly and Anya stumbled forward. "You know you can't break me. You don't have the time. Your  precious Dawn is about to become history. The world as you know it is about to fall... and if she creates the new  order... none of you today will survive. And the world will be ours."

"You're delusional," Buffy said coldly, stepping right in front of Anya. "You should have stayed dead."

"Shouldn't you be telling that to yourself?" Anya asked in a sugar-coated voice. "Oh, I know how much you love  being alive. It's all fantastic and yet... you once told me all Slayers have a death wish. If you're all here when  they're brought forth... no more Slayers can be called. Willow decided to end the line at the last battle. It's  her mistake. And it's her power that's about to bring the world to it's knees." She turned to Willow. "You wanted  to destroy the world... congratulations. You did it."

Willow stepped behind her. "You're a bitch, Anya."

"At least I'll be alive after you abandoned me," Anya taunted.

Buffy choked out a sharp laugh. "You want to see the world end?" she asked, stepping forward and grabbing Anya by  the shoulders. "You're not going to see the light of day."

"You played me!" Kennedy accused, pointing at her.

"Did I?" Anya asked in her cold voice. "I thought you were playing her... you were so eager to watch her die..."

"What?" Willow gasped, turning to Kennedy.

"That's not true," Kennedy snapped.

"Get out of here," Buffy said in an icy tone. "Just get out of my sight."

Kennedy glared at her a moment before complying.

"The rest of you... go. I'll deal with this myself."

Buffy glanced up as Faith nodded and the others bowed out. She met Anya's eyes with what she hoped was  intimidation but found a sharp look of defiance bouncing back. Obviously Anya wasn't going to play by the rules.  "I almost killed you once, I can do it again."

"I'm already dead," Anya chided. "You can't do anything to me."

"Wanna bet?" Buffy asked icily, walking over to her desk and lifting up a sterling letter opener. With her other  hand, she brushed her fingers over the smooth surface and a soft blue light. "I'm going to give you to the count  of ten to start telling me something damned relevant before I use this."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Anya asked softly.

In the blink of an eye, Buffy launched herself across the room, holding the sharp opener at Anya's heart. "Just  give me a reason... give me one reason..."

"You can't take a human life," Anya said, a smirk fluttering on her lips. "You don't have the guts."

A darkness flashed in her eyes. "You have no idea how many lives I've had to take these past few years... I have  no right to kill anyone... but I did. It saved the world. And I know that this world is a lot better without you  in it... again."

"Such a nice thing to say to someone who used to be one of your friends," Anya spat out, the cool, sarcastic  exterior disappearing. Her eyes turned hard, her face like stone. "But you said it yourself... a Slayer isn't a  killer."

"And you said it yourself, a few minutes ago I believe, that you are already dead."

"So are you!" Anya pointed out.

"I'm counting," Buffy said, pushing the edge of the blade onto Anya's skin. "I'm not afraid to use this."

Anya's cold exterior melded back into her nonchalant cool. "You forget... I'm not tied down," she spat, using the  opportunity to backhand the Slayer across the face and kick her weapon away. "You're all so predicta-- aaaah!"

Buffy slowly got to her knees, her fingers touching the trace of blood left behind from Anya's blow. "Good  timing," she said, greeting the figure who now held Anya by the neck several inches off the ground.

"What do we do with her?" Angel asked, watching as Anya twisted and clawed at his face and hands. "She's so cute  and little."

"I summoned Irina," Buffy replied, setting the sterling letter opener back in its holder. She will be here soon.  But before she comes... I want to know one thing." She stood up and walked over to Anya, who looked perilously  close to passing out. "Where do I find my sister?"

Anya gazed at her with eyes lacking warmth and humanity. "Go to hell."

Angel tightened his grip. "I'd tell her if I were you, dead girl... or I'll make you very, very sorry you ever  came back."

The light began to die in her eyes. "You're all going to die... and if we're really lucky... so will the wizard  and the witch..." Her eyes opened, but they were glassy and unfocused. "All of you... are about to die... and if  the line is broken... it'll never exist again... and nothing that happened here today... will be... remembered."

Angel dropped her unconscious form unceremoniously at Buffy's feet as the portal with Irina arrived.

"Bring me Kennedy," Buffy ordered coldly. "Now."

- - - - -

The helicopter was already waiting for them in a large field outside of Las Vegas. Dawn and Draco ran toward the  large black egg-shaped machine.

Once inside, the aircraft lifted off and flew quickly due east.

There was someone sitting next to the pilot. She didn't speak until Warren and the black car were far away from  them. Finally, she turned around, removing the headpiece. "Dawn Summers, we meet at last."

"Who are you?" Dawn yelled over the sound of the blades above them.

"My name is Lilah," she introduced herself. "I'll be your liasion to the Ministry. We'll be arriving within a few  hours, if you want to rest up." For the first time, her eyes flickered over to Draco. "Who's your friend?"

"Joy's father," Dawn said roughly.

Lilah's eyebrows lifted in surprise. As she turned to settle back in her seat and replaced the headpiece, she  noticed the pilot wore the same look of concern as she probably did.

"Well now," she muttered under her breath, "this certainly complicates things."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 25: A breakup, a shakeup, a reunion and a death.


	26. A Fool's Tears

We're counting down to the end of the Slayers Crusade series... and it WILL end at two. I cannot take the prospect  of writing a trilogy. That and writing this story like this is hard enough. And I think in the end it'll resolve  well.

I'm about three chapters from the end and posting every few days. I'm going to do that until the end or whenever  my beta returns the other chapters, whichever comes first. Heh.

From here on out, the intensity level will probably be up there. It wasn't my intention for things to get tense...  but hey, it is a life-or-death situation. Sort of.

No more questions... because, everything will come out at the end.

I apologize to the one reviewer who was kind enough to let me know of a continuity-grammar error in the third  chapter. I have fixed it. And it's something I had no idea even to think about.

More goddessy goodness in this chapter. I intend to keep her around. Dawn and Draco are also reunited with their  daughter.

Also, celebrating a quarter million words... that's how far my fanfiction.net-dom has come. It seems like so many  since I first posted my first crappy fic...

- - - - -

**Chapter 25**

**A Fool's Tears**

- - - - -

Kennedy was sitting right outside when Angel came for her. She knew what was coming even before she saw the  original Slayer standing with Anya's unconscious form in the Library, her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her  face. She barely glanced up when Kennedy walked in. In fact, she didn't even recognize that Kennedy was there.

Behind her, a portal opened and Irina stepped through.

An uneasy feeling crept through Kennedy's stomach. She kept her eyes averted even though she could feel the  goddess staring at her long and hard. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat anxiously.

Buffy finally acknowledged her with a crisp nod. Irina's attention was drawn to Angel for an instant until she saw  Anya's body. Bending over it, she placed her hand on Anya's cold cheek. "She lives."

"Not for long," Buffy replied, her words placed like identical chips of ice. She lifted her cold gaze to the  goddess. "I want her delivered back to the Ministry. But we need to find it first." Her eyes drifted over to  Kennedy. "That's where you come in."

"I-I don't know what to say," Kennedy said, her throat suddenly parched, her voice aching. "She never... never  really said..."

"No. Excuses," Buffy said, her voice getting even colder. She laid her hands on the desk behind her, surveying  Kennedy suspiciously. "I know she pulled your strings a hell of a lot better than I thought she did. I had no idea  there was so much rage in her. She has a lot of power for being a dead demon."

"I barely knew her," Kennedy said, finally finding her voice. "I remember her to be witty, yet sarcastic. She was  never mean, at least intentionally. But this Anya..."

"It isn't she," Irina replied, straightening. "It is her body and her memory, but the mind and the soul have  changed. They have taken her body and have given her a true essence of demon."

"That explains it," Buffy replied with a small sigh. "I knew it was too good to be true to finally get a friend  back."

"I'm sorry," Kennedy said softly.

"Don't be," Buffy replied, sitting down behind her desk. "I've gotten a few back over the years and made quite a  few more. I can say on a whole that it hasn't been that bad. I just don't want any more of my friends to look me  in the eye and lie to me."

As she said this, Kennedy found herself edging toward the door. Although she knew she'd done wrong by lying to  her, it was even worse to see the disappointment and the anguish in the Slayer's eyes.

"I... I..."

"No," Buffy said, holding up a trembling hand. "I don't want excuses. It's way too late for apologies. What I want  now is for you to tell me exactly where I can find my sister."

"Colorado," Kennedy said bluntly. "The place where Anya wanted to Dawn to go was in some former government  installation in Colorado. In the mountains."

"At least we're getting somewhere," Buffy said, turning to Angel. "I know I sent Spike to gather the others. I  want you to go to Harry. He deserves to know what's going on since it is his life which may very well be at stake.  I want everyone up. I know it's nearly sunrise, but my sister disappeared almost eighteen hours ago now, and she  may already be in harms way."

- - - - -

The helicopter landed on a pad high in the moutains. The sun was just starting to dim the horizon as the door was  opened from the outside. Lilah took a deep breath before getting out, nodding toward the back door. "They're in  there."

Dawn was awoken from a deep sleep by the cold draft blowing into her face. She turned longingly toward the warmth  of the seat she was sleeping on, but forced her eyes to open. "Where are we?" she muttered.

"Home," a cold voice said from outside. "Now come on. We don't have all day."

Dawn stumbled out, only to be taken by the arm from behind and dragged across the helicopter pad. "What happened  to the guy that drove us?" she asked absentmindedly.

"We left him as a present for the Slayer," Lilah said with a cold, cruel smile. "Now, come. Let's go."

After crossing the pad, they reached the entrance. Lilah ran a large card from around her neck through a small  device. The door let out a hissing noise and she pulled, granding them access to a large room.

Once inside, Dawn and Draco were both released. Dawn was still feeling especially drowsy and fell back against  Draco, whose arms encircled her shoulders gently. "What is this?" Draco asked boldly.

"Welcome to the American Ministry, Colorado Chapter," Lilah said, using her arm to gesture around the large room.  "This is the entrance. Ahead of you, you will find an elevator that is voice activated to begin movement once  authorization is given. Let's proceed there first."

The group of six stepped inside the elevator.

"Request access to Main, authorization Lilah Morgan," she said, removing her sunglasses, her eyes dull and bored.

_Authorization confirmed_.

The elevator began its slow descent. As different levels of light passed through, Dawn realized they were going  deeper and deeper into the mountains. "Where are we going?" she asked with a bit of apprehension in her voice.

"We're going to take you to the one place we promised we would," Lilah said vaguely as the car finally stopped and  the heavy silver doors slid open.

They were facing a long, black hallway, with fireplaces on one side for witches and wizards to Apparate and  Disapparate from. On the left side was a large split-style golden staircase, curving far above where a large  terrace stood out. Many Witches and Wizards were making their way back and forth across the second floor and  beyond.

Dawn was immediately taken with the view. It was much different from the Ministry she'd seen. And judging by the  sharp intake of breath from Draco, he agreed with her view.

They didn't notice a figure walking toward them, talking to Lilah, who had stepped out to greet her. "Miss  Summers, Mister Malfoy, come with me."

They were lead down the hallway, away from the enchanting staircase and the fireplaces. But when they cleared the  dark corridor, another glittering gold staircase and another bank of fireplaces filled the large pavilion. In  confusion, Dawn glanced at Draco, who shrugged. The woman lead them up the second staircase and through another  corridor. After climbing a second staircase, they stopped at a room on her right. She pulled out a shiny,  old-fashioned gold key and stuck it in the lock, turning it. The door fell open.

Inside was a lush living area. It looked like the sitting room of a doctor's office, almost. It had potted plants,  windows overlooking great, even if fabricated, views, and several large chairs and couches spread across a  good-sized room. Lilah lead Dawn and Draco inside. "If you'll wait here," she said, pleased by their reaction as  they couldn't stop looking around, "I'll come and get you when we're ready."

That said, she swept outside. After locking the door behind them, she glanced at the three men who had followed  them from the helicopter. "Watch them like hawks. And let the girl in when she comes."

They nodded and murmured their agreement as Lilah retreated down the hall. After ducking into a nearby fireplace  with a pinch of green powder, she reappeared in her office. She wasn't surprised to see a figure sitting down,  waiting for her.

"Waiting for this?" Lilah asked, handing Amy a large bag she carried in her hand. "I want it to be started right  away."

"Don't worry," Amy said, searching through the bag. "It's everything we need. But are you sure we should proceed?  The Slayers..."

"They'll be taken care of," Lilah assured her. "I just want to buy you and your staff of warlocks enough time to  take care of Dawn. I want her ascension to go on as scheduled."

"What about Tara? Certainly if Willow is drained--"

"I will break her," Lilah vowed.

A beep sounded and Lilah bent over, tapping the yellow button on her desk. "Yes?"

"The girl is waiting to enter the room."

A quiet, evil smile spread across Lilah's face. "show her in."

- - - - -

Harry was walking quickly toward the library when he ran into an exhausted Ginny and Hermione. "Good morning," he  greeted, falling into line beside them.

Ginny offered her own greeting, smothered with a yawn.

"Are you all right?" he asked curiously.

"We had our own action last night," Hermione announced. "Apparently Faith had a run-in with Anya."

"Anya?" Harry asked, puzzled. He knew who she was and he had met her, but other than that, he knew almost nothing  about her, except she'd once been Xander's fiancee and the person who had almost ruined Cho's wedding.

They reached the Library and were stunned to find it full of people. The entire group of Watchers sans Xander were  in attendance, all of them wearing long looks of concern. Buffy appeared to have just finished talking, because  she bowed her head and gestured Harry and his friends inside.

"Come in," she said quietly. "I was just explaining to the others that my sister and Draco have been missing now  for eighteen hours. From what my sources have gathered, I believe they are in Colorado, in a mountain stronghold  held by the American Ministry. I want to explain what is going to happen just so you know where you stand. I need  your help."

"You've been so kind and gracious to us," Hermione started, "since you did let us come and stay here and  everything."

Buffy nodded. "I appreciate that. My concern right now is that only those with the power of magic and more  specifically that world magic can find this place. I know that both Willow and Tara possess this power, but we  need that strength to stay behind. I would like one of you to come and assist us. I know that it would mean  risking your very lives just to save my sister and a boy I know you all can't stand." She sighed again. "I just  received a message from Cornelius Fudge himself. There was another attack in the Ministry of Magic. There were  some Witches and Wizards killed. This has to stop. Why my sister is involved, I can't figure it out. All I know is  she needs me. I need her back. So I'm going to save her. And I need your help to do it."

Before any of them could respond, the goddess Irina stepped forward suddenly. "There's something here that doesn't  belong," she said quietly. Buffy glanced at her in surprise.

"What is it? What do you sense?"

"Nothing," Irina replied, her eyes drawn together with concern as she melted back into line between Faith and  Giles. "Nothing at all."

Harry cleared his throat, before turning his attention back to the Slayer. "You came to my aid when my need was  dire. You saved the lives of my friends. You saved my school and my home. I can't say now that I don't owe you my  life, because I do. We all do. All of us would be dead now had you not come to Hogwarts. You taught us how to  fight and how to live. I don't think you can ask just one of us to come with you because without these people... I  will not go without my friends."

"That goes for me too, Buffy," Willow said, stepping forward. "You're my best friend, and if anything should  happen to you, I'd be... ahhhhh!"

Tara gasped as Willow suddenly fell to her knees, crying out in pain. As she lifted her face, her eyes were  glowing red. "It burns," Willow gasped, the tears unable to stop. "It's burning me."

"What's happening to her?" Hermione asked over the sound of Willow's sobs.

"She's being drained!" Tara cried out, bending down to Willow and reaching out her hand, slipping her fingers  through Willows. "Hold on, Wil."

But it was already too late as Willow fell to the side, unconscious.

- - - - -

Dawn and Draco glanced at each other over their comfortable seats. Dawn had long plans to relax on her recliner  and sleep for perhaps a few hours. All thoughts of sleep left her head as a knock sounded at the door. Then the  door clicked and a figure poked her head in. "Good morning," she greeted, stepping in.

"Hi," Dawn said sleepily, turning back to her recliner and resting her head on the side. "Can we help you?"

"Actually," the girl said, sounding slightly awed, "we have someone who just wants to say hello to you."

The door was pushed open wider and another figure appeared, this time a man. And he wasn't alone. There was a  toddler in his arms with soft pale curls and large violet eyes, glancing around the room and babbling in soft baby  babble.

Dawn's jaw dropped and she nearly fell over as she stumbled to her feet. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Dawnie?" Draco asked, standing up behind her, his hand on her waist. "Is this..."

"It's Joy," Dawn said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The woman took the baby into her arms and handed her over to Dawn, who was trembling from head to foot. "I think  we'll just leave you three to get reacquainted."

They didn't even realize that the man and woman had left. Joy was staring at Dawn in confusion until her eyes went  to Draco. There was no recognition there, but both Dawn and Draco were shaking as Dawn half turned. "Say hello to  your daughter," Dawn said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Hi, there," Draco said tenderly, taking her tiny hand in his own and shaking it ever so gently. "I'm your... your  Daddy."

Joy let out a tiny peep, unable to take her eyes off of Draco.

"You've enraptured her," Dawn said, a beautiful smile lighting up her face.

"She's so precious," Draco said, spinning Joy in his arms. Finally he paused, wrapping an arm around Dawn. "I love  you."

Dawn's throat closed and she found herself unable to form the words. But the moment her eyes met his, he knew she  loved him too. Standing there as a trio, their arms wrapped around their daughter was amazing. Draco wouldn't  trade this memory for any other in the world.

Joy smiled and giggled, her small hands slapping her parents playfully. Dawn soon took her from Draco and set her  down on the couch before getting on her knees. "Hi," she said softly. "Remember me?"

Joy stared at her mother for a moment before laying a hand on her mother's face. "Ma ma ma ma ma," the baby sang,  giggling.

Dawn turned with tearful eyes to Draco, who bent down behind Dawn, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist.  "That's right, baby," he said with a laugh, his eyes dancing. "Ma ma ma ma ma. Maybe someday, you'll learn how to  say my name too."

"Of course she will," Dawn said, her own arms covering his. "After all, we're a finally a family."

- - - - -

Buffy's face was white with anxiety until Willow finally sat up. She looked shaken and quite pale and somehow  different. "Wil?"

"I'm okay," Willow said shakily, although she was barely able to stand with both the help of Angel and Spike.

"Buffy," Tara said, taking her arm and pulling her aside. "Someone has taken part of her magic."

"What?" Buffy gasped.

"It is true," Irina continued, her eyes narrowed as she surveyed Willow. "A spell has taken the essence of the  Witch. She can no longer help us."

"This isn't happening," Buffy moaned.

"It is happening," Kennedy said angrily, edging closer to Willow. "Look around you!"

"If you take one more step toward her," Tara said, stepping directly in front of Willow. "I will kill you. For all  we know, you helped do this to her. You delivered the ingredients for the spell."

The room fell silent.

"You did, didn't you?" Buffy asked flatly.

Kennedy nodded. She knew she had no way to explain her actions then. Buffy knew that she had been manipulated. All  she could do was pray that the Slayer wouldn't take out her anger on Kennedy then and work more toward resucing  Dawn.

"This weakens us, the Ministry knows this," Buffy said, crossing her arms. "Willow, Tara... I need you both to  come now."

"The Witch must go if her powers are ever to be recovered," Irina advised.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered.

"I'll second that," Giles replied in an angry tone. "Why would anyone want to drain Willow's power?"

"Willow has the power of multi-transfiguration," Harry replied. "She can use her power to give power to others  without--"

"Oh, God," Buffy groaned, sinking into her chair.

"What is it?" Faith asked cautiously.

"Dawn," Buffy said angrily. "She's going to use Willow's power on Dawn. And my sister has no idea what is about to  happen to her." She stood up again, her arms crossed. "This is how it's going to work. Kennedy, you will tell  Faith exactly where Anya said to find this cabin and therefore how to get to the Ministry. Spike, Angel, I want  you two to inform the firm that we need information on the interior of the American Ministry. Forms, maps,  diagrams, anything. Faith, you and Tara will figure out a way to get us into Colorado undetected. Hermione, I  would like you to help them. Harry, send a message to the British Ministry and let them know we're going in.  Giles, I want you and the other Watchers to decide who's coming and who's staying. I want three to stay behind. I  want six Slayers to stay behind. If all of us die, I refuse to let the line be broken. Kennedy, get the hell out  of my sight. I want you to stay here and I want her watched. If she leaves this campus, you have my permission to  use any necessary force to stop her. I don't want her interfering again. Is anyone clear up to this point?"

There was a circle of nods around the room.

"Good. We'll meet up in two hours to get ourselves off this campus. Any help any of you can acquire will be  useful. We're going to be risking our lives here, again. I need you decide if you're strong enough to fight  something so dark and terrifying that the British Ministry doesn't know how to fight it from over there. This is  no longer just a rescue mission. I want Dawn, Draco and Joy out alive. And I want to make sure that the American  Ministry will never cause anyone any problems again. Is this understood?"

Once again, a circle of nods.

"Pack up and arm yourselves. In two hours, we leave. In all honestly, many of us could be going to our deaths.  Don't let this stop you from doing what you believe in. There is evil in this world and then there's us. We're the  only thing in this world strong enough to defeat the American Ministry. They wouldn't be such royal pains in our  asses otherwise. So I need for you to decide, are you in or are you out? If you don't wish to come, tell me now  before I put you in the front lines."

There was nothing but silence.

"Good... good. Tara, help Willow back to her room. I want you to personally watch over her. She's still weak...  please."

Tara nodded. "Of course."

"Let's go," Buffy said, walking around the edge of her desk and lifting up a fine chain from the top of it. It was  the cross she had used to seal her black box that she normally wore around her neck. It was also the first gift  she'd ever received when she'd arrived in Sunnydale. It was especially important since it'd been given to her by  Angel. "We leave in two hours. You all have your jobs."

As the room cleared, Buffy turned to Irina. "I know it is not your place to get involved in this crisis, or in any  other crisis."

"It does not matter," Irina replied. "The balance has shifted. We have lost our own power. You will need me before  the end."

Buffy nodded and smiled a quiet smile. "Thank you. Would you please keep an eye on Willow?"

Irina nodded and ducked out.

Only Angel and Giles remained behind.

"I'm doing all I can," she said to both of them. "I can't just sit here and let them do whatever they're planning  on doing to Dawn. I have to believe I can get her back. It's the only way the American Minsitry will ever back  down."

"You do realize that this is a prime opportunity to destroy a worthy advesary," Giles replied, crossing his arms.

"I know that," Buffy said quietly. "But let's just concentrate on one thing at a time, please."

"As you wish," Giles replied before exiting.

"Don't look at me like you know I'm bluffing," Buffy said in a soft voice.

"You're not," Angel said with a smile. "I know you too well."

"What is it then?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Warren," Angel said with a shrug. "What do you plan on doing with him since I know you plan on throttling him for  information?"

"I'll let Tara take care of him," Buffy replied at last after a few moments of deep thought. "And I'm going to  bring Anya back to the Ministry. She's our blue card in. And Harry Potter will be our sight."

"There is a million ways this can fail," Angel cautioned her.

"If we believe in it enough," Buffy said, although she sounded uncertain. "Maybe someday it'll all be all right  and we can just look back on this and laugh. If we believe we can do this, we can. We have the strength to fight.  I know that this is what these girls have been training for. This is our first real apocalypse since the  destruction of Sunnydale. This is war. People are bound to die. People I love..."

"It's all right," Angel said, reaching down and taking Buffy's hand in his own. "I get it. I do."

"Thank you," Buffy replied as Angel released her hand and exited, leaving Buffy alone in the Library.

"Oh," Buffy sighed heavily as she collapsed back down in her chair. "I hope to God this works. For Dawn's sake, as  well as ours."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 26 - The Slayers hit Colorado; the BM sends a surprise.


	27. Captive Pursuit

Here we are, near the end of all things again. Just a few tiny chapters remain (about 6). They'll be nice, long  and detailed just so you can get what will happen and the confusion will just melt away. At least, that's MY  intention.

In the past three or four chapters... we've found out that Anya is the one spreading ill will. She used Kennedy  as her pawn to do her will and get the supplies needed to do the spell on Dawn. Dawn and Draco have been taken to  the American Ministry and have been reunited with their daughter, Joy. Buffy and company are about to attack the  American Ministry before the spell to restore Dawn's key powers is complete. At the moment, Buffy and company are  on their way, Anya has been beaten into submission, and Warren is the only thing standing between Buffy and the  American Ministry.

In the rest of the story... look for an intense battle between the best of the Ministry and the Slayers. Dawn is  about to become all she can be, but at a terribly high price. Willow has been ripped from reality as her magic  has been stolen to do evil. As she barely holds on, only one person can keep her alive, and it's through love.  One person will make the ultimate sacrifice to save two worlds and to protect the destiny of the Chosen forever.

This is the twenty-sixth chapter. Do enjoy. And many, MANY thanks for all of your kind reviews. I know things may  seem confusion now, but it'll all melt away, hopefully. I love getting your reviews. If there's anything you'd  like to know or see, just write it in. I don't mind criticism. I usually try and fix things.

I am going to warn you too... there is a lot of darkness ahead. If you don't like seeing your favorite characters  in pain or in a near-death situation, don't read it. Like its prequel, it's dark. And it has repercussions. If  you want lighter fluffy stuff, I've created a new fic as a giftfic that I would really appreciate any and all  feedback on.

Many thanks to Alyson for being the bestest almost-sister-in-law ever and the bestest beta reader a girl could  ask for. Mwah!

- - - - -

**Chapter 26**

**Captive Pursuit**

- - - - -

It was a beautiful moment.

Dawn was facing Draco, will Joy lying sleeping in their arms. Draco's eyes were closed and he appeared to be  peaceful, even when he was sound asleep. She shifted slightly to watch both of them, wonder shining in her eyes.

He was there. And she was too. It was their perfect moment of bliss, their one moment with their daughter. She  knew it was a moment to cherish forever, because it was in this moment that she could truly see with conviction  how wonderful Draco was. He sighed a bit and shifted in his sleep. With the tips of her fingers, she brushed his  long golden bangs from his face, appreciating the way they seemed to create a halo. In this light, with Joy's  face turned toward her Father's, her soft peach skin seemed to glow.

Dawn sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It had been several hours since Draco had wanted to take a nap.  Dawn had decided to lay with him. It was Joy, babbling in her soft baby speak, that had crawled between them,  sucking on her thumb and trying to cuddle close to Dawn.

Now it was Draco that Joy's attention was enraptured by.

Just the way it always should have been.

She stretched, glancing around the large, comfortable room. Someone had delivered a large box near the door. Dawn  bent over and opened it as quietly as she could, careful not to wake Draco or their daughter. Inside were enough  supplies to keep Joy occupied for the next day. Diapers, bottles of different fluids, little jars of food and an  entire dish set. On the other side of the package were brightly-colored boxes of crackers and a large bag of  pretzels. Taking the pretzels, Dawn straightened and cut the bag open, pouring some into the tiny bowl that had  been given to Joy.

As she put the bag away, she noticed that Draco, too, was sitting up, looking as happy to be waking up next to  his daughter as Dawn had been. "That was incredible," he said softly, his eyes glued to Joy, her face so tiny and  yet so full of the name given to her.

Dawn extended the bowl towards him. "I didn't hear anyone come in here," she said, taking a few for herself.

"Maybe we should wake her," Draco said, glancing at Joy. "She could be hungry."

"We've got enough food to feed her for the next couple of days," Dawn pointed out, setting the bowl down and  reaching for the box again. "How about... this looks like a juice of some sort. And... eww. Squash?"

Draco chuckled as he, too, searched the contents of the box. "There's apple juice... and how about a nice bit of  apricots for the little bit."

Dawn smiled affectionately as she recalled that nickname used on herself by a certain vampire. "All right, let's  try it." She walked over to Joy, gently lifting her into her arms. Joy's eyes slowly opened and her tiny mouth  stretched into a silent yawn. Dawn could feel the tears starting in her eyes as Joy glanced up, her soft silvery  eyes alight with recognition. She knew her own Mother.

The little girl was simply too precious to put down.

Dawn sat down, cradling the baby. Draco moved next to her, a small bowl of stewed apricots in one hand and a  bottle in the other. "Are you hungry, baby?" he cooed softly. He handed the bottle to Dawn and lifted the bowl of  pretzels. As Dawn fed the baby the bottle, Draco fed her pretzels. "Now..." he continued, his eyes shining,  "isn't this the way it should be?"

Dawn gazed at him with such sincerity in her eyes it took his breath away. "It's the way it always should have  been. And what it always must be. Because now I feel complete. I have my baby... and I have my baby."

Draco smiled and kissed the side of Dawn's head, his fingers combing gently through her hair. "I love you, Dawn.  I know that you can't possibly say it back because of all the bad blood... but I do love you."

Tears were threatening again as Joy happily sucked on the bottle. "I love this," she admitted quietly. "And most  of all, I loved waking up next to you, just like it used to be."

"If only you'd let it happen again," Draco said wistfully as Dawn traded the bowl of apricots for the apple  juice. "Then you can see all of the amazing things this family could be."

"Yeah," she echoed, her eyes lost in time. "Just imagine."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being pushed open behind them. "Dawn!" Draco said crisply.  Dawn stood up, dropping the apricots, Joy securely in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked Lilah coldly. "I thought I told you to leave us--"

"My turf, my rules," Lilah interrupted, nodding at someone outside the door.

"What--" Dawn started, but then several people walked briskly inside the room. They all seemed to surround Draco.  "No! Leave him alone!"

"Give me the child," Lilah said, now standing directly in front of Dawn. Dawn glared at her, the other people in  the room seeming to circle her. "Just do it, and she won't be hurt."

"I've heard that one before," Dawn said, her arms tightening around Joy, who was starting to cry. "Get out of  here."

One of Lilah's perfectly arched eyebrows lifted smugly as she nodded to the people surrounding Draco. A shiny  blade flashed in the air, and rested solidly on Draco's neck. "Just force my hand, Dawn. Do it. Kill your  boyfriend."

"No," Dawn whispered, stepping forward. She had very little room to move since Lilah was standing in front of her  and blocking the progress. "Don't hurt him!"

"Give me the girl," Lilah said, her voice more forceful this time. "Or I will give the order to kill him."

Dawn's thoughts were racing as Joy sobbed over her shoulder. Draco was shouting something, although her ears  wouldn't let her brain process that. She finally turned to Lilah and mutely held out her daughter. "Let him go,"  she said, her anger threatened by tears as Lilah took the child, bouncing her against her hip.

"There, there, Joy... your Mommy just let you live."

The knife still hadn't been released from Draco's neck though.

Lilah stared her up and down. "Take her to disembarkation," she barked, tilting her head so that others would  follow. "Kill the spare."

"What? NO!" Dawn screamed, twisting as hands surfaced from all around, pushing, and pressing her forward. She could  hear Draco screaming in protest behind her, but there was little she could do. "Noooooooooo!"

Her wails finally disappeared when the door closed heavily. One of the men holding Draco to his spot moved to his  front, the knife pulling slowly away from his neck. "You tell us what we want to know and we'll let you live. If  you don't, well, then... you'll die."

Draco gulped, groaning inwardly. Dawn had just been dragged to who-knows-where. Joy had once again been seized  from them. He saw that he really had no choice, especially since he had already promised himself that all three  of them would leave this place behind.

"Tell me what you want to know," he said calmly, "and I'll see what I can do to help."

The man smiled. He was missing several teeth. "That's a good little Wizard now..." he said, his grin spreading  evilly. "Now, tell me..."

- - - - -

"This is where Anya said to go," Faith said, as both she and Buffy got out of the black SUV they'd driven down  the road. Behind them, several other vehicles came to a stop. In front of them was a walking path leading further  into the mountains. There appeared to be a clearing about a hundred feet or so behind the closest series of  rocks.

"We'll split up," Buffy decided, turning to Faith. "Take your team due north. I'll head west. We'll meet in that  clearing." She turned behind her to where Tara was half-dragged a struggling Willow over the dusty road. "Tara,  stay here with Wil. It'll be dark soon and it'll be easier to carry her once we know where we're going."

Tara nodded, brushing her dusty hair aside. "All right."

"Watch your backs," Buffy said, opening up the trunk to the vehicle as the Slayers loaded up on weapons. "Let's  move out!"

- - - - -

Dawn groaned and rolled over, feeling as though she'd been through some sort of press. Her insides ached as she  placed a hand over her stomach, which churned sourly. "What did you do to me?" she asked, her voice weak and  throaty.

"Welcome, Dawn," a high-pitched voice replied as a figure stepped inside the small, all-white room. "I see you're  conscious again."

Yes, she was. Dawn blinked, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered being in a large room with Draco  and Joy and suddenly she'd been ripped away. Joy had been taken from her. And Draco was most likely dead.  Blinking away the tears, she found herself wanting to curl and cry.

It was another feeling in her gut that made her glance up though, the tears disappearing from her face. Anger was  etched in every line and fury blazed in her eyes. "Where is my daughter?" she asked, her tone cold and direct.

The woman in front of her smiled and shrugged.

"Where is Draco?" she asked, her voice rising.

Another shrug.

Inside the adjoining room, Lilah watched with satisfaction as Dawn drew closer to the naive, insipid girl. She  crossed her arms and looked at Amy, who was surrounded by her pack of warlocks. "Nice one," she said  appreciatively. "The power has been planted but we need the rage to take over."

"The Slayer will be here soon," Amy reminded her.

"I know," Lilah smirked. "Can you imagine a better person to kick off Dawn's new chaos-and-rampage party than to  give her the one person who sold her out?"

"Anyanka," Amy said, her chin lifting, her eyes clearing.

"The one and only," Lilah replied, walking around the desk and opening the door. "I think it's time to begin the  tests, gentlemen. Amy, come with me. It's time to talk to our newest member."

Dawn glanced up as Lilah and a slightly familiar woman walked into the room. "W-What are you doing here?" she  stammered, suddenly feeling ashamed, the anger dissipating rapidly. "What's going on?"

"We're just here to see how you are, Dawnie," Lilah said, walking around behind the bed where Dawn was sitting.  "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce the Witch involved in this case, Amy Madison."

"Amy?" Dawn gasped, the name registering in her memory. "You... you..."

"Me, me, me," Amy said with a slight sneer as she sat on the end of Dawn's bed. "Good to see you, Dawnie."

"Don't," Dawn said, her voice cold. "Don't ever call me Dawnie."

Lilah scoffed in surprise while Amy looked taken aback and slightly offended. "Some people have to get their  manners cleaned out," Lilah replied, her voice light and airy. As she repeated her steps behind Dawn, she  suddenly reached out and grabbed the back of Dawn's head of hair. Dawn gasped and out of the corner of her eye,  she saw another table of instruments being brought in, along with several menacing looking men in long crimson  robes. "I'd be very, very careful on who I'd smart off to, Dawnie."

Dawn drew in a sharp breath as one of the robed men stepped up next to her, his weathered hand stroking her face.  "She is young, and pure. It shall be done."

"Do it already," Amy said coldly, standing up and joining Lilah, who finally released Dawn. "Start the tests."

"What?" Dawn cried out. "No, God no! Buffy! Help me! Buffy!"

- - - - -

Three falcons were suddenly dislodged from a large tree somewhere behind them. Buffy's eyes followed their track  until they disappeared from view.

It was a warning, she decided. Her sister was in mortal danger.

"Buffy?" a soft voice asked from the ridge above her. She turned to see Melanie standing with two other Slayers  on the higher ridge, gazing ahead. "I think there's something ahead. It looks like a cabin."

"It's the clearing," another voice said at her elbow. It was Vi, and she looked slightly sick to her stomach.

"Let's check it out," Buffy replied, as they approached the cabin from two different directions. A large black  sedan was parked in front of it and along the side was a large black van. Buffy quickly slid next to it and  peered into the window. It was full of the same video and camera equipment as the van that had nearly killed her  and Faith. "Whoa."

She pointed Melanie and her two fellow Slayers to check out the sedan while she took the rest of the group and  peered into the cabin. Inside, it looked empty, except for a cabinet in the corner. In the wide living room,  there was a fireplace and a single chair.

The chair was occupied by a sleeping Warren.

Suddenly, an alarm was set off. Buffy gasped out and ducked down below as Warren jumped inside, the glass of rum  in his hand falling and shattering on the cold wooden floor. "Bloody hell!" he screamed, grabbing the rifle from  the mantle and gazing at the few windows.

Buffy and the others crawled behind a large group of rocks, where Melanie and the other two Slayers had already  taken refuge. "It sounded like a perimeter alarm," Mel explained.

"It doesn't make sense!" Buffy moaned. "We were all within the--"

Her voice was cut off as two gunshots echoed in evening.

There was a scream. It was very high-pitched and very feminine.

"Oh, my God," Melanie gasped. "It's..." Her voice died as her eyes drank in what she saw.

Faith was running along side the cabin toward their location, a few others in the rear. Buffy jumped up, raising  her arms and waving them. Faith and the others spotted her and hid behind the rock just as Warren came charging  out of the cabin, a rifle in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

"Warren," Buffy said coldly. She turned to Faith. "What do we do?"

"Everyone else is back at the road, and that's almost a half mile from here," Faith said, placing her hand on her  side. "I don't know what to do."

"Buffy," Melanie said quietly, "may I make a suggestion?"

Warren had just completed a perimeter search when suddenly he heard hurried footsteps.

He lifted the rifle and aimed in the general direction of the footsteps. "I know you're there!" he shouted out,  taking off after them. "I'm going to take you all out!"

"Oh, yeah?" a voice said behind him. He twisted around to see a dark-haired woman standing behind him, looking  bored. "You can't possibly just take me out."

With a cry, she kicked the weapon from his hand and used a second kick to knock him over before taking off in the  same direction as the other footsteps. By the time Warren had recovered, he couldn't hear anything anymore. All  he could see was a walking path and his instinct told him that the dark-haired woman had run in that direction.  With a sneer, he lifted his rifle over his shoulder, and began to walk.

- - - - -

"Tara?"

"Willow?"

Tara moved gently to where Willow was laying across the backseat of one of the vans. She put a trembling hand to  Willow's face. "Are you all right?" she asked gently.

"I feel... different," Willow said, her voice growing weaker still. "I know the magic's are gone... but I'm  connected to them somehow. I can feel something big..."

"What do you feel?" Tara asked, her voice quieter still as she got down on her knees beside Willow.

"Death," Willow said, her eyes locking onto Tara's. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

Tara felt her breath catch. "I'm not... I can't..."

"It's okay," Willow said, forcing a bright smile, although the tears in her eyes gave away her sadness. "I'm  ready."

"How can you say that?" Tara asked her. "How can you..."

"It's okay," Willow said, her hand weakly touching Tara's face. "I know that you'll find me again."

"But I just found you," Tara said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please, Wil, hold on... because how can I lose  you again? I already lost you once... I'm not giving up yet. We'll find a way to bring you back."

Willow's smile was genuine, though her face was glowing from the tears. Her head tilted slightly and her  breathing became more erratic. "I... I..."

"Save your strength," Tara advised, holding Willow's hand tight. "I'm not going to leave your side."

The van door was suddenly pulled open and a head of bushy brown hair appeared. "Tara?"

"Hermione," Tara said, wiping the tears away from her face before turning to the other woman. "What is it?"

"Trouble," Hermione said, the serious look on her face appearing to get even tighter as she disappeared from the  doorway.

Tara turned back to Willow, who's eyes were closed. "I'll be back, baby. I promise." Laying Willow's hands gently  by her side, Tara quickly exited the van.

Just then, a group of Slayers ran down the hill from the walking path, lead by Buffy. "Tara!" Buffy cried, coming  to a stop in front of the Witch. "Faith's about a hundred yards behind. She's got Warren on her tail. We need--"

Melanie suddenly stopped next to Buffy and explained the plan. Both Tara and Hermione nodded, although Hermione  wasn't just going to take orders from the girl who nearly took Ron's heart. After glaring at her a moment,  Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. "Ready?" she asked Tara.

They both ran for the path.

Buffy pulled the van door open and saw Willow in the backseat. "Willow?" No response.

"How is she?" Mel asked from behind her.

"Sleeping," Buffy replied, closing the door. "Hopefully sleeping."

Down the path, Tara suddenly stopped and turned to Hermione. "You approach him from the south. I'm going for the  north."

"What?" Hermione gasped, but before she knew what had happened, Tara had disappeared from sight. "Oh, right, a  bloody American Witch."

She continued on the path until suddenly a figure barreled at her from out of nowhere. "Look out!" the woman  screamed.

Hermione shrieked.

When their bodies collided, they both tumbled down the rocky hills in the forest.

Tara continued due north until she passed someone with a rifle. It was Warren. She didn't know that Faith and  Hermione had collided and both of them were out of the picture.

She jumped easily down onto the ground a few dozen paces behind Warren and began moving south again.

Warren paused, wondering. He'd heard a scream and the sound of scuffling. He shook his head. Could it be true?  Was the bitch he was following completely out of the picture? An evil grin crossed his face. He glanced around,  feeling even better than he had before. As he continued his paces, his smile suddenly melted off his face.

There were at least a dozen black cars and probably many more lining the dirt road outside the path. He could see  a lot of people milling around.

"Crap," he muttered, backing away. As he moved, he hit something hard. No, he realized as he turned around and  screamed, it wasn't a something. It was someone. "You!"

"Me," Tara said, moving directly in front of him. "I should have known you were behind it all."

"Call it poetic justice," Warren sneered. "I kill you, she kills me, and it's all one big happy family."

"Right," Tara said, crossing her arms. "And I'm just going to let you go and shoot a bunch of people? Not  happening."

"I could kill you again," Warren taunted, his eyes glittering as he lowered his rifle ever so slightly. "I would  take great joy in it."

"I could kill you in the snap of my fingers," Tara replied, her eyes hardening. "Only I won't. Why? Because I  still have power over you."

"You think I'm gonna tell you little scoobies how the hell to get to the Ministry?" Warren asked with a laugh.

"I'd start talking if I were you," a cold voice said from behind him. Warren whirled around and glared at the  person behind him. She was someone new.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"A friend," the woman replied, lifting a battle axe from her bloody hands. "Tara, catch!"

Tara caught the axe easily and lifted it, holding it to Warren's neck. "Now..." she said, her pretty face  twisting into a hard look, "start talking."

- - - - -

Dawn was shaking from head to toe as Lilah walked around the experimentation bed. Her eyes were barely open as  one of the warlocks approached her, a soft hand running a magical red seal over her body.

"The tests are complete," the one announced.

"Release her," Lilah replied, crossing her arms and standing back.

The warlocks began their chant and soon the reddish field was lifted, leaving Dawn motionless and groaning.

She slowly sat up.

"How do you feel?" Lilah asked her, trying to sound as though she cared.

"Different," Dawn said, gazing at her body, running her trembling fingers over her hands. "Whoa."

A strange green glow emanated from her fingers and began to surround her body with pure green light. The energy  was absorbed back into her. As Dawn glanced up, her eyes were pure green energy.

"It's about time," Lilah said, her voice dancing.

"Mistress," a voice said from the entrance. "We have a problem."

"Not now," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"But it's the Slayers. The worm ratted on us," the man replied crisply. "They'll be here within a few hours."

"And Warren?" she asked coldly.

"He's dead."

"Good," she replied, arching her eyebrow. "At least something has gone right today."

Dawn was still shaking as she watched the green energy bounce from hand to hand. It was so bright and so pretty,  it echoed around the all-white room. "What is this?"

"The key's energy," Lilah explained, shoving her visitor away as she approached the bed. "It's your power, now."

"What does it do?" Dawn asked in wonder, twirling a hand that seemed to fazing out of existence.

Lilah braved another step. "It's yours to do with as you please. You're stronger now. More powerful. All of the  armies of the underworld and those of other dimensions will fall in line to be servants to that power. Your power  has existed far longer than many worlds can even begin to desire. And now that power is yours. The channels have  been open. Demons will answer the call. And the American Ministry of Magic will become more than just a mere  name. It'll be a legacy. Our legacy. Your legacy. Can you imagine the thousands of worlds and billions of beings  that will fall to your feet as a result of your power? The portals will open. Blood will be shed. And it'll start  with the destruction of the Slayers and the British Ministry of Magic. We'll have an army so deadly, so forceful,  and so invulnerable so that no one will ever be able to defeat us. And it's all thanks to you... our Black Goddess."

- - - - -

To be continued...

Chapter 27 - the battle begins! And Warren's death is described in painful, intimate details.


	28. Goddess

As a person who really never liked Warren, this chapter was sort of fun to write. It also deals with other  painful issues. If you're a Warren-hater, this chapter is definitely dedicated to you.

This chapter deserves an R rating for pain, torture and mutilation of a less-than-loved character. I'm not going  to change the story rating, but this chapter is sort of heavy on violence and language. Our beloved goddess makes  a return trip (I'm actually really liking this character). Tara holds on to Willow in the only way she can, with  her love. And Xander returns at last. Not to mention a surprise ending.

This chapter is really long. Some might think it could have been divided into a two-parter but I am aiming for 31  chapters and in order to do that, this chapter has to be a double-length. The crossover becomes more evident here  as Harry and the others finally get their say. And Anya meets her own bitter end.

With only five chapters to go after this, it's been a hell of a ride. I'm also considering writing a bit of a  supplement (like Aude Separe was to the Slayers Crusade) to glide over such details like the fall of Voldemort  and the British gang's life in and after their seventh year. Career decisions, matchmaking, the whole enchilada.  Of course, I'll ask you first if that's what you would like. This means a third project, which I totally don't  mind. After this fic is over, all that's really left is "Dance".

So, in this chapter once again, you have been warned. Violent character(s) death. Very dark. If you don't like to  read of this or else can't stand to see your favorite characters get tortured, then, well, go bye bye. If you're  not of age, this probably isn't for you. However, if you can tolerate it enough, feel free to stick around. I'm  not a big fan of writing violence, but this is a good type of violence.

In case you aren't reading it, a nice summary will be provided next chapter to get you caught up. But in short,  here's a little taste: Dawn has powers; Warren gets butchered, literally; Willow continues to weaken to the point  of death; Xander returns with a surprise.

Here we go!

- - - - -

**Chapter 27**

**Goddess**

- - - - -

Four Hours Before

Hermione sat up, brushing the leaves and dirt from her clothes. Groaning, she got to her knees, stretching her  arms and legs to make sure she hadn't broken anything. Next to her, another figure was slowly moving. Hermione  recognized her immediately as the woman she'd run into. A battle axe lay between them, half buried in all the  leaves scattered from the fall.

She slowly stood up, watching in relief as the other woman did the same, a hand on her head. "What happened?"  Faith asked, slowly stretching her arms.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Hermione apologized.

"Apologize later," Faith said, finally snapping back to attention. "Run now."

Hermione heard voices above them and turned in that direction, her eyes narrowed. "Can I borrow that?" she asked  Faith of the bloody battle axe now in Faith's red hands.

Faith handed it over to her. "Sure."

"Your hands are bloody," Hermione said softly, taking the axe in her hands. "You should probably go."

"You're probably right," Faith agreed. Without another word, she took off toward the road. Hermione quickly  climbed the hill and found herself behind someone that Tara was confronting. She walked as quietly as she dared  until she was directly behind him.

"You think I'm gonna tell you little scoobies how the hell to get to the Ministry?" He was taunting Tara now,  almost as though he were enjoying the torture.

"I'd start talking if I were you," Hermione snapped. The man turned on his heel and glared at her, but there was  a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"A friend," Hermione replied coldly. She glanced at the axe in her hands and decided to give it to someone who  knew how to use it. "Tara, catch!"

Tara caught the axe easily and lifted it, holding it to the boy's neck. "Now..." she said, her pretty face  twisting into a hard look, "start talking."

The boy just started laughing, almost hysterically. Hermione found herself growing impatient and reached into her  cargo pants pocket and withdrew her wand. "Now," she ordered, her voice solid as she held the wand at the back of  his neck. "Before I do something we'll both regret."

The boy was really pinned now, glancing from Tara to Hermione. "W-What do you wanna know?" he asked casually.

"Where in the hell is the American Ministry?" Tara asked through gritted teeth.

Warren started laughing again, but it was a forced, nervous cackle. "Colorado," he finally said. "Definitely  Colorado."

"That's a start," Tara said, pulling the axe back slightly.

"I thought so," said Warren. Knowing that he would catch both women off their guards, he threw his rifle at Tara,  taking her completely by surprise. Turning to face Hermione, he found her eyes open in surprise. But he then  realized how much he'd underestimated her when she suddenly cried out, "Stupify!"

Warren found himself flat on his back with a wand pointed right between his eyes.

"Now you're going to tell us exactly how to get there," Hermione said in a smooth voice, "or I'll start using  curses I know will kill you."

He let out a nervous chuckle and held up his hands in surrender. "Just follow the interstate to the first exit  past a small town with a silo..."

"Shut up," a different voice said, kicking him hard on the underside of the ribs.

Tara recovered and set the gun aside, clapping her hands together. "Bind him," she snapped, her eyes glowing an  eerie shade of blue.

Warren was magically dragged from being flat on his back to being tied to a tree. "Old tricks die hard, you  bitch," he said to Tara, his eyes glittering with hate.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," Tara replied, standing next to Hermione. "She is."

Hermione gave him a look of triumph. "Us witches carry a lot of fire," she said proudly.

"And us Slayers can make you bleed," Buffy said, stepping out from behind a tree. "You have been warned though. I  want to know what they did to Willow."

Tara let out a tiny whimper and turned her dark eyes back to Warren. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

Warren just started laughing again.

"Dumb move," Hermione said quietly as Buffy hit him hard across the face. As his neck snapped back and forth, the  laughter died from his lips.

"Go to Hell," he said, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Been there, done that," Buffy replied, lifting her arm to hit him again. "It's almost dark and when it is, I'm  going to set two vampires on you. You know what they can do to a little half-man like you?"

For the first time ever, there was fear in his eyes.

"Just tell me where I need to go to get my sister back," Buffy said, slowly lowering her arm.

"She's in Colorado," Warren seethed. "And if Willow is weak, it means the spell already worked. It means that  Dawn is already under their control."

Buffy hit him again. This time, her eyes were on fire. "Tell me how to get there." He didn't move or even flinch  as she hit him again. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Buffy," Hermione said, laying a hand on the Slayer's trembling arm. "I'll take care of this."

"How?" Buffy asked in surprise, glancing at the younger woman.

"This," Hermione said, removing a vial of veritaserum from her pocket. "I always carry it in the case of an  emergency."

"Use it," Buffy said, her eyes glowing with rage. "And maybe then we'll finally get some answers."

- - - - -

Present Hour

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around. The white room was dark except for a small candle burning brightly near  her bed. She moved her hand toward the small flame, her mind reaching out to it. Almost instantly, the flame grew  even brighter until it danced from the candle to the palm of her hand, burning as a perfect, little fire ball.

"Beautiful," she whispered, letting the flames dance a bit.

"I see you finally have your mojo up and running," a voice said from the corner. Dawn smiled at Amy in greeting  as Amy walked further into the room. "Just imagine... soon your mojo will be completely visible. No more dancing  flames... it'll be more like a big burning planet."

Dawn's eyes were wide as she regarded Amy. "You... you want me to use my magic for good, right?"

"Oh, no, Dawnie," Amy said softly. "Your magic isn't for good anymore. It was a gift given to you by someone  you've known for a long time, to restore your key energy and cause the worlds around us to bleed into one  another. An army will raise and you will control it. And Earth will be doomed."

Dawn looked back at the flames. "I... It was so much simpler back then," she finally said, setting the flames  back on the candle. "I don't know if... if I can do this. Why would you restore my key energy?"

"Can you think of a more perfect scenario to take over the world?" Amy asked with a hearty sigh. "You call the  armies of doom, we control them to destroy all of the good in the world, and we rule it."

"What about my family?" Dawn asked, her voice still very quiet.

"You mean your sister?" Amy asked, waving her hand as though casting the thought aside. "She'll be one of the  first casualties of war, being the Chosen leader and all. She'd probably sacrifice herself to save the world.  Again."

"She would," Dawn replied, glancing down at her hands again. The green energy was arcing from hand to hand. It  was a pleasant yet unusual sensation as she lifted one hand, gazing as green energy bounced and was reabsorbed.  "But that's assuming that you expect me to kill her. Then again, I figured you might suggest that." She turned  her glowy eyes upon Amy. "Do you think I'm that big of an idiot?"

Amy took a step back, immediately noticing the look in Dawn's eyes. "Not at all..."

"I will not kill my sister," Dawn said, her voice still full of deadly quiet and calm, but there was a force  behind it that Amy knew was more than the key energy. The girl was still speaking from the heart. "I won't take  any life and if you expect me to, I will destroy everything here."

"That's not the way it's supposed to work," Amy said, continuing to backpedal.

"Where is my daughter?" Dawn asked, her voice dropping to a shrill bit above a whisper. "Where is Draco? I demand  they be brought to me at once."

"You... demand?" Amy asked with a quick, sharp laugh. "Oh, my, this is rich."

"Do. It."

"Or what?" Amy asked with a petty shrug. "Or you'll pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

"Stop talking," Dawn said, waving her hand. Amy quickly waved the spell away.

"I still have power over you," Amy said with her evil grin.

"Not for long," Dawn said, her eyes lighting up with the green energy once again. "Once all of my powers are  restored, not even you can hold me back. And it'll be hell on Earth before I do anything to hurt my sister."

"You'll be surprised what powers a circle of Warlocks can bring," Amy pointed out as she turned toward the door.  "As for the girl and the Brit, they're still alive, but being held captive until the Slayer arrives."

"You've set a trap," Dawn realized.

Amy's cold grin said it all. "You're a hell of a lot smarter than I thought, Dawnie."

Dawn watched as she retreated, locking the door behind her.

"I told you to never call me Dawnie," she hissed, turning her eyes back to the flame and reaching for it. This  time, the flame was extinguished with a simple thought. She only wished she could it do it to those that were a  threat to Draco and Joy.

- - - - -

Three Hours Before

Soft footsteps sounded over the uneven ground.

Panting, Warren glanced up, glaring at the Witch towering above him. "Wh-What was that?"

"A truth potion," Hermione replied, sounding almost bored. "Followed by a few other well-placed curses once you  decided to get a little violent with us."

"You have some major women issues," Tara agreed from behind her.

As the two women continued interrogating Warren, Buffy wandered back to the van to check up on Willow. She was  still inside, resting peacefully. Melanie and Giles were both inside, looking in on her as well. They both  glanced up as Buffy entered, and their expressions were one in the same.

"How is she?" Buffy asked.

"I'm afraid that for now, it's only a matter of time," Giles replied softly, beckoning Melanie to exit the van  and moving quickly after her.

Buffy knelt down beside Willow, who slowly opened her eyes to greet her visitor. "There... there you are," Willow  whispered, pain evident in every breath she took.

"I'm here," Buffy said gently, running her hand through Willow's hair. "How are you feeling?"

Willow tried for a chuckle, but the effort caused even more pain. Closing her eyes, she managed to choke out,  "The pain is lessening now."

Buffy was glad Willow's eyes were closed so that her best friend couldn't see the shock and the tears. "You  know... I bet Xander's going to be pissed he's not here."

A brief smile flickered over Willow's lips. "Xander," she breathed, her eyes slowly opening. "It'll be too long  until I... until I see him again..."

Buffy brushed the tears hastily aside and tried for humor, but her voice was breaking down. "It might not be so  long, with the apocalypse and all..."

"Buffy?" Willow asked softly. "Please... no tears. You don't need to cry. Every life has an end and for some  reason... mine is now. I'm not afraid anymore. I just wish..."

"What do you wish?" Buffy asked after Willow paused.

"I just wish I could see you save the world one last time," Willow replied, a tear trickling out the corner of  her eye. Blinking, her voice became even more jagged. "I want to see Dawnie all grown up and beautiful. I want to  tell Tara how much I love her, even though... things have been more than complex. I want to be there when Xander  becomes a Dad. I want to see the girls, how powerful they'll become. And I want to see you happy and loved and  complete."

"No matter where you are, Wil," Buffy said gently, reaching and holding Willow's hand, "I know you'll be watching  over us."

"I just... have so much left to see and do," Willow said sadly. "But I guess that's what you said... the hardest  part of life is living it."

"It always is the catch," Buffy said, gently setting Willow's hands back down on her stomach. There were raised  voices on the other side of the metallic wall and she knew she should probably check it out. "Stay with us, Wil."

Rising, she left the van to see Giles and Faith arguing loudly on the other side. Faith was listing directions to  the American Ministry given by Warren under the Veritaserum. Giles was listening and the other Watchers were  gathering. As soon as Faith stopped talking, Buffy took her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"We have the directions?" Buffy asked Faith urgently.

"We do," Faith said, handing Buffy the notepad Giles had given her. "From both the air and the ground. Giles just  sent one of the Watchers to get us a private charter."

"Good," Buffy said, thinking quickly. "Very good. We'll bring the Slayers, the Watchers and the rest of the gang  over on the flight. But I think we should have a chopper."

"Like in the movies?" Faith asked suddenly, a smile breaking out on her face. "Brilliant!"

"That way we can keep a close eye on our prisoners," Buffy said in an undertone. "We'll take both Anya and Warren  with us."

"And two aformentioned vampires?" Faith asked lightly.

Buffy nodded. "Go tell Giles the plan. If he argues, inform him he'll be joining the rats in the cargo hold. We  need to get there and we need to be speedy about it. Willow's dying and if anything happens to her..."

Faith put a gentle hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I'll take of it, B. We should go and wrestle out anything we can  from the chump."

"And we will," Buffy agreed as the two women headed their separate ways.

On the hill, Warren had managed to stand up again, rather weakly. Both Tara and Hermione were standing in front  of him. Hermione still held a wand and was still looking rather bored. "What else do you want from me?" he  demanded in a bold tone.

Tara took a step forward, throwing Warren slightly off guard. "I want you to be able to look me in the eye and  tell me you didn't enjoy killing me. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you haven't enjoyed every  single moment of torturing Willow. I want you to tell me that you wanted to help us instead of work for the  American Ministry. Lastly, I know better than to trust a cold-hearted bastard like you. I want you to suffer and  to feel pain, like I did. You may have had your skin removed but when we're through here, you'll lose a lot more  than just your skin."

The look in Warren's eyes was afraid as he dropped his gaze to the ground. "I... I..."

Over the top of Hermione's shoulder, Warren could see both Slayers approaching with three more figures, all with  wands. A sudden flutter of anxiety nailed his insides. His eyes widened. "What is this?" he asked in a shaking  voice.

"Normally I wouldn't condone torture," Buffy said coldly, stepping in front of Tara, "but in your case, after  what I have seen... that you're capable of something far beyond murder, you deserve it. I taught my class the  best." Warren suddenly noticed the tip of a wand give a little flicker and he felt something like heat soaring up  his legs. "What you feel right now is pain, isn't it? It's what some humans would call being on fire. It spreads  and it burns until there's nothing left except the demon underneath. It's consuming you, consuming your greed,  your lust, your desires until all that's left is ashes."

"Please, God..." Warren gasped as he fell back to his knees. "Make it stop..."

There was another flicker of a wand and Warren screamed, the sound reverberating through the woods.

"This sensation hurts worse, doesn't it?" Buffy asked softly. He could barely see her through the haze of red.  "It's what it feels like to have your organs boil. As your blood super heats, all of your organs will implode,  giving you certain death..."

Warren could no longer speak. All he could do was pant and wheeze, although the thoughts streaming through his  head were murder.

"It gets worse, doesn't it?" Buffy asked, her voice full of forced sympathy. "This is what it feels like to have  lost control over every part of your body. This is the real torture." She turned and nodded at the boy to her  right, who aimed his wand for the spot between Warren's eyes.

"_Crucio_."

It was beyond pain. It was far beyond anything Willow had even done to him, and he could still feel that. As his  body lay on the ground and twitched, his screamed echoing loudly around them, Buffy stood, her arms crossed, a  sense of justification brimming in her eyes.

After several long minutes, Buffy held up her hand and Harry pulled up his wand. Warren lay on the ground,  sobbing and gasping for breath.

Faith and Buffy both walked over and forced Warren to sit up.

"You're a killer, Warren. A cold-blooded killer who just sentenced my sister to die," Buffy said, her voice full  of even more hate than before. "I would have so pleasure in killing you... but I'm a Slayer. We're not  murderers."

"Could... have... fooled... me..." Warren gasped, his eyes full of intense loathing as he glared at Buffy.  "You... have... no... power... over..."

"Again," Faith ordered as both she and Buffy stepped away. As Warren started screaming again, the two Slayers  glanced at each other. The question was clear in both of their eyes.

What would they do with Warren now?

- - - - -

Present Hour

The room where Draco had been locked was tiny and foul smelling. He glanced around, trying to figure out how much  time had passed since he'd been knocked unconscious. He felt the small swelling at the base of his neck and  winced.

The attack must have happened when Draco had been leaving the room he and Dawn had been in.

As his thoughts were brought back in a haze, he half wondered where Dawn was.

If those sons of bitches had hurt her, they were dead.

Of this, he was certain.

On the other side of the compound, Dawn was pacing the small laboratory room, her eyes scanning inside the walls  to see the Witches and Wizards who were waiting for her to make an entrance. The only reason they could see her  were the security cameras.

She sighed, feeling resigned. It was now or never.

She lifted her hand and the door to the lab flew open. She walked easily through it, ignoring the looks of  surprise on those she passed. She finally stopped when she reached a large golden hall. Directly in front of her  was Lilah Morgan, the woman who had brought her here to begin with.

She marched over to Lilah, who had her arms crossed, a smug look on her face.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn... I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, I am," Dawn said coldly.

"Come with me," Lilah said, turning on her heel and leading the way toward a long corridor at the end of the even  larger room. "We have some portals to play with."

- - - - -

Two Hours Before

A long line of vans approached the small, private airport about twenty miles from their last location. Buffy and  Giles got out to talk to the man who met them at the security gate. After being waved in, the line of vehicles  moved and parked.

A large group of people started walking toward a medium-sized charter. On the roof of the small airport was a  helicopter pad.

Since it was well after dark, two vampires exited the lead van and took up a large box, shaped as a coffin.  Moving to the airport, they easily made it to the top of the installation.

Less than an hour before, Warren had finally given up. He had been beaten into submission by the two Slayers and  whoever the bitches were that kept zapping him with their magic charms. But it had been Andrew who threw the  final punch. After a long, boring Star Wars spiel, Andrew had given him a choice. Either join them or be  destroyed. Warren hadn't given it a second thought.

Which was why Faith was carrying a small url full of his ashes. A simple incendo spell had reduced him to  nothing. The only thing that remained was a clear blue glass card which Buffy wore around her neck.

One other surprise awaited them at the airport. As the Slayers and Watchers boarded the plane, they were greeted  by Irina. The moment her eyes had fallen on Willow, she realized she'd have to step in.

As Buffy and Faith boarded the helicopter with Warren's remains and Anya's unconscious form wrapped inside a  coffin, there had been a lot of tension in the air.

On the plane, as is took off into the deepening night, the tension was also growing. Tara was forced to wait  behind a curtain as Irina looked over Willow. After what seemed like days, Irina stepped out. Tara was shocked to  see that she was smiling.

"What did you do?" Tara asked suddenly. From behind her, she saw both Hermione and Ginny were both rising and  moving closer to the Witch and the Goddess.

"She's going to live," Irina replied softly as she gently tugged the curtain open. Willow lay on a seat inside,  peacefully asleep. The color had returned to her face and her breathing was more natural.

"Oh my God!" Tara cried out, falling onto her knees beside Willow. "Willow? Willow?"

Willow's eyes opened and focused on Tara's face. "I knew you'd find me..."

"I will always find you," Tara sniffled as she pulled Willow upwards into a crushing hug. "I never thought I'd  see you alive--"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Willow said, holding onto Tara tightly. "And here I was all worried  that I'd never get to say 'I love you'."

Tara pulled back slightly, joy shining in her eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that  again."

"Never leave me again?" Willow asked with a lopsided smile. Tears were quickly filling her eyes. Tara leaned over  and began to kiss them away, one at a time, her heart filling with joy.

"I promise, I promise," Tara whispered as she kissed Willow softly.

Hermione pulled Ginny away from the women with a quick look at Irina, who seemed pleased that Willow was going to  survive.

It would be a wonderful surprise for Buffy when they arrived in Colorado, that was for certain.

- - - - -

Eight Hours Later

The helicopter landed with a hard landing. The four inside quickly left the small aircraft with the coffin and  the urn. As the chopper lifted away again, Buffy turned sharp eyes onto a door that looked like it had been drawn  with crayons onto the side of the mountain.

"Here goes nothing," she said softly, pulling the card from around her neck and moving to the door.

"Buffy!" It was a voice from behind her. She turned and suddenly gasped.

It was Xander.

"Xander?" she cried out, throwing her arms around him, relief flooding her senses. "What are you doing... how did  you get... how?"

"We got an owl in South Padre," he explained as he lead her over to the edge of the pavilion. "See... not only  did we get the owl, but the crusade."

As Buffy glanced down, her heart suddenly stopped. On the large ledge underneath the helicopter pad, there were  hundreds of faces staring up at them, lead by Cho, who quickly joined them on the platform.

"You came back and you brought a Crusade?" Buffy echoed weakly as Faith ran over to their spot and glanced down,  a huge grin splitting her face.

"Wicked!"

"The Ministry of Magic sends its kindest regards," another male voice said as Percy Weasley joined them on the  platform. "Not to mention the cavalry."

"This is unbelievable," Buffy whispered, glancing down again, tears flooding her vision.

They were really there, no matter how many times she pinched herself or blinked. They were really going to risk  their lives to save Dawn.

"What are your orders?" Buffy asked, turning to Percy.

"To assist you," he replied bluntly. "But our orders are also to bring down this threat to the stability of the  magical world."

"We were afraid you were going to say that," Angel said from behind them.

There was a slight humming sound, marking the approach of the charter jet.

"This is it," Buffy said, turning to Faith. "This is what we've been training these girls for. This is really  it."

"It's going to be okay, B. Just take a few deep breaths," Faith advised.

"I think we're going to need more than that," Percy said, handing the Slayers a large file folder. "This is  information about what would happen if the Key were to ever be reactivated. Apparently it would drain the life's  energy from a Witch. And it would call thousands of demons from other dimensions to it."

"Dawn," Buffy whispered.

Inside the complex, Dawn stood over a portal that had been etched with gold and silver threads onto the cold  concrete floor.

"I'm not going to do this," Dawn said softly.

"You're going to do what we tell you to do," Lilah said sarcastically from behind her. "Or else we're going to  kill your boyfriend. And your daughter."

Dawn closed her eyes, seeing red. She had an incredible longing to suddenly kill this irritating woman, but held  back. "God, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I really have no choice. I'm not going to sacrifice their  lives for this. This is my choice. I choose to be the Goddess they've asked me to be."

- - - - -

To be continued.

See? There were TWO happy moments and a violent torture/death in this chapter!

Chapter 28 - the battle really begins!


	29. Legions of Darkness

Wow. I'm almost done with this story. How sad.

One of the reviewers asked if it was going to have a sad or a happy ending. The truth is, it'll be both. I'm  trying to think of the best way to put it, and it comes down to this: no matter how dark things get, they still  have to battle through because there is still a good piece of the world. And it's definitely worth the fight. I  know it's all Lord of the Ring-y, but hey. Honestly goodnessy truth here.

Dawn has been put through the ringer an awful lot. But she knows that her sister will never stop fighting to save  her. And, hello, legions. Welcome to the fray.

There are only four chapters left. I will deduce that two will be strictly battle chapters. Nice, long sequences.  And, like the previous story, the last two will tie in with the whole theme. And just because I really want this  to have an ending so as to not add any more sequels or supplements or whatever, how about a nice little epilogue  too. I am planning on creating a supplement to this story once I'm finished with this. Why? Because people have a  right to know what's been going on behind closed doors. I'll also continue adding to Aude Sapere, with Faith and  other Slayer stuff. I don't know. I just want to finish this story first.

I'm currently shipping off the second-to-last chapter to the Beta and will work on the final chapter tonight. I  can promise you this: there is still a major character death in the works. I'm not talking about Anya or Warren.  I'm talking about someone else. The crossover will tie in nicely, I hope. And I promise you, Joy will survive and  be reunited with family. And Buffy will finally make her love's choice. 

This chapter I had to lighten up a bit. I added a bit of humor and a few actual good and happy parts.

Wow, I rant a lot.

This is also a double-sized chapter with two swell, long battle scenes.

- - - - -

**Chapter 28**

**Legions of Darkness**

- - - - -

It was still dark when Draco opened his eyes. He didn't remember being dragged from this cage they called a  prison, but he remembered being poked and prodded by hot spears. As he cried out in agony, he had a fleeting  thought that this is what Dawn had endured for three years.

The thought brought forth the rage. And it also led to violence. Which landed him with another bump the size of  an egg on his left temple and the taste of dried blood in the back of his mouth.

He stood up, pacing the small room, feeling trapped. His eyes sought out the one speck of light he could see and  that was coming from underneath the door which locked him in this room. Like a rat trapped in his cage.

Now he knew what it felt like to be a house elf.

But underneath all of the anxieties and apprehension, he knew in his heart that Dawn was all right. She was still  breathing and she wasn't in any pain. He could almost feel her anger though. And the hurt. It was the most  overpowering of all emotions.

Closing his eyes, he turned back to the wall and leaned against it, falling helplessly back onto the cold floor.

Some how and some way, he'd get out of there. Alive.

- - - - -

Dawn was just starting to spread across the horizon. Scores of Slayers and Watchers soon joined Buffy and the  others on the platform. Buffy still held Anya's glass access card in one hand, but her face wore a doubtful  expression.

"What's the plan, B?" Faith asked quietly from her side. Buffy turned to regard her slowly before handing her the  card.

"Our job is to find Dawn. It's our top priority. I want to make sure that Dawn, Joy and Draco get out alive. Take  as many Slayers as you need to do yours."

Faith nodded and gazed at the approaching group, led, surprisingly, by Willow. "Wil?"

Buffy turned at the sound of her friend's name and stopped, too shocked to even form the word. Xander, meanwhile,  stepped around her, his eyes ecstatic. "Now, who's the good little Witch!"

Willow grinned as she stepped into Xander's tight hug. She thanked whatever powers had brought her back to life  just to be able to hear his voice. As Willow pulled back, she saw Buffy standing there, trying to quickly wipe  her eyes before Xander noticed anything. Thankful that her best friend didn't mention how close she came to  death, Willow smiled at her. Buffy smiled back, but it was quite the shaky smile. Moving forward, Buffy threw her  arms around Willow, holding her tight.

"Thank God," Buffy whispered, finally pulling back. Willow blinked away her own tears and they both turned back  to Xander.

"Oh, my God... we're all going to die, aren't we?" he asked, his voice suddenly full of anxiety.

"Not anymore," Buffy said, threading her arm through Willow's. "You sure you're up for a fight?"

"Oh, I'm fight happy," Willow replied, shrugging, "with the whole frisky and the getting down with my badness and  okay, I suck at being undercover."

"Under... cover?" Xander echoed softly. "What's been going on, Willow?"

"Dawn's been reactivated as the Key," Buffy explained to him with a heavy sigh. "Anya told her to come here and  basically she gets to open a portal and lots of demons come out, a new Hellmouth is born, Earth is doomed, and  it's your basic run-of-the-mill apocalypse."

"Only worse," Harry replied from the group who now surrounded Buffy, Xander and Willow. "Your apocalypses... they  really never dealt with our world before. Until now."

"Xander brought me an army!" Buffy said, her voice sounding ecstatic as she peered over the ledge to see the  large approaching mass getting closer. "Isn't that sweet?"

"So, basically we're sitting on a mountain that has the potential to become yet another Hellmouth, banish an  original thought, with an army of combined Slayer and Watcher strength and this new... army that the British  Ministry has sent us?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Xander replied. "So, Buff... what are our orders?"

"I'm taking Harry with me," Buffy said quickly. "Our mission is to get Dawn and Draco out alive. Faith is going  to take as many Slayers as she needs to get Joy out alive. Xander, I want you and the rest of the gang to spread  out inside, take as many entrances as you can. I want these demons dead. I know there are potentially hundreds of  thousands that could have risen in the past twenty four hours... so that doesn't give us much time if we don't  want the world to be overrun." She paused a moment. "Spike, Angel... you know what I'm going to ask. All that I  can hope for is that you can do it without getting staked. All right? Everyone clear? Let's do it."

The Witches and Wizards from the Ministry had arrived. There were several familiar faces in the group, as well as  former classmates of Harry and Draco. Percy stood at the head of the column, although there were clearly others  who outranked him and rather outsized him. A single figure stood out and Buffy turned her attention to him. It  was a face she remembered from only three years before and a face that would be burned into her memory forever.  Giving him a faint smile, she swept up Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and moved to the door, where Faith was  standing, sliding the card.

The heavy metallic door swung open.

Buffy stood back as hundreds of people rushed past her to get inside unnoticed. "Willow, are you sure you're up  for fighting?"

"Irina did this," Willow said instead as Tara stopped next to the two women. "And if it's all the same, we want  to help you get Dawn out."

Buffy nodded and the three retreated with the four Wizards down the long flight of stairs and into a long golden  corridor. Using the surveillance maps and magical devices, not to mention the ever-helpful location chart on the  walls, the hallway emptied quickly.

"We're in," Buffy said, crossing her arms. "We're actually in. I'll be damned."

- - - - -

"What is it going to do to me?" Dawn asked in a quiet voice. She was glancing at the knife in Lilah's hand and at  the portal descending beneath her.

"Your energy will open it," Lilah said impatiently, taking Dawn's hand and cutting it quickly. "Now hold it  there. No, to the left a little more. It has to be on the pentagram."

"This isn't the right thing to do," Dawn said through gritted teeth. She could feel herself becoming even more  powerful as time went on.

"Isn't it high time that you had a chance?" Lilah asked, taunting her as she circled around her. "Always so close  to the light and never being able to touch it? Isn't that what Xander told you all those years ago before you all  risked your life to stop the First? And what did your experience at Hogwart's teach you? Nothing? This isn't  about them, Dawnie. This is about you. This is your chance, your time to shine. You're the chosen one, now. And  those Slayers that have always taken that light from you, well... in about two hours, I wouldn't worry about them  anymore. They're here now. Inside the Ministry. Knowing that they're going sweep in and save the day? Unlikely.  They know what they're about to face. Hundreds of people are going to die because you are too damn important  to... no, wait. You're not important. They work for the Ministry. They work to save the world. If you're just a  casualty, that doesn't phase them. You're not important enough for them to care about."

Dawn closed her eyes and glanced down, cursing under her breath. Blood was starting to drip onto the seal and  small bits of green light began to shine from the other side.

"They abandoned you here, Dawnie. They left you here because they never cared enough to figure out where you  were. You are just that important to them."

"Shut up," Dawn hissed. As Lilah continued to slam her, Dawn could feel the rage boiling.

"I'm not the one who doesn't have a voice," Lilah continued to taunt. "I'm not the one they've ignored because  they have no business with you. As far as they're concerned... you really don't exist. You're just a Key. You  were made with the blood of a Slayer because, let's face facts, they needed her to protect you. You were meant  for one thing and one thing alone and that's destruction. You were meant to bleed universes. Chaos is in your  blood. You thrive on death and darkness. Legions of darkness will answer that call and they will destroy the  voices that have so clearly ignored yours for the past how many years. For the first time in your life, Dawn...  your voice will be the only voice. You're the chosen one now. Deal with it. Or deal with the American Ministry.  We've come so far in so much time to watch those morons fall."

The entire portal was now bathed in bright green light. It shimmered a moment before all sound faded. Then, with  what sounded like an explosion, the light from the portal streamed upwards and separated. Dawn screamed, but  found her feet rooted to the ground as the green light surrounded her.

One by one, the arms of light dissipated, leaving behind large, hideous beings.

The smile on Lilah's face grew as they all turned to Dawn, lifting large swords and snarling, wolf-like heads.

All Dawn could do was gasp. "What are these?"

"The legions of darkness," Lilah said, walking around them. "Not bad for an amateur. They are now prepared to  answer to your whim and call. You control their destinies now. Long have you fought the forces of darkness, but  does the world even care? Not here, not now. This world is yours, Dawn. Take it. Command these forces to destroy  those who come to destroy us. Obliterate them so even their memory creates a cringe of dislike. Either you do  this, or someone you love will die bloody. And it will be someone your heart cries out for, even though you are  trapped in this obviously awkward position. I don't regret putting you here. My only regret is that I didn't come  sooner."

Dawn turned her attention to the snarling creatures. The portal behind them continued to emit high levels of  green in different directions. As the bodies continued to grow, Dawn found herself feeling even more powerful.  While she longed to use her power to destroy these creatures, she knew she had no other choice. All she could  hope for was that Buffy and the others could defeat them. And rescue her.

Because she knew that what Lilah had said was partially true. She had a very dim voice in the crowd. And it was  now, in her greatest moment of danger that she needed her voice the most. It was there, but not in the capacity  she'd hoped for. After glancing one last time into Lilah's cold, heartless eyes, she diverted her attention to  the demons and announced in a clear voice. "Do it."

"You heard her," Lilah said, sounding impressed as the demons grew into a very long line and marched away from  the portal. As the green light died, she saw the look of fear and hatred on Dawn's face. "Oh, don't worry,  Dawnie. It'll all be over soon."

Dawn withdrew her shaking hand, falling to her knees. "What have I done?" she whispered. "What have I done?"

- - - - -

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione swept into another large room. Muttering "Lumos", Harry pointed his wand around  the perimeter while the others observed and checked for any movements. After concluding the room was empty, they  stepped out.

"Nothing," Ginny said, shaking her head. "We checked every single room on this floor and there is nothing out of  the ordinary."

"We have to try something else," Hermione said quickly, moving to the wall where another location chart. "I wish  we could use something like the Marauder's Map. Just something to tell us if we're in any danger."

"We don't need that," Ron said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, still peering at the map.

"Because of that," Ron said, pointing his wand down a corridor. Hermione screamed and backed into him, sending  them both toppling into Harry and lastly Ginny. As the four struggled to get up from the floor, a strange red  light began filling the corridor.

"We should find Buffy," Ginny said, the first to stand up. But no sooner had she spoke the words did a menacing  growl come from behind them. As the others moved into a tight circle, wands out and at the ready, Ginny realized  they were surrounded.

"Damn," Harry muttered under her breath.

"Combinatio," Hermione suddenly gasped. "Use the combinatio. It's the only way we'll ever get out of here."

"You always were the clever Witch," Ron panted.

Four wands rose in the air, their tips meeting at the center. As Hermione began the chant to combine the essence  of their powers to overcome their enemies, Harry recalled the last time he'd used the spell. It was in the final  defeat of Voldemort.

A single beam of pure blue lit up all four tips and each arm pulled away.

The red light was consuming them now, swirling all around them. And suddenly, a single foot fell into view.

It was the most hideous thing any of them had ever seen. It seemed to ooze either blood or else a really  sickening red substance onto the polished white granite flooring. It was followed by an arm that seemed to be  carved out of metal. While bits and chunks of bloody flesh were dripping away, it was emanating a sort of reddish  smoke. The tip of its arm had been carved into a gorgeous, silvery blade, shaped as a cresent moon. As it stepped  into full view of their own blue light, they could see it was enormous, much larger than that. By the time their  eyes traveled across a broad, black chest to its other arm, they saw its head, towering eight feet off the  ground. It was large and menacing, with two thick oxen horns that grew upwards. Its eyes were gold and emitting  golden beams of light.

"Oh, my," Ginny whimpered as Hermione gasped behind her.

"Run!" Harry said and the four took off as the creature swiped at them with his blade. At the rear, Harry turned,  struggling to run backwards. He shot off as many spells as he could think of, but they seemed to just deflect off  this monster as it continued to advance towards him. He stopped, and before he could make another move, Hermione  screamed directly behind him. He spun around and was pushed aside. He looked up and saw Ginny covering him, her  hand on her arm, which had several large cuts on it. Her eyes were full of tears, but they weren't from pain. She  was looking at something straight forward. Harry turned and gulped.

It was yet another monster, looking more like a skeleton on stilts. Easily ten feet tall, it was shooting bits of  red from its bony arm, it's eyeless sockets full of mirth, if they could do such a thing. As it prepared to fire  again, a blast of fire nearly over took it.

"It's a dragon, or something that looks quite like one," Hermione breathed as she and Ron ducked out of the room  they'd found cover in to pull Harry and Ginny inside. Ginny screamed as the large blood monster swung its arm  towards her again. It was then she noticed the other arm was a stinking, smoldering club. Spinning, Harry took  her hand and pulled her inside.

As Ron and Hermione barricaded the door, Harry gently lit the end of his wand and glanced at Ginny's arm. Their  powers must have been broken when Ginny had been injured.

"Are you all right?" he asked her gently.

She glanced up with terrified eyes. "This isn't what I expected it to be," she said as Harry tore off a bit from  his long robes and gently wrapped and tied it around her wound.

Ron bent down next to his sister, watching Harry closely.

Hermione, meanwhile, stood watch by the door. She could hear the creatures fighting outside and knew it was only  a matter of time before they realized the four people they'd nearly beat into submission were trapped inside a  room the size of a laundry closet.

The walls rattled and there was a cry as one of the creatures was thrown into it. Hermione quickly moved to  Ginny's side and started tugging at her. "We have to get out of here. We'll be dead in about three seconds if we  don't go."

At that precise moment, the wall crumbled as a bloody head rolled inside. Ginny screamed, falling backwards,  pulling Hermione down with her. As Ron and Harry helped both women to their feet, they watched as a zap of green  electricity fell across the corridor.

"Those demons are going to rip this place apart!" Harry shouted over the sounds of demons hissing, crying and  screeching. As the four ducked out the hole, they saw that all of them were involved in the art of mutilating  each other and none paid any particular interest to the four trying to escape with their lives. "Run!"

One of the demons was suddenly thrown in their direction. Ginny screamed again, Harry pulling her away as the  demon stopped just dead in front of them. It was also a different creature. This must be the dragon-like creature  Hermione had seen. He glanced at Hermione and saw the terror and the disgust in her eyes before she turned to  look at him. "We should get out of here."

Almost as if anything else could go wrong, something was thundering on the tiles above their head. But it was a  different sound than a demon pounding another into submission. It was desperate, paced and... some sort of code,  Harry figured. His eyes found Hermione's and she put up a hand. Ginny let out a tiny whimper as four pairs of  eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Someone's up there," Ron whispered, taking the brave first step forward.

"We should get Buffy," Ginny said, her own voice laced with panic.

"No time," Hermione replied, pocketing her wand into her robes. "We have to get up to that room."

A sudden growl sounded behind them.

"Okay, plan later, run first," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand as the four broke into another run. When they  reached the end of the hallway, all they saw was three cold gold walls.

"No, oh no, oh no," Ginny kept whimpering as she clung to Harry's hand. Closing her eyes, she noticed that Harry  was sharing her same sentiments. Ron and Hermione were circling the end of the hallway, pressing on the walls.  Finally, Ron stepped back. A hole had been blasted in front of him, leading to an even darker escape.

"We have to go," Hermione said as the sounds of demons fighting kept growing closer. "Ginny, you're smallest. You  should probably go first."

"Right," Ginny said, releasing Harry's hand and moving to the hole and carefully stepping through it. Pulling out  her wand, she muttered "Lumos" and lit up the entire shaft. "It looks like an elevator shaft," she announced.

"Is there anyway to climb upwards?" Ron asked from behind the golden wall.

Ginny nodded, feeling remotely stupid in the fact the gesture was ignored since they could hardly see her.  "There's a ladder of sorts. I'm going to climb upwards."

"We'll be right behind you," Ron assured her from behind the wall.

Sticking her wand with its tip facing up in the front pocket of her shirt, Ginny reached for the ladder and began  to make her way to the upper floor. She spotted Hermione climbing beneath her, but that was the extent to which  the light from her wand reached. When she finally saw another golden wall, she paused, calling down, "There's  another gold wall. I'm going to blast it."

"Do it," Harry said from somewhere beneath her.

Pulling out her wand with one hand while holding on tightly to the ladder with the other, she pointed the wand at  the wall and muttered the curse. As the hole was blasted, Ginny climbed a bit further before jumping onto the  ledge, wand in hand. As the others finally climbed to her location, Ginny stepped inside.

Unlike the floor below, this one wasn't littered with demonic body parts yet. But the sounds of distant battles  were growing closer. Turning to see that the rest of her friends had made their way into the hallway, Ginny  turned and led the way.

There were muffled thumps and shouts coming from one of the rooms on the left.

No sooner had they reached it when the ceiling above them began to crumble. Harry leapt back just as three  viscious-looking lizard-like creatures spawned, hissing as they turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Hold them  back!" he shouted.

Ginny, a look of fear in her eyes, understood what Harry was about to do. Turning, she spied a bit of cement from  the ceiling and gathered it into her trembling hands. "Hey!" she shouted, lobbing it at the nearest demon. It  turned to her, red eyes gleaming at the challenge of three new bits of prey.

"Running now," Ginny said as she, Hermione and Ron took off down the hall.

Harry was relieved when all three demons chose to pursue his girlfriend and his two best friends. Turning to the  door, he aimed his hand.

The door blasted open, leaving an even smaller dark room than their barricaded safe haven downstairs. He was  stunned to see that someone was bound and gagged on the floor, kicking the opposite wall with all their might in  the hopes that someone, perhaps someone screaming a level below, would hear him.

"Draco?" Harry asked, trying to keep the ironic chortle from his throat. He quickly bent down and in only a short  moment, Draco was free of the bindings.

"Ha-Harry?" Draco stuttered, his eyes narrowing as he peered at the other Wizard, who stood in the doorway framed  by gold light. "Are you... dead?"

"No, you insidious moron," Harry said briskly, moving to help Draco to his feet. "I've come to rescue you and get  you the hell out of--"

His words were cut off by a shrill scream down the hall. It was Hermione.

"Do you have a wand?" Harry asked, his voice more urgent.

"They kept it above the door you just destroyed," Draco replied, moving to the jamb and feeling along the edge  until his fingers touched solid wood. Pulling his wand down, Draco turned expectantly to Harry. "What do I do  with it?"

"Use it?" Harry suggested impatiently, moving back into the hallway. The ceiling above them had completely caved  in, cutting him off from his friends. "We're cut off and we really have no way out of here except to climb up."

Draco was visibly pale and a thin stream of blood was still running from his open head wound.

"We need to get you out of here," Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm and half-dragging him down the hallway toward  the end.

Draco suddenly seemed to come to as he dug in his heels, throwing Harry off balance and catapulting him into a  wall. "I'm not going anywhere without Dawn or my daughter!" he said angrily.

"No," Harry said, wincing as he touched his own head, shaking it to clear the fogginess from the sharp impact.  "We're going outside to get you the hell out of here. Being in here too long will do things to you. Like turn you  into a delusional hero."

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned.

"What now?" Harry snarled. He was in no mood for anything other than good news. He had been separated from his  friends and judging by the sounds of snarling demons at the far end of the corridor, they were either in terrible  danger or quite possibly dead. He had no idea why he was standing here with Draco Malfoy, a person he'd spent  most of his life loathing and avoiding at all possible. Why in hell was he still standing there? And Draco... why  did he have that obnoxious grin on his face for?

Suddenly the ceiling above them opened and two more figures jumped down. Before either Harry or Draco could act,  Hermione screamed again.

It was the vampires, Harry realized. As soon as they quickly asked the younger men if they were okay, they turned  and bounded into the fallen debris to the rescue of his friends. Taking one last long, lingering look down the  corridor, he turned to Draco. "Let's go."

Down the hall, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had kept running while Harry attempted the rescue. Their retreat was  halted by the arrival of the most loathsome demon yet. Ron had stopped first, Ginny knocking into him, both of  them gasping at the size and brutal might of this newcomer. Hermione stopped a short ways away. It was then the  reptilian demons attacked. Using a chain that appeared to be on fire, they managed to use it as a lasso to pull  Hermione's feet out from underneath her. As she screamed, Ron and Ginny both cried out. Then the large,  two-headed demon that looked more like an ubervampire than any other, attacked.

Ron and Ginny both managed to dodge it as the three reptilian demons began to get slammed by Hermione's jinxes  and hexes. As Ron ducked one monstrous fist, Ginny dived between the monster's legs, both emerging out behind the  demon.

Except the fact that it had eyes in the back of his head. "Oh, crap," Ron muttered as they both backed away  toward the spot where they'd first appeared on the floor.

Hermione suddenly screamed again. There were the sounds of slashing and the sounds of gushing. Ginny let out a  disgusted whimper, but Ron dared not move. They just stood there, pinned by the giant two-headed monster.

Suddenly the debris behind Hermione burst open. In a matter of seconds, three dead lizard-like demons were flying  across the shiny, newly waxed floor. The two-headed demon sensed the challenge and attacked. It was then that  Ginny and Ron pulled Hermione to safety. Her eyes were open, but she appeared dazed, several long, bloody slashes  appearing in the front of her robes. She whimpered as Ron pulled her into his arms and lifted her off her feet.  Ginny held onto his arm as the two newcomers battled the disgusting demon.

"What's... happening...?" Hermione asked, as though drugged from the lacerations.

"Hold still," Ron whispered to her as they backed against the wall.

One of the figures leapt onto the creatures back, and a sword swung gaily in the air. As the sword sunk into the  flesh of the creature, it bellowed, a great, resounding howl that sounded much like a large bell being rung with  one standing beneath it.

As the creature fell at their feet, their two rescuers showed themselves.

Ginny gasped, paling. "You two!" she cried out as Spike and Angel fell into the light of Ron's trembling wand in  Ginny's bloody hand.

"You're hurt," Spike said, stepping to Ginny and touching her with a cold hand. "So is she."

"We need to get you three out of here," Angel concurred at once. "We passed Harry and the blonde guy on the way  in here. They're safe for now. But you have wounded."

"I'm okay," Ginny said shakily as Spike helped her back to her feet. "But Hermione... she's hurt badly."

"We'll get you out," Angel assured them as he took Hermione into his arms, leaving Ron free to move. "This is  easier on you. I'm quite a bit stronger."

"Right," Ron said hesitantly, turning to help his sister as they climbed around the dead demons and moved through  the caved in ceiling tiles. The other end of the hallway was empty, leading to an elevator which would bring them  to their original location.

Once they stumbled out, they saw that the demons had also begun attacking the other American Ministry Witches and  Wizards. Human body parts were lined into large clumps. Cupping a hand over her mouth, Ginny swayed, but with  Spike's cold hand pushing her forward, they soon found themselves welcoming the cold Colorado sunlight. Angel  passed Hermione back to Ron and nodded, as though satisfied with them.

"Take care of yourselves," Spike said as he and Angel retreated inside.

All three turned to see Harry and Draco approaching them.

Once Ginny was back in Harry's arms, nothing else mattered. She was safe. They all were.

But so many others were still trapped inside.

- - - - -

On their way to find Joy, Faith and her smaller group of Slayers ran into the same problem Harry and his friends  had encountered on their own mission to rescue Draco.

In other words, the legions of darkness were spilling forth from the portal and seemed to take great joy in  destroying one another and the workers running for their lives around them.

Faith glanced behind her at the group of Slayers. She was glad that Cho had joined them, her onyx eyes glittering  at the thought of the challenge. Lifting the battle axe, her hands tightening over the cold metallic handle.

Melanie stood right behind Cho, her own blue eyes more apprehensive and full of a different kind of light. Faith  could understand that feeling exactly. She herself felt the terror coursing through her.

There were an easy dozen Slayers behind them, each holding their own weapons, each holding onto their own fears  and doubts. Faith turned back and spotted two demons that resembled overgrown bumble bees zooming toward them.  Lifting her own weapon, the crossbow, she aimed and quickly took one down.

They had no choice. Joy's location had been provided by a Ministry worker who'd been too terrified to run for her  life and had lain cowering at the base of a large statue of a goblin. When Faith had saved her life, she had  gratefully spilled all information.

Joy was being held in a small nursery at the other end of a hallway full of demons ripping each other to part.

This was, after all, what they had trained for.

Faith used the last armed arrow and easily picked off the other demon. But there were countless others between  them and the doorway. Turning, she pulled Cho to her and whispered something in her ear. Cho pulled back, and  with a serious nod, pulled Melanie and four others with her. Faith gestured to the rest and in two small groups,  attacked.

The first demon they encountered was no stranger. It was a typical Bringer, with its typical knife and thirty  seconds later, had a large battle axe being removed from its midsection. Cho blanched inwardly when she saw the  blood but had no time to think. Melanie yelled "Duck!" from behind her and Cho dropped to her knees just as a  firey fist soared over her head, smashing into the wall with such force, she felt the wall crumbling around her.  With an enraged cry, she seized her axe and ran from under his arm.

She stood suddenly when she realized there was a second arm. With a gasp of surprise, she managed to twist and  leap her way away from the smoldering club. Now with her back pressed against the wall and her weapon firmly  within her grasp, she waited until the hand swung to attack her again before releasing her own version of hell on  the demon.

Across the room, Faith and her Slayers encountered a new breed of demons. They seemed to look more like spiders  with six legs, but had teeth easily six inches long. Their heads were covered in tiny knobbly horns that shot out  a thick, glutenous black fluid. Faith deduced it was most likely lethal and ordered her Slayers to get around the  insect-like demons as fast as they could. Ducking to the left, she used an abandoned sword on the ground to stab  her foe on the top of its head. Eight glittering black eyes followed her as its legs folded up beneath it.

She grunted as she withdrew the blade and turned to see two of her Slayers under attack by a second one of these  repulsive creatures.

"Damn," she hissed, abandoning her crossbow and rushing to the defense of the Slayers. As she carefully removed  leg from leg, the demon rolled over onto its side. From underneath, the two Slayers had a better view. When they  saw its belly, they both let out shrill screams.

Thousands of demon spawn were hissing and spurting the thick black fluid at the two women.

Faith looked everywhere for something until her eyes fell on a wall sconce. A smile lit up her grim, dirty face.  Grabbing the flaming torch, she turned to the two Slayers. "Move!" she shouted.

The creatures spawn seemed to move it to face her. Hissing, the creature shot out what little it could since its  head was buried underneath the rubble. Dropping the torch on top of the spawn, the creature hissed and writhed in  agony as the Slayers escaped.

Melanie had moved the farthest into the room. She had also encountered the darkest demon of all. It looked more  like a bull standing on its hind legs. It was the exact creature with the crescent-moon shaped blade as one arm  and as a menacing club for the other that Harry and his friends had escaped from across the Ministry.

Taking a deep breath, she found she had no choice but to fight it. It was blocking the entrance to the nursery,  as though knowing how desperate she was to get inside. As it moved its club arm at her, she leapt in the air,  landing on his rotting arm.

The stench was so foul it was almost intolerable. It continued to drip blood and flesh and didn't even notice as  she scampered up the arm of the demon, who had to be at least twice as tall as she was. Once she reached the  shoulder, it seemed to notice her. She had to leap in the air, grabbing onto one of the chandeliers dangling  above her to dodge the blade as it narrowly missed the bottoms of her feet.

Below her, Faith and the others were attacking the demon. Melanie seized her opportunity and dropped from the  swinging light onto one of the demon's horns. She easily straddled it while she pulled out her own sword and  began hacking away at it. From her studies as a Slayer, this was a useful method to down an enemy with the lowest  amount of blood possible.

Except that this monster seemed to be dripping his flesh away. It finally seemed to realize someone was on its  head for its club-like paw was sweeping just above her head. She bent down low, her face pressed to the bloody  horn. As soon as the club hand returned to Faith, who was shooting flaming arrows up at it, she continued to work  on the horn.

Cho ran around the demon to attack it from the size when tiny troll-like creatures holding small knives came  dashing out. There were exactly seven of them and they quickly assaulted another demon, some skeletal one. Cho  watched in morbid interest as they hacked the skeleton to ash before turning their knives on her. "Crap," she  muttered as she ran across the back of where Faith and the others were attacking the horned demon.

With a cry of triumph, Melanie grabbed onto the skull of the creature just as the horn tumbled, broken, and fell  with a loud, cement-like thud on the ground below.

The creature howled. Melanie quickly reached up and pulled herself onto the chandelier. As the creature began to  fall, Faith and the others jumped back. Cho was running underneath the demon, seven little elves toting some  serious blades rushing behind her, sounding more like a group of drunken cowboys then hell demons. Melanie  dropped onto the creature's shoulder and slid down to its club before falling all of six feet onto the ground  below.

As the great beast fell, it took out the tiny troll things with it. Cho fell with the force of the larger demon's  impact and sighed as Melanie fell next to her. "Ow," Mel moaned as she sat up. Cho helped her to rise and they  both turned to Faith, who was eyeing the door with great interest.

"Let's get what we came for," she said, marching to the door and kicking it in.

The only problem was, it was abandoned.

- - - - -

Dawn was barely hanging onto her sense of humanity as Lilah continued to walk around her. Dawn could feel the  demons in pain as they slashed and hacked each other, and the rest of the Ministry, to bits.

"Don't worry about them," Lilah said, although there was an apparent tremble to her voice. "This... this is what  demons do. There'll be enough of them to wipe the Earth clean, that is for certain."

Dawn wasn't so sure. The powers of darkness couldn't be harnessed, could they? Not even her own goddess-like  powers could bring them under her control. These demons were bred for one purpose and one purpose alone - the  thirst to kill.

The only problem was, they would soon turn on both her and Lilah.

And Joy. Dawn could feel Joy. She was somewhere safe for the moment. But demons were closing on their location.  Demons were everywhere, even spilling out into daylight.

Draco's heart was still beating strong and she could feel this the closest, since her own heart thumped painfully  whenever she thought of her grey-eyed lover. Closing her eyes against the pain of losing him, she turned back to  the seal. It was getting even harder to control these violent urges. She could feel the humanity slipping away.

"They're going after the warlocks," Lilah suddenly announced.

This held Dawn's interest a moment as she looked weakly at the other woman. "Let them destroy those bastards,"  she said with a cold smile. Lilah glanced up and for the first time, there was fear in the woman's eyes. "What  more do we have to lose?"

"They're in the next room," Lilah announced.

A loud thumping sounded in the door behind them. Lilah gasped and moved over. "Look... the only way you're going  to save us is to do your goddess thing. You have to give up your humanity."

"I... won't..." Dawn said, fighting the impulse. It was getting so damned hard.

"Just do it," Lilah said quickly as the door was thrown open. The legions of darkness were starting to spill  inside. "Only you can harness this power. Bring them under your control." She glanced sideways and noted the  reluctant look on Dawn's face. "I know you're scared, but if you don't do this, everyone is going to die. And the  world will fall with it."

"It's poetic justice, don't you think?" Dawn asked, sounding more human.

She was a good fighter. Lilah had to give the girl some credit.

It was a sudden pull at her heart that made Dawn forget about fighting. Joy was in danger. She could feel Buffy.  Buffy was in danger. All of the Slayers were in danger.

As the words melted into her mind, she could feel her body strengthening.

The demons grew closer, lifting their weapons, snarling.

And at long last, Dawn sacrificed her humanity. As her eyes faded and the green light started to filter in, her  last thoughts were of Joy and Draco and the hundreds of people risking their lives to save her.

All at once, the illusion shattered.

Her head suddenly snapped up.

And the humanity, which once burned so brightly behind the eyes of a curiously mystical tool, was gone.

There stood only a Goddess.

- - - - -

Three chapters Left...


	30. Remember My Last

Yet another battle chapter. This should provide some hints as to what happens to whom. And this is also a  double-sized chapter, even though these seem to be getting longer and longer. This story has already surpassed  its predecessor. Whoops.

I'm going to add a note from the last chapter. I ripped off a lot of monsters. Or, ahem, I borrowed some. The  little troll thingies resemble the pygmy thingies from The Mummy Returns. So if you've seen that movie, it'll  help you visualize what poor Cho was up against. The flaming rotting monster... heh. I sort of modeled it between  the Balrog and the demon Spike faced before his soul was restored. Add that to Adam, and that's the big bad. The  skeletal monster was modeled after a Doom monster, actually. I was asking my Beta what sort of monsters to use  and she recommended something that looked dead, ala Pirates of the Caribbean. I took that a step further and  turned it into an actual monster.

I know there were other inspirations and there will be a note in the next chapter as even more demons are  introduced here. I have no idea where the insect monster came from. The lizard-like monster resembles that of the  snake Glory conjured to track the Key.

Last chapter quick summary: Dawn held onto her humanity long enough to realize that the demons her powers called  were destroying the American Ministry and innocent lives were being lost. Now Buffy and her elite army must fight  demons that are barely under the Key's control. Draco was also rescued by someone who doesn't really like him all  that much.

And we FINALLY get to see who Buffy loves. Any wagers? I have to admit, I'm a torn shipper, but I think this is  the sort of end that'll make anyone happy. I hope so anyway, since my beta is an opposite shipper and she hasn't  kicked me out of the house... yet. And you'll have to wait for Chapter 31 for the final conclusion. Why? I don't  know. Chapter 30 is too damned long to add that suspense to it.

Once again, look for a PG-13ish rating for more violence and gore. There should have been a warning last chapter,  but hey... it was a FUN chapter to write.

And there's only two chapters left after this. Sigh. It is quite sad. I finished the story this morning and to  me, it felt right. It was a good ending to a different sort of sequel. I hope you've enjoyed it. It's no Slayer's  Crusade, but it is a very real thing for these characters. I also love the Goddess Irina. Such a fun character.  She returns in this chapter and will be there through the end.

- - - - -

**Chapter 29**

**Remember My Last**

- - - - -

Outside, the demons were starting to spill out, using any means necessary.

Including the destruction of the mountains themselves.

Giles led the rest of the Watchers to the front of the fray, the remainder of the Slayers standing firm. Xander  stood uneasily next to Percy as he gently helped his younger sister.

Both Ginny and Hermione had been wounded in the rescue of Draco Malfoy. It was probably going to be the easiest  rescue.

But there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had the strongest feeling he would never see his  wife again. They had only been married a pitiful week and yet...

The sun was being blocked now by dark clouds surfacing from nowhere. Any regular person would look at the sky and  just believe it was a passing storm, but Xander knew better.

The apocalypse was coming. Again.

- - - - -

Faith quickly backed out of the small room and glanced over her shoulder. The rest of the demons were still  fighting each other and the other Slayers were looking at the growing masses with terrified eyes. She knew it  would be suicide to press them against the lines of demons, which were growing larger and even more hideous. She  turned back to the dark, empty room. There had to be a way out.

"Faith!"

She turned to see Melanie, who was pointing at the demons. She narrowed her eyes and moved into the hallway.

"What?" she asked, uncertainly.

The demons were forming lines. Those which had once been battling against another were now standing side by side  and moving off.

"Something's wrong," Faith said.

"We should follow them," Mel suggested lightly. Faith nodded and the Slayers moved off.

As they reached the main room, they were met by Buffy, Willow and Tara. Tara was cradling her arm and wincing.  Faith noticed that Melanie was limping, possibly from the long fall. She paused and turned to Buffy. "Have you  noticed something is off about them?" she asked curiously.

Buffy turned to Willow, who held a bit of parchment. Tara was doing the incantations, her left eye swollen and  bruised.

"You guys weren't trying out for women's wrestling, were you?" Faith asked softly.

Buffy shook her head, showing off her own patchwork of bruises and cuts on her face and neck. "We were ambushed  just outside of the Administration offices. There's nothing left there except a lot of bodies. This place is  going to be ripped apart unless we do something. Whatever the Ministry was planning, it failed. This sort of  power can't be harnessed by--"

"There!" Willow gasped, pointing at the map. "I mean, look. Dawn's is being held in a compound over here. But Joy is  on the move and it looks as though she's being herded into a large demon area. But... the demons are moving  off..."

"Something must be controlling them," Faith said, thinking.

"Yeah," Buffy said, crossing her arms. "Dawn. That must be the reason why she was brought here."

"Right," Faith said, turning back to the Slayers. "What do we do?"

"Tara, I want you to get out of here... you're wounded. If you go back in, you could get killed," Buffy said  quickly. "Faith, do you have any injured?"

Faith turned hesitantly to Melanie, who stepped forward. "Mel, go. There's nothing you can do here except get  yourself killed."

Melanie nodded bravely.

"Joy is moving towards Dawn," Willow informed them as Tara and Melanie slipped away after a quick warning from  the elder Slayers. "So I think it's best if we move together now."

"Okay," Faith said, turning and informing the rest of the Slayers of their new plans. Buffy waited patiently  until she was finished. "Right," Faith said, turning back to Buffy. "I think we should follow the demons...  they're being led somewhere. It's the only reason we're not dead right now."

Buffy nodded. "Sounds good to me." She turned to Willow and gestured two Slayers forward. "Go on, Wil. You have  the map."

Willow gave her a shaky smile and held the map in trembling hands as she walked down the hall, feeling more than  alone, even though she had a Slayer on either side of her. She'd felt this alone ever since her powers had been  stripped. She felt naked, exposed. She glanced down at the map again, seeing two tiny green dots to the north and  west. But instead of facing an open corridor, all she could see was a solid gold wall.

"We have to go down," Willow announced as Buffy and Faith caught up with her.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Buffy said, reaching for the axe one of the Slayers was handing to her. Bending down,  she began chopping the floor, long shards of twisted golden metal flying.

"This is an easy way to do it," willow murmured, quickly lifting her arms to protect her face as shards continued  to fly until Buffy stopped, breathing hard.

"All right," she said, gazing down into the hole. "Who wants to go down first?"

- - - - -

Harry gently helped Tara climb from the stairs and out into the warm Colorado sunshine. She squinted as she  glanced around and nearly collapsed, still cradling her arm. "I... I think it's broken," she said quickly.

"We'll get you fixed up right and proper," Harry assured her as Ron stepped forward to help Melanie.

She seemed reluctant to accept his help until she collapsed onto the rocks. "Quit acting like such a moron," he  ordered her as he lifted her easily into his arms.

Melanie could barely respond as the blood rushed into her head and to her cheeks. "So sorry," she muttered as he  carried her over to where Hermione was gently being tended to by Irina.

"She's got a swollen ankle," Ron told Irina in a quiet voice before gently setting Melanie down. Before he pulled  away, he noticed the patchwork of cuts across her face and her arms. "Are you all right?"

Melanie wanted to tell him off so badly, but something held her back. Maybe it was the power of being a Slayer.  And maybe it was her own envy. But sitting next to Ron's girlfriend who looked even more badly off than she was  seemed to snap her back into reality. "I'll be okay," she assured him. She bit her lip as he walked away, feeling  like this was the one resolution she could have hoped for. They were both alive.

There was a cry from somewhere beneath them. Turning on the platform she sat on, Melanie could spy flying parts  and glitters of metal on the hills far below.

The army sent by the Ministry of Magic had engaged the demons struggling to get back inside the mountain.

Ron moved to Harry and Ginny's side as they both glanced at the battle far below them. Draco sat on the edge,  watching the battle with quiet interest, absentmindedly touching his own concussion wound. His eyes seemed full  of sadness as he stared down and there was such an air of depression around him that Harry and anyone else,  really, was almost terrified to go near him.

"She'll be all right," Ron finally said to Draco's back. "Both Dawn and Joy... Buffy'll get them out. She's never  quit on us yet."

Draco forced a smile, though none could see. "I just wish I could believe you."

"You can," Ginny said quietly.

Draco turned and surveyed the trio closely. "How's Hermione?" he asked instead, standing up.

"She'll live," Ron said, his own voice shaking.

"Now you know where I'm coming from," Draco said, sighing.

"I guess I do," Ron admitted, backing away.

Draco stalked past the trio and over to where Irina was now bandaging the sprained ankle of one of the Slayers.  "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"You could see if there are more bandages," Irina told him before really looking at him. "On second thought, you  look like you could use some tending to."

"I'm all right," Draco said, waving her off impatiently. "Bandages, right? I'll get them." He turned and began to  walk back up the hill to where bags of supplies had been dumped. On top of the hill, Giles stood with Xander and  two other Watchers, seemingly observing everything.

"I don't know," Xander was saying as he stared hard at the entrance. Seeing Mel and Tara exit, both wounded, was  almost heart wrenching. He didn't know if Cho was still alive.

"I'm not sure how I can tell you this," Giles replied, closing a book and dropping it helplessly on the ground.  "If the ritual has started and Dawn has lost her soul, the demons are gathered to her under her control. This  isn't the worst we've seen. The battle has barely begun."

Draco nearly dropped the armload of supplies he was carrying. After running back to Irina and depositing the  extra cotton, alcohol and bandages, he returned to a solitary rock.

So, Dawn had lost her soul. Just the thought of an evil Dawn lurking about brought bubbles of boiling hot rage  into his system. Narrowing his eyes, he focused hard on the door, willing Dawn to feel him. He could certainly  feel her. "Come on, Dawnie," he whispered. "Don't let us down."

- - - - -

Lilah held her breath as the demons started to gather in the room. Others were impatient and completely broke  through the golden walls. Quickly calling her assistant, she turned to Dawn with a frown. The girl was still  standing there, a pillar of solid green light. She thought for a split second about calling out, but held her  tongue. It would be silly to disturb the ritual. It could be deadly. The demons were barely being held in check.

Her cell phone beeped and she held it to her ear, listening to the news. Over half of Ministry headquarters had  been severely damaged or desecrated over the past few hours since the demons was unleashed. She bit her lips as  she listened to her assistant recount the tales of horror she'd endured. Running away from demons. Lilah felt  herself nodding off until suddenly the mention of a Slayer caught her attention.

"There are Slayers here?" she hissed into the phone, pleasantly surprised. She knew there were Slayers inside,  but she'd assumed they'd be coming for Dawn. The thought of Slayers fighting and killing all of these demons was  almost delicious. Hopefully they'd all be dead.

But her assistant was continuing. There was something about a large army outside battling the demons that were  not under Dawn's control yet. And something about the boy being free.

Lilah hung up without replying, cutting her assistant off in mid-speech as Amy flew into the room, seemingly  panic-stricken. "What is it?" she asked, setting her phone aside.

"The warlocks are dead," Amy moaned. "I don't know how long Dawn can stay at her current powers before she shorts  out... and when she does, all Hell will break loose."

"She's surrendered herself over so completely," Lilah reminded her, pointing at Dawn, who still hadn't moved. "In  a matter of seconds, those demons will be unleashing unholy hell over every single bit of--"

"Those demons are destroying the American Ministry!" Amy retorted, stomping her foot down. "Do you not know  what's happening? You have not seen what has happened at Administration... not to mention the dungeons! We are so  screwed if they decide to party again! And who knows... if Dawn regains her humanity, as you told me she'd given  it up, those demons will come for us. The only hope we have of every saving this planet is blowing up the whole  damn mountain."

There was a soft cry suddenly across the room. Spinning around, Lilah saw another assistant running, Joy in her  arms. "Damn it!" Lilah gasped, rushing to meet her. "What the hell is she doing here?"

The assistant was working as hard as she could to quiet the child down, but Joy's eyes were wide with terror as  they scanned the hundreds of demons now crowding into the small room. "I couldn't keep her at the nursery... the  demons were getting too close... and the Slayers..."

"You moron!" Lilah screamed, setting Joy off in a fresh wave of wails. "You should have given her to the bloody  Slayers! It would have been safer! If Dawn can tell her daughter is in any danger, it's all over and everyone  dies."

Across the room, Dawn's mind was completely blank. She felt as though she were floating from the room and  hundreds of voices, some distorted, others perfectly clear, were shouting their allegiance at her.

And then she heard it. It was a soft cry but it pulled something deep within her. As she fought to control the  voices in her head, the cry grew louder.

Lilah was too busy arguing with the assistant to notice that the green light was starting to fade away.

"Listen to me," Lilah hissed, grabbing the younger woman by the shirt, "I've been dead before. I know how it  feels. Get this baby to the Slayers, now. It's the only way that Dawn will ever stay on our--"

"Joy?" A soft voice asked from behind them.

Lilah's voice froze, her eyes wide in horror. There was a loud snarl behind her, followed by the sound of  laughter. "Oh, my God..."

Amy gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

Joy stopped crying when she saw her Mother. "Mommy?"

"Oh, dear God," the assistant said, turning around, ripping Joy's view of her Mother.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Joy? Joy?"

"Get out of here, now!" Lilah ordered as the Assistant took off. She turned to Amy. "Go. Get as many out as you  can... I'll handle things in here."

"But you'll die!" Amy insisted, taking Lilah's arm.

"I'm already dead," Lilah said sadly as the demons started to break formations and move outside. "I need to  get... get Dawn out of here... Go... please."

"For what it's worth," Amy said as she started backing away, "you've been a fantastic boss."

Lilah watched as she ran before turning back to Dawn, who had stumbled and collapsed to the side, unconscious. As  she moved towards her, one of the demons snarled and hit her, hard, across the head. Feeling as though she could  actually see dancing stars, she was knocked off her feet, landing at Dawn's side. "Dawn? Dawn? Dawn?!"

Dawn wasn't moving and her eyes were closed, her face pale.

She glanced up, suddenly terrified for her and for the child lying next to her.

The demons were starting to fight again, and many were backing out, running into resistance, and killing anything  they could touch.

Lilah pulled herself on top of Dawn, shielding her from an attack. "If anything can go right, it's this," she  said under her breath. "At least I'm saving one life today."

Down the hall, Faith and the others had tailed the demons until they suddenly noticed another long, bloody  hallway full of battling demons.

"Oh, shit," Faith muttered as she stopped and took Willow's arm. "Wait."

Willow's eyes widened when she saw what was going on in front of them, the map actually slipping from stunned  fingers. "What is this?"

"Looks like Dawn's lost control," Buffy said, arriving. "We need to get--"

Her voice was cut off as a woman came running around the corner, a bundle in her arms. "Are... are you the  Slayers?" she gasped, breathing hard.

"Yeah," Faith said, putting her hands on her hips. "Who the hell are you?"

"No one," the girl said, shaking her head violently. "Please... we have to get her out of here..."

"Joy," Buffy said, realizing. The woman passed her bundle delicately to Faith. As she tried to turn to run away,  Buffy seized her arm. "Have you seen my sister? Have you seen Dawn?"

"You're... her...?" the woman gasped, her eyes widening in awe. "You're... that one?"

"I am," Buffy said, tightening her grip. "Where is she?"

"Down... there..." the girl said, gesturing wildly down the dark corridor.

Suddenly, the lights above them began to flicker and fade away.

The girl screamed and took off in the opposite direction.

Buffy stood motionless, trying to decide what to do next.

"Faith, get Joy back up to safety... and take the others with you... Willow and I will go in alone."

"Are you insane?" Cho squeaked, her eyes wide and terrified.

"That's my niece you're talking about, Cho," Buffy said, her voice soft and velvety. "She needs this protection.  I need to get my sister out of here."

"Right," Cho said, falling back in line.

"Go," Buffy said to Faith, who didn't hesitant another moment and turned to go. "Wait," she interrupted, taking  Faith's arm. She gently pulled down the thick quilt and peered inside at the terrified silvery-grey eyes staring  up at her, stunned tears rolling down tiny plump cheeks. "Joy..."

The toddler let out a fresh wail. Faith turned to Buffy, who reluctantly nodded. She then turned to the other  girls and they all took off in the opposite direction, towards safety.

"That's really her," Buffy said, her face tightening as she turned back to Willow. "That's really my niece."

"It really is," Willow agreed as the two women pressed on. "And she's stunning."

"She is," Buffy said, a wan smile filling her bleak face.

"Buffy?" Willow asked suddenly, her voice tense. "How are we going to get through there?"

"Follow me," Buffy said, almost hesitantly taking the first step before charging into the dark hallway.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Willow whispered to herself as she followed along.

Buffy stopped when all that stood in front of her was darkness. She reached over and took one of the flaming  torches from the wall, pointing it in the center. A faint hissing sound came from the darkness beyond.

Willow caught up with her, breathing hard. Buffy held up her hand and they both waited in silence as she took a  few precarious steps forward, holding the light out in front of her.

Something growled in the darkness. Something behind them.

"Wil, duck!" Buffy cried just as a large arm swung out of nowhere.

Willow managed to get out of the way, but that was before the arm swung back, lifting her up and throwing her  down against the wall. As the arm retracted, Willow fell, dazed.

Buffy threw the torch aside, setting a nearby body on fire. As the demon lit ablaze, she forced herself to look  at their newest threat. It was large and green, with scales and a reptilian body. She quickly kicked out at it,  but it just swung an enormous, flipper-like arm that smacked her aside. She landed hard next to Willow. "I can't  fight it," she breathed, her eyes on the creature as it towered over them.

"Then we have to run for it," Willow said, blinking away the pain in the back of her head.

"All right, you go," Buffy said, quickly moving into a crouched position to distract the monster so her friend  could get away. "Now! Go!"

Willow took off running down the dark corridor as Buffy sprang from her position and launched a strong kick into  the monster's midsection. As it swung its arm to hit her away again, it fell, backwards, into the fire Buffy had  set. As the flames began to crawl up the demon's flesh, it let out a loud, howling noise. Buffy stepped back,  smiling slightly, until Willow's scream prompted her to follow. "Buffy!"

Buffy ran until she saw Willow being dropped from a high location. Buffy screamed as Willow fell at her feet,  looking dazed. "Look... out..." Willow said, her eyes closing.

She glanced up, lifting her fists. Circling around above her were tiny creatures, crawling down the walls. With a  terrified yelp, she stepped back just as the reptilian creature fell onto its side, lighting the entire corridor.  There were nearly a hundred of them. They were half her size, but they carried little swords and wore eye  patches. "Crap!" she cried, trying to run through them as they swung on imaginary wires, attempting to either  lift her up or slice her head off. As she dodged right and left, her thoughts dwelled on Willow. She was trapped  with these little demons, and it wasn't a pretty picture. She was slightly comforted in knowing that the large,  bulky body of the reptilian demon was blocking her from view.

She was still running when suddenly she noticed something flying at her from the corner of her eye. As she put up  her hands to protect herself, she missed the creature swinging in from the left. She cried out as a strong,  spindly hand lifting her by the arm and pulled her into the air. She cried out as she was dropped from one hand  to another.

I have to do something, she thought to herself as she was passed from creature to creature, moving backwards  towards the fire. And there were many gathering below, cheering with their tiny swords in midair.

The hand holding hers let go.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Buffy cried as she sailed down toward the hundreds of swords.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm circle around her body as she was lifted back into the air. Buffy felt the blood  rush to her head and turned to see her rescuer before her gaze started to fade. After what seemed like an hour  flying, she finally felt the ground beneath her feet and would have fallen to her knees except that someone was  still holding onto her. She glanced up, and even in the darkness, she could see the peroxide hair. "Spike?" she  gasped.

"Glad you're all right," he said, pulling her by the hand toward another fork in the corridors. "Thought I was  gonna lose you for a second there."

"I thought I was dead," Buffy said, her eyes still wide with horror. "What were those things?"

"They're little pirates, literally," Spike said, pulling her across the hallway.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked as she stopped behind him while he peered into the darkness.

"Is that all you care about, your big poof? I would have thought that the Bit was more deserving for your  concern," Spike said, his voice tinged with hurt.

Buffy glanced quickly up at him, her jaw dropping. "That's... that's not what I meant," she said, hurriedly  apologizing. "It's just that... the two of you got separated."

"We had a little run-in with Faith. He seemed to think that it was more important to get Baby Bit out of here,"  Spike replied, walking down the hall a bit, Buffy keeping close.

"I... I didn't mean to sound ungrateful..." Buffy said slowly. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face her.  "I mean, you did save my life."

He seemed to be staring at her before turning to look back down the hall. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I  shouldn't have just assumed..."

"You shouldn't assume anything," she said softly, taking his hand. "I like it when you're there to watch my  back."

If he'd been looking at her, he would have been smiling.

- - - - -

The door burst open and Faith tumbled out into the darkness, cradling a sobbing Joy in her arms. The rest of the  Slayers spilled out behind her, with Angel bringing up the rear. "I'm going back in," he said, quickly. "Buffy's  still in there."

That said, he was gone once again.

Faith glanced after him for a long moment before turning back to see Draco running down the hill, his eyes on the  bundle Faith was holding. "Is that her?"

Faith nodded and mutely handed him his daughter. Draco pulled her into his arms and her cries subsided into  girlish giggles. A soft hand came up, patting his face. "She knows her own Dad."

"Faith!" Giles said, arriving. He had two people in tow, both people that Faith recognized. One was Remus Lupin,  whom she supposed was here with the Order. The other was someone she recognized from the past.

"Wes?" she gasped, running forward to hug him quickly.

"I heard what was going on," he said, glancing at Draco with Joy. "I just had to come."

"He's been our liaison in London all this time!" Giles said pleasantly, turning back to Lupin. "You have  information?"

"We believe that the demons inside will stay bottled up until everyone and everything is dead. Whatever the  Ministry was planning on doing has failed. We have a golden opportunity to destroy any evidence it existed,"  Remus began. "The demons that the British Ministry have been fighting have all retreated inside... we've caved in  their last entrance."

"What do you propose we do?" Faith asked, squinting in the darkness.

"We need to bomb the entrance," Xander said, arriving with Cho on his arm.

"More than that," Remus replied. "We have to set a bomb at the very heart of the Ministry. We believe that it's  the room where the portals are."

"What does that mean?" Faith asked uneasily.

"It means that someone has got to go in there, alone," Giles replied softly. "And that someone won't be coming  out alive."

- - - - -

Buffy and Spike managed to fight their way down another hallway, until they saw the corridor leading down to  where the portal room was. The lights were much brighter here, since there were dead demons everywhere. The only  problem was, there were still dozens of demons littering the hallway, fighting and killing one another.

"We have to get through there," Buffy said as Spike took her hand.

"We will," he said with his reassuring smile.

They started by running around the larger demons before running into something that looked suspiciously like a  werewolf. One leapt over Spike to attack Buffy, but Spike jumped on his back and managed to snap its neck before  it could touch her.

After helping Spike back to his feet, they continued on until they met several large grasshopper-like demons with  pointy stakes as feet. After ducking and dodging their way through a dozen of those, they met a large demon with  stinking, rotting flesh.  As it lifted smoldering hands to attack them, Buffy lifted an abandoned sword from the  ground and stabbed through its foot, rendering the creature wounded and allowing them to escape.

They had finally reached the entrance to the room. As they both ran inside, they looked around in horror. Amidst  the demons falling apart, they saw two demons that were bright, fiery blue, resembling the judge, fighting off  several dozen soldier-types with horns growing from their ears. Dashing along the wall, Buffy suddenly spotted  two human figures huddled near the portal. Running forward and ignoring Spike's pleas to stay with him, she ran  around the dead bodies and threw herself, landing on her stomach just a few short feet away from her sister.

"Dawn!" she cried out, crawling forward.

She suddenly screamed as a sword landed right where her hand had been a second earlier. Lifting it out of the  ground, she ran the last few feet on foot before landing next to her sister.

The portal was on the ledge below them, still brimming with green energy.

There was someone lying on top of Dawn, trembling. Getting to her knees, Buffy pulled the person off and pointed  the sword at their throat. She found herself looking at a completely unfamiliar person. "Who are you?"

"Lilah... Morgan..." the woman replied in deep, shuddering breaths. "I was the Head of Projects here at the  Ministry..."

"And Dawn... was she a special project too?" Buffy demanded. The woman didn't answer her, so Buffy tossed her  aside and bent over Dawn. As Spike arrived, he, too, bent over her, his cold, pale hand gently touching Dawn's  cheek. "She's unconscious."

Spike bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Then let's get her out of here."

"Right," Buffy said, getting to her feet and pointing the sword at Lilah. "And you're coming with me. You have a  lot to answer to for all that's happened here. Hundreds of lives have been lost, including Slayer lives."

Lilah trembled as she got to her feet.

Before she could start forward, a clawed hand lifted her off the ground. Buffy fell into Spike as they backed  away.

It was a three-headed monster, with four hands, each one of them moving toward Lilah.

"Leave her!" Spike shouted and Buffy nodded as the two ran off, Spike cradling Dawn.

"No!" Lilah screamed as the hands covered her. The pain was almost worse than watching her own beheading. Tears  filled her eyes as her last hope of salvation ran from the room.

As the demon ripped her body apart, Spike and Buffy managed to get out of the room just as the wall in front of  them caved in with a large, robotic demon. They both screamed and fell back against the wall, Buffy clutching the  sword hard. "I'm going for him. You get Dawn out of here."

"Right," Spike said, uncertainly.

Buffy launched out, attacking the demon with her sword. As the two fought, Spike managed to get Dawn to the end  of the hallway before he was cut off by the caved-in ceiling. "We're trapped!" he shouted out as Buffy caught up  to him, covered in dark blue demon blood.

"Oh, no!" she gasped as she pressed her back to his, holding up her bloody sword. They circled around looking for  an escape. There was none.

Suddenly an anchor fell from the hole in the ceiling, and with it came a thick black rope. They both glanced up  as Angel swooped down.

"Angel!" Buffy cried. He turned to her, glancing at her bloody face and arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Behind them, Spike rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, pointing to Spike. "He has Dawn. We have to get out of here!"

"I found Willow and got her out of here. But you need to go," Angel assured her as he helped her over to the rope  and removed the sword from her hands. "We'll cover you."

"Speak for yourself, mate," Spike growled as he followed right behind her.

As the shadows on the dimly lit golden walls began to show the half-sized sword-toting demons, Angel quickly  climbed the rope, using the sword to cut the thick line. Above them, Spike and Buffy waited.

"Let's move!" Buffy said as the three ran down the corridors, ducking and dodging demons as they crossed them.

When they finally hit the stairs, Buffy thought she was going to cry as the door burst open and all three tumbled  out, gasping. Spike fell to his knees, gently lying Dawn on the cold ground.

Above them, the stars were twinkling gently as Buffy rolled over on her back, spent.

"Whoa," she breathed. "That was… nifty."

- - - - -

To be continued...


	31. Redemption

This chapter was the most difficult chapter I have EVER had to write. I was really happy with the way it turned  out though. It includes character death, which is not something I ever like to write, but I hope I did it  justice.

And, wow, look... another long chapter.

One chapter remains.

- - - - -

**Chapter 30**

**Redemption**

- - - - -

The sun was just starting to touch the horizon when a large group combined of Slayers, Watchers, members from the  Ministry forces and friends gathered to listen as Giles explained what needed to happen.

"As far as we know, the energy in the portal is still flowing out, meaning more and more demons are being called.  Unless we can destroy the portal at the source, the world will fall in a matter of hours."

"How do we stop it?" Willow asked, curiously.

"We have to use the old-fashioned way," Xander replied, stepping in. "We bomb it."

There was a collective murmuring at this.

"The thing is, we don't have enough time to set up a remote detonator," Giles said, his voice very serious.  "Therefore, someone will have to stay behind."

Buffy glanced down sharply, trying to think hard. Giles was asking for a volunteer to walk in there and die. It  was almost too much to ask for. As she glanced back up, he was looking at her, as though knowing what she was  thinking. "We don't have time to debate it," he reminded her. "Hundreds of people are still dying in there. We  need to get them out and we need to put a stop to this before..."

"We know," Faith said.

Buffy turned to her left, where Dawn was still lying on the rocks, unconscious. Willow sat next to Dawn, gently  stroking her hair. "Wil?"

"If I take the powers from her now, it will kill her," Willow said softly, without even having to hear the  question. She raised her gaze back to Giles. "Who... who do you propose will do this... this mission?"

"I am going to ask that the Slayers go inside and comb through, see if you can find any survivors," Giles began.  "As for the actual setup... I think that one person with two volunteers to hold off any further attacks will  suffice."

"How do we choose someone to walk in there and die?" Tara asked, her voice hushed.

"We'll draw," Faith replied. "I mean, I figure it leaves an equal chance for anyone to waltz in, be the hero."

"Straws," Buffy said, laughing at the irony of it all. "I guess."

"Who draws?" Willow questioned.

"I will," Tara said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Count me in," Xander replied.

Next to Buffy, Willow nodded. And Giles had a seriously grave face that suddenly broke into a tense smile. "I  suppose we all should... it'll heighten the chances a bit, don't you think?"

Irina walked over and stood next to Giles. "I have eight straws," she said, gently holding out her fist. That  said, Giles took one and the others rose. Willow, Xander, Tara, Buffy, Faith, Spike and Angel each took one and  stepped back, revealing the length.

Holding her breath, Buffy held up a regular-sized straw.

Behind her, Willow dropped her own. Tara gasped as a short, cut-out straw fell to the ground. Lifting large eyes,  she gazed at Buffy, who had turned around at Tara's sharply drawn breath. "My God, Wil..."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," she said, her voice shaking as she bent down and picked up the straw.  "Look at it, though... so small and it decides fate so quickly."

"You don't have to do this, Wil," Buffy said, moving to take the straw from her.

"No," Willow said, glancing up, tears in her eyes. "I chose to."

Tara felt her numb hands flying to her mouth. "B-But you can't..." she whimpered.

Willow slowly turned to her. "I have to."

"I just... I just found you again," Tara said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And now you're going to leave me?  How can I say goodbye again, just like that?"

Willow couldn't speak anymore. She just shook her head, silent tears pouring down her cheeks. "Tara," she said,  her voice barely more than a cry as she stepped into Tara's arms.

Giles turned back to Buffy, who was brushing her own tears away hastily. "And you?"

"I'll go inside and protect her," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Faith?"

"Yo," Faith said, walking back over to her.

"Take the Slayers... their lives are yours now."

"That sounds pretty serious, B," Faith said, her eyebrows knitting together. "Are you expecting a rumble?"

"I just saw what those demons are capable of... and if there's more of them... we're totally screwed," Buffy  replied as both women turned to Giles. "I'm going in."

"You'll need someone else with you," Giles reminded her.

"Yeah," Buffy said, moving to the two Vampires, who had ducked under the cover of the helicopter pad now that the  sun was rising. "Spike, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, love," he said, ditching his cigarette and moving around the corner and out of earshot. "What's it about?"

"I need you to stay here," she said, finally, glancing up at him. "I need someone strong enough to protect Dawn  should the world start to fall. I need... I need my champion."

A smile flickered across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I really do," she said, reaching up and touching his face. "I'm not going to pretend like this is some,  long goodbye, because I know I'll be back out... but I need you to stay with the Ministry and the rest of the  Watchers. They'll need a champion, too."

"And what are you going in there for?" Spike asked her.

"Redemption," Buffy replied, a tear in her eye. "Revenge... One of those words is perfect, and yet I can't seem  to figure out which."

"Watch your back in there," Spike said as Buffy backed away. She paused a moment, before turning back to him.

"I know," he said, holding up his hands. "You don't have to explain it. It's in your face."

"You're not...?" she whispered.

"No," he said, with a casual shrug. "A might disappointed, maybe... you didn't have to be so vague."

"Thank you," she said, her own smile lighting up the shadows as she turned and walked back into sunlight.

Across the way, Harry and his friends had gathered. "Are you sure you want to go back in there?" Harry asked  Ginny, who nodded bravely.

Hermione was still out with her own deep lacerations, but her eyes were wide when Ron had told her that he was  going in with the Slayers. "Don't get killed," she made him promise.

He sealed it with a kiss.

Draco had also arrived, his daughter in his arms. For the first time, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny saw the  little girl, who stared up at them with Draco's eyes in a face that almost completely belonged to Dawn. "She's  beautiful," Ginny breathed, staring up at Draco. "I hope you realize how lucky you are."

"I think I'm beginning to," he replied. "Good luck, you guys."

"Thanks," Harry said, as he, Ginny and Ron left to inform Percy of their decision.

He was nearly beside himself with anxiety. "You know Mum wouldn't want this for any of you," he warned, but he  knew the stubborn looks on their faces and the sheer determination in their eyes wouldn't melt away at his  incessant bossiness. "I'll order the forces here to stay alert in case your line fails."

"Thanks," Harry said, shielding his eyes as Remus Lupin approached with, to Harry's horror, his former Potions  master, Professor Snape. "Hello, there."

"Have we reached an agreement?" Lupin asked Percy lightly. Percy nodded. "Excellent."

Snape was regarding Harry with something like loathing before he finally tipped his head to the side, his eyes  surveying another group of people in the distance. "I assume they get to play the heroes?" he asked, his voice  molten lava, but his eyes were a different story. Were they really full of concern?

"Yes," Harry said, stepping back. "We have to go now."

"Watch your back," Lupin warned as Harry, Ron and Ginny joined the group of Slayers.

At the head of the column was Buffy. Under the shadows near the doorway was Angel. He was the one who asked to  join Buffy's team. The Slayers were gathering behind Faith.

A tearful Willow stood next to Xander. They weren't looking at each other, but they both knew what the other was  thinking. "This isn't redemption, Wil," Xander finally said. "This is suicide."

Willow glanced down at the small suitcase she carried. "And all I have to do is push a button?"

"Angel has the rest of the charges," Xander replied, staring at the sunrise. "Wil..."

"Don't say anything," she said softly. "I can't... I don't know how to say goodbye to you. All I can say is... I  wish you all the best in this world."

"I wish I could say the same," Xander said, his voice suddenly bitter. "But since you'll be dead in an hour, it  doesn't make much sense to."

"I love you Xander," Willow said, turning to him with a watery smile. "I really, truly do."

With a great sigh of frustration and pain, Xander pulled her into his arms and held her. "I love you, too, Wil...  I just hope that wherever you end up... you'll send some luck my way."

She sniffled as she pulled away. Glancing down at the body next to Xander, she bent down and placed her hand on  Dawn's. "It's your power now," she whispered as she leaned over, kissing her cold forehead. "Use it for good."

Rising, she turned and saw Tara waiting for her.

There was suddenly a serious lump in her throat. "Tara..."

"Willow..."

In a moment, they were lost in each other's arms, where words alone could no longer say what their minds had  always been in sync of thinking. After a long moment, Willow pulled away, kissing Tara's forehead. "Remember,"  she said.

Tara smiled.

Willow pulled away. Giles was talking with both Faith and Buffy. She moved toward him and he extended his arms  and she gratefully hugged him back.

"Are you ready?" Buffy asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Willow replied, lifting the suitcase. Seeing that Angel held another bag full of  whatever charges they needed, she fell into line beside Buffy. With a shaking hand, she reached for Buffy's hand  and held onto it.

"Go," Buffy said, turning to Faith. "Good luck."

Faith, the group of Slayers, and Harry and his friends disappeared inside.

After a small moment's pause, Buffy turned to Giles. "Let's go."

As the heavy door opened, Willow stepped inside. In her mind, the fate of the world rested on her shoulders now.

It was a very different feeling.

- - - - -

Once inside, it almost difficult to make any headway toward the first hallway, much less get down the stairs. The  demons were gathering near the exit for a reason, Faith supposed as she ordered the Slayers into the fray.

They charged ahead, taking on the demons one by one. Faith was impressed at the grace and skill each took in  defeating their foe and moving easily onto the next.

Behind them, Buffy, Angel and Willow had arrived. The Slayers had managed to create a haphazard path and they  took it.

Faith seized her own weapon, the axe and took off, quickly beheading one of those hideous pirate demons before  moving on. Cho and a few of the others followed her, assuming a standard flanking around the three as Buffy and  Angel fought their way forward.

There was a door at the end of the hall and Faith leapt first inside, making sure the passage was safe.

It took them nearly a half hour to finally make their way to the main gate and the lines of elevators, all dark.  Blood and grime lined the once proud, golden walls. Bodies littered the stunning granite floors, and not all of  them were demon. Faith bent down when she saw a young man, touching his frail wrist, until she realized that his  entire arm was moving. She stepped back in horror, dropping the arm as the rest of the Slayers arrived.

Mel was the first one to join Faith, holding her crossbow. She had a trace of greenish blood splashed across her  face and clothing. She clutched the crossbow tightly, arming it with arrows from a bag attached at her hip.

Buffy and Angel arrived last, both of them helping Willow down into the room.

"We have to go up!" Buffy shouted to Faith, who nodded. She directed the rest of the Slayers onward.

Harry and his friends held back, however. They decided to circle the great promenade and search for survivors.  They were stunned to realize all that was left were large piles of body parts.

Ginny cupped a hand over her mouth when she saw a figure only her age lying on the ground. Their eyes had been  cut out, leaving deep gashes across her face. Her hair was long and auburn except for the bluish blood that had  been smeared into it. Her own blood was a vivid red and ran in little streams down her simple blouse and skirt.  Her throat had been slashed and her mouth was open in a wide, powerful expression. Ginny bent down next to her  and touched her cold face. She realized this could have been her had they not gotten out of the way.

Harry stopped next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny."

She stood up, unable to even look at him. "This could have been me," she whispered, mortified. "I could have been  killed here."

His arms were comforting as he wrapped them around her. "Shhhh shhhh," he whispered as she broke down into sobs  onto his shoulders. His hands gently rubbed her back but his own eyes were haunted. This is what he'd seen during  the last battle with Voldemort. This is exactly what he'd been protected from his whole life.

Now, more than ever, he wanted to protect Ginny until the day he died.

Ron stepped over to them, his own face a twisted grimace of horror and disgust. "We should get out of here."

There was a sudden thumping from the other side of the hall. Ron, Harry and Ginny turned as one to glance at the  last elevator in the long bank of them. "Someone's in there," Ron whispered.

Harry released Ginny and took a few timid steps forward, past the gutted bodies and scattered body parts. He  stopped in front of the cage, pressing his hands against the cold metal. "Hello?" he asked.

The sound stopped and he heard the sounds of muffled sobs coming from within. "He-hello?" came the terrified  response.

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny, who were reluctantly making their way forward. "Someone's alive in there," he  informed them before turning back to the cage. "Can you get out?" he called.

"They... they..." The woman was sobbing, whoever she was. Now even more concerned, Harry pressed his face to the  metal and listened hard. "They killed those kids... those poor, poor kids... we tried to get them out, but they  came so fast... I... I-I-I..."

"It's all right!" Harry said, stepping back. "We're going to get you out of there. There's nothing left in here  but us, and we're human."

"Hu-Hu-Humans?" The woman whispered, mortified.

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny, who pulled out their wands. He stepped back, holding out his own. "Stand back!" he  shouted as they all said the incantation, "Alohamora!"

The doors sprang open with a resounding beep and the woman tumbled out. The instant she hit the ground, she tried  to force herself to sit up.

And found herself looking at three very unfamiliar people. "Who are you?" she gasped between broken sobs.

"I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself, and gestured toward his friends, "Ginny and Ron Weasley. We have to  get you out of here."

"Amy," the woman choked out as Harry and Ron helped her to stand. "My name is Amy." She turned her steady gaze  toward Harry. "You're... the Wizard?"

"I am," Harry said, his voice strong. "How did you know about me?"

"They had plans for you," Amy said, her voice shaking. "They wanted you to be there when the world fell because  they knew you'd rise a Dark Lord. Imagine, the boy who lived becoming one of the most feared in the Magical  world. The demons can't touch it. But you could. Everything, the entire reason you're really here, it was all  fabricated around that."

"If you touch him, I will kill you," Ginny said, aiming her wand at Amy's forehead. "I swear I will."

"I'm not going to touch him," Amy replied, sighing. "The plans failed. Dawn's heart... it was too strong. The  power couldn't destroy her humanity. It was her daughter that brought her back. And it may very well destroy the  world."

"It won't," Ron replied. "We're going to destroy the portal and everything inside this building is going to die."

"But... but what about the survivors?" Amy gasped.

"The Slayers will handle them," Harry said, leaning over and taking her arm. "We need to get you out of here."

"N-No!" Amy gasped. "Do you know what they will do to me if they ever found out I was still alive?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny inquired as they began to move toward the exit.

"B-Buffy," Amy replied, her voice so full of panic that Harry, Ron and Ginny were looking at her in alarm. "And  those friends of hers... those with the superpowers... Willow..."

"You won't have to worry about Willow anymore," Harry said, "since she's the one who's destroying this--" His  eyes suddenly narrowed. "You had something to do with Dawn's power, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to," Amy said hurriedly as they pushed her on. She almost collapsed when she saw the extent of the  damage to the once beautiful structure. "I just... I thought..."

"Keep moving," Harry said. "We don't have much time."

"It was a group of warlocks," Amy explained as they quickly climbed a set of stairs. "It was my magic that bound  them all together..."

"Then you can put Dawn back," Ron replied as they entered another hallway, moving quickly now since more demons  were starting to approach.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid," Amy panted as they turned the corner and saw the last stairway, the one  leading outside. She broke into a run but suddenly her feet were ripped from beneath her and she landed hard on  her back. Above her, three Wizards looked at her no longer with pity, but with anger.

"Do you think you can redeem yourself in the eyes of some who know you already?" Ginny asked quietly. "Think  again."

- - - - -

"We're here!" Buffy announced as the portal room appeared through a thick haze.

Faith and the rest of the Slayers quickly moved into the room, attacking anything that moved inside. Buffy  quickly turned to Angel. "Stay with Wil." She then moved inside.

There was another human body, broken beyond recognition near the portal. As she drew closer, she realized with a  stab of horror that it was Lilah. What remained of her skull had been crushed and the rest of it had been what  appeared to be gnawed on. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the body before rising, the scythe in her hand as she  turned to fight back another demon.

She swung hard at it, knocking it aside and ducked at its incoming blow. After impaling it through the chest with  the axe, she turned and noticed that most of the demons in the room were dead. "Faith!" she shouted. "Get them  out of here!"

Faith nodded and turned to the rest of the girls. "Get out of here! Now! Go!" She turned back to Buffy. "It's  your show now."

Buffy nodded and turned back to the portal. Angel and Willow quickly entered. Angel handed her the duffel bag and  Buffy began placing explosives all around the room. He'd been placing several around the hallways as they'd made  their way through.

Willow stood above the portal, where the green energy was still leaking through. If only she had her magic back,  she'd be able to seal it, once and for all.

Buffy turned to move toward her, but suddenly she stopped. There were voices in her head. She took another step  forward, but fell to her knees, the scythe twisting away.

There were voices, so many voices going through her head. Time seemed to stop as each echoed in memory.

_I. Am. The. Slayer._

_One Slayer..._

_The __Chosen__ Slayer..._

_One girl..._

_A girl in all the world..._

_She will stand alone..._

_She fights vampires..._

_Fights evil and darkness..._

_Is this Hell? Is this Hell?_

_The hardest part of this world..._

_Live, for me..._

_Buffy! Buffy!_

_You're going to Hell..._

_I was in Heaven..._

_I won't lose you, not again..._

_I want you to get out of my face..._

_Don't... stay with me..._

_I am the Slayer._

_You're just luckier than the rest of us..._

_I was happy... complete..._

_The happiest you've been in life is when you were dead..._

_This isn't about living..._

_... it's about choices._

_It's time to make a choice..._

Slowly, the voices faded as Buffy set down the axe, her eyes full of understanding. As Willow moved into position  over the portal, Buffy took a few precarious steps forward. "Wil?"

"Don't," Willow said, her shoulders trembling slightly. "It doesn't make sense yet, but it will."

"Of course it will," Buffy replied, her voice growing stronger. "Because you're not going down there."

"What?" Willow gasped. "How can you say that? I have to go down there."

"No," Buffy said, tossing the axe aside. "This isn't your battle anymore. You have so much left to do... it isn't  your turn. Not today."

"I've said my goodbyes," Willow said, her face brave. "I'm ready."

"No," Buffy replied, still shaking her head. "You're not. You're never ready to die. I should know. I've been  dead twice."

"This isn't your decision to make!" Willow insisted. "I can't let you decide something that has to be done."

"Willow, I'm sorry," Buffy said, stepping toward her.

Willow glanced up at her, confused. "What are you sorry about?"

"This," Buffy replied. Jumping down on top of the portal, she swung hard. Willow, caught off guard, fell,  unconscious into Buffy's arms. As she gently pushed Willow back up onto the ledge, her opposite hand fell to her  neck and ripped off the cross necklace. She gently placed it in Willow's pocket before turning back to the  portal. The green light was starting to recede, but too slow for any substantial change.

"Angel!" she shouted.

He suddenly appeared above her and helped pull her up. "What is it? What happened to Willow? Was she attacked?"

"No," she said softly. He started to move toward her, but stopped at the sound of her voice. "I need you... to do  something for me."

His eyes softened at her expression. It was almost scary how calm she seemed. "What?" he asked.

"Get her out of here," Buffy finally said, gazing at him. "I... She's not doing this. Not now."

Angel's gaze slowly focused. "Are you..."

"I am," she said, turning back to the portal as Angel bent down, pulling Willow into his arms. "Angel!"

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"It would have been you," she said, taking a step toward him.

He gently set Willow down on the table before moving to Buffy. "What?"

"In the end, if we had gotten through this," Buffy said, tossing her hair back. "It would have been you."

"You mean... you love me?" he asked, his voice uncertain and full of a depth of hope that Buffy didn't know  existed.

"I love you," she said, gazing up at him. "I really, truly love you."

"This... this is a hell of a time to tell me!" he sputtered. "After all we've been through these past few  months... and you couldn't have chosen a better time?"

"There's no time left," she said quietly. "In a few minutes, this portal will be destroyed. And all that's left  will be a hollow shell of something we once classified as an enemy. The world is going to swallow me and the only  thought that I had was that I was going to die without telling you the truth. Now you know."

His fingers gently traced the tears falling down her cheeks. He bent down, his lips meeting hers. As she kissed  him back, it was a different feeling. Pulling away, he saw that she was still visibly shaken. "Thank you," he  said softly.

"I'll see you again," she said, turning back to the portal. "Now go. Get out of here... one of us has to live."

"I know," he said, turning back and pulling Willow into his arms. He stopped just shy of the entrace, littered  with dead demons. "It's been an honor..."

She gave him a tight smile.

It would be the last thing he'd remember about her, he decided as he took off running.

Inside, Buffy leapt back down into the portal and opened the suitcase. Inside, they had just shy of ten minutes  before the demons would spill out. She gently set the charges down, lining them up around the portal. Her  breathing was slow and calm. As she pulled out the manual detonator, she pulled herself back onto the ledge and  sat, crossing her legs, holding the small device in her hand.

Her only regret was that she never got the chance to say goodbye to her sister. It was a small comfort to know  that Dawn had Draco and Joy now. There would be no more death, no more sadness for her sister.

She would truly be complete.

And the Slayers... they were all right now. They had Faith to lead them. They had Giles to guide them. And in  every generation, more would be born.

She glanced at the trigger, knowing she had to buy Angel a few moments.

As she lifted her thumb over the tiny red switch, her gaze turned back and her life flashed before her eyes.

Outside, Willow had come to and was now being dragged by Angel through the corridors. "No! You have to let me go  back! No! Let go of me! No!"

"Come on," Angel said, forcing her through a doorway and practically dragging her to the rope. "We only have  another minute."

As they climbed, Angel suddenly felt a cool, calm release settle within him. As he reached the top and saw Willow  standing there, her eyes wide, he knew she understood. "Buffy," Willow said, her voice choking up.

"Could it be anyone else?" he asked, taking her by the hand as they continued running.

Buffy opened her eyes and pressed onto the switch.

And she smiled.

The portal room exploded with a fiery blast. As a large flaming ball swept through the corridors, demons hissed  and screamed as they were burnt alive.

Angel and Willow kept running until they got to the exit. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the walls  were exploding.

Outside, Giles and the others had pulled back. He glanced up in horror as Faith charged out the door, the last of  the Slayers to come through.

Angel quickly pushed Willow ahead of him as they continued to run down the last corridor, doors snapping off  behind them.

As the cries and screams of the demons began to leak out, Giles glanced at the Slayers and his fellow Watchers.

Suddenly the door burst open again and both Willow and Angel tumbled out, just as flames shot out the door.

And then, without warning, the sounds of a very deep explosion sounded.

Faith and Giles hurried down to cover Angel in a blanket before they ushered him to a helicopter, waiting on the  pad. As Giles turned to Willow, he saw her smiling sadly toward the cracked, crushed remains of the American  Ministry of Magic.

"Buffy," Faith said, shaking her head. "That girl really knew what she was doin'."

"She really did," Willow said weakly, clinging to Faith as they entered the helicopter. Once everyone was aboard,  it took off, heading away from the thick black smoke and the scent of charred bodies and back toward the valley,  where all of the others had gathered.

"What are we going to tell them?" Willow asked, her voice emotionless.

Giles saw her face. The shock, the pain, the remorse. "We'll tell them the truth. They deserve to know about this  sacrifice."

"And they will," Faith said, wrapping an arm around her. "I promise."

Willow sniffled into her own blanket and reached into her pocket, feeling something sharp sticking out. With a  frown, she pulled out the cross necklace. And she smiled as tears filled her eyes once again.

"Of course," she whispered softly, holding the cross to her heart. "Of course."

- - - - -

To be continued...


	32. Family

_Note: Extended Version. Why? Because I left something out. _

- - - - -

**Chapter 31**

**Family**

(former title: Brethren)

- - - - -

The sky darkened as the sun slipped below the horizon.

In the valley below, Harry Potter watched as a helicopter descended quickly onto the grassy surface a few hundred feet away. He saw that many Slayers and Watchers were moving quickly towards them, cheering.

"Another apocalypse diverted," a voice said happily at his elbow. He turned to smile at Cho, who giggled and moved happily forward.

But the moment the doors opened and bodies started spilling out, the cheers were suddenly cut off. Spike found his way through the crowds and stopped dead when he saw Faith gently pulling Willow out of the cabin. "What?" he asked, dazed.

Giles stepped forward, looking remorseful as he closed the door. As one, they all turned to glance at the mountain, still burning from within. Even at this distance, they could still hear the screams of the demons. Faith pulled away, trying not to think about what had happened inside. It was all Willow could do not to pass out.

"Wil! Willow!" a voice shrieked as Tara disengaged herself from the crowd and drew Willow into a tight, crushing hug.

Slowly, the noise level built up again as the confusion melted away. They didn't notice that one person was still missing from the group.

Spike noticed she was gone. He turned immediately to Rupert, his eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"It was the bravest thing I ever saw," Angel said quietly from behind Giles. "I don't know where it came from, but it was brilliant."

Spike turned back to the mountain, shielding his eyes against the haze of smoke and ash drifting through the valley. "Buffy," he whispered. He should have known. The girl wasn't all keen about others taking the glory and honor of a good, satisfying death away from her. He should certainly have known from the moment she had asked him to stay behind that she was planning on dying, not forcing Willow to deal with a decision driven by the fate of a simple straw.

Willow was still falling apart as Tara gently set her on the ground. Large tears rolled down her face and her language was indistinguishable from common babble as she sobbed uncontrollably. Tara gently wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. It was then she noticed a small silver cross necklace in Willow's right hand. She gently removed it and held it up to the little light that remained. As it caught the light, Angel turned to stare at it.

And a brilliant smile flickered across his face.

"She certainly knew what she was doing," Angel said, touching the delicate chain. "Do you know what this means?"

"We can bring her back," Tara breathed, turning quickly to Giles, who approached with Harry and his friends, along with Xander and another group of Watchers.

"I'm assuming that because Buffy's missing she's done something stupid like jump into another portal," Xander said roughly.

Willow slowly lifted her head. "Would it make you feel any better if you knew she knocked me out?" she asked in a ragged, breathy tone.

"No," Xander said, bending down to her and hugging her with the last ounce of energy he possessed, "but it helps."

Willow brushed away her tears as Xander and Tara helped her to her feet. She still felt numb and cold, as though ripped from a reality that had Buffy in it. She glanced at all the lost faces as reality started to sink in. Not everyone had made it from the mountain. Not everyone had survived.

And the guilt was the worst part of all.

"Where is she?"

Dawn. She was standing with Draco, limping slightly as he helped her down the hill. Her eyes were on Willow and there was nothing short than a blizzard of emotions spread across her young face. "Where is my sister?"

"She's gone," Willow said, her lower lip trembling.

Dawn froze, her eyes wide. "It's true?" she whispered. It was all beginning to make sense.

"It is," Willow assured her, not smiling. In fact, she looked as though she were about to burst into tears again. "Buffy's gone."

"But... but we can bring her back, right?" Dawn insisted. "I mean... can't we?"

"I don't have any magic," Willow said sadly. "I cannot help you."

"But perhaps I can."

There was a collective gasp as Irina floated into the valley, pulling with her another witch who'd been slightly injured. "I believe you remember Amy Madison. She and I will perform the counterspell to restore Willow's powers. Unfortunately, Dawn, they'll drain yours."

"I understand," Dawn said, turning back to Willow. "And then you'll bring her back, right?"

Willow nodded shakily as she stepped forward.

"Both of you, will you please follow me," Irina said, leading Dawn and Willow away from the crowds. After a half hour, they both returned, looking weak but alive.

The group had dispersed since night was coming on. The rest of the Ministry representatives had arrived, led by Percy Weasley and Remus Lupin. Wesley was also there, looking slightly put out that another Slayer had sacrificed her life for an Apocalypse.

As Dawn walked back into the light of a few bonfires that had been set, Draco ran over and pulled her into his arms. As she felt the comfort, she closed her eyes and suddenly, she was transported far away.

It was a beautiful, white garden and it looked somewhat familiar. She saw Buffy sitting by the fountain, reading. As she moved to her sister, she saw Buffy smile as she gazed at the steady waters. Dawn moved behind her to read what her sister was reading. It was a poem, and it described the most wonderful things. As Buffy turned the page, though, Dawn read the final line and gasped. It was written there in a shiny red ink that looked suspiciously like blood that the hardest part about living in the world is to be alive in it. After she finished reading that line, another line appeared. This one read that the easiest part of the then-after was knowing that your life had been fulfilled.

Dawn blinked, ripped from that reality and back into a cold reality where her sister was dead, again. Draco released her as Willow approached. Dawn lifted Joy into her arms and turned toward her sister's best friend.

"I'm ready to begin the spell when you are," she announced.

Remus, who'd been warming his hands by the fire, eyed her strangely. "What is it that you intend to do?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm going to bring Buffy back," Willow said strongly. "She died because I was too stupid to not protect myself from her."

"No," Dawn said, realizing, "you're not. You're not going to perform any more spells. No incantations. You're not going to bring her back."

"Dawnie!" Tara gasped, coming up behind Willow. "This is your only chance--"

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked, her voice sharp. "Don't you think I realize that my sister is dead? You've known her for maybe a decade, but I've known her my whole life! She died because she knew she was after something. Do you remember what she said all those years ago when we brought her back for the second time? She was in Heaven. She was happy, she was whole. And she was complete. I'm not going to take that away from her. Not again. And we have no right to decide. If she wanted to contact us, she'd find a way. She has enough allies from this world to wherever she is now. But I think it's time to do the hardest thing I can... and let her go."

Dawn was visibly crying now.

At long last, Willow nodded. "It seems wrong to bring her back, especially when she was so angry about being brought back the last time."

Tara smiled. "I'm glad you thought this one through, Dawnie."

"What about the necklace?" Angel asked.

"It opened a box in her desk," Willow replied, holding it up to firelight. "I'm thinking that she had another use for it. Instead of using it to bring her back, it was supposed to be used to help us move on."

Angel crossed his arms and sighed. "It just seems so permanent."

"Nothing is," Tara said quietly as she gently pulled the silver jewel from Willow's hand. "A simple piece of silver can have a thousand meanings. But I think in the end, it's the simplest meaning which means the most."

Dawn gently cradled Joy and stepped toward them. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's more than understanding," Willow replied, pocketing the necklace. "It's life. She's lived hers. And now it's our turn to make her proud."

- - - - -

The group arrived back at the Academy the day after. As the wounded were gently brought inside, Willow quickly made her way to the office and unlocked Buffy's desk, pulling out the polished box. Cradling it, she pressed the necklace into the top and opened it.

There were two objects inside. One was a CD. The other was a letter. Willow opened it and began to read.

Once she'd finished, she set it down, trying to fight away another wave of tears. Giles and Tara entered the office, both looking deeply concerned.

She'd been planning for it all along. It was almost as if Buffy's voice echoed inside her head. With a heavy sigh, she handed the letter to Giles and Tara to read.

Dear Giles, Willow, Xander, everyone:

The end is here. I can feel it... everything that I am is about to be made pure. I have trained the Slayers to take my place and fight for all that they believe in... just as I have done and all others have died doing. The world is a pure, spiritual, living being. We have always had the power to change the world, to save it. Let this be my legacy to the Slayers. Let this be their final lesson as Faith takes them onto a new world. Let this be their test, the last test, before reality begins.

I'm not sure how to say this. I'm not sure I can. But I think you already know. And I'm all right. You'll be all right. You'll carry each other through because that's what families do.

I saved the world and together we changed it... now it's yours. Take it, live it, and love it. Life is too short to watch it go. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Now it's up to you to decide.

I love you all and I always will. I'll miss what you'll all become. But I'll be seeing you, someday. And I'll always be here to watch over you. We'll be together again.

Always,

Buffy.

- - - - -

The night before Buffy's funeral, her closest friends gathered in the woods behind the Campus for a bonfire. This was to ensure that Spike and Angel could speak their own words before the regular funeral that would be attended by the Ministry representatives the following day.

Dawn joined them, feeling almost uneasily to see their faces reflected in the same aura that had ripped her sister from this world.

"Hey, Dawn!" Xander said, moving around to hug her.

Dawn put on a brave face and began accepting hugs. She noticed that Principal Wood stood next to Faith, and that both Tara and Willow were present. Kennedy wasn't, but Dawn wasn't all that surprised. Kennedy and Willow had barely said two words to each other since they'd gotten back nearly a week ago.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked lightly as Giles arrived, carrying a small grey box in his arms.

"We decided that the best way to remember Buffy would be to bury this capsule," Willow replied, moving to Dawn's side and threading her arm through hers. "Where's your significant other?"

"He was sleeping with Joy the last time I saw him," Dawn replied softly as Giles set down the box and stepped back.

"All right," he said, gesturing for the others to follow. They moved away from the fire to a windy patch of grass where the box sat, open and empty. "I believe I requested you bring something of significant importance to you to bury."

"Right," Spike said, detaching himself from the shadows and stepping forward. "I'll start." He bent down, removing his jacket and dropped it into the box. "This jacket was very significant to me and to another person here," he said, ignoring the almost shocked look on Robin's face. "But it makes sense to put it here. It feels right." A somber look passed over his face as he lifted a handfull of dirt. "I loved her. She was something more than just a person to love. There was something about her..."

He finally brushed the dirt away and stood up. He seemed to be fighting his emotions. Some part of whatever he'd been fighting won out and he backed away, almost hesitantly.

"I guess I'll go next," Angel said quietly, walking past Spike and setting a tiny object inside the box. It was a very ornate ring, something that confused Dawn. "I gave this to her for her seventeenth birthday, which seems like so very long ago. It meant a lot to me then... and..." An odd flicker of emotions crossed his face as he stood up again. "It means a lot to me now. That's why it'll remain here, buried."

"Why are we even doing this?" Faith asked uneasily as Angel returned to her side. "I mean, we're all going to be here to open this... when?"

"I don't know when we'll all be together the next time," Giles replied. "Spike and Angel are returning to Los Angeles and I do believe you have a plan on where to go next. And Dawn still may return to England."

"Right," said Faith, her face hidden in the shadows. "Right."

"I guess I'll go," Dawn said, releasing Willow's arm and stepping forward.

She walked over to the box and set a picture inside. It was one of the few belongings Buffy had taken from Sunnydale before the city had been destroyed. It was a gift she'd given her for her twentieth birthday. A small picture with a shell-encrusted frame. She gently set it down on Spike's leather coat next to Angel's odd little ring. "I think you know what she meant to me," Dawn said, trying in vain to keep her voice steady. She'd cried way too many tears this week. "I was made from her... she's still a part of me. She took me in and gave her life to protect me, even though I...I... wasn't real. The truth is, she gave me a life. And twice I've been forced to take that life away. I'm beginning to think there can't be room enough in this world for both of us... it's... so hard..." She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. "But she's given me something I never thought I'd have again when Mom died. She gave me a family."

Willow walked over and wrapped a comforting arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"I never thought I'd feel as loved as I do, but I do. I feel whole because her friends have become my guardians. And I know that you'll always be there to watch over me."

"Always, Dawnie," Willow said, shaking her slightly as she pulled her away from the capsule.

Everyone stood there a moment, just staring at the box holding three objects. As much as they longed to fill it with items of importance and items of remembrance, it made sense to just watch the open box.

One by one, the rest of the group stepped forward, placing an item into the capsule and saying a quick series of words. Finally, Giles stepped forward with a small black book he claimed was the Slayer's Handbook he'd originally received for her training. He'd never used it, because he realized that Buffy was not just any nominal Slayer.

After he tucked everything inside, he closed the box.

When he closed the box, Dawn felt as though a piece of her life had finally come to an end. She hugged herself as he locked the box and stepped back. "Willow?"

Willow placed a permanent sealing charm on the box, leaving it sitting there on the grassy patch. "What do we do with it now?"

"We bury it," Giles replied, handing Willow a shovel. "Let's go."

Dawn held back as Willow and Giles toted the box away, followed by the gang. Except for Spike, who moved to Dawn's side. "Are you feeling all right, Dawn?" he asked, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

She nodded. "I'll be okay... just give me some time."

"I remember how bad it was the last time," Spike said, blinking, "and how brave you were. You don't always have to be so brave, Dawnie. I promised the last time I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and you know that I wouldn't let her down."

"I know," Dawn said quietly. "Thank you."

"I think it's harder for those of us who've been there," Spike said, noticing the almost pensive look on her face. "We know what it's like to die time and time again, to wake up and not know where we are. The last time I died, I was in a place... well, we'll just say, it wasn't any Heavenly dimension I've heard of. But I know your sister. She was a good woman. She was an extraordinary woman."

"She was, wasn't she?" Dawn asked with a sly smile. "I mean, aside from all the fighting and bickering..."

"You're sisters," he said, patting her back again. "Of course you're going to remember that. Just remember what I said. You're always welcome in L.A..." He paused and stood up. "You coming?"

"Go ahead," Dawn said, watching as Spike disappeared into the darkness to join the others. He'd given her a lot to think about. She had so many choices on what she could do now, if only she could decide.

- - - - -

Buffy's funeral took place on a cool Sunday a week after the Slayers had arrived back at the Academy. It was held so that other members of the British Ministry would have a chance to say goodbye to the Slayers before departing back to England.

For Dawn, the week had passed by in a blur. Willow had given Dawn the CD and she had slipped it into the familiar laptop, watching her sister talk to her. It felt disconnected, but it was pleasant to see her sister again. She never really had the chance to say goodbye.

She felt at peace for doing what she did. Buffy was in Heaven, or wherever she was, she was happy and complete. It took away a bit of the heartwrenching guilt she felt. For the second time in her life, her sister died for her.

The funeral had been beautiful. It had been a touching memory to someone who had contributed and saved so many lives. Dawn had been asked to speak but had declined, wanting instead to hear about how Buffy had touched so many lives.

Harry spoke first. In his speech, he talked about how Buffy had been one of the most intruiging professors he'd ever had. Most of those who'd gone to Hogwarts, Dawn included, agreed.

Cho was second. Her speech was shorter and it basically thanked Buffy for giving her the chance of a lifetime, to be a hero. Cho pledged her life to do all that Buffy had taught and sat down again, wiping her eyes as Xander took her hand to console her.

Willow was trembling from head to toe as she stood up. As she talked, she started crying. It was so difficult for her to talk about the eleven years they'd been together, fighting evil side by side. Xander watched her in amazement, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about someone who had sacrificed her life to save Wil's.

Lastly, it was Giles' turn. He didn't have words. All he could do was stand there and smile at everyone. His only words as he left the podium was to say that she saved the world, a lot.

And that was the end of things.

No body had ever been found.

Dawn moved to the window, wrapping her arms tightly around her robe. It was the morning after the funeral. Many of the guests of the British Ministry were packing to return to England the following day. In the past week, Dawn had been deep in thought.

A small cry brought her thoughts back to the present. She turned and saw Joy, wrapped in a towel, gurgling happily on her bed. Dawn moved and lifted her daughter into her arms, drying off her tiny arms and legs.

A knock sounded behind her.

"Come in," Dawn said, trying to add a bit of emotion into her voice.

Draco stuck his head in. "Are you ready? The meeting starts in ten minutes."

"I will be," Dawn said, rising and handing Joy over to him. "Can you get her dressed? I really should get ready as well."

He nodded and smiled at her before disappearing back into the hallway. Dawn quickly readied and was downstairs before Draco returned. He happily gave Joy back to her and the three walked into the Library.

Everyone was there. Faith and the older Slayers, the Watchers, Harry and his friends, and the representatives of the British Ministry which included Wesley, Percy Weasley, Remus and to Dawn's surprise, Severus.

Draco greeted Severus like an old friend as they took their seats.

Faith stood up, almost uneasily, nodding at a large envelope at the table. "Thank you for coming," she said shortly. "I wanted you all to be here when I opened Buffy's will. It was a living will, so it was never finished, but after the last time... she thought it'd be best to create one."

Without another word, Faith bent down and opened the envelope, pulling out the better. After a few seconds, she turned it over to Giles, who began to read it out loud.

"Faith and the more experienced Slayers will set up at the other American hellmouth in Cleveland. There will be two Watchers accompanying them. The rest will remain at the Academy to accept other students who will be called in future generations. We will be hiring others to find the new Slayers." Giles glanced down and flipped the paper over, reading the back. "All of the trusts and the estate will be turned over to the Watchers, but the personal funds will be handed over to Dawn."

He paused and glanced at Dawn. "There's a bit of a note here for you. Would you care for me to read it? Or should I let you?"

"Just read it," Dawn said quietly.

Giles cleared his throat and turned back to the paper. "I am including this note for my sister, Dawn. I know that she has been a part of operations here ever since I started Slaying. Although I have tried to protect from the forces of darkness, I decided it would be best for her to live through them. She needs to know she has to protect herself. She's my everything and I want her to live in a world without darkness. I am going to request that once the final battle is over, she return to England to live out her life in happiness and peace."

Dawn was tearing up again and looked down. Joy reached up and touched her mother's face, giggling. "Mama."

Dawn closed her eyes and closed her fingers around the tiny hand. She glanced up at Giles, who didn't look surprised by her reaction at all.

"Buffy set up a significant trust fund for both you and your children, Dawn. It will be handed over to you once you leave for England tomorrow."

It was so much easier when someone had made the decision for her. She had been torn about going back when there was so much to be down here. But Buffy was right. They were okay without them. If Buffy thought she deserved better, who was she to argue?

"Thank you," Dawn mouthed to Giles, who set down that slip of paper and lifted another, continuing to read.

The following day was even harder, Dawn thought as she glanced around her empty room. All of her belongings had fit into two cardboard boxes. She crossed the room, smiling at the group gathered down below. There were six large black vans pulling into the driveway.

"This is it," Dawn said, gathering the baby bags and moving downstairs and into the brilliant sunlight. The first person who saw her and moved to her was Tara.

"Oh, Dawnie, Dawnie... you are so lucky," Tara said, squeezing Dawn tightly. "You have the opportunity of a lifetime now. You've got to live life now. How does it feel?"

"It feels nice," Dawn said, her eyes spilling over for the hundredth time that week. She turned next to Willow, who just held her silently. After Willow was Xander. It was going to be so hard...

He just held her for a long moment before kissing her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Dawn. You and the little bit."

Just then, Dawn realized that Spike and Angel weren't there. They had been such huge parts of her sister's life, it made sense for them to be there. Yet, they weren't.

As Giles hugged her goodbye, he explained the look on her face. "It's sunlight now. I informed them of Buffy's decision last night. They're both very supportive and they can't wait to visit you in London."

Dawn grinned as she stepped back. "Thank you, Giles."

Faith was last. As Dawn stepped for her, Faith hugged her gingerly. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I will," Dawn said softly. "And Faith? Buffy's proud of you. I know it. I feel it. This is what she wanted. She knew you could do this. Their lives are yours now."

"That's the fourth time I've heard that," Faith teased as Dawn walked away. "But I appreciate the gesture."

Dawn joined Draco, Harry and Ginny near the vans. The members of the Ministry, Ron and Hermione were already getting inside. "I'm going to miss this place," Dawn said, brushing her tears away.

"You'll be back someday," Draco said with a firm nod, reaching for her hand. "All right?"

Dawn nodded and turned to Harry. "I hope you enjoyed your month-long vacation in California."

"I guess, all in all, I'd really have to say it wasn't bad," Harry teased as the four turned and walked to the vans, arguing and laughing, enjoying their last few moments in the California sunlight.

- - - - -

In the dark remains of the American Ministry, a sole figure walked on stilettos around the remains of the once grand gold walls. She bent down when she saw a human body.

"The Slayer," Lilah's voice cut through. She noticed her old body, ripped to shreds. As she touched Buffy's cold, charred remains, she could sense the power still within her.

"Rest now, my sweet, rest now. For you will soon return."

- - - - -

Epilogue to follow.


	33. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_(warning - spoilers)_

- - - - -

I need to explain some things, I think. While this story comes to an end, there is a lot more that could potentially happen. I purposely left things this way. I know I'm probably evil, but hey. This is fun!

Lilah did die. But, as many of you have pointed out, her contract with W&H lasts a LOT longer than that. And, in the chapter, she saw her own scattered remains. She now has Buffy's remains. Thus the story continues. Lilah is more of a ghost of a shadow of a human being. She's still evil. You can't take THAT out of the girl.

I'm not going to go into great detail on what happens to Giles and the others. That'll be left to your own observations or to yet another sequel which may or may not be written later in the future.

I'll apologize beforehand because I know there's a lot you'll want to know. And most of it isn't revealed. In fact, the epilogue takes us three years into the future in England. We'll even see the return of a beloved character. And we'll finally get to say goodbye to one of my favorite OC's, the Goddess, who has been coming to see Dawn to help her "break into" (for lack of a better term) her new life. Adjust may be a better term. I just felt it a fitting end. And it gives many thanks to the real Irina.

What else... Willow and Tara and Kennedy. I'll leave this up to your own imagination, but I have a feeling you'll get that Willow & Tara are together now and that Kennedy is not. In fact, Kennedy hasn't been mentioned. This is one of those really odd things I'll never tell you about.

Needless to say, this world probably isn't over. It is for now, until it's dusted off and written about again. I like this world. I really do. I'm glad I was able to come up with a good enough reason to create this world.

Killing off Buffy was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I knew from the beginning I had to do it and I had to do it RIGHT. Even Alyson, my faithful beta, told me it was probably a good thing to do. That leaves speculation as the woman who came back the most from the beyond (hell, maybe someday she'll beat both Spike AND Angel combined). Aly even suggested bringing her back as either a goddess or a vampire. That's to be decided at a later date.

The Epilogue, as I've said earlier, takes us into the future, in England, no less. It follows Dawn's life from where she left California behind. It goes through three little events. It's probably going to be regular-sized (as I have yet to finish the new version). The other one was short and very... it didn't fit with the flow of the story. So I scrapped and sent in a rewrite. Needless to say, you'll probably see this note at the same time you see the Epilogue, or late this weekend.

As for the future of the stories, I think I'll be extending a few of the chapters some. I did that for The Slayer's Crusade (mostly for my own benefit). Why, I don't know. But adding 3,000-5,000 words to a story that's already complete may seem silly... but there were things in Aurora Mirabilis that needed to be described first in the original story. I don't know. I just feel like some things could be explained more so I'll pull back a nice document and start writing again.

It's really, really not too bad once you get used to it.

So here lies the end of the Slayer's Crusade series. I really hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you to all who've read it, because I know I must be writing something you like if you continually come back to read. Thank you to the reviewers who actually inspire me in more ways than one (aren't you lucky). Many thanks to Irina for the title of this piece and I really hoped you enjoyed your cameo (I really had fun writing for her! Maybe in the extended version I'll do more goddess-y scenes).

And I have to bow down to my beta readers Aly and Grace. If you noticed how halfway decent the actual battle chapters got, it was because Grace hopped on board and she is a phenominal action girl.

Wow. This is actually as long as a regular chapter. And I have a feeling I'll have more explaining to do once you see the Epilogue because it's probably NOT what you want to read. You want to know what happens, right? You'll just have to speculate some. And I can't give you the ending without giving the entire story away, but it centers around Dawn, right? I'll just add a little something to the end.

If you want to read anything else I've written, I have two current fics out. Heh. One is a fluffy post-Hogwarts crossover with Willow in the centerfold (and these people are actually the same age again). The other is a darkfic centering around the character Ginny.

And I really hope neither one of them gets as long as this did. dies

So here we are at the DEFINITE end to all things. Many thanks to you, my cats, my betas, the little wolves in the backyard which inspire inspiration, my television set that eats DVDs, the ripped-open teddy on my bed, my ugly peach carpet and the whole cheese-less enchilada (I'm allergic to dairy).

So enjoy the epilogue and go back and read through the newly extended chapter 31. Heh.

Thank you and good night.

- - - - -


	34. Epilogue

A brand new epilogue!

- - - - -

**Epilogue**

- - - - -

A loud, thunderous cheer rose throughout a large golden stadium. Hundreds of platforms and boxes rose high into the  air, their inhabitants leaning over the edges, cheering as fourteen figures walked carrying broomsticks onto the  field.

Dawn Summers sat down, her hands already raw from clapping. Next to her, Draco Malfoy sat, shaking his head, his eyes  glistening as he stared over the edge of their top box.

"Dawn!"

Dawn glanced over her shoulder to see a group of familiar faces. A huge grin lit up her face as she stood up, hugging  Hermione Granger tightly. "Hermione! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Ron is one of the officiators," Hermione said, leading a small group of people into the box. "As for you, I didn't  know you were going to be here either!"

Dawn laughed as they both sat down. Behind Hermione, Dawn saw Ron's elder twin brothers, Fred and George, and Ron's  elder brothers Charlie and Bill, with their wives and families. There was an attractive brunette holding onto Fred's  hand as they all filed in to the row behind them. Fred, George and the girl took the seats next to Hermione.

"Well, I'd never been to a World Cup before," Dawn explained, "and we really wanted to bring Joy."

There was a little girl on the end seat. she leaned forward suddenly, her clear silvery eyes matching her Father's  exactly.

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes widening. Little Joy walked over and leaned against the edge, staring shyly at her  Mother's friend. "She's adorable!"

"She'll be eight next Spring," Dawn said proudly, pulling Joy onto her lap. "Her sister is so excited... we're  planning on having this huge pool party at the Manor, and--"

"She has a sister?" Hermione asked, her eyes getting even wider. "Well... I see you two have been quite busy."

Draco started laughing. Dawn smacked his shoulder, trying to control her own laughter. "Annie's almost three now. I  left her at home with Nymphadora."

Hermione looked surprised as she turned to Draco, who actually looked at her with something like respect. "You've  been speaking with Tonks now?"

"I felt that I couldn't let our girls grow up without some close relatives around," he said, with a slight trace of  bitterness in his voice. "My parents are in prison, Dawn's pretty much alone and the only people around are the  people I've shunned my entire life. So, yeah. I'm trying to make peace. Besides, Dawn makes wonderful cakes."

Dawn turned to him, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know about you."

"Anyway," Draco said loudly, turning back to Hermione, "Dawn showed me the article in the Prophet. Congratulations."

Hermione beamed. "I know it's not really unexpected." She paused, thinking. "Well, maybe it is."

"Considering you two almost broke up in California," Dawn said gently. "I just didn't think..."

"It's three years running now," Hermione said proudly. "Besides, there aren't any munchkins around yet."

"Can you believe he wants three more?" Dawn asked, her eyebrows lifting casually. "It's a full-time thing just to  care for these two."

"Mommy!" Joy said, a hint of whine in her voice as she stood up. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Draco?" Dawn asked, turning her eyes over to him. He nodded, took Joy's hand, and disappeared from the box.

They continued their conversation as more people started to file in. When Draco returned, the box was full and there  was a sharp bit of static as a voice, louder than all of the noise in the stands, rose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the the four hundred and thirtieth annual Quidditch World Cup!"

It was Ludo Bagman, several boxes over, announcing the game.

"Today is sure to be an exciting match between the exquisite teams of England and Italy!"

His words were drowned out as supporters from both teams rose to their feet, cheering loudly. As Bagman introduced  the Italian team, the English fans cheered loudly.

"This is so exciting," Dawn murmured to Hermione. "I can't believe I've never been to one of these before!"

Hermione grinned at her, clapping her hands. "Just wait till the game begins!" she shouted.

Then Bagman started introducing the English team and it was impossible to hear anything above the screaming and  cheering. Next to Draco, Joy had pressed her hands to her ears, a pained expression on her face. When both Harry and  Ginny were introduced, Dawn was half tempted to press her own hands over her ears. But she clapped along with  Hermione, Bill, Fred and George until her hands were numb and red.

Once the English fans had sat down, Bagman continued. "And our Official today, the newest Unspeakable, Ronald  Weasley!"

"Yeah, Ron!" Hermione called out, whistling and cheering as Ron walked onto the field, his face burning red, carrying  the newest international-standard racing broom.

As soon as he lifted into the air, fourteen blurs surrounded him, readying for the game. Holding the quaffle in his  hands, he dropped it down, and the game began.

- - - - -

"That was bloody brilliant!" Dawn enthused happily as she and Draco left the stands. Joy skipped ahead of them with  Hermione and the Weasley twins, all walking toward Ron and Hermione's camp, where they'd agreed to meet with Harry,  Ginny and Ron later.

"Even I was impressed by England's victory," Draco said with a slight frown. "And I'm really not all into that."

Dawn smacked his arm lightly. "Oh, you."

"Hey, Dawn!"

She turned. "Oh my God! Oz!"

Draco let go of Dawn's hand as she ran into the arms of an older man, hugging him tightly. "I'll just... go on...  yeah..."

"I'll meet up with you!" she called after him as she turned to Oz. "How are you? When did you get back?"

"All right. And three days ago," Oz said. "Cleveland was nice."

"I can't wait until next year when we finally get to go," Dawn said as they started walking. "How's Wil and  everyone?"

"Doing good," Oz said.

Oz had gone on his yearly trip to California and Ohio to check in with Giles, Willow and the rest of the gang. He was  still employed at the Ministry's version of the Initiative and was a fully-qualified scientist now.

"You been seeing Irina?" Oz asked her gently, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I saw her last week," Dawn said sadly. "For the last time, too. She wouldn't tell me anything about where  Buffy is... all she could say was that Buffy's well protected, wherever she is."

"I'm glad we could catch up," Oz said, spying some people waving at him. "You best get back."

"Bye," Dawn said, staring after him a moment before starting after Draco.

By the time she reached Hermione's tent, Harry, Ginny and Ron were already gathered, still wearing their long English  robes. Fans gathered all around, begging for autographs. Dawn smirked as she noticed Ginny receiving a lot of male  attention as the only female player on the English National Team.

"The way she ducked their Beaters?" Ron said happily as he joined Hermione. He was slightly surprised to see that  Draco and Dawn were both there, sitting at the picnic table with their family. He was even more surprised to see that  little Joy Malfoy was also there, sitting on her father's lap with a tiny cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

"Awesome game, Harry," Dawn said in greeting as she hugged her old friend tightly.

"Good to see you too," he said, releasing her. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old," Dawn teased as she sat back down. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "Actually, I do  have news from California. Willow called me two days ago with some great news. Cho had a baby boy!"

"Oh, brilliant!" Ginny squealed as Harry's arms encircled her waist.

"Yeah," Dawn said, her voice softening. "She named him James."

Harry smiled slightly at this, before shaking his head. "It's a common name."

"It's a great name," Ginny told him gently.

"What else?" Ron asked, retreating from the tent with a tray of snacks for them all.

"Faith is doing rather well with the Slayers in Cleveland," Dawn replied, lying her head on Draco's shoulder. "And  she tells me that four more have been born in the past year." She turned her attention to Ron. "And I think you'll be  happy to know that one Melanie-Slayer is now engaged to a wonderful young educator from Pennsylvania."

"I hope you told her of my own engagement," Ron said as he sat down across from her, setting out plates of cheese,  meats and crackers.

"She knows," Dawn said with a grin. "I told her the second after I saw the announcement in the paper... followed a  few weeks, mind you, of that other thing..."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, shaking his head while Hermione giggled next to him.

"Giles is also retiring next spring," Dawn continued. "He's probably going to be moving back to London... which is  actually great. Now my daughters will have someone familiar from... California..."

Even though it had been nearly five years since Buffy's death, it was still so difficult to talk about. Blinking, she  looked away. "I'm actually glad someone who knew my sister will be there for them when they grow up... they kind of  need a Grandfather-figure in their life."

Draco's arm tightened around her shoulders.

"I miss her," Dawn said, shaking her head. "It's been five years and I still miss her... but thankfully, all of you  are keeping me sane."

"I'm glad," Ron teased.

"Me too," Draco said, his own voice full of mirth. "Actually, we were thinking about selling the old family Manor and  just getting a place closer to town."

Draco's parents had returned to prison right before the battle with the American Ministry because of their  involvement in Dawn's disappearance. After a Ministry hearing, the Malfoy Manor had been given to Draco. Dawn was  unaccustomed to such luxury, but it was nice to have both of her daughters being brought up in such an atmosphere.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another group of visitors. She was stunned to see they were all Professors from  Hogwarts. "Professor Dumbledore!"

The elderly Wizard smiled and winked at her before turning to greet the entire group. Behind Dumbledore was Professor  McGonagall and a few new faces Dawn really didn't recognize. Bringing up the rear with a fierce scowl was Professor  Snape.

Dawn's heart jumped slightly.

"So, this is your daughter!" Dumbledore was saying to Draco, who cradled a sleepy Joy in his arms.

"Yes, this is little Joy. Our little Annie is staying with Nymphadora throughout the Cup," Draco said proudly.

"I hope they'll both come to Hogwarts someday," Dumbledore replied.

"They will," Dawn said, without hesitation. As Dumbledore and the others walked on, Professor Snape hung back a  moment, much to the horror of the other four Gryffindors. But his attention was directed at both Dawn and Draco.

"I do hope you will both attend the Slytherin Reunion next weekend," he said, his voice calculating and cool.

"If you don't mind my bringing a Ravenclaw," Draco said quickly.

"I usually would, but in this case, she is most welcome," Snape replied.

Dawn was slighly touched at his words. In the past few years, she'd heard more horror stories of Snape than any other  Professor, including McGonagall, who was known to be very strict. "Thank you, Sir."

He gave her the slightest smile and paused a moment. "Your sister was an incredible person," he finally said, a  confused look coming across his face. "I entrust you to be of the same blood."

"She really is," Draco agreed as Snape moved along.

"I've always been dying to figure out," Dawn said thoughtfully as the Professor disappeared from view, "whether or  not he loved my sister."

"I guess we'll never know," Draco replied.

Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other and they both burst into laughter. Dawn's mind was pulled back to the  present. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking," Ginny choked. "What if both of your daughters were sorted into Gryffindor?"

"He'd have to be nice to them!" Harry laughed. "I mean, they are Summers women!"

Dawn found herself bubbling over with laughter as every one of the six people sitting around the table started. "Oh,  my," she said, wiping her tears away and noticing that Joy had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. "We should probably  get going," she said, her voice calmer.

Draco noticed Joy as well and smiled. "Well, even though you more than likely can't stand me, I'm glad for your  company."

Both Dawn and Draco rose.

"You know you're welcome to the flat anytime you want," Harry said to them quietly.

"Thank you," Dawn said graciously. "It's been great seeing you all again... I don't know when the next time will be."

"We're not going anywhere," Hermione said, her voice tinged with alarm. "I mean, both Ron and I work at the Ministry.  And Harry and Ginny only travel about four months for Quidditch, otherwise Harry's working on his inventions and  Ginny's with us..."

"I know," Dawn said, her voice laced with sadness. "But you never know how quickly some things change."

They were all silent a moment before Dawn turned back to Harry. "I've always been dying to try the new Firebolt...  maybe when you create your newest model, you'll let me test it?"

"You miss Quidditch?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I'm a housemom," Dawn replied, shaking her head. "Of course I miss Quidditch."

"Maybe someday you'll both play again," Ginny said, gesturing to Dawn and Draco. "Like Harry... he was out of it for  a few years. I know his Father's proud of how well he's done with it."

"I know he is," Harry said, grinning.

"Well, it's been wonderful, really," Draco said, Joy in his arms. "But we really should get back to our camp. We're  returning home in the morning, so... I guess we'll see you when we can."

"Come to London!" Hermione shouted after them as they both retreated into the forest.

"I can't wait to get home tomorrow," Dawn said as she and Draco walked alone back to their own tent and crawled  inside.

"Me neither," said Draco, gently putting Joy on her bed and letting Dawn gather her pajamas. "But the more I think of  it, the more I wonder... maybe London would be better for us. The girls would be closer to Hogwarts and you'll have  your friends closeby. I know it's been difficult for you... since we left California."

"It gets better," Dawn replied, gently nudging Joy awake and helping her into her pajamas. "Trust me, I'm very happy  here."

"But you'd be happier in London, especially if Rupert were to return," Draco pointed out as they both helped Joy into  bed.

"Maybe I will be," Dawn said, turning around, her hand reaching up and lovingly touching his face. "But to me, it  doesn't matter where I am as long as you're with me."

His hand intertwined hers, the soft ping of platinum bands clinking as their lips met. "You can count on it," he  promised her.

- - - - -

The trip home went quicker than expected. Less than an hour of picking up their portkey, they were walking through  the front doors of Malfoy Manor.

Draco gingerly set a very sleepy Joy onto the floor. "Why don't you go and find your sister, eh?" he asked, nudging  her toward the stairs. Dawn was already walking in the direction of the kitchen, where voices were starting to mingle  with the sound of silverwear being clanked.

She opened the door gently and peeked inside. There was Nymphadora Tonks standing at the kitchen table, smiling and  making wacky faces to a little girl in a booster chair. Dawn walked in as the little girl called out, "Mommy!"

"You're home!" Tonks said, turning as little Anne ran into her mother's arms.

"We are," Dawn said, lifting Annie into her arms. "Whoa, you're getting heavy there."

Tonks laughed appreciatively, pushing her dark hair from her eyes. "That must've been a quick match."

"It actually ended after only a few hours," Dawn said, walking Anne back to her booster and setting her back down.  "Daddy'll be here soon," she consoled the little girl, who was looking expectantly all around the kitchen - it was a  little game Draco loved to play with her.

Dawn straightened up and moved back toward Tonks as Anne became interested in her creamed spinach again.

"You got a few messages when you were out," Tonks said, gesturing toward the laptop sitting on the counter, a gift  from Tara and Willow. "And also, an owl yesterday sent you this." She gestured toward an envelope sitting on the  table. "Apparently it was sent by a Rupert Giles."

Dawn reached for it, intending to open it immediately. She didn't know what it was. Any news was usually sent over  the computer.

Just then, Anne squealed behind her and she turned to see Draco tickling his youngest daughter lovingly.

"I'll just get my things and show myself out," Tonks said, backing away.

"Oh, no!" Dawn said, turning back to her. "Please, stay for dinner. We insist, don't we... Draco?"

Draco walked over, little Anne clinging to his shoulders. "Uh... sure..." he said. He then put on his own funny face  and began galloping around the kitchen with Anne sitting on top of his shoulders.

"Is he always like this? I never expected a Malfoy to have this behavior at all!" Tonks said, sounding surprised.

"Draco's awesome with both girls," Dawn said proudly, the letter momentarily forgotten. "You should see him when  Joy's here--"

Her voice was cut off as Joy burst through the doors and screamed as Draco galloped by. He leaned down and Joy  happily climbed onto his back as he circled around.

Dawn grinned, enjoying the look on Draco's face and his reddening cheeks. "All right, Joy, Anne... that's enough. Get  off your Father."

"Whew!" Draco said as Joy and Anne ran from the kitchen. "That was a good workout."

"I'm going to go and check on the girls if you don't mind," Tonks said, backing away. "I mean, they kind of remind me  of the reason why I never had children... but I suppose if I ever did, they would be something like those two  lovelies. Excuse me."

Dawn and Draco watched as Tonks disappeared before Dawn's attention turned back to the letter. She reached it and  read the front. It was definitely from Giles. It'd been sent to the Ministry before being forwarded to Malfoy Manor.  Dawn gently opened it. "I wonder what this is," she said, gazing at the letter intently.

"It's from Rupert, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said, sounding confused. "But he always sends a video message whenever he has news. I haven't received  an actual letter since I left California."

Draco came up behind her, his arms encircling her waist. "Then it must be important," he teased. As she lifted the  letter and began to read, he read over her shoulder. His eyebrows snapped up in surprise. "Whoa," he said quietly.

Dawn lowered the letter slowly, trying to digest what the letter had said. Blinking, she set the letter aside, her  own arms covering Draco's.

She looked up.

And she smiled.

- - - - -

Grrr Argh

(The End)


End file.
